Zwischen Leben und Tod
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Was als Chance begann, entpuppte sich für Sam Carter bald zum 1. Schritt in ein neues Leben. Doch bald wird sie in einen blutigen Kampf um die Wahrheit verwickelt & sie muss sich entscheiden! Leben oder Tod? Freundschaft oder Liebe? Werwolf oder Vampir?
1. Prolog

**Titel:** VampireGate  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin & Starbuck (Nine)  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1/Bis(s)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Janet oder/und ?  
**Rating:** PG-12  
**Kategorie:** General/Romanze  
**Inhalt:** Was als Chance begann, entpuppte sich für Samantha `Sam´ Carter bald zum ersten Schritt in ein neues Leben. Doch bald wird sie in einen blutigen Kampf um die Wahrheit verwickelt und sie muss sich entscheiden! Leben oder Tod? Freundschaft oder Liebe? Werwolf oder Vampir? Jack oder Janet?  
**Warnung:** Femslash, Slash, Hetero und noch vieles mehr...  
**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört nichts  
**A/N:** Soooo, nachdem ich nun schon öfters Starbuck (Nine) bei ihren Schreibblockaden half und ihr Ideen lieferte (und sie dies bei mir auch tut), haben wir uns gedacht das wir theoretisch ja auch mal eine Fic zusammen schreiben könnten. Dies ist das Ergebnis! Hoffe es sagt euch zu! Bitte reviewt!

**Wortanzahl:** 158 Wörter

**Prolog**

Sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Adern rauschte.  
Jeder einzelne Nerv stand in Flammen.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, von innen heraus zu verbrennen.  
Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch jede Bewegung schmerzte so sehr, dass sie vor Schmerzen laut aufschrie.  
Sie spürte die langsam zunehmende Kälte in ihrem Körper.  
Ihr Blick trübte sich immer weiter, bis die Welt um sie verschwamm und langsam dunkler wurde.  
Jeder einzelne Atemzug brannte in der Lunge.  
Sie schloss die Augen und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal.  
Sie würde sterben und das allein …  
Doch dann spürte sie einen Luftzug und sie öffnete noch ein letztes Mal träge ihre Augen.  
Und dann sah sie das schönste Gesicht, dass sie je gesehen hatte.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, schloss sie wieder die Augen und sie wusste, sie würde nicht alleine sterben.  
Denn sie war bei ihr …  
Wenn sie bei ihr war, würde alles leichter gehen.  
Selbst das Sterben …

Ende Prolog


	2. Kapitel 1

**Wörter:** 769 Wörter

**Kapitel 1**

Leicht lächelnd, blickte sich Sam in ihrem neuem Zimmer um. 

Helle Wände, die Decke mit einem Sternenhimmel übersät, ein großes Ein-Mann-Bett bezogen mit einem flauschigen, dunkellila Überzug, ein großer Schreibtisch mit einem neuen Laptop und ein Teleskop am Fenster. 

Sie wusste, dass Jacob, ihr Vater, ihrem Drang zu forschen nicht verstand.  
Trotz allem hatte er sich solche Mühe gegeben um das … nein, ihr Zimmer einzurichten, so dass es ihr gefiel. 

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln nahm sie das Foto von ihrem Nachtisch. 

Vorsichtig, als wenn sie Angst habe die Person im Bild zu verletzen, strich sie über das Glas.  
"Es wird alles ok! Wir werden wieder ok!" 

Ein letztes Mal sich im Raum umsehend, stellte Sam den Bilderrahmen zurück und verließ das Zimmer, begleitet durch das Lächeln einer jungen, blonden Frau, die die gleichen strahlenden Augen wie das kleine Mädchen in ihren Armen hatte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Leise summend schlug Sam die Frühstückseier schaumig, während neben bei der Speck brutzelte.  
Eigentlich kochte sie nicht gerne, aber ihre Mum hatte es geliebt und jede Chance genutzt, um es ihr zu zeigen. 

Jetzt … jetzt genoss sie es jedoch in der Küche zu stehen und rumzuhantieren. 

Jeder Handgriff erinnerte sie an ihre Mum. Mit jedem neuen Geruch, jeder neuen Zutat hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die ihr dazu etwas erklärte.

Sie erinnerte sich … 

Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und wandte sich wieder dem Tischdecken zu. 

Wenn sie jetzt an ihre Mum dachte, würde sie nur weinen und dies wollte sie nicht. 

Heute war ihr erster Tag in der neuen Schule und sie wollte nicht mit verheulten Augen ankommen, aber vor allen dingen weinte sie nicht weil sie stark war. 

Sie war kein schwaches Mädchen. 

Erst die Ankunft von ihrem Vater, der gerade die letzten Knöpfe seines Arbeitshemdes zuknöpfte, riss sie aus ihren Grübeleien. 

"Guten Morgen, Jac … Dad. Gut geschlafen?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln, als sie ihm Kaffee eingoss. 

Ihr Werk gebührend betrachtend und mit einem Kuss auf ihre Wange belohnend, setzte er sich nach einem "Dir auch guten Morgen! Das sieht ja lecker aus!" hin. 

Sein inneres Gebet "Oh bitte, bitte mach das es wenigstens essbar ist!", äußerte er dabei natürlich nicht laut. 

Unter der Beobachtung seiner Tochter, kellte er sich etwas Rührei und Speck auf und nahm einen kleinen Bissen. 

Zustimmend nickte er ihr zu und murmelte "Mhm, lecker." 

Glücklich drehte sich Sam um und griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse, die hinter ihr neben dem Herd stand. 

Sobald der Rücken seiner Tochter ihm zugedreht war, griff Jacob schnell nach seiner Serviette und leerte seinen Mund. 

Zumindest war es diesmal nicht so schlecht.  
Sie wurde von Mal zu Mal besser.  
Hoffentlich erlebte er noch Mal ein Rührei, dass nicht verbrannt oder versalzen war. 

Glücklich, dass wenigstens sein Kaffee genießbar war, nahm er einen großen Schluck. Seine Tochter war zwar keine große Köchin, aber als Barista _(Ü/N: französisches Wort für eine Bedienung in einem Kaffeehaus) _könnte sie wirklich Karriere machen. 

Die Ruhe genießend, nahm er sich die Tageszeitung, als Sam die Küche verließ, um kurz darauf mit ihrem Rucksack zurück zu kommen. 

"Ich muss los, Dad. Der Bus fährt in 15 Minuten. Bis heute Abend!" 

Kurz zum Abschied winkend, verließ sie den Raum, als sie auf einmal ihren Vater hörte. 

"Warte Sam ! Ich wollte dir noch etwas geben!" Ihr aus dem Raum folgend, hielt er sie sanft am Arm zurück. 

"Hat das nicht bis später Zeit, Dad ? Ich muss wirklich los!" 

Leicht nickend, entgegnete er nur kurz. "Keine Sorge. Es dauert nur kurz." 

Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Haustür auf und zog sie zur Garage. 

"Was ist denn?" 

"Geduld, Prinzessin. Du hast heute deinen ersten Schultag, da kannst du ruhig zu spät kommen." 

Leicht blinzelnd wegen der Antwort ihres Vater, brauchte sie einen Moment bis sie antworten konnte. 

"Ich soll zu spät kommen weil du mir was zeigen willst? Das sagst du Mr. Halte-ja-die-Regeln-speziell-die-Jungs-und-Ausgeh-Regeln-ein?"

Ihren Kommentar mit der Hand wegwischend, öffnete er nun das letzte Stück des Garagentors.  
"Regeln gelten nicht, wenn Väter ihren Töchtern etwas schenken wollen. Vor allem musst du ja auch gebührend zur Schule kommen." 

Mit diesem letzten Satz zeigte er auf etwas in der Garage und Sam wandte nun auch ihren Blick dorthin. 

Ohne es zu wollen, konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Kinnlade herunterfiel. 

Eine Harley!  
Eine schwarze Harley Davidson! 

Ungläubig starrte sie immer wieder vom Motorrad zu ihrem Vater und zurück. 

Grinsend, wegen ihrer Reaktion, konnte sich Jacob ein selbstgefälliges "Gutes Geschenk?" nicht verkneifen. 

Er genoss sichtlich Sams baffes Nicken sowie das überwältigende Lächeln, dass sich über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Kapitel 2

**Wörter:** 329 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

Da stand sie nun.

In ihrer Lederjacke und den engen Jeanshosen, mit dem Helm in der Hand und blonden, leicht verwuschelten Haaren.

Suchend blickte sie sich nach einem freien Platz um.  
Und da … ganz hinten, in der Mitte, war noch ein Platz frei.

"Hey Süße …"

"Hast du dich verlaufen ?"

Sam schloss kurz die Augen und zählte innerlich bis 10.

Immer das gleiche …  
Kaum sieht man sie, denken sich alle, sie wäre eine kleine, dumme, blauäugige Blondine.

Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder und blickte sich in ihrer neuen Klasse mäßig interessiert um.

Naja, klein konnte man sie nicht gerade bezeichnen.  
Mit 1,72 wohl eher groß.  
Aber das übersahen die Leute gerne.  
Alle sahen sie immer nur als die Barbie, obwohl sie fand, dass sie eher die Anti-Barbie war.  
Während sie weiter ihren Gedanken nachhing, füllte sich langsam die Klasse.

"Hey … Du musst Samantha sein." sprach sie plötzlich jemand von der Seite an.

Erschrocken blickte Sam in das Gesicht eines unbekannten Jungen.

"Hallo … lieber Sam. Und du bist ?"

Er streckte ihr die rechte Hand entgegen.

"Also dann Sam … Ich bin Mike."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände, während Mike sie für ein paar Sekunden länger, als nötig, ansah.

"Falls du Fragen haben solltest, wende dich einfach an mich."

Sam schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

"Danke … darauf werde ich bestimmt noch zurück kommen."

"Gut … dann sehen wir uns später. Ach, hast du Lust bei uns mit dem Tisch zu essen ?"

"Ja, gerne. Du musst mir nur den Weg zeigen."

Mike grinste sie breit an.

"Aber klar doch. Bis später dann."

"Ok … bis dann."

Mike saß weiter vorne und kaum das er sich setzte, wurde er von den anderen mit Fragen bombardiert.

Und wie sollte es auch anders sein … über sie.

Sam verdrehte die Augen und kritzelte gedankenverloren auf ihrem Block herum.  
Sie fühlte sich wie ein neues Spielzeug, dass erstmal ausgetestet werden musste.

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 1048 Wörter

Kapitel 3

Schon bevor Sam die Tür zur Cafeteria öffnete, hörte sie die anderen Schüler.  
Das Geschnatter ihrer Mitschüler hörte sich an wie in einem Bienenstock und nach der Lautstärke, schien der Saal brechend voll zu sein.  
Als sie die Tür aufstieß, bewahrheitete sich leider ihre Vermutung.

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend, wegen der vielen neugierigen Blicken, strebte sie gleich die Schlange an der Essensausgabe an.

Schon hörte sie ihren Namen aus der Schlange vor ihr.  
Sie blickte in die Richtung des Rufes und entdeckte Mike und ein ihr unbekanntes Mädchen an seiner Seite.  
Als Zeichen, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, nickte Sam nur kurz, blieb aber an ihrer Stelle stehen.

Der Geräuschpegel war einfach nur wahnsinnig laut.  
_Gott, haben die noch nie etwas von Ruhe gehört?  
_  
Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, rückte sie nach vorne ohne hinzusehen und stieß prompt jemanden an.

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, wollte sie sich gerade schnell entschuldigen, doch dann …

Dann blickte sie in die schönsten braunen Augen… nein, nicht braun … geschmolzenes Karamell passte viel besser, die sie je gesehen hatte.  
Doch ihr Gegenüber, dem die wunderschönen Augen gehörten, schien diesen Zusammenstoß nicht so gut überwinden zu können.

"Äh … ttut mir leid … iich war in Gedanken."

Die kleine Brünette schaute sie immer noch panisch an.  
Dann wandte sie sich abrupt um.

"Ich habe doch keinen Hunger." nuschelte sie und war dann aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Verständnislos sah Sam der kleinen Brünetten hinterher, die in so einem schnellen Tempo aus der Cafeteria verschwand, dass man es schon fast eine Flucht nennen konnte.

Immer noch verwirrt, holte sich Sam ihr Essen und trat auf Mike zu, der schon auf die wartete.

"So, jetzt werde ich dich mit den anderen bekannt machen. Die sind schon alle sehr gespannt auf dich!" sagte er und lächelte sie dabei breit an.

Dann ging er voraus, zu einem Tisch an der Wand, wo schon die hälfte der Stühle besetzt waren.

"Das kann ich mir denken …" nuschelte Sam und folgte Mike zum Tisch.

Leich lächelnd und innerlich die Augen rollend wegen der musternden Blicke, erwiderte sie die Begrüßung mit einem "Hallo."

Mit einem dankbaren Nicken in Mikes Richtung setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm, den er für sie hervorgezogen hatte.  
Sobald sie saß, streckte das Mädchen, dass sie schon vorher mit Mike gesehen hatte, die Hand aus.

"Hi! Mein Name ist Jessica!"

Die Hand kurz schüttelnd, erwiderte Sam nur.

"Sam … aber ich denke, dass weiß ja schon jeder hier."

Leise lachend, nickte der Junge ihr gegenüber.

"Ja das stimmt. Du bist wie ein neues Spielzeug für die Schülerschaft der Colorado-High! Nebenbei. Hi, ich bin Eric. Hast du Lust auf ein Date?"

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wegen seiner Dreistigkeit, entgegnete Sam.

"Ich bin nicht die neue Barbie und nein, aber ich bin erfreut dich kennen zu lernen."

Lachend, schlug ein schwarzer Junge dem leicht enttäuschten Eric auf die Schulter und konnte sich einen etwas hämischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

"War wohl nix, Casanova. Ich bin sicher Samantha steht eher auf Männer, anstatt auf Milchbubies. Nicht wahr?" wandte er sich dann mit einem flirtenden Lächeln ihr zu.  
Lachend stimmte sie ihm zu.

Sam konnte jedoch einen Seitenhieb nicht vermeiden.

"Du hast recht, nur leider sehe ich hier keinen echten Mann. Und nebenbei … es heißt Sam."

Damit tat sie so, als würde sie sich nach etwas passendem umsehen.  
Es brauchte ja niemand zu wissen, dass sie im Moment eher nach einem bestimmten braunen Augenpaar suchte.  
Vielleicht … vielleicht ist der Besitzer dieser Augen ja wiedergekommen.

Diesmal war es an Mike und Eric zu lachen, als der Vorstadtcasanova leicht schmollte, während die beiden Mädchen nur mit den Augen rollten.

Das ihr unbekannte Mädchen wandte sich ihr nun mit einem Lächeln zu.

"Keine Sorge. Die Jungs sind nicht immer so aufgedreht. Nebenbei … ich heiße Angela und der Junge von eben ist Tyler."

Leicht zurücklächelnd, nickte Sam und wandte sich nun endlich ihrem Essen zu.  
Jedoch wurde sie immer wieder unterbrochen, durch die Fragen ihrer Tischnachbarn.

Erst durch das Vorbeigehen von 5 ihr unbekannten Schülern (nun ja, eigentlich waren das fast alle hier für sie).

Diese schienen jedoch eine seltsame Wirkung auf ihre Umgebung zu haben, denn jedes Gespräch stoppte zwar nicht, aber wurde ruhiger, durch ihre Präsenz.

Diesmal war es an Sam, eine Frage zu stellen.

"Wer ist das denn ? So was wie eure Homecoming Queens und Kings ?"

Jessica lächelte sie nachsichtig an.

"Ja … so in etwa. Das sind die Cullens."

Mehr musste wohl dazu nicht gesagt werden.  
Dachten zumindest die anderen.

"Also … und wer sind nun die Cullens?" fragte Sam nun wirklich interessiert, denn sie hatte das karamellfarbende Augenpaar wiedergefunden.

"Also, die Blonde ist Rosalie und der, mit dem sie Händchen hält, ist Emmett. Dann ist da noch die kleine Aufgedrehte. Das ist Alice und der, mit dem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck, ist Jasper. Sie sind alle zusammen … also sie gehen miteinander aus und so, du verstehst?"

"Das sind die Adoptivkinder von Dr. und Ms. Cullen. Er ist sozusagen , ein Pflege/Kuppelvater. Ob das überhaupt erlaubt ist?" meinte Jessica nun.

"Naja … sie sind ja nicht wirklich miteinander verwand." wandte Angela ein.

"Und die kleine Brünette ?"

Sam versuchte, so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen.

Nun meldete sich Mike zu Wort.

"Das ist Janet …"

Tyler beugte sich zu Sam.

"Sie ist die Einzige ohne Anhängsel. Für sie ist hier niemand gut genug."

"Ah …" kommentierte Sam die Ausführung und konnte den Blick nicht von Janet fernhalten.

Sie hatte etwas an sich.  
Sam konnte es nicht beschreiben.  
Sie war … ja anders konnte sie es nicht nennen … faszinierend und doch …  
Tyler riss Sam aus ihren Gedanken.

"Hey Barbie! Bist du noch anwesend?"

Sam knuffte ihn in den Oberarm und grinste ihn dabei an.

"Klappe, Tyler!"

Die anderen fingen an zu lachen und Sam warf noch ein Mal einen Blick auf Janet.  
Als wenn diese es gespürt hätte, blickte sie genau in diesem Moment auf.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sam schaute verlegen weg.  
Eine leichte Röte zog sich über ihr Gesicht.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in den großen Saal.

Sam sah sich verwirrt um.

"Was nun?"

"Wir haben gleich wieder Unterricht. Du hast jetzt mit mir zusammen Bio." antwortete Mike, auf ihre bekloppte Frage, ganz gelassen.

"Oh … klar doch!"

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 656 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**

Leicht genervt von Mikes non-stop Geplappere legte Sam ihren Motorradhelm auf ihre (n aja, zumindest auf die einzige leere) Bank und ließ sich mit einem gelangweilten Stöhnen in den Stuhl sinken.

Bio! Sie liebte zwar die Wissenschaft, aber Bio …  
Wie viel besser war da Physik!  
Sie hatte zwar auch in Biologie eine 1, aber bei dem Schwierigkeitsgrad der Highschool war dies nun wirklich kein Wunder.

Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, packte sie ihre Sachen aus und legte den Kopf auf die Bank.

Könnte sie nicht lieber frei haben und ihre neue Harley austesten?

Aber na ja, schwänzen am 1. Tag kommt wohl nicht so gut …  
Nicht, dass Jacob noch auf die Idee kommt, sein Geschenk wieder zurückzunehmen.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er ihr nicht nur ein Motorrad geschenkt hatte.  
Nein, kein Motorrad! Eine Harley Davidson!

Seitdem sie diese bei Georg Hammond, Jacobs bestem Freund gesehen hatte, wollte sie eine.

Und nun?  
Nun besaß sie sie!

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich ein glückliches Kichern unterdrücken.  
Sam war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte.

Erst als der Lehrer die Klasse betrat und um Ruhe bat, sah sie auf.  
Und fiel vor Schock beinahe vom Stuhl.

Da saß sie!  
Die kleine, zierliche Brünette mit den karamellfarbenden Augen und das auch noch genau neben ihr.

"Hey!" brachte Sam gerade so heraus.

Janet wandte sich ihr nur einen Moment lang zu, nickte zum Gruß und sah dann wieder nach vorn an die Tafel.

Dann eben nicht.  
Sam drehte sich wieder der Tafel zu und versuchte sich nicht über Janet aufzuregen.  
Wenn diese Tusse glaubte, dass sie etwas Besseres war, dann konnte Sam das schon lange.

Der Unterricht fiel ihr schon so nie sehr schwer.  
Doch heute war es gerade zu lachhaft.

Sie hatten das Thema Blut … Sam rollte mit den Augen und schrieb weiter das Tafelbild ab.

Es war ein schöner Tag.  
Wenn sie doch nur raus könnte, um ihre Harley testen zu können. Sie konnte den Wind regelrecht schmecken und die Sonne, die …

„So, Miss Carter. Da sie mit ihren Gedanken so sehr beim Thema sind, können sie mir sicherlich sagen, was man bei einer Bluttransfusion beachten muss."

Sam brauchte 2 Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln.  
Hinter ihr konnte sie einige ihrer neuen Mitschüler leise lachen hören.

„Bei einer Bluttransfusion muss immer darauf geachtet werden, dass dieselbe Blutgruppe verwendet wird. Wenn der Patient, sagen wir mal, Null Negativ hat, dann sollte er auch Null Negativ bekommen. Da sonst sein Blut sich verdickt und er an multiplem Organversagen sterben würde."

In der ganzen Klasse herrschte Stille.  
Alle starrten sie an als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern.  
Ihr Lehrer, dessen Namen sie schon wieder vergessen hatte, räusperte sich laut.

„Ok … nicht schlecht. Machen wir weiter … Es gibt 4 unterschiedliche Blutgruppen und …"

Sam hatte wieder den Faden verloren.  
Sie mochte dieses Thema zwar, eines der wenigen in Biologie, doch sie hatte die schon ausführlich in ihrer alten Schule behandelt.

Sie spürte, dass sie immer noch angestarrt wurde.  
Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihr auch wer.  
Ihre überaus `nette´ Banknachbarin schaute sie erstaunt an.  
Sam warf ihr einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu und schrieb dann weiter die Sätze von der Tafel ab.

Was hatte sie den gedacht, was sie für Eine wäre?  
Nur weil sie den Spitznamen `Barbie´ weg hatte, ließ das noch lange nicht, dass dies auch stimmte.  
Eingebildete Zicke!  
Sie mochte zwar ziemlich gut aussehen, warme, braune Augen, wunderschöne rot-braune Haare …

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie schweifte ab …

Sie konnte all diese Eigenschaften haben.  
Doch Aussehen war nicht alles und nicht gerade der perfekte Grundstein für eine Freundschaft.  
Sie würden also nicht viel miteinander zu tun haben.  
Doch spürte Sam noch immer ihren starren Blick auf sich.

Na ja … vielleicht … nein, sie hatte genug neue Freunde.  
Das sollte reichen? … Oder?

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Kapitel 5

**Wortanzahl:** 296 Wörter

**Kapitel 5****  
**  
Froh diesem inkompetenten Möchtegern-Lehrer entkommen zu sein, strebte sie nach dem Stundenklingeln schnurstracks (na ja, nach einer kleinen Nachfrage an Mike, wo es sei …) das Sekretariat an.

Sie verstand warum sie sich mit Geschichte und Co langweilen musste, aber die Naturwissenschaften!  
Wäre es Physik würde sie nicht so drastisch reagieren, aber Bio!  
Und dann so ein Lehrer!

Auf jeden Fall musste sie es einfach versuchen diesen Kurs zu entkommen.  
Sie konnte ja auch nachweisen, dass sie es konnte.  
Sie hatte schließlich sogar schon Collegekurse in diesen Bereichen gehabt.

Innerlich gestärkt, öffnete sie die Tür zum Sekretariatsbüro und hörte gerade noch eine ihr leicht bekannte Stimme einschmeichelnd sagen.

"Bitte Miss Meyers, mir liegt das Fach einfach nicht."

"Ich würde sie ja gerne woanders unterbringen aber die anderen Kurse sind schon voll, Liebes." versuchte Miss Meyers Janet es auf schonende Weise beizubringen, dass ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllbar war.

"Ich kann da wirklich nichts machen."

Janet drehte sich um und blickte Sam direkt in die Augen.

"Dann muss ich das wohl ertragen!" und stürmte damit aus dem Sekretariat.

Sam stand kurz wie erstarrt da, drehte sich dann um und lief Janet hinterher.

"Eigentlich, wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen aber das kann ich mir dann ja wohl sparen!" rief Sam ihr hinterher.

Der halbe Flur starrte sie argwöhnisch und doch neugierig an.  
Sam unterdrückte ein frustriertes Stöhnen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.  
Durch diese schnelle Bewegung übersah sie die offene Glastür und stieß prompt mit ihr zusammen.  
Unter schallenden Gelächter stürmte Sam auf die nächstgelegene Toilette und hoffte, dass der Tag endlich bald vorbei sein würde.

Dann war endlich Wochenende und sie konnte sich zu Hause ins Bett legen und dort unter der Decke liegen bleiben, bis es wieder Montag war.

Ende Kapitel 5


	7. Kapitel 6

**Wortanzahl:** 1567 Wörter

**Kapitel 6****  
**  
Der Wind wehte durch ihr Haar, dass sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Sam schloss kurz die Augen und genoss einfach nur das Gefühl der Freiheit.

Sie brachte ihre Harley auf Hochtouren und raste die nasse Straße entlang. Der einzige Vorteil, den sie bei einer Kleinstadt sah, war der geringe Verkehr. 

Sam fuhr nun im stehen und nahm dabei eine Hand vom Lenkrad. Es war ein Wahnsinnsgefühl. Was würde sie dafür geben, wenn es doch immer so einfach wäre. 

Ein lautes Hupen riss sie aus ihren Träumen.

Sam war auf die Gegenspur geraten und raste nun mit 120 Sachen auf das entgegenkommende Auto zu. 

"Scheiße!", fluchte sie laut und konnte dem silbernen Audi gerade noch so ausweichen und schlingerte nun auf die Hecke, am rechten Fahrbahnrand, zu.

Sam bekam die Maschine noch soweit unter Kontrolle, dass sie nicht gegen einen der Bäume fuhr.  
Sie bretterte durch das Unterholz.  
Die Harley schon wieder soweit im Griff, fuhr sie nun mit mäßiger Geschwindigkeit mitten in den Wald.  
Und dann nahm ihre Fahrt ein abruptes Ende.

Sam übersah einen großen Stein und als sie ihm ausweichen wollte, verlor sie nun vollende die Kontrolle und stürzte. Die Harley flog über sie hinweg und blieb 15 Meter von ihr entfernt liegen. 

Laut stöhnend, drehte Sam sich auf den Rücken und fasste sich an den laut pochenden Kopf.  
"Uh man … war das ein Ritt!"

"Das kannst du laut sagen!", erklang eine wütende Stimme direkt vor ihr.

Sam wollte sich aufsetzten, doch kaum hatte sie sich bewegt, verschwamm alles um sie herum. 

"Ich an deiner Stelle würde das lieber nicht tun." kam es nun direkt vor ihr und eine kleine Hand drückte sie wieder vorsichtig auf den Boden zurück. 

Sam ließ sich einfach nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen wieder. 

"Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast …" sagte die Stimme wieder, während sie von zwei kleinen Händen untersucht wurde. 

"Um ehrlich zu sein … Nicht viel!", nuschelte Sam auf die Frage der körperlosen Stimme, die ihr dennoch sehr bekannt vor kam. 

"Wenigstens eine ehrliche Antwort." 

"Naja, das Leben macht keinen Spaß wenn man nicht hin und wieder alles riskiert.", nuschelte Sam abermals und richtete sich nun langsam auf. 

Janet zog Sam in eine aufrichte Position und schaute ihr dabei aufmerksam in die Augen. 

"Ahh und eines Tages wird dir das noch mal zum Verhängnis werden. Sei froh, dass du dir keine Verletzung bei der Begegnung mit der Tür zugezogen hattest." 

Sam stöhnte gequält auf.  
"Davon hast du auch schon gehört ?" 

"Gehört ? Ich hatte das Vergnügen, es zu sehen!", entgegnete die Brünette leicht lachend. 

Sam schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. 

"Gott, kann es noch peinlicher werden?", fragte sie sich halblaut.

"So schlimm war es ja nicht … Barbie!", beantwortete sie Sams Kommentar mit einem leicht schelmischen Grinsen.

"Oh bitte, du nicht auch noch! Ich hasse Barbie!"

"Na komm ... Lassen wir das und bringen dich lieber nach Hause.", schlug Janet ein Versöhnungsangebot vor.

Sam stand nun langsam auf. Sie stützte sich auf Janet und versuchte allein zu stehen, um sie nicht zu erdrücken. Doch Janet schien das nicht viel auszumachen.

"Willst du mich etwa bis nach Hause tragen? Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber ich bin doch schon ziemlich schwer."

Janet griff in ihre Jackentasche, holte die Autoschlüssel raus und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

"Nein, ich werde dich fahren … Und kein Sorge, Emmett wird dein Motorrad zu dir bringen. Ich rufe ihn nur schnell an.", beruhigte sie Sam, die Einwände erheben wollte.

Sam saß nun auf dem Sitz und schloss die Augen, damit der Schmerz nachließ. Müde lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Lehne. Gott, brummte ihr der Schädel. 

Doch auf einmal fühlte sie eine kleine, kühle Hand an ihrer Wange. Federleicht strich sie über ihr Gesicht und irgendwie … beruhigte diese Berührung sie und ihre Kopfschmerzen ließen sogar leicht nach! 

Lächelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte, genauso wie schon einmal vor einigen Stunden, in die schönsten, braunen Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Doch Janet erwiderte nur leicht ihr Lächeln und ließ den Motor an. 

Sie grübelte vor sich und bemerkte kaum Sams interessierten Blick, als sie vorher ihre Handschuhe wieder überzog. 

Nach einigen Minuten konnte Sam ihre Neugier nicht mehr bändigen.

"Warum trägst du Handschuhe?" 

"Ich habe Probleme mit der Sonne. Meine Allergie ist zwar nicht so schlimm, aber mit meinen Händen habe ich oft Schwierigkeiten. Darum habe ich mir angewöhnt fast immer Handschuhe zu tragen."

Ohne auf Sams Seite zu blicken, lenkte Janet das Auto wieder auf die Straße.  
Sam runzelte die Stirn.

"Aber dann ist doch die ganze Haut davon betroffen und nicht nur die Hände. Du bist auch dadurch sehr blass."

Kurz huschte ein verblüffter Ausdruck über Janets Gesicht, doch dieser verschwand schnell wieder und machte Platz für Janets normalen, neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. 

"Das stimmt. Doch meine Hände sind am stärksten betroffen, weshalb ich da besonders aufpasse."

"Oh!", konnte Sam darauf nur antworten. 

Sie liebte es in der Sonne zu sein, ihre Strahlen und ihre Wärme zu fühlen und sie konnte sich nichts vorstellen wie es war sie vermeiden zu müssen.  
Unbeholfen versuchte sie Janet aufzumuntern und wieder von diesem Thema abzulenken. 

"Nun ja, zumindest setzt du damit bestimmt einen neuen Trend!"

Doch als sie dann registrierte, was genau ihren Mund verlassen hatte, konnte Sam nicht verhindern, dass sie knallrot wurde. 

Janet lächelte sie herzlich an und betrachtete kurz ihre Hände. 

"Mhm … da hast du Recht. Aber leider scheint noch niemand begriffen zu haben, dass ich einen neuen Trend setze:" 

Aufatmend, weil Janet sie nicht auslachte, blickte Sam zu ihr hinüber und ohne es zu wollen, stockte ihr der Atem.

Dieses Lächeln …  
Ohne es zu wollen, starrte sie Janet an und hoffte, dass sie nie mehr aufhören würde zu lächeln.

Es war, als wenn die Sonne aufgehen würde … und ebenso wie sie nie die reale Sonne missen wollte, wäre sie glücklich auch dieses Lächeln immer wieder zu sehen!

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie leicht aufschrecken.

Sam setzte sich gerader auf den Sitz und starrte auf die Straße vor ihr.

Hatte sie das eben wirklich gedacht?  
Gott, sie hörte sich ja fast schon wie in einem Liebesroman an, die sie natürlich nicht las.  
Naja, vielleicht einen oder zwei, aber nicht mehr als drei! 

"Soll dein Motorrad zurück zu dir nach Hause oder gleich in die Werkstatt gebracht werden?" riss Janet sie (zum Glück!) aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ähm … zu mir nach Hause, bitte!"

Nickend, akzeptierte Janet Sams gestotterte Antwort und zog wortlos ihr Handy aus ihrer Jackentasche. Überrascht beobachtete die Blondine wie die Brünette, ohne Hinzusehen, eine Nummer wählte.

"Hi Emmett! Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? … Komm schon! … Ok, da liegt ein Motorrad im Wald …ja, ein Unfall … auf der Straße, raus aus der Stadt … Sheriff Carters Haus … Danke … Dann bis später!"

"Emmett? Dein Bruder? Das brauchst du wirklich nicht machen! Schließlich hab ich dich fast umgefahren … und … äh, Sorry noch mal dafür!", beendete Sam leicht stotternd ihren Protest. 

Was war nur mit ihr los?  
Normalerweise war sie doch nie so unsicher !  
Leider half ihr Janets Antwort auch nicht aus der Verlegenheit. 

"Keine Ursache. Langsam kenn ich es ja von dir umgerannt zu werden." 

Das reichte aus, um ihr wieder die Röte ins Gesicht zu treiben, auf die eine Tomate stolz gewesen wäre. 

Stöhnend, bedeckte Sam mit ihrer Hand die Augen.  
"Oh Gott. Du musst ja denken, ich bin der totale Vollidiot!" 

Sam ein schelmisches Grinsen zu werfend, schüttelte die Brünette ihren Kopf.  
"Na, nur ein halber!" 

Tief in ihren Sitz sinkend, betete Sam um ein Wunder.  
Möge doch die Erde sie verschlingen!  
Wenn gleich dies nicht geschah, rettete Sam etwas anderes aus ihrer Verlegenheit und zwar Janets rasanter Fahrstil.

Ohne es zu merken, waren sie an Sam neuem Zuhause angekommen.

Janet stoppte das Auto mit einem "So, wir sind da!" 

"Gott, wo hast du so fahren gelernt ?" 

Janet grinste sie verschmitzt an. 

"Wie geht es deinem Kopf?", lenkte sie Sam mit einer Gegenfrage ab.

Durch diese Frage wieder an den Unfall und ihre Verletzung erinnert, registrierte Sam, dass sie kaum noch Schmerzen spürte.

"Besser! Ich habe kaum noch Schmerzen! Danke noch mal für deine Pflege."

Kurz sah sie wie über Janets Gesicht ein fragender Ausdruck huschte.  
Doch so schnell wie er gekommen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden und Sam schrieb ihn ihrer Phantasie zu.

Stattdessen schenkte ihr die Brünette wieder eins dieser wunderbaren Lächeln, die Sams Atem stocken ließen.

"Schön! Du solltest aber trotzdem vielleicht zur Sicherheit noch mal eine Arzt aufsuchen. Vor allem, wenn du wieder Kopfschmerzen bekommst!"

Sam sah sie kurz perplex an.  
Dann registrierte sie, dass Janet sich um sie sorgte.

Trotz ihres abwesenden Verhalten vom Vortag, interessiert sich Janet um ihr Wohlergehen. 

"Danke … für alles." 

"Gern geschehen. Hoffentlich treffen wir uns das nächste Mal unter erfreulicheren Umständen.", spielte Janet nochmals auf Sam hohe Unfallrate an und schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Grinsen. 

Mit einem letzen Erröten, nickte die Blonde nur kurz und öffnete mit einem "Bis bald!" die Beifahrertür.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, ging sie zur Haustür.  
Einen letzten, schnellen Blick auf ihre Retterin im Auto werfend, schloss sie die Tür auf und ging hinein.  
Hinter ihrem Rücken wurde das Auto gestartet und fuhr weg, doch Sam hatte immer noch den letzten Blick der Brünetten im Kopf.

Warum hatte sie sie so forschend angesehen?

Ende Kapitel 6


	8. Kapitel 7

**Wortanzahl:** 430 Wörter

**Kapitel 7****  
**  
"Sam?"

Überrascht drehte Sam sich um.  
Das jemand ihren Namen kannte, war ihr nicht neu, doch sonst wurde sie immer zuerst `Samantha´ genannt.

"Ja?"

Ein großer, braungebrannter Junge kam auf sie zu und grinste sie erfreut an.

"Kennst du mich nicht mehr ? Ich bin's … Jack. Dein Dad hatte wegen dem Motorrad angerufen." Begrüßte der Unbekannte sie und schloss sie überschwänglich in die Arme.

Sam starrte ihn immer noch perplex an.  
Jack löste die Umarmung und grinste sie frech an.

"Hab ich mich so sehr verändert, dass du deinen alten Sandkastenfreund nicht mehr wiedererkennst?"

Sam sah ihn immer noch stirnrunzelnd an.

Jack breitete die Arme weit aus.  
"Ach komm schon … Kann man mich wirklich so schnell vergessen ?"

Langsam dämmerte Sam wieder, wer vor ihr stand aber diese Gelegenheit war einfach zu gut.  
"Nun … wenn du mich so fragst … also das muss ich leider mit `ja´ beantworten, sonst würde ich dich ja kennen."

Das ganze untermalte sie mit einem unschuldigen und fragenden Blick, doch bei Jacks nächstem Verhalten konnte sie ihr Lachen nicht mehr bändigen.

"Ah, mein Herz!", sagte er und legte seine Hände auf seine Brust.

"Und dabei dachte ich, wir beide wollen heiraten! Oder hast du vergessen, was du mir damals versprochen hast?"

Lachend konnte Sam nicht anders und ihn auch noch einmal zu umarmen.  
Sie leicht von ihm lösend, konnte sie sich einen Kommentar jedoch nicht verkneifen.

"Erstens … du weißt schon, dass dort nicht das Herz ist und zweitens … nachdem, was Jac … Dad mir erzählt hat, scheinst du ja währenddessen kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen sein."

"Oh aber ich habe immer nur an dich gedacht. Dich kann man doch nicht vergessen." konterte Jack.

Sam wurde es allmählich doch zu viel.

"Ok … du bist wegen was noch mal genau hier?", lenkte sie ein.

"Oh genau. Du hast mich total abgelenkt. Ich bin wegen deiner Harley hier. Die DU schon nach sage und schreibe einem Tag geschrotet hast!"

Sam hob ergeben die Hände.

"Schon gut. Ich weiß … Mein Dad war auch nicht gerade begeistert."

"Das glaub ich dir gerne. Also … wo steht sie?"

Sam deutete auf die geöffnete Garage.

"Da drin. Mein Dad kommt auch gleich."

"Willst du mir denn keine Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Jack und blinzelte ihr dabei zu.

"Nein, ich habe noch zu tun … Leider. Bis später, ok?"

Jack sah sie enttäuscht an.  
"Schade … hoffentlich bis nachher."

Während Sam wieder im Haus verschwand, konnte Jack einen leisen Pfiff nicht unterdrücken.  
Wow, Sam hatte sich gewandelt und das definitiv zum positivem.

Ende Kapitel 7


	9. Kapitel 8

**Wortanzahl:** 1084 Wörter

**Kapitel 8****  
**  
"Oh komm schon Sam! Das wird bestimmt lustig!", quengelte Jessica während sie zusammen mit Sam zu ihrem nächsten Kurs gingen. "Du lernst Atlantis etwas besser kennen und gleichzeitig mir helfen ein Kostüm für den Ball finden!"

Innerlich seufzend ging die Angesprochene stur weiter doch ihre neue `Freundin´ ließ nicht locker. 

Auch nach der Stunde, auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria, führte Jessica Gründe an, warum Sam einfach mitkommen musste.  
Doch Sam blieb standhaft.  
Sie HASSTE shoppen und zu dem wollte sie lieber am Wochenende zu Jack, um zu erfahren wie es ihrer Harley ging. 

Leider hatte sie nicht mir Jessicas Ausdauer und dem Verrat von Angela gerechnet. 

Als sie und ihre neune Freunde am Tisch saßen, mit ihrem jeweiligen Mittagsessen vor ihnen, vereinten sie ihre Kräfte. 

Stöhnend legte Sam nach 10 Minuten ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. 

"Ist ja okay! Ich komm mit! ABER ich will auch Zeit haben, um in einen Buchladen zu gehen."

Grinsend High Five'ten Jessica und Angela, glücklich über ihren Sieg.  
Versöhnlich wandte sich Jessica jedoch dann an Sam. 

"Wir werden Spaß haben. Ich habe schon die perfekte Idee was für ein Kostüm dir stehen wird." 

"Oh Gott, nein!" war das Einzige was Sam darauf erwidern konnte als sie ihren Kopf, den sie vorher bei ihrer Niederlage hochgehoben hatte, wieder zurück auf den Tisch legte. 

So sah sie aber auch nicht den interessierten Blick einer kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Mitschülerin, die mit einem Grinsen einen Plan fasste wie sie ihre Schwester endlich einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben kann. 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Ich trage kein PINK!", schrie Sam beinahe als Jessica ihr ein Kostüm zeigte, dass nach ihrer Meinung einfach perfekt für die Blondine sei. 

Schon seit 2 Stunden probierten Jessica und Angela dieses Kostüm und dann das und dann jenes an. 

Doch das war nicht das Schlimme! 

Das wirklich bösartige war, dass Jessica und Angela anscheinend das Ziel hatten auch ihr ein Kostüm zu verpassen.  
Dabei wollte sie noch nicht mal zu diesem Kostümball gehen!

Und zudem … wenn schon ein Kostüm, warum immer nur pink oder gelb oder aber grün?  
Gab es denn hier nichts in schwarz, blau oder lila?

Doch Sams stilles Betteln und Beten wurde nicht erhört.  
Eine weitere halbe Stunde fungierte sie als Anziehpuppe aber als Jess ihr dann ein rosafarbendes mit Rüschen übersätes Kostüm brachte, hatte sie endgültig genug. 

"STOP! Das ist hier einfach nicht mein Geschmack! Sucht doch lieber für euch Kostüme aus, anstatt euch fast nur auf mich zu konzentrieren. Auch wenn es lieb ist aber ich wollte mir ja auch noch ein Buch kaufen. Ruft mich an, wenn ihr fertig seid!"

Ohne auf ihre Reaktion von ihren Freundinnen zu achten, verließ Sam fast fluchtartig das Geschäft.  
Sobald sie ein paar Meter vom Geschäft entfernt war, traute sie sich ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen. 

Aufatmend, schlenderte sie ruhig durch die Straßen von Atlantis. 

Sie war vor einigen Jahren kurz hier gewesen, doch damals hatte sie kaum Zeit gehabt die Stadt zu erkunden. Darum genoss sie es die Schaufenster der verschiedenen Geschäfte zu betrachten.  
Neben dem für sie unwichtigen Klamottenläden fand sie so auch einen Shop mit Bikermode und -zubehör. Interessiert betrachtete sie die Auslage im Schaufenster doch nach einigen Minuten riss sie sich davon los.  
Heute hatte sie keine Zeit den Laden zu erkunden doch sie merkte es sich innerlich fürs nächste Mal vor. 

Ruhig schlenderte sie weiter bis sie endlich vor ihrem Ziel, dem Bücherladen, stand.

Es war jedoch kein normaler.

Nein, dieser hatte keine große Auswahl an normalen Romanen sondern von Fachbüchern und Wissenschaftsjournalen. 

Sam hoffte hier ein paar neue Bücher aus dem Bereich der Physik zu finden.  
Durch den Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sie ihr Hobby aus den Augen verloren und jetzt wo sie ihr neues Leben bei Jacob gestartet hatte, verzehrte sie sich nach etwas Vertrautem.  
Sie wollte sich in Albert Einsteins Theorien und Stephen Hawkings Thesen vergraben, so wie sie es damals getan hatte. 

Sie las auch normale Romane, doch nichts konnte sie so beruhigen wie eine Möglichkeit der Energieerschaffung oder eine neue Idee zur Wurmlochbindung. 

Hoffnungsvoll betrat sie den großen Laden, der auf den ersten Blick einfach nur unordentlich war.  
Doch ebenso wie im Gehirn eines Wissenschaftlers zeigte gerade dieses Chaos die Fähigkeiten.  
Wissenschaft war das Befolgen von Regeln, doch um diese aufzustellen, brauchte man erst Chaos.  
Nur so fand man Ideen außerhalb der Norm und nur so fand man neue Regeln. 

Doch Sam verschwendete daran keinen Gedanken. 

Sie fand sich schnell zurecht und suchte bald die Regale nach einem Buch, dass sie ansprach, durch. 

Nach kurzem Suchen wurde sie auch fündig, doch bevor sie damit zur Kasse gehen konnte, zog man es direkt aus ihrer Hans. 

Verblüfft wandte sie sich nach rechts. 

Fassungslos und verwirrt betrachtete sie einen etwa gleichaltrigen, leicht stämmigen Jungen, dessen braune Haare verstrubbelt abstanden. 

Doch Sams Fassungslosigkeit, aufgrund dieser Dreistigkeit, wandelte sich schnell in Wut als der Junge mit hochnäsiger Stimme sprach: "Das ist nichts für dich! Dafür muss man wenigstens ein Grundverständnis in Physik haben und nicht in Mode!"

"Das gleiche kann ich erwidern! Nur weil man denkt die Erde kreise um einen selbst, heißt das nicht, dass man Physik versteht!", erwiderte Sam wütend. 

Bevor der Junge jedoch kontern konnte, erschien ein Schwarzhaariger hinter ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Rodney, suchst du schon wieder Streit?"

Entschuldigend blickte der neu hinzugekommene Junge Sam an. 

"Sorry für Rodney. Ich weiß er benimmt sich als wäre er im Dschungel aufgezogen worden, doch er meint es nicht böse. Bei einer Schönheit wie dir werde ich das Ganze hier als Flirtversuch interpretieren, den du leicht abschmettern kannst. Geh einfach mit mir raus!"

Seine kleine Rede beendete er mit einem charmanten Lächeln, sodass Sam gar nicht anders konnte.  
Sie musste lachen. 

Trotzdem schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. 

"Tut mir leid. Zur Zeit will ich nur dieses Buch und nichts anderes!" 

Nickend akzeptierte der etwas größere Junge ihre Antwort und zog mit einem Lächeln das Buch aus der Hand des Jungen, der anscheinend Rodney hieß.  
Wütend schrie dieser auf als ihm das Buch entrissen wurde, in dem er gerade ganz vertieft gelesen hatte. 

"Sheppard, lass den Schrott! Das ist mein Buch!"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Es gehört dieser hinreißenden Lady und nicht dir. Es gibt noch andere Bücher, deren Inhalt du zerfetzten kannst." 

Damit zog er den sich sträubenden Jungen von der verblüfften Sam weg, die wieder ihr gewünschtes Buch erhielt. 

Fassungslos erwiderte sie zaghaft das fröhliche Winken von … Sheppard (?), während sie sich fragte warum sie immer nur diese seltsamen Leute traf.

Ende Kapitel 8

**A/N:** Reviews wären wirklich, wirklich toll! Ich weiß, dass einige Leute diese Fic verfolgen. Vielleicht ab und zu... ein kleines Review? *liebguck*


	10. Kapitel 9

**Wortanzahl:** 717 Wörter

**Kapitel 9**

Nervös blickte sich Sam um als sie durch die dunkle Straße zum Restaurant ging, wo sie sich mit Jessica und Angela verabredet hatte.

Verdammt, warum war sie so nervös?  
Ihr Vater war ein Sheriff und sie erinnerte sich sogar an all diese Handgriffe vom Selbstverteidigungskurs, den sie auf Wunsch ihrer Eltern gemacht hatte.  
Zudem hatte sie ihr Pfefferspray griffbereit.  
Also, warum war sie dann so nervös?

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, ging sie weiter die Straße entlang.

"Krach!" erschallte es dann jedoch laut hinter ihr.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, doch hinter ihr war … nichts.

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, drehte sie sich wieder um und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
Man, sie sah wirklich zu viele Horrorfilme.

Immer noch über ihre Dummheit innerlich lachend, bog sie in die nächste Straße ein.

Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestand, war sie doch froh als sie die hell erleuchteten Straßenlampen sah.  
Aufatmend ging sie weiter.

Theoretisch musste sie ja eigentlich bald am Ziel sein.  
Hoffentlich hatten die anderen Kostüme gefunden, mit denen sie zufrieden waren.  
Nicht das sie noch einmal stoppen gehen wollten und sie wieder mitschleppten.

So in Gedanken versunken, betrat sie den erleuchteten Parkplatz eines Supermarktes, um den Weg abzukürzen.

Doch während sie gerade überlegte, ob Jack wohl schon mit ihrem Motorrad fertig war, vergaß sie eins.  
Gefahren lauerten nicht nur im Dunklen …

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es passierte so schnell.

In einem Moment ging Sam noch ruhig über den Parkplatz und im nächsten … griff eine Hand nach ihrer Schulter und schleuderte sie gegen eines der parkenden Autos.

Höhnisch durchbrach eine männlich Stimme die Stille.

"Hallo Schätzchen!"

Einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückend, sah Sam überrascht auf ihre Angreifer.  
Es waren vier Männer, nicht älter als Mitte 20, die sie im Halbkreis umringten.

Nach einigen Sekunden, um sich zu fassen, lehnte sich Sam gegen das Auto, so als würde sie nur ein ganz normales Gespräch führen und nicht von vier Halbstarken bedrängt werden.  
Jeden der vier musterte sie kurz und Sam wurde schnell klar, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste.

Die Gesichter der Männer waren jung aber ihre Augen … ihre Augen sprachen von Schmerz, Gleichgültigkeit und Arroganz.  
Sie sagte ihr, dass diese Vier bereit waren Schmerz zuzufügen, wenn es sie ans Ziel brachte.  
Sie brauchte schnell einen Plan …

Mit der Hand schob sie ihr Haar über die Schultern als sie ruhig den vermeintlichen Anführer, der sie angesprochen hatte, ansah.

"A: Ich bin niemanden Schätzchen und gewiss nicht euers und B: habe ich wirklich keine Zeit." entgegnete sie kühl.

Bevor die Angreifer überhaupt begreifen konnten was passierte, trat sie dem Anführer dorthin, wo es besonders weh tat.  
Während dieser zu Boden ging, setzte sie die anderen mit gezielten Schüssen ihres Pfeffersprays außer Gefecht.  
Zum Glück hatte sie es wegen ihrem mulmigen Gefühls griffbereit gehalten, auch wenn sie sich selbst dafür ihre vermeintliche Paranoia gescholten hatte.

Ohne den Männern die Chance zu geben, aufzustehen, rannte Sam so schnell sie konnte über den Parkplatz in Richtung einer hell erleuchteten Straße, wo hoffentlich noch weitere späte Bummler unterwegs waren.

Sam versuchte sich so weit beim laufen zu beruhigen, dass sie hören konnte, ob sie verfolgt wurde.  
Es war jedoch sinnlos.  
Das einzige, was sie hören konnte, war das Rauschen ihres Blutes und ihr Herz, dass ihr beinahe aus der Brust sprang.  
Aber sie wusste es auch so.  
Sie waren hinter ihr her.  
Sie spürte es.  
Warum fand sie niemanden?  
Warum war die Straße nur so verlassen?  
Warum war jedes verdammte Geschäft schon zu?

Doch auf einmal hielt vor ihr ein silberner Audi, mit quietschenden Reifen, dessen Beifahrertür aufgestoßen wurde.

Sam sah nur ein vertrautes Augenpaar, doch dies genügte ihr.

Ohne sich weiter umzusehen, stieg sie ein und schlug die Tür zu.

Ihren Kopf zwischen die Knie legend, atmete Sam tief durch um sich zu beruhigen.

Währenddessen fuhr das Auto nach einem Moment mit quietschenden Reifen los.  
Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sich Sam so weit beruhigt, dass das zittern ihrer Hände aufgehört hatte.

Blinzelnd und ein leicht zittriges Lächeln zustande bringend, konnte sie nur leise "Danke, ohne dich … Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll," sagen, während sie das Profil ihrer Retterin betrachtete.

Karamellfarbende Augen blickten kurz zu ihr und eine behandschuhte Hand ergriff ihre noch immer leicht zitternde.

"Solange ich noch rechtzeitig da war!"

Ende Kapitel 9


	11. Kapitel 10

**Wortanzahl:** 773 Wörter

**Kapitel 10**

"Sooo … was hast du vor?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja, du rettest mich vor den Typen, du sagst mir nicht woher du wusstest, wo ich war, dann fährst du mit einem Tempo hier her … also ich muss schon sagen … so und dann erklärst du Jess und Angela, dass wir zusammen etwas essen werden und das ohne mich zu fragen …"

Janet zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Holst du eigentlich auch Mal Luft?"

Sam atmete geräuschvoll ein und aus.

"Besser so?"

"Es tut mir leid!"

Nun sah Sam sie verblüfft an.

"Was?"

Janet zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

"Es tut mir leid!", wiederholte sie und sah sich dann wieder die Speisekarte an.

"Wofür? Das du mich wieder Mal, gerettet hast oder für dein halsbrecherisches Fahren?"

"Weder noch …"

Nun war Sams Interesse geweckt.

"Und wofür dann?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Dafür, dass ich dich nicht vorher gefragt habe, ob wir zusammen etwas essen gehen wollen!"

Sam sah sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an und fing dann an zu lachen.  
Sie brauchte einige Zeit um sich wieder in Griff zu bekommen.

"Ok … ich verzeih dir!"

Janet schenkte ihr daraufhin ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gleich ohnmächtig werden würde.

"So, was kann ich euch zwei Hübschen bringen?", wurden sie vom Kellner unterbrochen.

An sich wäre dies ein schmeichelhafter Kommentar gewesen, wenn er nicht dabei Sam fast in den Ausschnitt fallen würde.

"Ich hätte gerne eine Cola und die Lasagne mit Pilzen. Und du?"

Während Sam ihre Bestellung aufgab, klappte sie die Karte zu.  
Sie wandte nicht einmal den Blick von Janet ab.  
Auch Janet klappte ihre Karte zu und reichte sie dann beide dem Kellner.

"Oh nein danke. Ich möchte nichts!"

"Wirklich?", fragte Sam sie erstaunt.

"Ja … wirklich!" und ein strahlendes Lächeln folgte, unter dem Sam hoch rot anlief.

"Dann bring ich also nur eine Cola und die Lasagne mit Pilzen?"

"Ja.", kam es nun von Janet.

Der Kellner verließ ihren Tisch und so herrschte eine Stille am Tisch, die für beide nicht unangenehm war.

"Also?", brach Sam die Stille.

Janet sah sie fragend an.

"Woher wusstest du nun genau, dass ich in Atlantis bin?"

"Oh, Alice hat es mir erzählt. Und da fand sie, dass es eine gute Idee wäre und das wir mal wieder zusammen etwas unternehmen könnten."

"Ach, wie zum Beispiel, mich zu retten?", fragte sie Janet ungläubig.

Janet verdrehte die Augen.

"Nein … wir wollten stoppen gehen."

"Oh, du nicht auch noch … bestimmt für das Kostümfest, oder?"

Sam war mehr als nur genervt.  
Hatten die Leute nichts anderes zutun ?

"Hab ich recht mit der Annahme, dass du nicht zu dem Fest kommen wirst?", fragte Janet sie belustigt.

Doch ehe sie antworten konnte, trat der Kellner wieder an ihren Tisch.

"So, bitte schön … Ich hoffe es schmeckt!", sprach er hastig unter Janets zornigen Blick und verschwand dann.

Sam sah ihm fragend hinterher.

"Was war denn mit dem los?"

Janet zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Einige Minuten betrachtete Janet Sam während sie ihre Lasagne aß.

"Möchtest du mal probieren?", fragte Sam, die Janets bohrenden Blick gespürt hatte.

"Nein, danke !" kam es knapp von ihr.

Janet schloss kurz die Augen und unterdrückte den Drang, den Sam in ihren Augen wahrgenommen hatte.

"Ok … woher wusstest du es?"

"Du wirst nie damit aufhören, oder?"

Sam trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

"Nein. Erst wenn deine Antwort mich zufrieden stellt!"

"Dann wirst du leider enttäuscht werden!"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und aß in aller Seelenruhe weiter.

"Ich habe Zeit!"

Bei dieser Aussage musste Janet schmunzeln.

"Ich auch … eine Ewigkeit!"

Sam sah die Brünette fragend an, doch sie ging darauf nicht weiter ein.

"Vielleicht wusste ich es einfach."

"Du meinst, als wenn du die Gefahr gespürt hättest?", fragte Sam skeptisch.

"Vielleicht!", antwortete Janet kryptisch.

"Aber das geht doch gar nicht!"

"Und wieso nicht?", wollte Janet nun wissen.

"Weil es wissenschaftlich gar nicht möglich ist. Sicher, es gibt immer ein paar Ausnahmen aber das ist der menschliche Instinkt. Und die Gefahr ist in solchen Situationen immer sehr groß. Aber du warst gar nicht dabei!"

Janet sah sie ein zwei Sekunden lang an.

"Vielleicht bist du etwas besonderes?"

Sam schnaubte leise.

"Wohl kaum … eher du!"

Janet sah sie erstaunt an.

Der Rest des Essens verlief schweigend.

Nach dem Janet bezahlt hatte, unter den heftigen Protesten Sams, verließen sie das Lokal.

Sam bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie ihr Buch in Janets Wagen liegen ließ, als sie ausstieg.  
Janet jedoch schon.  
Doch sie wollte herausfinden, was Sam so las und beschloss es ihr später wieder zurück zu geben.

Ende Kapitel 10


	12. Kapitel 11

**Wörter:** 457 Wörter

**Kapitel 11**

"Jack?", rief Sam als sie sich neugierig umsah.

Es war Jahre her, dass sie bei den Hammonds-O'Neills war, doch allen Anschein nach hatte sich kaum etwas verändert.

George Hammond und Elizabeth O'Neill waren über 30 Jahre zusammen gewesen, doch nur die letzten 2 lebten sie als Ehemann und -frau zusammen.  
Ihnen war egal, was andere von ihnen dachten.  
Sie waren glücklich miteinander, egal ob mit oder ohne Trauschein.  
Dieses Glück wurde noch komplimentiert durch die Geburt von ihrem Sohn Jonathan, was Jacks voller Name war.  
An Jacks 10. Geburtstag hatten sie sich damals das Ja-Wort gegeben.  
Hier im Reservat der Qui-Leute, dem Heimatstamm von Elizabeth.  
Sam durfte damals Blumenmädchen sein und wie sehr liebte sie diese Rolle.

Doch ebenso wie bei den Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter brachten die Erinnerungen an ihre Tante Liz auch Trauer mit sich.  
Ein Jahr nach der Hochzeit fand das Glück der Hammonds ein jähes Ende.  
Bei Liz wurde Krebs diagnostiziert.  
Es geschah jedoch zu spät.  
Nach einigen Monaten waren die Ärzte schon machtlos und die einst so starke Frau, bat schwach zuhause sterben zu dürfen.  
Die Beerdigung von Tante Liz war auch das Ende von Sams Kindheit.  
Ein Jahr später trennten sich ihre Eltern und Sam ging mit ihrer Mutter fort.  
Ihren Vater sah sie nur noch sporadisch in den Ferien.  
Sie hatte es damals nie verstanden, warum ihre Eltern sich scheiden ließen und sie verstand es auch heute noch nicht, aber sie akzeptierte es.  
Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater heirateten nie neu und ab und zu sah sie wie ihre Mutter liebevoll, aber auch traurig ein Bild ihres Vaters ansah.  
Einmal hatte sie nachgefragt.  
Wollte die Gründe wissen!  
Wollte das Warum wissen, obwohl die Liebe zwischen beiden so deutlich zu sehen war!  
Doch Sams Mutter wies sie ab und verweigerte ihr eine Antwort.  
Nachts hörte Sam das unterdrückte Schluchzen ihrer Mutter.  
Sie fragte nie wieder …

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen.  
Blinzelnd versuchte sie die Tränen aus ihren Augen zu vertreiben.  
Eine einzelne Träne entwischte ihr und eine raue Hand wischte sie von ihrer Wange.

"Sam, was ist los?", fragte Jack besorgt.

"Nichts. Ich … ich hab mich nur an was erinnert."

Jack musterte sie für einige Momente, doch dann schien Jack mit seiner Einschätzung ihrer Fassung zufrieden zu sein.

"Nicht das es mich nicht freut dich zu sehen aber was machst du hier?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

Sich langsam wieder fangend, erwiderte Sam das Lächeln, dankbar das er nicht nachhackte.

"Ich wollte nach meiner Harley fragen. Ist sie schon wieder heil?"

Breit grinsend verbeugte sich ihr Kindheitsfreund vor ihr und zeigte weitausholend auf die Garage.

"Sehen Sie selbst, Madam."

Lachend folgte sie seiner ungesagten Bitte und betrat die Werkstatt.

Ende Kapitel 11


	13. Kapitel 12

**Wörter:** 1084 Wörter

**Kapitel 12**

"… und dann hat er tatsächlich gesagt: Ich wollte doch nur meinen blauen Wackelpudding."

Laut lachend, betrachtete und lauschte Sam Jack, der die letzten Reparaturen an ihrem Motorrad vernahm und ihr von einem Missgeschick seines besten Freundes erzählte.

"So, ich bin fertig!"

Jack stand auf und wischte sich seine ölverschmierten Hände an einem Lappen sauber.

"Aber bitte Sam., schrotte es nicht gleich wieder!"

Empört sah Sam ihn an.

"Das hab ich gar nicht gemacht! Und das war wohl keine Absicht! Der Stein hat sich absichtlich in meinen Weg gelegt."

Erst verdattert und dann grinsend, sah Jack hoch, bei Sams Antwort.

"Hast du öfter das Problem, dass Gegenstände dich ärgern und angreifen? Wenn du willst, beschütze ich dich dann sehr gerne."

Bei seinem letzten Worten trat er zu ihr und schlang seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte, um ihren Körper an seinen zu ziehen.  
Lieblich lächelnd blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

"Danke fürs Angebot aber ich steh nicht so auf Ritter mit Ölflecken."

Unwillkürlich tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge das Bild von Janet auf.  
Wäre sie es …

Doch schnell verdrängte sie das Bild wieder und löste sich von Jack mit einem letzten Lächeln.

Grinsend strich sie zärtlich über ihr Motorrad als wäre es der Körper eines Liebhabers und diese Assoziation hatte auch Jack.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde diese zarten, saften Finger auf seinen Körper, seiner Haut zu fühlen?

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Werkstatttür, was sowohl Sam als auch Jack aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Verwirrt, aber dankbar aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden zu sein, bevor sie körperlich erkennbar wurden, öffnete Jack die Tür.

Doch schnell breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus als er sein Gegenüber sah.

"Hi Danny-Boy! Was treibt dich denn hier her?", fragte er seinen besten Freund und trat zur Seite, damit dieser eintreten konnte.

Neugierig musterte Sam den Neuling.

Das war also Daniel Jackson, der beste Freund von Jack.  
Hmm, irgendwie hatte sie ihn sich etwas anders vorgestellt, dachte sie unwillkürlich.  
Etwas größer als Jack aber nicht so muskulös, sah Daniel fast … nun ja wie ein Geek aus.  
Unterstützt wurde dieser Eindruck auch noch durch seine verwuschelten, braunen Haare, seine Brille und seinen Gesichtsausdruck, der leicht verwirrt aussah.  
Trotz allem war er irgendwie … süß wie Sam unweigerlich feststellte.  
Zwar nicht ihr Typ aber er hat bestimmt schon einige Frauenherzen für sich gewonnen.  
So war zumindest Sams endgültige Einschätzung.

Lächelnd trat Sam auf den jungen Mann zu, der es erwiderte und ihre Hand schüttelte während Jack sie einander vorstellte.

"Daniel das ist Sam Carter, ein Sandkastenfreund von mir, die vor kurzem wieder hierher gezogen ist. Sam, dass ist Daniel Jackson, mein bester Freund von dem ich dir erzählt habe."

Nach einem kurzen "Freut mich!" wandte sich der Neuankömmling an Jack.

"Du hast von mir erzählt?", fragte er mit einem kaum hörbaren seltsamen Unterton, den Jack aber anscheinend nicht mitbekam.

"Klaro, schließlich bist du doch mein bester Freund!"

Grinsend schlug er seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter.

"Nicht das ich mich nicht über deinen Besuch freue, aber was suchst du hier?"

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht mit meinem Auto helfen kannst. Es spinnt schon wieder und ich habe morgen ein Treffen mit einem meiner Professoren in Atlantis."

Sam hatte sich während des Gespräches wieder ihrer Harley zugewandt, um weiter zu überprüfen, dass alles okay war, aber bei diesem Satz blickte sie unwillkürlich auf.

"Professor? Studierst du schon? Aber du kannst doch kaum älter sein als ich."

Leicht rot werdend, nickte Daniel.

"Ich bin 16 aber mein Großvater hat schon recht früh angefangen mich zu unterrichten, sodass ich früher den Abschluss machen konnte …"

Hier unterbrach Jack jedoch Daniel und sagte mit sichtlichem Stolz.

"Quatsch. Mach dich nicht wieder schlechter. Danny-Boy ist ein Genie. Zwar wird er rot wenn ihn ein Mädchen anspricht aber er kann sechs verschiedene Sprachen sprechen."

"Du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich beneide, Daniel. Ich wollte auch immer schneller den Abschluss machen aber meine Elter waren dagegen. Ich sollte nicht nur an meine akademischen Leistungen denken, sondern auch Spaß haben. Zwar liebte meine Mum auch die Wissenschaft, aber sie lernte meinen Dad während ihrer High School-Zeit kennen und sie hatte wohl immer das Gefühl, dass es mir ähnlich ergehen wird.", klinkte sich Sam in die Unterhaltung mit ein.

Doch bevor einer der beiden Jungs antworten konnte, wurde auf einmal sie Werkstatttür aufgerissen.

"Das ist so ein Mist, dass erschon der König des Misthaufens ist, Sheppard!", erklang die pompöse Stimme, die Sam bekannt vorkam.

Als sie das dazugehörige Gesicht sah, erinnerte sie sich.

_Oh Gott nein … diese Typen!_

In der Tür standen die beiden Jungen aus dem Buchladen.

War Jack etwa auch mit diesen … eh Leuten befreundet?, fragte sie sich und überlegte ob sie ihre Einschätzung über Jack revidieren solle.

Aber kaum war ihr dieser Gedanke gekommen, wurde er schon wieder vertrieben, durch den braunhaarigen Neuankömmling, der mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte und mit wütender Stimme losposaunte.

"DU ! Du hast mir mein Buch gestohlen!"

Genauso wie beim letzten Mal wurde er durch seinen Begleiter unterbrochen.

"Ruhig Rodney. Denk daran, du willst gerade das Prinzip der Höflichkeit lernen. Besonders gegenüber solch wunderschönen Frauen."

Ihr aufmunternd zuzwinkern, ließ er seine Hand auf dem Mund seines Freundes liegen, während er seine andere ausstreckte.

"Hi, ich bin John Sheppard und dieser Primat ist Rodney McKay. Verzeih sein Benehmen. Das kleine 1x1 des Benehmens war nie sein bestes Fach."

Immer noch leicht verdattert, nahm Sam die Hand entgegen und stellte sich ebenfalls vor.

Zum Glück wandte sich danach die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge, die Jack den Grund ihres Überraschungsbesuch erklärten.

Aufatmend erinnerte sie sich daran, dass ihre Harley wieder fahrtüchtig war.  
Vorsichtig rollte sie die Maschine aus der Werkstatt während die Jungs sich unterhielten.  
Kurz bevor sie jedoch losfuhr, kam Jack noch einmal heraus.

"Sorry für die Jungs. Eigentlich sind sie nicht so … eh, gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sie haben zur Zeit alle ein paar Probleme."

Leicht lächelnd und nickend, akzeptierte Sam seine Entschuldigung auch wenn sie sie innerlich anzweifelte.

Gerade als sie nach einem kurzen "Bis bald!" jedoch losfahren wollte, beugte sich Jack zu ihr und gab ihr einen Wangenkuss.

Verdattert sah Sam zu ihm hoch, doch er grinste sie nur an und betrat wieder die Werkstatt.

Was war das eben? Konnte sie sich nur noch fragen als sie sich auf den Nachhauseweg machte.

Das sie dabei wieder ihren Helm vergessen hatte aufzusetzen. Merkte sie erst zuhause als sie lautstark daraufhin gewiesen wurde.

Ende Kapitel 12


	14. Kapitel 13

**Wörter:** 880 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 13**

"SAMANTHA CARTER!", erklang die wütende (und laute) Stimme aus dem kleinen Körper, der vor ihrem Haus stand.

Sam zuckte überrascht zusammen, was den Effekt hatte, dass sie beinahe, samt der Harley, umfiel.

Wie konnte eine so kleine Person, dermaßen laut schreien? Und auch noch so wütend, sexy aussehen?, fragte sie sich unweigerlich.

Doch dieser Gedanke wurde schnell durch das (immer noch) laute Geschrei von Janet Cullen übertönt.

"HAST DU GAR NICHTS DURCH DEINEN UNFALL GELERNT! BIST DU DENN TOTAL BESCHEUERT? WILLST DU VIELLEICHT DEIN GEHIRN AUF DEM STRAßENPFLASER VERTEILEN?"

"Eh Janet!", versuchte Sam die wütende Brünette zu stoppen, doch diese registrierte es nicht einmal.

"WILLST DU UNBEDINGT STERBEN ODER DENKST DU, DU BIST UNVERWUNDBAR?"

So ging es noch einige Minuten weiter.  
Sam hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, Janet zu unterbrechen und machte sich innerlich Notizen von einigen Wörtern und Wendungen, die die kleine Brünette nutzte.  
Einige kannte sie selbst noch nicht …

Endlich musste die kleine Cullen wohl doch noch Luft holen, was Sam nutzte um auch endlich was sahen zu können.

"Ok, ok … ich hab es verstanden. Bist du fertig damit mich anzuschreien und wenn nicht, willst du noch mit reinkommen?"

Tief durchatmend schüttelte die Brünette ihren Kopf.

"Tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Ich warte schon etwas länger auf dich, weil ich nachfragen wollte wie es dir geht."

Ohne es richtig zu bemerken, machte Sams Herz einen kleinen Sprung bei dem Gedanken, dass Janet sich um sie Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Trotzdem überwiegte die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie gleich wieder ging.  
Doch dies wollte Sam ihr nicht zeigen.

Leicht lachend antwortete sie der kleineren Frau.

"Keine Sorge. Mir geht es gut. Ich war grad bei einem Freund und hab meine Harley abgeholt, wie du siehst."

Mit einem Lächeln strich sie zärtlich über die Haube, bevor sie sich von dem Motorrad abwandte und zu Janet ging.

"Und ich habe keine Kopfschmerzen, keine Übelkeit, nichts. Mir geht es wirklich gut, aber lieb das du dir Sorgen gemacht hast.", beruhigte sie die Brünette, bevor sie mit einem leicht herausfordernden Grinsen fortfuhr. "Außer du willst meine persönliche Florence Nightingale sein will... oder willst du lieber meine Dr. Quinn sein?"

"Dr. ... Quinn?" Leicht verwirrt blickte Janet ihre Gesprächspartner an.  
Man sah ihr eindeutig an, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Sam redete.

Immer noch leicht grinsend, schüttelte die Blondine kurz den Kopf.  
"Ist eigentlich egal. Nur... irgendwie ... es ist eigentlich total dumm, aber ich sehe dich mehr als Ärztin den als Krankenschwester und na ja, Dr. Quinn ist die erste Ärztin die mir so einfällt... und na ja, vielleicht sollten wir kurzzeitige Idiotie auf meine Liste mit Symptomen nehmen.", plapperte Sam immer schneller, während sie sich innerlich fragte, was sie da nur redete.  
Sich selbst innerlich eine Kopfnuss gebend, versuchte sie wieder darauf zu sprechen zu kommen, worüber sie eigentlich wirklich reden wollte.

"Also was ich meine, ist eigentlich nur... Danke, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast, aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen."

Lächelnd blickte sie in die Augen ihrer Gegenüber und diese erwiderte nach einem Augenblick das Lächeln.

War es eine Sekunde oder doch mehrere Minute, dass sie einander in die Augen sahen und alles um sich herum vergaßen?  
Sam konnte es nachher nicht mehr sagen.  
Sie wusste nur noch wie wunderschön Janets karamellbraune Augen waren.

Erst ein Räuspern riss die beiden aus ihren Gedanken.

Überrascht wandte sich beide in Richtung des Geräusches und sahen... Sams Vater.

Mit erhobener Augenbraue und einem Grinsen beobachtete er die beiden Mädchen und fragte: "Störe ich? Weil... ich kann auch gerne noch drin warten. Sam und ich können auch gerne später essen."

Leicht errötend, antwortete Sam ihrem Vater.  
"Eh... ne, Dad, ich komme gleich rein. Jan... Janet wollte sich nur erkundigen wie es mir geht."

"Genau", stimmte Janet zu, die wie Sam leicht schmollend feststellte kein bisschen peinlich berührt zu sein schien.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte die Störung, Mister Carter. Ich habe ganz vergessen wie spät es ist.", fuhr die Brünette fort bevor sie sich noch einmal an Sam wandte. "Meine Familie wartet auch schon auf mich. Denk dran, was ich dir vorhin gesagt habe!"

Ihr noch ein kurzes Lächeln schenkend, ging sie zu ihrem Auto und öffnete die Fahrertür.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schöne Abend, Mister Carter. Sam, wir sehen uns ja in der Schule. Bye!"

"Aber bitte! Du kannst uns immer wieder besuchen. Sam freut sich bestimmt darüber und auch ich würde mich freuen dich mal wieder zu sehen. Bitte grüß auch deine Familie von mir!", verabschiedete er sich, nicht beachtend, dass seine Tochter ihn geschockt wegen seinem ersten Satz ansah.

Diese brachte nur ein kurzes "Bis bald!" heraus, bevor Janet endgültig ins Auto einstieg und fuhr mit einem halsbrecherischen Tempo aus die Einfahrt.

Kopfschüttelnd sahen die beiden Carters dem Auto hinterher.

"Ein Cullen wie der andere. Keiner von ihnen hat schon mal von der Geschwindigkeit `langsam´ gehört.", sagte der Ältere und wandte sich dann an seine Tochter.

"Na komm Sam. Es ist Abendbrot und ich glaube es wird mal Zeit für ein schönes Vater-Tochter-Gespräch."

Mit einem Grinsen wandte er sich von seiner Tochter ab und ging zurück ins Haus, während sich Sam einfach nur noch fragen konnte was aus ihrer Schlagfertigkeit geworden ist und ihm seufzend ins Haus folgte.

Ende Kapitel 13


	15. Kapitel 14

**Wörter:** 1145 Wörter

**Kapitel 14**

"So Sammy ... möchtest du mir vielleicht was erzählen?"

Innerlich aufstöhnend drehte sich Sam weg vom Küchentresen, wo sie das Abendbrot vorbereitete. Es war ja klar, dass ihr Dad das eben geschehene nicht so ruhen lässt. Aber man kann ja noch auf Wunder hoffen…

"Was sollte ich dir denn erzählen wollen?", fragte sie so unschuldig wie möglich, drehte sich wieder um und versuchte sich wieder auf das Essen zu konzentrieren.

Jacob zog eine Augebraue nach oben.

Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und drehte seinen Stuhl so herum, dass er Sam genau ansehen konnte.

"Nun ... wie war z.B. dein Tag? Wie findest du deine neuen Freunde? Hast du dich in die Tochter eines gewissen Arztes verliebt? Ist deine Harley wieder heil? So was eben. Du weißt doch Sammy, du kannst mit mir über alles reden.", entgegnete Jacob nonchalant, während er seine Tochter jedoch für keinen Augenblick aus den Augen ließ um keine Regung und Reaktion zu verpassen.

"Oh, mein Tag war sehr angenehm. Ich war bei Jack gewesen und habe auch noch ein paar seiner Freunde kennen gelernt. Sie sind sehr … nun ja … interessant. Und ja meine Harley ist wieder heil.", antwortete Sam geduldig auf seine Fragen und ließ bewusst die eine Frage unbeantwortet.

Bitte, lass mich nicht erröten, dachte sie verzweifelt, denn Sam spürte die Wärme in ihre Wangen schießen.

Sich das Grinsen verkneifend, beobachtete Jacob wie die Wangen seines Töchterchen langsam aber sicher immer röter wurden.  
Genauso wie damals als sie noch ein kleines Kind war, dachte er mit einem Schuss Wehmut.  
Er hatte so viel verpasst ...

Doch jetzt war keine Zeit sich in seinen Vorwürfen und seinem Bedauern zu verrennen. Jetzt war es wichtig Sammy ein Vater zu sein und dazu gehörte natürlich auch etwas lieb gemeinte Neckerei, dachte er diesmal wirklich mit einem Grinsen.

"Ach? Das hört sich ja interessant an ... Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Tochter von Dr. Cullen so gut mit Jack befreundet ist. Das ist doch wirklich schön, nicht wahr, Sammy?"

Unschuldig sah der Vater seine Tochter an, während deren Wangen immer röter wurden.

Sich kurz räuspernd, entgegnete sie schließlich.

"Nun ... eh ... also ich weiß nicht, ob Janet und Jack befreundet sind ... Ich hab ... Janet eher durch Zufall getroffen ... also nein ... ich meine, ich habe gestern etwas vergessen und sie hat es mir gebracht. Ja, sie hat mir nur schnell mein Buch zurückgebracht.", brachte Sam endlich doch noch zusammenhängend heraus, während sie konzentriert auf die Tomaten heruntersah, die sie schnitt.

„Ach so. Also hast du sie rein zu fällig getroffen?", fragte Jacob scheinheilig und betonte es so, dass man seinen Unglauben sehr genau heraushören konnte.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen.  
Sam war zu süß wenn man sie bei etwas erwischte, bei dem sie dachte, dass es unrecht war.

Manchmal hasste sie es, dass ihr Dad sie trotz all der Jahre immer noch so gut kannte und zudem immer seine Verhörmethoden anwandte. Als wäre der Dad-Faktor nicht schon schlimm genug ...

Innerlich seufzend versuchte sie eine Antwort zu finden, die ihren Dad zufrieden stellen würden und das Gespräch beenden würde bevor es noch peinlicher wurde.

„Ja, habe ich. Und … ich finde Jack recht nett und auch diesen Daniel, Jacks besten Freund. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns mal wieder treffen werden."

Sam hoffte, dass es ihre Dad zufrieden stellen würde. Denn von Janet würde sie nicht mehr anfangen. Das führte irgendwie immer wieder zu peinlichen Situationen. Und diese wollte sie in der Zukunft vermeiden.

Kurz dachte Jacob daran noch weiter nachzuhaken, aber er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie er sich gefühlt hatte als Teenager und vor allem, wenn er für jemanden schwärmte.  
Aus diesem Grund akzeptierte er Sams Themenwechsel mit einem kleinen Nicken.

"Bestimmt. Ich bin sicher ihr werdet euch gut verstehen. Ich weiß noch, wie er als Fünfjähriger immer Jack hinterrannte. Jack war immer sein großer Held. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er inzwischen sogar schon studiert.", sagte er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

Verdammt, wie die Zeit verging. Eben spielten die Kinder noch Familie und kurz darauf gründeten sie selbst eine, dachte er mit Wehmut als er den blonden Schopf seiner kleiner Prinzessin ansah.

Sam drehte sich um und fuchtelte ungeduldig mit ihrer Hand umher.

"Ja, das ist er. Und ich könnte da auch schon lange sein. Nein … besser gesagt, wäre ich vielleicht schon fast am Ende meines Studiums wenn du mich nur gelassen hättest. Ich langweile mich zu Tode in der Schule, Dad.", maulte sie und stellte während ihrer kleinen Rede das Abendessen auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann gegenüber von ihrem Dad hin.

"Sammy, das haben wir doch schon zigmal durchgekaut. Wir wollen doch nur das Beste für dich und dir eine normale Kindheit geben. Studieren kannst du danach immer noch."

Nur mit Mühe ein Augenrollen unterdrücken, widmete sich Jacob sein Essen, während er sich auf die Diskussion vorbereitete, die bestimmt kommen würde, genauso wie sie immer aufkam, als sie vorher dieses Thema angesprochen hatten.

Sam schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte nicht an dieses Thema zu denken.  
Es erinnerte sie zu sehr an glücklichere und schönere Tage.

"Ok. Wenn du meinst. Wie du schon sagtest … wir haben das alles schon vorher ein dutzend Mal durchgekaut.", gab Sam auf und fing an in ihrem Essen herumzustochern.

Verblüfft sah er von seinem Essen auf als er die kurze Antwort seiner Tochter hörte, doch dann verstand er es.

Tief durchatmend und den Schmerz in seiner Brust ignorierend, nickte er wieder.

"Ja ... das ist wahr. Außerdem ... sieh es positiv. Dadurch hast du viel mehr Zeit. Nachdem was mir George erzählt hat, können Daniel und Jack kaum noch Zeit miteinander verbringen, weil er so viel studieren muss. Hätte er nicht diese eine Tutorin in Atlantis entdeckt, würde es ihm wohl auch nicht so leicht fallen."

"Tutorin?", fragte Sam neugierig und dankbar, dass er das Thema fallen gelassen hatte.

"Ja, eine ältere Dame mit so einem komischen Namen ... Ohma Desire ? Nein ... das war es nicht .. wie hieß sie den noch mal?"

"... Ohma Desire ? Dad ... ich glaube nicht, dass Daniel Unterricht bei einer Pornodarstellerin hat."

Verdattert sah Jacob seine Tochter an, die auf einmal in Lachen ausbrach.  
Doch dann wurde ihm klar WIE er die Lehrerin genannt hatte.  
Für einen Moment sah er seine Tochter nur still bei ihrem Lachanfall zu, doch dann konnte er sich auch nicht mehr halten und fing ebenfalls an zulachen, bis die beiden Carters lachend am Abendbrottisch saßen.

Immer noch leicht kichernd beruhigten sich die beiden nach einigen Augenblicken wieder und lächelten sich leicht an.

Ja, sie hatten viel Schreckliches erlebt, aber sie waren immer noch eine Familie und Momente wie diese zeigten ihnen das sie nicht alleine waren.

Doch leider hatte das Schicksal etwas anderes für sie und ihre kleine Familie geplant ...

Ende Kapitel 14


	16. Kapitel 15

**Wortanzahl:** 1460 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 15**

Ihr Gehirn auf Durchzug geschaltet, ging Sam neben Jessica her, die ihr gerade von einem ... Typen (oder waren es mehrere?) erzählte.

Auf jedem Fall nannte sie immer wieder den Namen Jonas und Sätze wie "so süß" und "so talentiert" und Sam konnte nur so viel Gequietsche ertragen ohne das ihr IQ sank.

Gott sei Dank erreichten sie jedoch endlich die Cafeteria und Jessica wurde aus ihrem Redeschwall gerissen als Mike und die anderen sie begrüßten.

Gedankenverloren begrüßte sie die Leute an ihrem Tisch und stellte sich dann in die Schlange der Essensausgabe.

Sam war so sehr in die Gerichtsauswahl vertieft, dass sie kaum etwas um sich herum wahr nahm.  
Das war auch gut so.  
Denn Jessica redete schon wieder ohne Punkt und Komma.  
Nun allerdings mit Angela.

Dadurch merkte sie jedoch auch nicht wohin sie ging, wodurch sie prompt jemanden anrempelte.

Entschuldigend blickte sie mit einem "Sorry" hoch und sah ... in die ihr inzwischen wohlbekannten Augen.

"Also weißt du ... ich rede auch mit dir ohne das du mich halb umrennst.", meldete sich dann auch gleich wieder die dazugehörige Stimme zu Wort.

Sam lief unter Janets Blick leicht rot an.

Verdammt, dachte sie fluchend, wurde das jetzt langsam zur Gewohnheit, dass sie immer in ihrer Gegenwart so aussah wie eine Tomate?

Sie wurde jedoch wieder aus ihre Gedanken gerissen als sie angestupst wurde.

Verdutzt blinzelte sie einmal kurz und blickte Janet verwirrt an.

"Auch wenn ich deine Tomaten-Showeinlage immer wirklich süß finde ... aber du wirst anscheinend erwartet."

Damit deutete die Brünette auf einen Tisch hinter den beiden, wo sie beide von mehreren neugierigen Augenpaaren beobachtet wurden.

Doch Sam achtete gar nicht darauf.

In ihrem Kopf kreiste immer noch der erste Teil von Janets Satz ... sie fand sie ... süß?

"Hallo! Erde an Sam!", machte sich Janet wieder bemerkbar.

"Mhm …" kam es sehr aussagekräftige von Sam.

Janet konnte sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Also noch mal zum mitschreiben … du wirst erwartet.", sagte Janet und deutete erst auf Sam und dann auf ihren gewohnten Tisch, an dem sie immer aß.

Sam zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern.

"Ach weißt du ... ich habe gedacht, dass ich vielleicht heute mal woanders sitze ..."

Mit erhobener Augenbraue hörte Janet Sams leise Erklärung.  
Was sollte das denn?

"Und wieso wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sam nahm ihr Essen und ging langsam, mit Janet im Schlepptau, auf einen noch leeren Tisch zu.

"Oh, selbstverständlich darfst du das fragen."

Janet wartete einige Momente darauf, dass Sam weiter sprach, doch schnell wurde ihr klar, das dies nicht passieren würde und sie selber nachhaken musste.

"Und? Warum?"

Grinsend setzte sich Sam an den Tisch und wandte dann wieder ihren Blick auf Janet.

"Ach du willst eine Antwort."

"Ja, das erwartet man eigentlich, wenn man eine Frage stellt.", entgegnete die Brünette trocken.

"Nun, dann will ich mal nicht so sein.", sagte Sam mit einem kleinen Grinsen, bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Da Jac ... eh mein Dad denkt, dass wir befreundet sind, dachte ich mir, dass wir dies durch aus wahr machen können. Also ... was hast du so für Hobbys?"

Verdutzt blickte Janet, die sich inzwischen auch hingesetzt hatte, ihre Gesprächspartnerin an. Ohne es richtig zu registrieren, konnte sie gar nicht anders als zu antworten.

"Uh... ich lese gern... und ich mag Musik... und ich studiere gern Medizin... ich will gerne Ärztin werden."

Innerlich feiernd, weil Janet ihre Frage beantwortet hat, zeigte Sam äußerlich nichts davon außer einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Ja. Das passt wirklich, meine kleine Florence."

Janet zog ihre Augebrauen so weit nach oben, das sie fast nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

"Ok Barbie … was wird das hier?"

Kurz zuckte Sam zusammen als sie ihren über alles "geliebten" Spitznamen aus Janets Mund hörte, aber auf eine Retourkutsche hätte sie wohl gefasst sein müssen.

Für einen Moment überlegte sie wie sie die Frage der Brünetten beantworten sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich für die simple Wahrheit.

"Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie... ich möchte dich gerne näher kennen lernen."

Konzentriert auf ihr Essen schauen, spielte sie leicht mit dem Apfel, den sie als Nachtisch ausgekoren hatte.

Ohne es richtig zu merken, ließ sie ihm langsam an seinem Stil in der Luft um sich selbst kreisen ... Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie war nervös.

Nervös was das Mädchen ihr gegenüber, über sie und ihre Aussage ... ihr Angebot dachte.  
Janet schaute sie eine ganze Weile einfach nur an.

Große Güte, antworte mir doch bitte endlich, flehte Sam in ihren Gedanken.

Dabei merkte sie nicht einmal, dass sich der Stiel des Apfels langsam anfing zu lösen.  
Bei der nächsten Umdrehung löste sich der Stiel komplett.

Der Apfel flog förmlich in die Richtung der Brünetten.

Sam wollte gerade zu einer Warnung ansetzten als sie merkte, dass Janet den Apfel schon längst in der rechten Hand hielt.

Verblüfft starrte sie erst auf den Apfel und dann ins Gesicht von Janet.

Wie ...?  
Das ging doch nicht!  
So schnell kann man doch nicht sein!

Doch bevor sie diesen Gedanken folgen konnte, fing Janet an zu sprechen und vertrieb alle anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf.

"Erstens, man spielt nicht mit Essen, sondern isst es.", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Zwinkern um ihren belehrenden Tonfall auszugleichen. "Und zweitens", und hier wurde ihre Stimme auf einmal ernst, "ist dies keine gute Entscheidung. Mit mir befreundet zu sein ist ... Das ..." Sie schien nach Worten zu suchen, bis sie leise sagte. "Mit mir befreundet zu sein ist schwer ... und gefährlich ... Es ist etwas was ich dir nicht wünschen und nicht gönnen würde. Lass diesen Plan lieber sein, meine kleine Barbie."

Sam sah sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an.  
Sie musste das gehörte erstmal verarbeiten.  
Doch dann fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

"Ok … Erstens, ich weiß das man nicht mit dem Essen spielt. Ich habe eine gute Erziehung genossen. Danke trotzdem. Und zweitens … dafür ist es wohl ein wenig zu spät, oder? Ich mein, wir sitzen hier und unterhalten uns und das habe wir vorher auch schon getan und da ist nicht wirklich was bei passiert, oder? Und drittens, denke ich nicht das du schwierig oder gar gefährlich bist."

Leicht verblüfft sah Janet die Blondine vor ihr an.

Sie sah fast so aus als wäre sie nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ihr widerspricht.  
Sam wartete jedoch geduldig auf IHRE neue Widerrede, denn so gut kannte sie die Brünette schon. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihren Kopf nicht durchsetzen konnte.

Doch bevor sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzen konnte, hörte Sam auf einmal ein leises Kichern in ihrer Nähe.

Irritiert sah sie sich um und wurde auch schnell fündig am Stammtisch der Cullens. Alle von Janets Geschwistern schienen sie gespannt zu beobachten, doch während die beiden Blonden (Jasper und Rosalie, wenn sich Sam richtig erinnerte) sich nichts anmerken ließen, dass sie beim Beobachten entdeckt wurden, waren die anderen beiden etwas dreister.

Fröhlich winkten sowohl die kleine elfenhafte (Alice?) und der große, der eindeutig Quarterback sein konnte. Grinsend sahen sie sie an und Emmett zeigte ihr sogar den erhobenen Daumen als wenn er ihr gratulieren wollte, dass sie Janet so verblüffen konnte.

Etwas mehr als nur leicht irritiert, wandte Sam ihren Blick wieder ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zu, die im Moment aussah als würde sie sich wünschen der Boden würde unter sie sich auftun.

Die Blonde kämpfte wirklich dagegen an, aber als sie auch noch die Miene der Brünetten sah zusammen mit dem Wissen, dass sie das neue Showprogramm zum Mittagessen war, da war sie machtlos.

Sie brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

Für einen Moment beobachtete Janet sie nur still, bevor sie anfing sanft zu lächeln, doch selbst dieses verschwand nach einigen Minuten und einen Blick auf ihre Familie.

Es war als würde sie sich wieder an etwas erinnern und ohne weiter auf Sam zu achten, stand sie langsam auf.

Vorsichtig den Apfel, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, auf Sams Tablett zurücklegend, hielt sie ihren Blick unverwandt auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers, deren Lachen verstummt war als sie aufgestanden war.

"Was ...?", fragte Sam, doch bevor sie ihren Satz vollenden konnte, unterbrach Janet sie.

"Sam ... Samantha ... ich wünschte du hättest Recht, doch manchmal ... manchmal musst du einfach glauben was jemand dir sagt. Selbst wenn es gegen alles spricht was deine innere Wissenschaftlerin sagt ... Vertrau mir einfach und warte nicht auf Beweise, den sonst könnte es das letzte sein was du jemals gesehen hast."

Mit diesem Satz verließ sie endgültig den Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür der Cafeteria, wo auch schon ihre restliche Familie stand.

Jede von ihnen mit einem ausdruckslosen, aber doch irgendwie traurigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Alleine zurück blieb nur Sam, die sich nicht erklären konnte, woher auf einmal dieses Gefühl der Angst in ihrem Bauch kam.

Ende Kapitel 15


	17. Kapitel 16

**Wortanzahl: **491Wörter

**Kapitel 16**

Nervös tippte Sam immer wieder mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihre Uhr, während ihr Blick jede Minute aufs Neue zur Uhr über der Tafel wanderte. 

Wo zum Geier blieb Janet? Der Unterricht fing gleich an! Wollte sie etwa schwänzen?

Das dürfte sie nicht. Das war der einzige Unterricht, den Sam mit ihr zusammen hatte und sie musste sie verdammt noch mal zur Rede stellen.  
Hätte sie ihr nicht vorher sagen können, dass sie schwänzt?  
Dann hätte sie es auch gemacht.  
Aber nein ... sie hat es natürlich nicht erwähnt und sie nur mit so einer Rede abgespeist, die sie geschockt zurücklässt.  
Und jetzt?  
Jetzt hatte sie nicht mal den Mut sich ihr zu stellen. 

Sich immer weiter hineinsteigernd, merkte sie kaum wie der Unterricht verging. 

Zu ihrem Glück ignorierte der Lehrer nach seinem letzten Fiasko mit ihr sie jetzt auch größtenteils, sodass sie sich ganz in ihren Gedanken verlieren konnte. 

Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht? 

Anders konnte sie sich das einfach nicht erklären.  
Sie musste irgend etwas gesagt oder getan haben, dass Janet verärgert hatte.  
Ganz gleich das Janets Rede sie beeindruckt hatte.  
Beeindruckt war vielleicht das falsche Wort … eher verunsichert.  
Sollte sie sich einfach so abspeisen lassen und es aufgeben Janet näher zu kommen?  
Oder sollte sie es riskieren und versuchen Janet davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ein wenig überreagiert hatte? 

Auf jeden Fall würde sie jedoch dies nicht in einfach so stehen lassen.  
Selbst, wenn sie sich später entschied Janets Rat zu befolgen, musste sie zumindest vorher wissen was Janet meinte. 

Auch wenn es dumm war und gegen irgendein Gefühl tief in ihrem Inneren sprach (und sie weigerte sich dies Angst zu nennen), musste sie Janet einfach näher kennen lernen.  
Sam konnte sich auch nicht erklären, woher dieser Drang kam. 

So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert.  
Sie hatte immer genug Freunde gehabt und es fiel auch nicht schwer auf Leute zu zugehen, doch bei Janet war es etwas ganz anderes. 

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Janet es genauso sehr wollte wie sie.  
Und doch … und doch blockte sie sie ganz einfach ab und versteckte sie hinter irgendwelchen Ausreden. 

Doch nicht nur Janet war das Problem ... irgendwas in ihr schrie sie an. Schrie sie an das Janet ihr Schicksal war. Das dieses erste Treffen mit Janet ihr Leben in eine neue Richtung gebracht hatte. 

Es waren erst so wenige Tage vergangen, aber Sam kam es so vor, als wäre alles was sie bisher über sich wusste auf dem Kopf gestellt und sie wusste einfach nicht, ob dies gut oder schlecht war. 

Ebenso wenig wie sie wusste, ob ihr neuer Lebensweg Glück... oder ihren Tod für sie bereit hielt ... Irgendwas sagte ihr, sie solle Janet meiden, doch ein anderer Teil von ihr und sie wusste nicht wie groß dieser Teil von ihr war, wollte Janet näher kennen lernen. 

Sie wollte jede einzelne Kleinigkeit, selbst wenn sie noch so winzig war, kennen.

Ende Kapitel 16


	18. Kapitel 17

**Wortanzahl:** 1656 Wörter

**Kapitel 17**

Innerlich genauso aufgewühlt wie die brausende See vor ihr, saß Sam auf einem Baumstamm, der am Strand von La Push lag. 

Sie wusste nicht wie sie hierher gekommen war, aber nach der Schule war sie einfach auf ihre Harley (sie kriegte immer noch nicht genug davon alleine dieses WORT im Zusammenhang mit dem Wort IHR zu denken !) gesprungen und einfach drauf losgefahren. Irgendwie war sie hier am Stand gelandet und als sie registriert hatte, wo sie war, wollte sie auch nicht mehr weg ... Irgendwie ... beruhigte die aufgewühlte See sie.

Mit jeder neuen Welle, die den Strand traf, wurde ihr Atem ruhiger und sie konnte langsam anfangen ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.  
Was war nur mit ihr los ?  
Was war nur in diesen letzten Tagen passiert ?  
Was meinte Janet mit ihrer Rede ? 

All diese Fragen und ähnliche kreisten in ihrem Kopf, doch sie fand keine Antworten. Ihre Gedanken verfingen sich in neuen Fragen, bis sie am Ende nicht mehr wusste, wo und wie sie anfangen konnte eine Antwort zu finden und diese musste sie finden ... 

Sie wusste nichts genau, doch sie wusste, dass sie Antworten finden musste.  
Sie musste wissen welches Geheimnis Janet barg ... und danach, danach würde sie weiterschauen ... 

Sie wusste ganz einfach, dass sie es schaffen würde.  
Sam war eine Wissenschaftlerin und nichts war zu groß für sie. 

So sehr in Gedanken versunken, merkte sie nicht einmal das es langsam immer kälter wurde und die Zeit immer weiter verrann.  
Ihr Blick sah nichts bestimmtes.  
Einfach nur das Wasser und der Strand und dann war da noch der Himmel.  
All das schien vor ihren Augen in eine große Masse zusammen zu laufen.  
Erst als ein Windhauch sie traf, registrierte sie es, dass es langsam dämmerte und wie kühl es geworden. 

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und sah dann erst wirklich was um sie herum geschah ... um genau zu sein, sah sie vier Augenpaare, die sie neugierig musterten. 

Ohne das Sam es gemerkt hatten, wurde hinter ihrem Rücken ein Feuer angemacht und es haben sich vier Jungs neben sie um das Feuer auf weitere Baumstämme gesessen. Um genau zu sein, kannte sie die Jungs sogar und während sie langsam rot wurde (ihr Gesicht konnte ja bald diese Farbe beibehalten, irgendwie wurde sie zur Zeit non-stop rot!) und leicht mit ihrer rechten Hand winkte. 

"Eh ... hallo, Leute ... He ... He ... Hab euch gar nicht gesehen ..." 

"... Ja, das haben wir gemerkt.", erwiderte Jack nur mit einem breiten Grinsen, während sie immer noch von ihm und seinen drei besten Freunden neugierig gemustert wurde. 

"Du scheinst sehr weit weg gewesen zu sein.", meinte Daniel freundlich und stieß dabei Rodney an, damit er sie nicht mehr wie ein Tier im Zoo anstarrte. 

"Da muss ich ihm zu stimmen.", kam es dann von John, der übers ganze Gesicht wie ein Blöder grinste.

Jack schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und deutete dann auf das Feuer. 

"Du schienst zu frieren und da dachte ich ein Feuer wäre genau das richtige." 

"Danke.", sagte Sam leise und rückte dabei weiter an das wärmende Feuer heran. 

Sich kurz räuspernd um ihre Fassung wieder zu finden, blickte sie nun ihrerseits die Jungs neugierig an. 

"Was macht ihr den hier? Hab ich euren geheimen Treffpunkt okkupiert oder so?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. 

"Also wenn man es genau nimmt … dann ja.", sagte Jack grinsend. 

"Oh … das tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht … wenn ihr wollte, dann kann ich auch wieder gehen." 

Sam schaute sie der Reihe nach an und wollte sich gerade erheben als Jack sie am Arm packte und wieder auf ihren Sitz zog. 

"Nix da. Du bleibst hier. Wir haben nichts dagegen das du hier bist. Eher das Gegenteil. Oder nicht Jungs?", fragte er nun in die Runde. 

Daniel schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und lächelte dabei leicht. 

John grinste wie ein Besessener. 

"Nein, warum sollten wir ? Bei so einer angenehmen Gesellschaft." 

Sam sah wie Rodney den Mund öffnete um bestimmt etwas nicht gerade Nettes zu sagen, doch bevor ihm ein Laut entkommen konnte, lag auch schon (wieder) die Hand von John auf seinem Mund. 

Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, setzte John fort. 

"Und auch Rodney ist davon begeistert, nicht wahr, Rodney?" 

Damit kniff er diesem kurz, aber anscheinend sehr fest in die Seite.  
Nach einem kurzem Aufschrei und einem fiesen Blick auf seinen Sitznachbarn, nickte auch dieser nun. 

"So ist es brav.", kam es von John selbstgefällig und er tätschelte dabei Rodneys Schulter. 

"Danke.", sagte Sam wieder und blickte trotz allem immer noch verlegen in die Runde. 

Jack, der dies sah, versuchte sie von ihrer Befangenheit zu befreien. 

Er klatschte einmal in die Hände, sodass Sam und auch der Rest der Jungs, zusammenzuckten. 

"So und was treibt dich an unseren schönen Strand?"

"Nur... ihr wisst schon... überlegen. Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich hier her gekommen bin, nur... mein Kopf ist gerade so voll und ich brauchte irgendwie einen Ort zum Nachdenken, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine...", endete Sam mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. 

"Nun ... dies könnte jemanden wie dir schwer fallen", grummelte Rodney leise, der endlich wieder seinen Mund benutzte konnte, da John endlich seine Hand herunter genommen hatte. 

„Rodney!", blaffte Jack ihn regelrecht an.

"Kannst du es nicht einfach mal sein lassen? Das findet hier niemand gerade gut." 

Rodney funkelte ihn wütend an. Doch er sagte nichts weiter zu Jacks Wutausbruch. 

Dann wandte sich Jack an die überraschte Sam und ignorierte die anderen Drei vollkommen. 

"Hör nicht auf ihn. Ok? Mir ist es wichtig, was dir im Kopf rumspuckt. Also nur raus damit."

Zaghaft wackelte sie mit ihrer linken Hand. 

"Vielleicht ... vielleicht sollte ich ja doch gehen.", meinte sie mit einem Blick, doch diesmal beschwichtigte sie Daniel.

"Ignorier ihn. Rodney ist manchmal ... etwas schwer zu ertragen. Wir möchten dir wirklich helfen. Jack hat schon so viel von dir erzählt, dass ich das Gefühl habe dich schon ewig zu kennen.", sagte er mit einem kleinen aufmunternden Grinsen. 

Nach einem letzten zweifelnden Blick auf den schmollenden Rodney find Sam langsam an zu sprechen. 

"Ich weiß nicht … es ist einfach nur … die Cullens.", platze Sam raus.

Sie wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, doch dann sah sie die Gesichter der anderen.  
Daniel hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.  
John biss sich auf die Lippe und sah auf einmal weg.  
Rodneys Miene wurde noch finsterer und Jacks Hand, die er beruhigend auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, verkrampfte sich auf einmal. 

"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Sam leise und bereute sofort, dass sie von diesem Thema angefangen hatte.

Anscheinend waren die Qui-Leute nicht so gut auf die Cullens zu sprechen.  
Was sie ganz einfach nicht verstehen konnte.  
Aber sie fügte dies nur auf ihre Liste mit wachsenden Fragen über Janet und ihre Familie hinzu.  
Wenn sie noch länger wurde, musste sie sie bald aufschreiben, dachte sie seufzend.  
Es wurde wirklich Zeit endlich Fragen zu finden und mit einem Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Gesellschaft beschloss sie, dass sie endlich damit anfing selber Fragen zu stellen. 

"Ok … jetzt reicht es mir. Warum reagiert ihr so? Warum mögt ihr die Cullens nicht? Ich kenne sie zwar auch nicht richtig und auch nicht alle aber sie scheinen sehr nett zu sein. Ich finde, dass sie dieses Verhalten nicht verdient haben."

Sie wusste, dass sie etwas drastisch reagierte durch ihre Anschuldigungen, aber sie hatte genug. Erst dieses seltsame Verhalten von Jessica und den anderen und nun das! Hatte den niemand ein normales Verhältnis, sprich vielleicht freundschaftliches, mit ihnen? 

Kurz herrschte Stille in der Gruppe bevor Rodney auf einmal zuerst das Wort ergriff. 

"Schau ... ich kenn dich nicht und bisher mag ich dich nicht, aber ... bleib den Cullens fern. Es ist sowohl für dich als auch für sie das Beste.", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die nichts von der Hochnäsigkeit beinhielt wie es vorher der Fall war. 

Sam starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an.  
Das kann es doch wohl nicht geben! Schon wieder so eine verdammt nichtssagende Aussage. Konnte nicht endlich einer Mal mit ihr Klartext reden? Sonst würde sie bald durchdrehen und Amok laufen, nur um ein paar aussagekräftige Informationen zu bekommen. 

Sam holte einmal tief Luft. 

"Ok … wenn das so ist. Dann werde ich eben sehen, was ich alleine herausbekomme. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet? Ich muss nach Hause. Es ist spät … mein Dad wartet bestimmt schon auf mich." und mit diesem Satz erhob sie sich und entfernte sich langsam von dem wärmenden Feuer.

Sie hatte sich erst ein paar Schritte entfernt, als sie auf einmal eine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte, der sie aufhielt. 

Immer noch genervt und wütend drehte sie sich um und blickte hoch in Jacks braune Augen. 

"Sam ... Wir ... Ich ...", kurz schien er nach Worten zu suchen, bis er langsam seine Hand sinken ließ und ruhig weiter sprach. 

"Es ist nicht so, dass wir es dir nicht gern erzählen würden, aber... aber wir dürfen nicht... es ist uns strikt verboten ... und selbst, wenn du es wüsstest, es ist etwas total dummes ..." gab er mit einem kleinen Lachen zu. 

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum wir dies glauben, aber... wir... also wir wissen einfach das die Cullens gefährlich sind und aus diesem Grund dürfen sie nicht hierher und wir meiden sie und sie uns ... Und ..." 

"Und das ist totaler Humbug", unterbrach ihn Sam bevor er weitern sprach. 

"Wenn du oder deine Freunde mir einen echten Grund nennen könnt, warum ich Janet und ihre Familie meiden kann, dann sagt ihr ihn mir, aber bis dahin ... bis dahin spart mir eure Ausflüchte." 

Ihm und seine Freunde, die sich hinter ihm gestellt hatten, einen letzten Blick schenkend, drehte sie sich wieder um und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Motorrad, die ganze Zeit die Blicke von 4 Augenpaare in ihrem Rücken spürend.

Ende Kapitel 17


	19. Kapitel 18

**Wortanzahl:** 895 Wörter

**Kapitel 18**

Mehrere Tage vergingen ohne das etwas passierte ...

Zuerst war es etwas ungewohnt für Sam, weil ihr bisher irgendwie jeden Tag in Colorado was passiert, doch dann gewöhnte sie sich langsam wieder an Ruhe und Frieden und genoss es ... zumindest war dies der Plan. 

Doch wie immer wurde er durch eine kleine Brünette durchkreuzt.  
Diesmal dadurch, dass sie sich einfach erdreistete zu verschwinden. 

Eine Woche war sie nun schon nicht mehr zur Schule gekommen, obwohl ihre Geschwister jeden Tag vorbildlich in der Schule Mittag aßen und den stupiden Unterricht (auch die restlichen Lehrer waren nicht viel besser als der Biolehrer wie Sam leider feststellen musste) absaßen. 

Sam verstand es ja, dass man Urlaub von dieser Schule brauchte, aber doch nicht dann, wenn jemand (namentlich sie) eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. 

Sie wollte endlich Antworten und sie würde sie bekommen. 

Dies hatte sie sich vor einer Woche auf dem Nachhauseweg vom Strand geschworen, aber was war? 

Janet tauchte am nächsten Morgen nicht auf.  
Und auch nicht am Tag danach und dem danach und so weiter. 

Inzwischen waren nun so 7 Tagen vergangen und auch wenn Sam die Ruhe genoss, wollte sie endlich Antworten. 

Tief durchatmend stieg sie an diesem Morgen wieder von ihrer Harley und schüttelte kurz ihre Haare durch, nachdem sie ihren Helm abgenommen hatte. 

Kurz mit ihrer Hand durch ihr Haar streichend, blickte sie sich um ob sie vielleicht heute Morgen endlich die Chance hatte Antworten zu verlangen. 

Und ... ja, Gott war endlich auf ihrer Seite. 

Da stand Janet!

Genauso atemberaubend schön wie von einer Woche und genauso äußerlich kühl wie vor einer Woche lehnte sie sich an ihrem Auto und blickte genau zu ihr herüber. 

Kurz begegneten sich ihre Blicke, doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden wandte die Brünette wieder ihren Blick zu ihren Geschwistern. 

Sam wandte ihren Blick ab. 

Sie freute sich nun schon seit einer Woche auf dieses Treffen und doch … 

Nun hatte sie ganz einfach nicht den Mut um auf sie zu zugehen und sie anzusprechen. 

Sam drehte sich zur Seite und packte ihre Tasche und den Helm. 

Dann sah sie auf und erstarrte. 

Ein großer, weißer Van kam genau auf sie zugefahren.  
Und plötzlich kam es ihr so vor als wenn alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen würde.  
Der Van kam unaufhaltsam näher.  
Nun erkannte Sam auch den Fahrer … es war Tyler.  
Ich werde von einem weißen Van in Colorado, an einem schönen Wintertag, zerquetscht.  
Dies war der einzige Gedanke, den Sam gerade hatte.  
Sie konnte sich ganz einfach nicht wegbewegen.  
Sie spürte wie ihr der Helm entglitt und sie hörte auch das quietschen der Reifen.  
Sie sah alles aus ihren eigenen Augen und doch ... ihr war als würde sie alles aus weiter Ferne sehen.  
Als würde sie nicht mehr in ihrem Körper sein und ... vielleicht war dies auch gut.  
Vielleicht würde Sterben dann nicht so weh tun, war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor ... sie eine kleine Hand niederdrückte und der dazugehörige Körper sie bedeckte... sie beschützte. 

Auf einmal war alles wieder da.  
Jedes Gefühl, jede Empfindung.  
Sie war wieder in ihrem Körper und spürte genau die kleine Hand, die so kalt auf ihrer Brust lag.  
Ihr einziger Gedanke war, dass sie noch nie so eine kalte Hand gespürt hatte.  
Und dann stürmte die Gefühlswelt wieder auf sie ein.  
Sam spürte einen leichten Scherz in ihrem Rücken.  
Und sie fühlte sie so unnatürlich kalt. 

Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen, die sie, ohne es selbst zu merken, geschlossen hatte.  
Der Van war nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stehen geblieben. 

"Sam? … Sam!" 

Jemand schüttelte sie unsanft und versuchte sie in eine sitzende Position zu bewegen. 

"Nein.", nuschelte sie undeutlich. 

Ihr war mehr als nur übel und wenn sie jetzt aufstehen würde, konnte sie für nichts garantieren. 

Doch diese Person schien dies nicht zu merken und ihren Widerspruch auch nicht zu hören, denn auf einmal fand sich Sam sitzend wieder und wie sie es befürchtet hatte ... konnte sie ihr Frühstück ein zweites Mal begrüßen. 

Einige Momente lang kämpfte sie gegen ihre Übelkeit und ihr Erbrechen, bevor sich ihr Magen endlich wieder beruhigte. 

Dankbar akzeptierte sie die kleinen Hände, die sie langsam wieder zu Boden sinken ließen und sie in der stabilen Seitenlage drapierten. 

All dies kam sie fast wie durch einen Schleier mit und auch wenn ihr Gehirn ihr sagte, dass sie einen Schock hatte, konnte sie sich nur auf die kleinen, kalten Hände konzentrieren, die inzwischen auf ihren beiden Wangen lagen um ihr Gesicht zu fixieren. 

„Sam? Hörst du mich?", fragte die wunderschöne Stimme leise jedoch sehr eindringlich. 

"Uh … ich habe es doch gleich gesagt.", nuschelte Sam leise. 

Sie hörte wie jemand die Luft geräuschvoll ausstieß. 

"Ja, das hast du. Aber wie geht es dir?" 

Sam hörte einen Moment in sich rein. 

"Mir ist schwindlig und immer noch schlecht. Und mein Rücken schmerzt ein wenig." 

Plötzlich spürte sie eine kalte Hand auf ihrem Rücken. 

"Ist es so besser?" 

Der Schmerz, der vorher wütend in ihrem Rücken gepocht hatte, war nun fast ganz und gar verschwunden. 

Sam nickte. 

Doch plötzlich wurde es langsam dunkel um sie herum. 

"Das ist nicht gut …", flüsterte sie und schloss dann die Augen. 

Sie spürte die kalten Hände in ihrem Gesicht. 

"Sam? Sam, du musst wach bleiben. Hast du mich verstanden?" 

Die Dunkelheit hatte sie nun ganz verschlungen. 

"Gute Nacht, Mom."

Ende Kapitel 18


	20. Kapitel 19

**Wortanzahl:** 846 Wörter

**Kapitel 19**

Weiß.

Dies war so ziemlich das Erste und Einigste was Sam sah als sie langsam die Augen öffnete und sie auch gleich wieder schloss, weil die Helligkeit in ihren Augen schmerzte.

Wo ... zum Geier war sie?

Aus der berechtigten Angst, dass es immer noch so verdammt hell war, versuchte die Blondine erstmal mit ihren anderen Sinnen und ihrem Verstand, der sich langsam wieder zu Wort meldete, herauszufinden wo sie war, um diese Frage zu beantworten. 

Vielleicht war es ausnahmsweise mal eine Frage die sie ja doch beantworten konnte ohne gleich graue Haare vor Verzweiflung zu bekommen ... doch dahin ließ Sam ihre Gedanken erst gar nicht wandern.  
Wichtig waren jetzt andere Dinge … 

Gut, zuerst mal roch es ekelhaft.  
Sam konnte nur einen Geruch, der so schlimm war.  
Formdingens ... shit, ihr fiel nicht das Wort ein.  
Ihr Kopf war immer noch zu benebelt um solche Dinge zu wissen, wie sie innerlich leicht seufzend feststellte.  
Auf jeden Fall wusste sie, das hier, wo auch immer hier war, viel Desinfektionsmittel genutzt wurde. 

Außerdem war es hell.  
Sehr hell.  
Extrem hell.  
So hell, dass es durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider strahlte und ihre Kopfschmerzen NICHT MINDERTE!

Tief durchatmend versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.  
Dieser kleine Gefühlsausbruch hatte ihrem Kopf nicht gerade gut getan wie sie leider feststellte.  
Sie musste also ruhig bleiben. 

Doch sobald sie versuchte tief einzuatmen, wurde ihr übel und ohne das sie es verhindern konnte ... musste sie sich zur Seite beugen und ihrem letzten Essen wieder Hallo sagen ... etwas was sie schon mal heute getan hatte wie sie sich glücklich erinnerte. 

Stimmt!

Der Unfall.  
Sie erinnerte sich endlich. 

Erschöpft, aber zumindest nicht mehr gegen so eine Übelkeit ankämpfend, lehnte sie sich leicht zurück in ihrem Bett. 

Ja, das war es.  
Und es war bestimmt in einem Krankenhaus.  
Das musste es sein. 

Doch sie konnte sich nicht lange über ihre Erkenntnis freuen, denn kaum das sie wieder in ihrem Bett lag, spürte sie Hände auf sich. Eine umklammerte ihre Hand, doch dies tat sie schon länger, nur hatte sie dies nicht vorher mitbekommen. 

Stark, fest und warm.  
Sich trauend, öffnete Sam einen Spalt breit ihre Augen.  
Das Licht tat immer noch weh in ihren Augen, doch es war nicht mehr so schlimm.  
Zumindest konnte sie ihren Vater neben ihrem Bett sitzen sehen.  
Ja, es war seine Hand.  
Genauso wie er immer ihre Hand gehalten hatte, als sie als kleines Mädchen krank war.  
Da hat er auch immer ihre Hand gehalten oder Mum. Einer von ihnen war immer bei ihnen ... 

Leicht verwirrt sah sie sich um. 

Wo war ...?

Sie sah nur ihren Dad und einen Arzt, auf der einen Seite des Bettes (nicht auf der Seite wo sie sich übergeben hatte ... verständlicherweise). 

Wo war sie?  
Sie war doch immer da, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging? 

Leicht krächzend öffnete sie nun endlich ihren Mund und sagte leise. 

"Dad ... was ist ... passiert? Wo ist Mum?"

Kurz herrschte Stille, bevor ihr Dad auf einmal seine Augen schloss.  
Nach einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete er sie wieder und blickte ihr fest in die Augen.  
Der Arzt trat währenddessen kurz vom Bett weg.  
Ließ ihnen ihren Freiraum, doch Sam bekam dies nicht mit.  
Sie sah nur die ernsten Augen ihres Dads, der sie doch sonst fast immer mit einem leichten Lächeln ansah. 

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte Angst ... Angst davor, was er gleich sagen wollte.  
Sie wusste sie wollte es nicht hören, doch sie wusste ebenso nicht wie sie ihn aufhalten solle. 

"Sammy ... erinnerst du dich nicht? Deine Mum ... sie ist nicht mehr hier."

"Was ... was sagst du da, Dad? Mum ist natürlich hier! Sie würde uns ... nein, mich nie alleine lassen. Das weißt du doch."

Sie wollte ihren Kopf schütteln um zu zeigen wie falsch ihr Dad lag, doch jede kleine Bewegung tat, sodass sie ihren Dad nur stur ansehen konnte. 

Heftig schluckend, sprach ihr Vater jedoch mit erstickter Stimme weiter. 

"Sammy ... du warst in einen Unfall verwickelt ... du hast mindestens einen Schock, darum ... darum erinnerst du dich nicht, doch ... Schätzchen, deine Mum ist tot." 

Für einige Momente, die Sam wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, starrte sie ihren Vater nur an. Sie wusste nicht woher oder warum, aber sie wusste tief im Inneren das er die Wahrheit sagte und sie tat das Einigste, was ihr noch blieb. 

"NEIN! Du lügst! DU LÜGST! WARUM LÜGST DU MICH AN!"

Immer wieder schrie sie ihn an, verlangte von ihm die Wahrheit und schlug um sich.  
Ihre Schmerzen und ihre Übelkeit waren ihr egal.  
Sie wollte nur die Wahrheit und die Wahrheit konnte nicht sein, dass sie alleine war.  
Ihre Mum würde sie niemals alleine lassen.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Verloren in ihrem Leugnen merkte sie nicht wie der Arzt nach einer Spritze mit Beruhigungsmittel verlangte und wie man sie auf einmal an ihren Armen festhielt.  
Sie bekam nichts mit außer ihrem Dad, der ihr einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte.  
Ihre Mum konnte nicht ... und die Bewusstlosigkeit umfing sie wieder.

Ende Kapitel 19


	21. Kapitel 20

**Wortanzahl:** 1492 Wörter

**Kapitel 20**

Als Sam das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es dunkel um sie. Ihre Augen brauchten einige Minuten um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, doch dann konnte sie sich langsam umsehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten Aufwachen erkannte sie gleich wo sie war und warum sie hier war, doch all dies verblasste als sich daran erinnerte was bei ihrem ersten Aufwachen passiert war. 

Verdammt ... dachte sie, ihre Augen fest zusammen kneifend. 

"Sammy?", fragte eine leise, doch wohlbekannte Stimme, neben ihr. 

Vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung und öffnete dann langsam die Augen. 

"Dad …", sagte sie leise und in ihrer Stimme schwang eine Entschuldigung und zugleich eine Erklärung mit und das nur mit diesem einzigen Wort.  
Doch ihr Dad verstand sie auch so.  
Keine weiteren Worte waren nötig.  
So wie es immer zwischen ihnen ... 

"Ist schon gut, Sammy." 

Federleicht strich er mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht und legte sie dann auf ihre Wange. 

"Wie geht es dir jetzt?" 

Sam sah ihn eine Moment lang unsicher an. 

„Es geht schon wieder. Ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Das ist auch schon alles. Aber … wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise. 

Jacob lächelte noch mehr. 

„Die Frage solltest du mir eigentlich nicht stellen, da du im Bett liegst und nicht ich." 

„Du weißt was ich meine …" 

Er seufzte leise auf. 

„Besser. Du hast mir einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt." 

Sam schloss kurz die Augen. 

"Es tut mir leid.", wisperte sie leise. 

Jacob nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sie leicht. 

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe dich. Ich vermisse sie auch." 

Ja, aber du vermisst sie schon seit Jahren, während ich sie erst seit einigen Wochen vermissen muss, dachte Sam, doch zum Glück hatte der Unfall sie nicht so sehr verwirrt, dass sie es laut aussprach.

Auch, wenn sie das eben erlebte sehr erschüttert hatte, wollte sie ihren Dad nicht verletzten. Er hatte genauso wie sie mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter zu kämpfen. Egal ob sie seit Jahren getrennt waren oder nicht. Schließlich ... auch nach Jahren der Trennung liebte er sie immer noch.

Dies zeigte sich allein schon dadurch, dass er nichts in ihrem Zuhause geändert hatte. Alles war noch so wie ihre Mum es damals ausgesucht hatte.  
Egal ob es die Couch oder die Gardinen oder die Möbel waren. 

Doch Sam wollte nicht mehr dran denken.  
Sie brauchte Zeit um die Wunde, entstanden durch den Tod ihrer Mutter und neu aufgerissen durch ihren kurzzeitigen Gedächtnisverlust, wieder zu verdecken. 

Tief durchatmend, drückte sie kurz die Hand ihres Dad, bevor sie das Thema wechselte.  
Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft über dieses Thema zu reden ... 

"Was ist eigentlich genau passiert, Dad? Wurde außer mir noch jemand verletzt und was ist mit mir eigentlich los?" 

Ohne Sams Themenwechsel anzusprechen, erwiderte Jacob kurz den Händedruck, bevor er seine Hand löste und dann den Schwesternrufknopf drückte. 

„Tyler hatte noch keine Winterreifen auf seinen Van aufgezogen und dann das Glatteis ... Er konnte seinen Wagen nicht kontrollieren. Er hat jedoch ebenso wie du nur eine Gehirnerschütterung sowie Prellungen und eine Platzwunde an der Stirn. Genauso wie du hat er Glück gehabt", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das trotzdem etwas von seiner Angst, die er gehabt hatte, zeigte. 

Sam nickte und wandte sich dann direkt an den Arzt, der nicht mal ganz in ihrem Zimmer war. 

„Wann kann ich hier raus?"

Ohne aus dem Takt zu geraten, machte der junge Arzt das Deckenlicht an und trat an ihr Bett.  
Von nahem sah Sam erst WIE jung der Arzt war. Sie würde ihn nicht älter als Ende zwanzig schätzen mit seinen kurzen, leicht verwuschelten blonden Haaren und seiner hellen Haut.  
Irgendwas kam ihr zu dem an ihm bekannt vor, doch sie konnte auf Anhieb nicht sagen was es war ...

"Wie ich sehe, sind sie wieder aufgewacht, Miss Carter. Das freut mich, sie haben uns einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt.", sagte der Arzt, der still und mit einem Lächeln Sams Musterung ertragen hatte. 

"Darf ich mich vorstellen. Ich bin Dr. Cullen." 

Sam traf fast der Schlag.  
Es war Janets Vater, der sie behandelt hatte.  
Oh mein Gott!  
Und sie hatte sich aufgeführt wie eine arme Irre. 

"Geht es ihnen nicht gut ? Haben sie noch immer Schmerzen?", fragte er sie besorgt und trat zu ihr ans Bett und fühlte ihren Puls. 

Dann hörte sie, warum Dr. Cullen sie das fragte.  
Die Maschine, die ihre Herztöne wiedergab, spielte vollkommen verrückt, genauso wie ihr Herz.  
Doch das waren nicht die Schmerzen, die sie kaum spürte.  
Es war die Person, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte. 

"Konzentrieren sie sich bitte auf meine Stimme." drang Dr. Cullens Stimme langsam zu ihr durch.

Sam riss sich von dem wunderschönen Anblick los und blickte den Arzt fragend an. 

"Und? Wann kann ich nun hier raus?"

Kurz huschte ein Grinsen über das schöne Gesicht des Arztes und auch ihr Dad musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als er diese typische Frage von seiner Tochter hörte, doch bevor einer von ihnen reagierte konnte, meldete sich auch schon der Neuankömmling zu Wort. 

"Du hast wohl eine Meise! Du hattest einen Unfall und eine Gehirnerschütterung!" 

Überrascht wandte Sam ihren Blick von den beiden Erwachsenen wieder zu der Brünetten und wieder machte ihr verräterisches Herz einen Sprung, was der Herzmonitor natürlich anzeigte. 

Leicht rot werdend, versuchte sie dies jedoch zu ignorieren und eher die Frage, auch wenn sie rhetorisch war, zu beantworten. 

"Jaa ... und eine Gehirnerschütterung kann man auch zuhause auskurieren. Nicht wahr, Dr. Cullen? Sie stimmen mir doch bestimmt darin zu. Solange mein Dad mich alle ein bis zwei Stunden überprüft, ist es doch kein Problem.", sagte sie lieb lächelnd. 

Dr. Cullen warf seiner Tochter einen undurchsichtigen Blick zu. 

"Ja … da haben sie recht. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Und zwar bleiben sie morgen noch zu Hause und wenn sie keine Kopfschmerzen oder andere Schmerzen haben, dann aber auch nur dann, dürfen sie wieder zur Schule gehen." 

Leicht nickend hörte Sam ihrem Arzt zu und versuchte dabei ihren Blick konstant auf ihn (und nicht auf seine Tochter) zu richten. 

Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ab und zu ihr Blick zu der wartenden Brünetten huschten. 

Als er ihr alles erklärt hatte, nickte sie leicht und sagte ruhig. 

"Natürlich. Darf ich dann nach Hause? Es ist ... spät und ich würde gerne in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen. Da kann ich mich bestimmt besser erholen." 

Jacob stand auf und half Sam sich aufzusetzen.  
Dr. Cullen schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. 

"Sicher. Aber nur wenn sie es langsam angehen lassen.", wiederholte er. 

"Darauf werde ich schon achten. Danke Dr. Cullen."

"Würden sie noch mitkommen und die Entlassungspapiere unterzeichnen, Chief Carter?"

"Natürlich", sagte Jacob und folgte danach dem Arzt aus dem Zimmer. 

Ebenso wie dieser lächelte er Sam noch einmal kurz zu und strich ihr zu dem noch einmal sanft mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht. Danach verließen die beiden Männer den Raum und ließen zwei nervöse Jugendliche zurück. 

Sich leicht räuspernd, brach Sam nach einigen Sekunden die peinlichen Stille. 

"Sooo ... willst du mir erklären wie du innerhalb von Sekunden von deinem Auto zu meinem Motorrad kommen konntest und mich dann auch noch vor einem Van retten konntest, der sehr, sehr viel größer und schwerer ist als du." 

Bei ihrer ganzen kleinen Rede schaffte es Sam einen Tonfall beizubehalten als würde sie über das Wetter reden und nicht das sie Janet übernatürliche Kräfte unterstellte. 

Janet zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es gewesen bin? Ich war bei dir als du dich übergeben hast und auch solange bis der Krankenwagen eintraf aber davor … nein, da war ich ganz sicher nicht bei dir. Du hast sehr großes Glück gehabt … mehr nicht.", behauptete sie. 

"Glück ... ja, so kann man es wohl auch nennen", entgegnete Sam leicht spöttisch. 

Wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, nutzte Janet die alte Taktik Lügen bis sich die Balken bogen, aber sie würde ähnlich reagieren, wenn sie in der Position der Brünetten wäre.  
Besonders wenn irgendeiner ihrer Thesen wirklich wahr waren ... 

Janet ging jedoch nicht auf den Spott von der im Bett Liegenden ein.

"Ja, Glück ... die letzten Tagen haben ja schon gezeigt, dass du es regelrecht gepachtet hast. Ihr seid also keine Unbekannten mehr." 

Sam rollte mit den Augen. 

"Ja, sicher. Das Glück ist mein bester Freund. Wers glaubt … Es war sehr langweilig ohne dich. Wo warst du denn überhaupt und bitte, sag mir doch einfach wie du mich vor dem Tod gerettet hast. Dann kann ich mich ordnungsgemäß bedanken." 

Auf einmal sah Janet sie besorgt an. 

"Vielleicht ... ich glaube du hast dir deinen Kopf doch härter gestoßen als mein Dad denkt. Diese Halluzinationen und falschen Erinnerungen können Anzeichen für schlimmere Verletzungen sein. Ich denke, ich werde meinem Dad mal vorschlagen, dass du doch die Nacht hier verbringen musst." 

Und damit verließ die Brünette ohne einen weiteren Blick das Zimmer und ließ einen Blondine mit offen stehendem Mund zurück.

Ende Kapitel 20


	22. Kapitel 21

**A/N:** Mal ein kleines Übergangskapitel...

**Wortanzahl:** 385 Wörter

**Kapitel 21**

Erschöpft legte sich Sam auf ihr Bett.

Endlich zuhause, dachte sie. Zum Glück hatte Dr. Cullen nicht den Ratschlag seiner fiesen, kleinen Tochter befolgt und sie doch schon jetzt gehen lassen.

So kam es das Sam knapp eine Stunde später erschöpft, aber glücklich auf ihrem eigenen Bett liegen konnte. 

Sie war müde.  
Einfach nur hundemüde, obwohl sie so viel im Krankenhaus geschlafen hatte. 

Schlaf wollte sich jedoch nicht einstellen.  
Immer und immer wieder erlebte sie ihren Unfall wieder und all die Fragen, die er aufwarfen, kreisten in ihren Kopf und ließen sie nicht zu Ruhe kommen. 

Was sollte sie nur tun?

Schlafen konnte sie nun wirklich nicht. 

Langsam stand sie auf, da sie jede schnelle Bewegung vermeiden sollte. 

Sam setzte sich vor ihren Laptop und startete ihn. 

Während sie wartete, dachte sie weiter über Janet und den Unfall nach.  
Da war doch etwas faul und zwar sehr gewaltig. 

Als der Laptop endlich hochgefahren war, ging Sam sofort ins Internet.  
Sie starrte auf den Bildschirm und fragte sich, was sie hier tat.  
Sie hatte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, wonach sie suchen sollte.  
Es war doch verrückt.  
Was dachte sie sich nur?  
Dachte sie wirklich das sie die Antwort auf ihre Fragen bei Wikipedia und Co. fand?

Probeweise probierte sie es trotzdem einfach mit der guten alten Suchmaschine.  
Vielleicht hatte Janet ja doch recht und das Glück war auf ihrer Seite. 

Also ... was wusste sie über Janet?

Wissend das sie nichts verlieren konnte, zuckte Sam einfach nur die Schultern und gab das was sie wusste in Google ein. 

Mal schauen was ihr so gezeigt wird ... 

Unglaublich schnell ... China ... sehr stark ... übernatürlich stark ... Indien ... nicht Tod ... aber auch nicht lebendig ... Transsilvanien ... blutüberströmt … leben in der Nacht … Morde … töten um zu überleben … immer wenn der Durst sie überkommt … Geschöpfe der Nacht, die in Menschengestalt in der sterblichen Welt `lebten´ … 

So viele Seiten, so viel Müll, so viele idiotische Ideen und doch ... 

Es sprach gegen alles was ihre innere Wissenschaftlerin sagte, doch es schien die einfachste Antwort zu sein ... 

Sie musste es jetzt nur noch beweisen ... und wenn sie Beweise fand um diese Theorie zu

zerschlagen, dann war das noch besser ... denn wer glaubte schon an Vampire?

Ende Kapitel 21


	23. Kapitel 22

**Wortanzahl:** 357 Wörter

**Kapitel 22**

_"Gott, du fühlst dich so guuuut an", stöhnte Jack als Sam immer und immer wieder ihr Becken hob um ihn jedes Mal noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. _

___Er bekam nicht genug von ihr. __  
__Nicht von ihrer zarten Haut. __  
__Nicht von ihrer festen Brüsten, die genau in seine Hände passten und nicht genug von ihrer heißen Mitte, die ihn so willig in sich aufnahm. _

___Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch härter werden könnte, aber als er endlich vollends in ihr war ... Gott, dieses Gefühl war einfach unglaublich. _

___Er konnte sich nicht mal halten. _

___Schnell schlang er seine Arme um ihren Bauch und drehte sie beide um, sodass sie unter ihm la_

_g. __  
__Ihren Mund mit seinem einfangend, eroberte er mit seiner Zunge dieses Gebiet genauso wie er es unten mit ihrem heißem Geschlecht tat._

___Immer schneller, immer härter rammte er sich in ihr. __  
__Biss in ihre Schulter. __  
__Küsste ihren Mund bis er leuchtend rot war und knetete ihre Brüsten bis ihre Brustwarzen sich fast schmerzhaft zusammengezogen hatten. _

___Er merkte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, aber er brauchte mehr. __  
__Er versuchte seine Hüften zu einem langsameren Tempo zu zwingen, aber es war unmöglich. __  
__Es musste sich immer wieder ganz in sie versenken, sie ganz in Beschlag nehmen, sie zu der seinen machen. __  
__Sie war seine Gefährtin und ebenso wie er ihr gehörte, gehörte sie ihm. _

___Fast animalisch knurrend biss er fest in seinen gebräunten Nacken. _

___Schlang die Finger seiner einen Hand in das braune Haar und während ein paar Tropfen seines himmlischen Blutes in seinen Mund floss, vergoss er sich tief in diesen willigen Körper. _

___Erschöpft sank er leicht nieder und sah hoch in die wunderschönen braunen Augen seines Mates, der Person, die er am meisten auf der Welt liebte. _

Doch ... bevor er das Gesicht vollends registrieren konnte und sagen konnte was er tief in sich fühlte ... wachte er auf.

Aber eins wusste Jack genau.

Es wurde Zeit.  
Es wurde Zeit Sam zu zeigen, dass er mehr als nur ein alter Freund war.

Er wollte das ihn diese blauen Augen genauso mit Liebe ansahen wie in seinem Traum ...

Ende Kapitel 22


	24. Kapitel 23

**Wortanzahl:** 792 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 23**

Ein letztes Mal tief durchatmend, blickte Sam über ihre Schulter.  
Sie würde es schaffen.  
Sie würde entweder Beweise finden um diese verrückte Theorie zu stützen oder zu stürzen, koste es was es wolle.  
Und dann ...  
Dann musste ihr Janet endlich Rede und Antwort stehen ...

Innerlich gestärkt machte sich Sam damit auf den Weg in das Schulgebäude, doch einen kurzen Augenblick später, nachdem sie es betreten hatte, spürte sie auf einmal wie ein Arm sich um ihren wickelte.

Was ...?, dachte sie verwirrt und blickte auf ihren Arm herunter.  
Der Arm war sehr zierlich und sehr blass.

"Hey Sam.", trällerte die kleine Schwarzhaarige.

"Öh … hey …Alice. Richtig, oder?"

"Genau. Du hast es erfasst.", sagte Alice und lächelte sie süß an.

Sie gingen beide den Gang entlang und Sam versuchte, so gut es ging, die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler zu ignorieren.

"Sag mal, wo zerrst du mich denn eigentlich hin?", fragte Sam leicht irritiert.

Alice lachte wieder ihr glockenhelles Lachen und ging unbeirrt weiter.

"Weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich mit dir ein wenig plaudern. Also wenn du nichts dagegen hast … schwänzen wir jetzt die erste Stunde.", sagte Alice sachlich.

Bei ihr hört es sich an als wenn sie über das Wetter redete, dachte Sam erstaunt.

Alice sah Sam erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck und blieb kurz stehen.

"Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich weiß von Janet, dass du sehr viel wert auf so was alles legst und naja … wie gesagt du musst nicht."

Doch nachdem Sam Janets Namen gehört hatte, war sie schon für diese Idee gewesen.

"Wow … beruhig dich mal. Ich kann hier so wie so nicht mehr sehr viel lernen. Also … wo gehen wir nun hin?"

Nun grinste Alice sie wieder an und zog sie unbeirrt weiter.

"Wir gehen dahin, wo man sich ungestört unterhalten kann."

Alice zerrte sie eine Treppe hinauf und dann noch eine und plötzlich standen sie auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes. Und dadurch das dieses größer war als die anderen, konnte man nicht so leicht hinaufsehen und wenn man sich auf den Boden setzte, war man vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt.

Die beiden saßen nun an der Umrandung des Daches gelehnt.

"Also … worüber wolltest du mit mir denn nun reden?", fragte Sam neugierig.

Alice blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und Sam fiel auf, dass sie fast genauso karamellfarbende Augen hatte wie Janet.  
Doch nur fast.  
Janets Augen sahen mehr wie flüssiges Karamell und Schokolade aus.

Der Augenblick währte nur kurz, denn Alice schaute schon wieder in eine andere Richtung.

"Naja … ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Janet es neulich in der Cafeteria nicht so gemeint hat. Sie vergisst manchmal, dass man auch Spaß im Leben haben sollte. Sie nimmt viel zu viel Rücksicht auf uns und vergisst sich dabei ein wenig."

Sam war einen Moment lang wie erstarrt.

"Und nun sagst du mir, dass ich mich nicht weiterhin von ihr beleidigen lassen soll und sie trotz allem weiterhin nerven soll bis sie, vielleicht, irgendwann mal nachgibt?", fragte Sam ungläubig.

Alice nickte überschwänglich mit dem Kopf.

"Ja, so hatte ich mir das gedacht. Schön das ich es nicht groß und breit erklären muss."

Nun war es an Sam mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.  
Doch bei ihr passierte das eher aus Ungläubigkeit.

"Ich verstehe, was du von mir willst aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du das willst. Ich meine, was ist mit Janet? Die bringt mich um, wenn sie das erfährt. Geschweige denn, dass sie mich überhaupt in ihre Nähe lässt."

"Ach was. Das ist doch Unsinn. Sie wird sich einfach nur freuen. Auch wenn es ihr manchmal nicht anzusehen ist … sie mag dich … sie mag dich wirklich sehr gern."

Das verschlug Sam schlichtweg den Atem.  
Sie mag dich …sie mag dich wirklich sehr gern.  
Dieser einfache Satz tanzte durch ihren Kopf und ließ sie nur noch verwirrter schauen.  
Alice helles Lachen holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

"Du Träumer. Warst du gerade bei Janet?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

Sam lief leicht rot an.

"Und wenn … das geht dich nichts an.", sagte sie leise und stand dann auf.

Alice erhob sich ebenfalls.

"Wirst du mit ihr reden?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wenn es sich ergibt … dann ja. Wenn nicht … dann eben nicht." sagte sie und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen. Doch Alice konnte sie nichts vormachen.

"Dann hoffe ich mal, dass es sich ergibt.", sagte sie, noch immer breit grinsend. Dann klatschte sie leicht in die Hände.

"So, dann wollen wir mal wieder in den Unterricht und fleißig sein. Oder was meinst du?"

Sam nickte geistesabwesend.

"Ja, das sollten wir …", nuschelte sie und ließ sich von Alice wieder nach unten bringen, so wie Alice sie schon nach oben gebracht hatte.

Ende Kapitel 23


	25. Kapitel 24

**A/N: **Feedback aka Reviews wären wirklich, wirklich klasse. :)

**Wortanzahl:** 1295 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 25**

"Ok, was genau willst du von mir? Und was machen wir hier oben?"

Genervt drehte Janet sich zu Sam um, die nervös an der Wand stand. Sie waren beide auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes. Es war das selbe auf dem Sam vor nicht als zu langer Zeit mit Alice gewesen war. 

Innerlich nervös, aber es sich nicht anmerkend lassend, blickte Sam Janet in die karamellfarbenen Augen.  
Nach einem Hinweis suchend, das sie falsch lag.  
Nach einem Hinweis suchend, dass sie richtig lag.  
Nach irgendeinem Hinweis suchend. 

"Ich brauchte einen Ort um mit dir in Ruhe zu reden.", sagte sie leise und sah dann weg.  
Sie konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen.

Auf einen Seite hatte sie angst vor der Wahrheit und auf der anderen Seite wollte sie es wissen. Wollte Janet klar machen, dass es sie nicht störte. Das sie so viel mehr für sie empfand, als es in ihrer Situation gut gewesen wäre. Und das obwohl sie erst so kurz kannte, aber irgendwie ... wurde aus einer simplen Fasziniertheit mehr und nun ... nun wusste sie nicht direkt wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Vor allem, wenn es wahr war. 

Janet riss sie jedoch wieder aus ihren Gedanken. 

"Gut, dann rede, Sam. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." 

Sam blickte noch mal kurz in Janet ausdrucksloses Gesicht ehe sie wieder auf ihre Hände blickte. 

"Ok, erstens … du bist einfach ganz anders als alle anderen hier. Zweitens, bist du viel zu stark für deine Körpergröße und auch wenn du ein super Athlet wärst … du bist einfach viel zu schnell", sagte Sam leise, denn sie wusste, dass Janet sie auch so verstand. Wenn sie das war, was sie zu glauben schien.

Aber sie reagierte nicht. Ihr Blick blieb ausdruckslos, ihre Miene und Haltung gelassen und ihr Augen ruhten unverwandt auf Sams leicht nervöse Form. 

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber gerade das spornte sie an. Sie würde Janet beweisen, dass sie klug genug war um ihr Spiel zu durchschauen. 

"Drittens, du hast wahnsinnig schnelle Reflexe … wie das mit dem Apfel in der Cafeteria und weil wir gerade bei Essen sind … viertens, ich habe dich noch nie etwas essen gesehen. Nicht einmal! Und dann fünftens, du trägst ständig Handschuhe. Warum also, wenn du nicht verbergen möchtest, dass du eiskalte Haut hast. Ich weiß es, denn du hast mich berührt … und das bei meinen beiden Unfällen."

War Janet bisher still gewesen, schien sie dies nun endlich aufzurütteln und langsam verzogen sich ihre vorher starren Lippen zu einem ... Lächeln.

"Das ... das sind angebliche Beweise? Meine kalte Haut, die ich wegen einer Durchblutungsstörung habe? Meine schnellen Reflexe, die ich durch viel Training bekommen habe? Mein geringer Appetit, den ich daher habe, dass ich das Essen hier verabscheue und dafür zuhause viel esse?"

Für einen Moment sah Janet Sam einfach nur an, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und sich umdrehte zum Gehen.

"Wenn du das nächste mal was von mir willst ... überleg dir vorher was du sagen willst."

"Warte!", sagte Sam hastig und versuchte ihre aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Hatte sie jetzt alles zerstört? Mit ihren angeblichen Beweisen und der Gruselgeschichte, die Jack ihr erzählt hatte?

Janet blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen und wartete.

"Ich … bitte! Geh nicht!", sagte sie leise und vergeblich versuchte sie die Angst aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

"Warum sollte ich bleiben?", fragte Janet und blickte noch immer nicht zu ihr.

"Weil ich nicht alles kaputt machen wollte und es … es kann doch nicht alles falsch sein, was ich vermutet habe! Das kann es ganz einfach nicht! Warum willst du sonst, dass ich dich nicht näher kennen lerne?", sagte die Blonde verzweifelt und schlang dabei ihre Hände immer wieder in einander.

Janet drehte sich nicht um und ihr Tonfall änderte sich nicht, aber leise fragte sie: "Und was vermutest du? Du hast so viel aufgezählt, aber nicht gesagt was du WIRKLICH denkst."

Sam schluckte hart.

Konnte sie es ihr sagen?  
Alles sagen, was sie vermutete?

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und ging einmal kurz die Worte durch, die sie gleich sagen würde.

"Du bist viel älter als du aussiehst … du bist anders … du bist … ein … Vampir.", flüsterte Sam mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie traute sich ganz einfach nicht Janet dabei anzusehen.

Momente die Sam wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, schwieg Janet und dann ... fing sie an zu kichern ... nein, das war schon kein Kichern mehr. Es wurde ein ausgewachsenes Lachen, dass so doll wurde, dass sie sich den Bauch halten musste.

Fassungslos starrte Sam die Brünette an, die sich vor ihr zusammen krümmte.

"Was?", stammelte Sam fassungslos.

Sie sah Janet immer noch dabei zu wie diese sich vor Lachen nicht mehr zusammen nehmen konnte.

Gedemütigt schloss Sam wieder die Augen und sank an der Mauer auf den Boden. Sie hatte es irgendwie geahnt … nein, gewusst war es wohl eher, dass es so kommen würde. 

Plötzlich spürte sie eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und die andere legte sich leicht unter ihr Kinn. Ihr Kopf wurde nach oben gedrückt und sie schaute in die karamellfarbenden Augen von Janet. Sam wollte ihrem Blick ausweichen und ihren Kopf wieder senken, doch die Brünette ließ dies nicht zu. 

"Nicht", erklang die leise Stimme. "Du hast nichts getan, weswegen du dich schämen müsstest ..."

„Ach ja? Findest du also?", fragte Sam genauso leise.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre eine Hand auf Janets, die auf ihrer Schulter lag. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie da tat, doch irgendwie musste sie es doch beweisen können.  
Denn... auch wenn sie Janets Reaktion überrascht hatte... konnte sie ihre Überlegungen, ihre Idee nicht so einfach abschütteln. Irgendwas war falsch, nein nicht falsch, war anders bei Janet und ihrer Familie. Und dann, langsam, strich sie über Janets Hand. 

Als sie genauer Janets Gesicht betrachtete, konnte sie deren Überraschtheit erkennen. Dann … griff sie flink mit beiden Händen die Hand und zog ihr den Handschuh aus.

Sie spürte die Eiseskälte auf ihrer Haut …  
Die Hand verkrampfte sich leicht …  
Drückte sie weiter nach unten und stützte sich an ihr ab …  
Die Augen wandelten sich wie ein Meer in der Sonne …  
Doch diese wurden anstatt immer heller zu einem dunklen, pechschwarzen Abgrund …  
Ihr Gesicht wirkte mehr denn je wie eine Maske …  
Kalt, abwesend und aufgesetzt … 

So schnell wie dieser Moment gekommen war, war er doch auch schon wieder vorbei. Ruckartig löste sich Janet von ihr und stieß sie dadurch hart an die Wand. Durch die Stärke überrascht, konnte Sam nicht verhindern, dass sie zuerst mit dem Rücken und dann mit dem Kopf an die Wand stieß. Laut aufstöhnend griff sie sich an den Kopf. 

Janet hielt ihre unbehandschute Hand fest und starrte Sam mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. 

Was war nur passiert?

Diese Frage kreiste wohl in ihrer beiden Köpfe als sie sich gegenseitig ansahen. 

Sekundenlang blickten sie sich an und Sam konnte beinahe sehen wie Janets Augen wieder heller wurden. Das Schwarz lichtete sich und wurde das karamellbraun, dass Sam seit dem sie es zum ersten Mal gesehen , gefesselt hatte. Sam wusste nicht was sie tun, was sie sagen wollte und sollte, aber sie musste etwas tun.

Dies war ihr klar.  
Irgendwas schrie in ihr innerlich, aber sie wusste nicht was, wusste nicht was ihr Innerstes ihr sagen wollte. 

Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund, wollte Janets Namen sagen, doch bevor sie die erste Silbe herausbringen konnte, drehte sich Janet auf einmal um und verschwand. Rannte so schnell wie es ihr möglich war zur Tür und verschwand vom Dach. Ließ Sam einfach zurück, die still an der Wand gelehnt auf dem Dach blieb und sich einfach nur fragte ... warum sie gerade von so einer rätselhaften Person fasziniert war ...

Ende Kapitel 25


	26. Kapitel 25

**A/N: **Feedback aka Reviews wären wirklich, wirklich klasse. :)

**Wortanzahl:** 1295 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 25**

"Ok, was genau willst du von mir? Und was machen wir hier oben?"

Genervt drehte Janet sich zu Sam um, die nervös an der Wand stand. Sie waren beide auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes. Es war das selbe auf dem Sam vor nicht als zu langer Zeit mit Alice gewesen war. 

Innerlich nervös, aber es sich nicht anmerkend lassend, blickte Sam Janet in die karamellfarbenen Augen.  
Nach einem Hinweis suchend, das sie falsch lag.  
Nach einem Hinweis suchend, dass sie richtig lag.  
Nach irgendeinem Hinweis suchend. 

"Ich brauchte einen Ort um mit dir in Ruhe zu reden.", sagte sie leise und sah dann weg.  
Sie konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen.

Auf einen Seite hatte sie angst vor der Wahrheit und auf der anderen Seite wollte sie es wissen. Wollte Janet klar machen, dass es sie nicht störte. Das sie so viel mehr für sie empfand, als es in ihrer Situation gut gewesen wäre. Und das obwohl sie erst so kurz kannte, aber irgendwie ... wurde aus einer simplen Fasziniertheit mehr und nun ... nun wusste sie nicht direkt wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Vor allem, wenn es wahr war. 

Janet riss sie jedoch wieder aus ihren Gedanken. 

"Gut, dann rede, Sam. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." 

Sam blickte noch mal kurz in Janet ausdrucksloses Gesicht ehe sie wieder auf ihre Hände blickte. 

"Ok, erstens … du bist einfach ganz anders als alle anderen hier. Zweitens, bist du viel zu stark für deine Körpergröße und auch wenn du ein super Athlet wärst … du bist einfach viel zu schnell", sagte Sam leise, denn sie wusste, dass Janet sie auch so verstand. Wenn sie das war, was sie zu glauben schien.

Aber sie reagierte nicht. Ihr Blick blieb ausdruckslos, ihre Miene und Haltung gelassen und ihr Augen ruhten unverwandt auf Sams leicht nervöse Form. 

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber gerade das spornte sie an. Sie würde Janet beweisen, dass sie klug genug war um ihr Spiel zu durchschauen. 

"Drittens, du hast wahnsinnig schnelle Reflexe … wie das mit dem Apfel in der Cafeteria und weil wir gerade bei Essen sind … viertens, ich habe dich noch nie etwas essen gesehen. Nicht einmal! Und dann fünftens, du trägst ständig Handschuhe. Warum also, wenn du nicht verbergen möchtest, dass du eiskalte Haut hast. Ich weiß es, denn du hast mich berührt … und das bei meinen beiden Unfällen."

War Janet bisher still gewesen, schien sie dies nun endlich aufzurütteln und langsam verzogen sich ihre vorher starren Lippen zu einem ... Lächeln.

"Das ... das sind angebliche Beweise? Meine kalte Haut, die ich wegen einer Durchblutungsstörung habe? Meine schnellen Reflexe, die ich durch viel Training bekommen habe? Mein geringer Appetit, den ich daher habe, dass ich das Essen hier verabscheue und dafür zuhause viel esse?"

Für einen Moment sah Janet Sam einfach nur an, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und sich umdrehte zum Gehen.

"Wenn du das nächste mal was von mir willst ... überleg dir vorher was du sagen willst."

"Warte!", sagte Sam hastig und versuchte ihre aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Hatte sie jetzt alles zerstört? Mit ihren angeblichen Beweisen und der Gruselgeschichte, die Jack ihr erzählt hatte?

Janet blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen und wartete.

"Ich … bitte! Geh nicht!", sagte sie leise und vergeblich versuchte sie die Angst aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

"Warum sollte ich bleiben?", fragte Janet und blickte noch immer nicht zu ihr.

"Weil ich nicht alles kaputt machen wollte und es … es kann doch nicht alles falsch sein, was ich vermutet habe! Das kann es ganz einfach nicht! Warum willst du sonst, dass ich dich nicht näher kennen lerne?", sagte die Blonde verzweifelt und schlang dabei ihre Hände immer wieder in einander.

Janet drehte sich nicht um und ihr Tonfall änderte sich nicht, aber leise fragte sie: "Und was vermutest du? Du hast so viel aufgezählt, aber nicht gesagt was du WIRKLICH denkst."

Sam schluckte hart.

Konnte sie es ihr sagen?  
Alles sagen, was sie vermutete?

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und ging einmal kurz die Worte durch, die sie gleich sagen würde.

"Du bist viel älter als du aussiehst … du bist anders … du bist … ein … Vampir.", flüsterte Sam mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie traute sich ganz einfach nicht Janet dabei anzusehen.

Momente die Sam wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, schwieg Janet und dann ... fing sie an zu kichern ... nein, das war schon kein Kichern mehr. Es wurde ein ausgewachsenes Lachen, dass so doll wurde, dass sie sich den Bauch halten musste.

Fassungslos starrte Sam die Brünette an, die sich vor ihr zusammen krümmte.

"Was?", stammelte Sam fassungslos.

Sie sah Janet immer noch dabei zu wie diese sich vor Lachen nicht mehr zusammen nehmen konnte.

Gedemütigt schloss Sam wieder die Augen und sank an der Mauer auf den Boden. Sie hatte es irgendwie geahnt … nein, gewusst war es wohl eher, dass es so kommen würde. 

Plötzlich spürte sie eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und die andere legte sich leicht unter ihr Kinn. Ihr Kopf wurde nach oben gedrückt und sie schaute in die karamellfarbenden Augen von Janet. Sam wollte ihrem Blick ausweichen und ihren Kopf wieder senken, doch die Brünette ließ dies nicht zu. 

"Nicht", erklang die leise Stimme. "Du hast nichts getan, weswegen du dich schämen müsstest ..."

„Ach ja? Findest du also?", fragte Sam genauso leise.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre eine Hand auf Janets, die auf ihrer Schulter lag. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie da tat, doch irgendwie musste sie es doch beweisen können.  
Denn... auch wenn sie Janets Reaktion überrascht hatte... konnte sie ihre Überlegungen, ihre Idee nicht so einfach abschütteln. Irgendwas war falsch, nein nicht falsch, war anders bei Janet und ihrer Familie. Und dann, langsam, strich sie über Janets Hand. 

Als sie genauer Janets Gesicht betrachtete, konnte sie deren Überraschtheit erkennen. Dann … griff sie flink mit beiden Händen die Hand und zog ihr den Handschuh aus.

Sie spürte die Eiseskälte auf ihrer Haut …  
Die Hand verkrampfte sich leicht …  
Drückte sie weiter nach unten und stützte sich an ihr ab …  
Die Augen wandelten sich wie ein Meer in der Sonne …  
Doch diese wurden anstatt immer heller zu einem dunklen, pechschwarzen Abgrund …  
Ihr Gesicht wirkte mehr denn je wie eine Maske …  
Kalt, abwesend und aufgesetzt … 

So schnell wie dieser Moment gekommen war, war er doch auch schon wieder vorbei. Ruckartig löste sich Janet von ihr und stieß sie dadurch hart an die Wand. Durch die Stärke überrascht, konnte Sam nicht verhindern, dass sie zuerst mit dem Rücken und dann mit dem Kopf an die Wand stieß. Laut aufstöhnend griff sie sich an den Kopf. 

Janet hielt ihre unbehandschute Hand fest und starrte Sam mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. 

Was war nur passiert?

Diese Frage kreiste wohl in ihrer beiden Köpfe als sie sich gegenseitig ansahen. 

Sekundenlang blickten sie sich an und Sam konnte beinahe sehen wie Janets Augen wieder heller wurden. Das Schwarz lichtete sich und wurde das karamellbraun, dass Sam seit dem sie es zum ersten Mal gesehen , gefesselt hatte. Sam wusste nicht was sie tun, was sie sagen wollte und sollte, aber sie musste etwas tun.

Dies war ihr klar.  
Irgendwas schrie in ihr innerlich, aber sie wusste nicht was, wusste nicht was ihr Innerstes ihr sagen wollte. 

Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund, wollte Janets Namen sagen, doch bevor sie die erste Silbe herausbringen konnte, drehte sich Janet auf einmal um und verschwand. Rannte so schnell wie es ihr möglich war zur Tür und verschwand vom Dach. Ließ Sam einfach zurück, die still an der Wand gelehnt auf dem Dach blieb und sich einfach nur fragte ... warum sie gerade von so einer rätselhaften Person fasziniert war ...

Ende Kapitel 25


	27. Kapitel 26

**Wortanzahl:** 1649 Wörter

**Kapitel 26**

Leise vor sich hinsummend schlenderte Sam durch die Stadt. Sie war gerade dabei die Einkäufe für sich und ihren Dad zu machen. Sie genoss es ausnahmsweise zu fuß unterwegs zu sein. Nur ihre Gedanken leistete ihr Gesellschaft und sie konnte ihr neues Zuhause erkunden.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich mal in einer so `kleinen´ Stadt so wohl fühlen würde. Sie mochte die kleinen Läden mit ihren verschiedenen Auslagen. Doch vor allem die verwinkelten Straßen und Gassen hatten es ihr angetan. Es war nie zu voll. Alles verlief sich und man konnte wunderbar für sich allein die Straßen entlanggehen.

Aber sie hätte es ahnen sollen.  
Nichts verlief bei ihr so einfach.  
Zumindest nicht seit sie hier war.

Kaum hatte sie dies nämlich gedacht, hörte sie den Schrei eines kleines Mädchen. So schnell wie sie konnte, rannte sie in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam ...

Sam bog schnell um eine Ecke und fand sich in einer engen Gasse wieder. Ein kleines Mädchen, nicht älter als 4 oder 5, weinte leise und hielt sich dabei den linken Fuß. Blut sickerte leicht unter ihrer Hand hindurch. Schnell machte Sam drei Schritte in ihre Richtung. 

Doch dann blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie war nicht die einzige gewesen, die den Schrei des Mädchens gehört hatte. Das Mädchen wurde von jemanden in den Armen gehalten und getröstet. 

"Ist ja gut, mein Schatz. Alles wird wieder gut. Ok?", hörte Sam eine sehr bekannte melodische Stimme sagen.

Sam musste zweimal hinsehen. Es war doch tatsächlich Janet, die dem kleinen Mädchen zärtlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Schopf gab. 

"So, jetzt nimmst du deine Hand von deinem Fuß … ja, so ist es gut … ich werd dir nicht weh tun … keine Angst. Gleich ist alles vorbei!"

Sam wollte zu den beiden gehen, dem kleinen Mädchen ebenfalls helfen, aber es war als wäre sie festgefroren. Wie gebannt sah sie zu wie Janet das kleine Mädchen tröstete und sich um sie kümmerte als wäre sie deren Mutter. Sie verstand nicht was vor ging oder was die Brünette vor hatte, aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass diese sie nicht bemerken dürfte. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Vorsichtig trat sie weiter zurück und damit in den Schatten der Mauer, um nicht so schnell gesehen zu werden.

"Jetzt bekomm keinen Schrecken. Es wird ein bisschen kalt.", sagte Janet leise.

Das Mädchen nickte langsam.

"Gleich wird es dir wieder besser gehen.", sagte sie noch einmal.

Sam sah, wie Janet ihren rechte Hand an den Mund hob und mit den Zähnen ihren Handschuh auszog, da sie mit der anderen Hand das verletzte Bein ruhig hielt.

Was hatte die Brünette vor?, fragte sie sich als sie wie gebannt deren Bewegung mit ihren Augen folgte.

Sachte legte die Brünette ihre Hand knapp über die Wunde und schloss dann ihre Augen. Als ihre Haut die des Mädchens berührte, zuckte diese kurz zusammen. Doch danach schaute sie fast interessiert auf ihren Fuß.

Was sollte das?

Sam verstand nicht was Janet vor hatte, aber als diese die Hand wegnahm ... war die Wunde auf einmal verschwunden. Der Fuß war immer noch blutverschmiert, aber es kam nicht neues.

Wie konnte das sein?  
Das ging doch gar nicht?

Fassungslos sah Sam zu wie Janet mit einem Tuch das Blut vom Fuß des Mädchens abwischte. Keine Wunde ... Das ... das war nicht möglich war Sams einziger Gedanke. 

„Und? War es so schlimm gewesen?", fragte Janet freundlich und half der Kleinen hoch.

Die schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Danke schön.", sagte sie leise und umarmte Janet fest.

Janet erwiderte die Umarmung und strich ihr dabei zärtlich über den Kopf. Sanft löste sich das kleine Mädchen und sah Janet aus großen brauen Augen an. Nein, sie sah sie nicht nur an... Sie musterte sie fast und fragte dann leise. "Aber... wie hast du das gemacht?" und sprach damit Sams eigene Frage aus.

Janet jedoch lächelte sie nur freundlich an und strich ihr durch die Haare.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Diese Frage erwischte die Kleine eiskalt.

"Cassandra.", nuschelte sie verlegen.

"Und wie heißen Sie?", fragte sie schüchtern zurück, sich an ihre Marinieren erinnernd.

"Cassandra … das ist ein schöner Name. Mein Name ist Janet. Und sag bloß nicht `Sie´ … da komme ich mir so alt vor.", antworte die Brünette auf Cassandras Frage.

Bei Janets letztem Kommentar musste Cassandra lachen.

"Okay... Janet", erwiderte das kleine Mädchen immer noch etwas schüchtern.

"So … ich denke, dass du wieder zu deiner Mama gehen solltest … sie sucht dich schon sicher.", sagte Janet daraufhin und deutete auf die andere Seite der Gasse.

Bei diesem Satz verschwand jedoch das Lächeln vom Gesicht der Kleinen. "Ich... ich habe keine Mama, aber", und hier versuchte sie sich beinahe selbst aufzumuntern, "im Waisenhaus ist es auch lustig. Ich habe ganz viele Freunde und die Aufseherinnen sind wirklich lieb. Nur Madam Nirrti ist manchmal etwas gruselig..."

„Oh Kleines … das wusste ich nicht.", sagte Janet leise und zog sie in eine warme Umarmung.

„Ich finde schon hin … es ist nicht sehr weit … nur eine Straße weiter.", sagte Cassandra, grinste sie kurz an und lief dann ans Ende der Gasse.

Kurz drehte sich die Kleine da noch mal um und winkte Janet kurz zu, bevor sie vollends um die Ecke verschwand.

Einige Augenblicke sah dieser der Kleinen hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete und so Sam einen noch besseren Blick auf ihr Gesicht gewährte. Selten hatte die Blonde so einen herzzerreißenden Ausdruck gesehen und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als Janet in die Arme zu nehmen und ihr immer wieder zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch nach ihrem letzten Treffen und dessen abrupten Ende ... war sich Sam nicht sicher ob sie jemals so was tun dürfte, das Janet jemals dieses Verhalten von ihr akzeptieren würde ... 

Auf einmal erwiderte Janet jedoch ihren Blick. Überrascht wich Sam noch etwas weiter in den Schatten zurück, doch es war unnütz. Die Brünette hatte sie entdeckt und wandte sich ihr nun vollkommen zu. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, sondern kam einfach nur auf sie zu. Erst als Janet einen Schritt von ihr entfernt war, blieb sie stehen.

"Spionierst du mir nun auch noch nach?"

"Was? Nein, natürlich nicht!", entwich Sam empört.

Sie wollte sich gerade bemerkbar machen, als Janet ihr dies Vorwurf und dies konnte sie natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Alles andere was sie sagen wollte verschwand aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was denkst du denn von mir? Ich war nur in der Stadt und da kann es auch mal passieren, dass man jemanden trifft.", rechtfertigte sie sich.

Sam hoffte inständig, dass Janet nicht mitbekam, dass sie zum Teil, log.  
Doch wie immer hatte Sam nicht so viel Glück.  
Mit einem Blick hatte die Kleinere sie durchschaut.  
Wütend kam sie auf sie zu, sie niemals aus ihrem Blickfeld lassend.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen? Und sag mir nicht das du rein zufällig hier bist!", knurrte sie schon fast und blickte Sam durchdringend an.

"Aber das bin ich!", protestierte Sam und wich trotz allem Janets Blick aus.

Sie wollte ihr stand halten, doch ... sie ertrug es nicht die Wut und Enttäuschung in diesen Augen zu sehen, die sie inzwischen schon in ihren Träumen verfolgten. Sekunden später spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Sieh mich an und sag mir die Wahrheit.", erklang Janets nun leise Stimme.

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute in Janets Gesicht.

"Aber ich sage dir doch die Wahrheit.", sagte Sam genauso leise.

"Nein ... das tust du nicht ... ich kenne dich noch nicht so gut wie ich will, was auch gut ist ... aber dies erkenne ich ...", entgegnete Janet, Sam fest mit ihrem Blick aus ihren schwarzen Augen fixierend.

"Janet … ich war in der Stadt um einzukaufen und habe nur das kleine Mädchen schreien gehört … deswegen bin ich hier … wegen mehr nicht!", sagte die Blonde schon beinahe verzweifelt, da Janet ihr ganz einfach nicht glauben wollte.

Dieses Mal schien sie ihr jedoch zu glauben, zumindest nickte sie leicht, wenn gleich sie nichts sagte. Sam wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie das ansprechen, was sie gesehen hatte? Doch Janet nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab.

"Dann sag mir eins … was hast du gesehen?", fragte die Brünette ruhig, doch mit einem undefinierbarem Unterton in der Stimme.

"Nichts ... nur das du eine fantastische Mutter sein wirst ...", sagte Sam leise, instinktiv wissend, dass sie nicht sagen durfte was sie noch gesehen hatte.

Janet sah sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an.

"Sam …", sagte sie leise drohend.

"Was hast du noch gesehen?"

Sam schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wich einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen … du hast noch mehr gesehen. Ich wette, du könntest mir sogar sagen wie das Mädchen heißt."

"Cassie...", erwiderte die Blonde leise, die Frage wieder komplett ignorierend.

Janet nickte.

„Richtig … Cassandra. Und nun sag du mir nicht, dass dies das einzige ist, was du mitbekommen hast."

Doch Sam schwieg noch immer.

Plötzlich zuckte Sie zusammen.  
Janet jedoch zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.  
Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und zog ihr klingelndes Handy heraus. Ohne auf das Display zu sehen, nahm sie den Anruf an.  
Ihr Blick wanderte dabei für keinen Moment weg von Sam.

"Was? … Ja, ist gut … wer? … mhm … wann? … Und du hast … Ist gut, ich komme."

Nach diesem kurzen und nicht sehr aussagekräftigem Telefonat, legte Janet wieder auf. Kurz sahen sie sich einen Moment lang an.

"Ich muss gehen.", sagte Janet dann schlicht und ließ Sam, wieder einmal, alleine zurück.

Leise aufstöhnend lehnte sich die Blonde an die Wand, sobald sie alleine war. Eine Position, die ihr ebenso bekannt wurde wie der Fakt, dass sie irgendwie immer die war, die zurückblieb. Aber zu mindestens hatte sie nun einige Sachen über sie es sich wieder nachzudenken lohnte ...

Ende Kapitel 26


	28. Kapitel 27

**Wortanzahl:** 1435 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 27**

Sam brachte ihre Maschine auf Hochtouren. Sie wusste nun endlich, wo sie Janet finden konnte. Sam konnte sie nun zur Rede stellen. Sie hatte ihren Vater so lange genervt bis er ihr endlich gesagt hatte, wo die Cullens wohnten. Nun konnte sie ihr nicht mehr entkommen. Sie musste ihr endlich die Wahrheit sagen. 

Mit diesem Gedanken fuhr sie in die von ihrem Vater angebende Richtung. Keine zehn Minuten später war sie auch schon immer tiefer im Wald drinnen. 

_Eigentlich müsste ich doch bald da sein …_

_Ein Stück gerade aus und dann links und dann rechts …  
Ah … na das nenne ich mal ein Haus!,_ schoss es Sam durch den Kopf, als sie das große Haus sah.

Es war ein großer, neumodischer Bau, dass zu 40 Prozent aus Glas bestand. Die Außenfassade war in einem warmen Terrakotta gehalten. Die Fenster- und Türrahmen bestanden aus schlichten, dunklem Eichenholz. Eine breite Auffahrt führte einen zu den Garagen und den danebengelegenen Parkplätzen. 

Auch wenn es Sam nicht zugeben wollte ... schüchterte sie dieses Haus etwas ein. Es schrie regelrecht Reichtum, Eleganz und Stil. Alles Dinge, die die Blondine nicht gerade vereinte wie sie mit einem selbstkritischen Blick ihrem Körper herunter wieder mal feststellte. Sie trug eine enge, dunkelblaue Jeans und einfache, schwarze Stoffies. Eine schwarze Lederjacke und die dazu passenden Handschuhe gaben ihrem `Outfit´ den letzten Schliff.  
Sie kleidete sich nach der Devise: So lange es bequem war, zog sie es an. 

Sam stellte den Motor ihrer Harley aus und stieg von ihr ab. Dann nahm sie den Helm ab und fuhr sich einmal kurz durchs Haar, ehe sie langsam auf die Eingangstür zuging. Egal was sie trug oder wie einschüchternd das Haus war, sie war jetzt hier und würde das Durchziehen. Kein Weglaufen. Das hatte Janet zu oft getan. Jetzt wurde es Zeit für die Wahrheit. Komme was wolle.

Und schon stand sie vor der Haustür und blickte stumm auf die Klingel.

_Komm schon, Sam … das schaffst du!  
Was soll sie dir schon antun?  
Vor ihren Eltern wird sie dich schon nicht umbringen und außerdem ist dein Dad der Chief hier … das würde auffallen, wenn du fehlen würdest._

Sam atmete noch mal tief durch und drückte dann auf die Klingel. Sekunden vergingen in denen sich nichts im inneren des Hauses rührte.

Sam wollte schon ein zweites Mal klingeln als sie Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür vernahm. 

Ein weiteres Mal atmete sie tief durch, das flatternde Gefühl in ihrem Magen beruhigend, dass aufgetaucht war als ihr klar wurde, dass sie gleich wieder Janet traf. Doch als die Tür sich öffnete, konnte sie nicht anders als enttäuscht zu sein. 

Anstatt Janet stand eine junge, hübsche, braunhaarige Frau vor ihr. Sie schien nicht älter als 25 zu sein und war gekleidet in einem wundervollen schwarzen Kleid. Unbewusst strich Sam über ihre Lederjacke als sie die weibliche und grazile Ausstrahlung diese Frau in sich aufnahm. Wenn es jemanden gab, der wirklich das Bild einer perfekten Mutter und Hausfrau ausstrahlte, dann ... hatte sie es gerade gefunden. War sie vorher schon eingeschüchtert gewesen, war es nun vollkommen um sie geschehen.  
Sahen den alle Menschen in Janets Umgebung so ... so ... so perfekt aus?  
Wie sollte sie da jemals bestehen?  
Wie sollte Sam da nur jemals akzeptiert werden?

Doch dieses Problem schien sich in der nächsten Sekunde wie von selbst zu lösen.  
Mit einem liebreizenden Lächeln, dass selbst Maria, die Mutter Jesu, fast eifersüchtig werden lassen könnte wegen ihrer Nettigkeit, begrüßte die Frau Sam mit einem schlichten "Hallo, kann ich dir helfen?"

Leicht stotternd, nickte Sam und strich wieder unbewusst die Falten in ihre Jacke glatt. 

"Eh ... ja, ich wollte ... ich wollte gerne zu Janet ... also wenn sie da ist."

Nervös blickte sie in die karamellfarbenen Augen der Frau, die eindeutig die Verwandtschaft zu Janet zeigten.

Doch wer war sie? Für ihre Mutter war sie zu jung.  
Vielleicht eine ältere Schwester? Cousine? Tante? 

"Oh ... wolltet ihr euch treffen? Janet ist gerade mit ihren beiden Schwestern unterwegs ...", sprach die junge Frau weiter und zerstörte damit unwissentlich Sams Hoffnung. Doch irgendwas musste auf Sams Gesicht zu sehen sein, den schnell sprach sie weiter. "Aber wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mit mir drinnen warten. Ich bin sicher, sie werden in Kürze wieder hier sein."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür vollkommen und ging zur Seite um Platz für Sam zu machen. Sobald sie im Haus war, schloss sie die Tür hinter ihnen beiden und besiegelte damit Sams Schicksal. 

Nicht wissend was sie tun sollte oder wie sie reagieren sollte, stand Sam unbeholfen im Flur und versuchte nicht allzu neugierig das Innere des Hauses zu mustern. Zum Glück schien auch jetzt wieder die Frau ihre Gedanken zu lesen. 

"Entschuldige. Wo bleiben nur meine Manieren? Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Esme Cullen, Janets Mutter."

Mit diesen Worten streckte sie ihre Hand aus und dankbar nahm Sam sie an und schüttelte sie, bevor sie sich ebenfalls vorstellte.

"Sam ... eh, ich meine Samantha Carter, aber alle meine Freunde nennen mich Sam, ich bin eine Freundin von Janet ... also wir sind im gleichen Biokurs."

_Oh Gott, das war Folter_, konnte sie nur denken. Erstens war diese wunderschöne Frau wirklich Janets Mutter, trotz ihres jungen Aussehens und dann kriegte sie nicht einmal einen ganzen stotterfreien Satz zustande.  
Wollte sie etwa so Janet zur Rede stellen?

Unweigerlich legte sich eine leichte Röte auf Sams Wangen als ihr diese Gedanken kamen, doch außer einem kurzen flackernden Blick auf ihr Gesicht schien Esme dies nicht zu bemerken.  
Stattdessen zeigte sie mit ihrer Hand den Flur entlang und sagte leise. 

"Aber bitte. Komm mit. Ich bin gerade dabei einige Familiefotos einzusortieren. Ich würde mich über Gesellschaft freuen." 

Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, still gefolgt von Sam. 

Eine halbe Stunde und ein paar, für Sam, peinliche Momente später, hob Esme ihren Kopf und blickte zur Wohnzimmertür hinüber. Verwirrt folgte Sam ihren Blick, doch sie sah nichts. Irritiert wandte sie ihren Blick wieder Esme zu um zu fragen was los sei, doch da erklang auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme. 

"Was machst du denn hier?", sagte Janet ungehalten und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu begrüßen.

Doch ehe Sam antworten konnte, unterbrach sie Esme auch schon wieder.

"Janet! Sag mal kannst du sie nicht erstmal begrüßen? Und du weißt ganz genau, dass man sich so niemanden gegenüber verhält.", wies sie Janet zurecht.

Und Wunder, Wunder.  
Janet folgte sofort dem Befehl von Esme.  
Die Macht von Müttern war eben unschlagbar, konnte Sam nur leise grinsend denkend und dabei darum kämpfend alle anderen Gefühle, die diesen Gedanken begleiteten, zu verdrängen. Doch so wirklich gelang es ihr nicht.  
Unweigerlich musste sie an die Szene im Krankenhaus denken.  
An die Traurigkeit im Blick ihres Vaters und an ihre eigene Leere in ihrem Herzen.  
Sie wollte jedoch nicht daran denken. 

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und blickte wieder zu Janet, die sie aufmerksam musterte. Auf einmal breitete sich jedoch auf deren Gesicht ein Lächeln aus, bevor sie in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall fragte: "Sam ... könntest du einmal kurz mitkommen? Ich wollte dir gerne noch was für unseren Biokurs geben."

Danach wandte sie sich an ihre Mutter und meinte immer noch super freundlich. "Ich leihe mir mal kurz Sam aus, okay? Und ... wolltest du heute nicht eigentlich noch in den Baumarkt? Du wolltest doch anfangen das Wohnzimmer umzugestalten!"

Sam blickte sie ungläubig an, stand aber jedoch auf.

"Ich wollte das Wohnzimmer umgestalten?", fragte Esme lächelnd.

Ein Blick zu Janet reichte aus, um ihr klar zu machen, dass sie unbedingt das Wohnzimmer renovieren wollte und das noch heute.

"Du hast recht … das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Viel Spaß euch beiden."

Damit verschwand Esme aus dem Wohnzimmer und ließ die beiden Mädchen allein.

"Hey.", sagte Sam in die Stille hinein.

Janet kam zügig auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.

"Wie geht's dir so?", versuchte Sam es von neuem.

Doch Janet sagte weiterhin nichts. Sie blickte sie nur sehr, sehr wütend an. 

Sam schaute sie nervös an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Es konnte auch eine negative sein. Mit diesen wusste sie zumindest langsam umzugehen ... dachte Sam leicht ironisch während sie auf Janets nächste Handlung wartete. 

"Was machst du hier?", wiederholte Janet damit ihre Frage von vor ein paar Minuten. Nur das sie diesmal etwas wütender als vorhin vor ihrer Muter aussah. 

"Ähm … ich wollte nur … also … mit dir reden und naja …", stammelte Sam kurz und gab dann den Versuch auf, sich zu rechtfertigen, wieso sie hier war.

Ende Kapitel 27


	29. Kapitel 28

**Wortanzahl:** 2375 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 28**

Einige Sekunden (oder Minuten?) starrte Janet sie an, doch als klar wurde, dass Sam nicht reagieren würde außer noch röter zu werden, seufzte sie leise.

"Okay, gut, ich glaube so kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir wäre es, wenn wir erstmal in mein Zimmer gehen."

Sam stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Wir … wir beide? … gehen in dein Zimmer?", fragte sie irritiert. 

Janet zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und ging zur Treppe. 

„Ja … sehr schön! Du hast es verstanden.", sagte sie gespielt erfreut und ging die Treppe nach oben.

Kurz drehte sie sich um, um zu überprüfen, ob Sam ihr wirklich folgte. Dies tat die Blondine auch wirklich, wenn gleich mehr mit ihren Augen. Ihr Blick war wie von selbst zu der verlockenden Rückansicht der anderen jungen Frau gewandert und ihre Füße waren eher wie ferngesteuert dem Weg die Treppe hoch gefolgt. 

"Fokus, Sam!", sagte Janet laut. 

Sie drehte ihre Kopf wieder nach vorn, denn sie wusste auch so, dass die Blondine erröten würden. 

Sam schaute betreten nach unten und versuchte sich nur noch auf Janets Beine zu konzentrieren. Doch selbst das war ein tödliches Unterfangen. Innerlich bis zehn oder eher bis hundert zählend, versuchte sie auf alles außer auf Janet zu achten. 

Um sich abzulenken, sah sie sich unauffällig im Haus um und ohne ihr Zutun wurde ihr Blick durch ein großes, altaussehendes Kruzifix genommen. Es hing im Flur von dem mehrere Zimmertüren abgingen. 

Auf eine der Türen war Janet zugegangen, doch dann bemerkte sie worauf Sams Aufmerksamkeit gefallen war. Ohne das dieses es richtig mitbekam, stand die Brünette plötzlich neben ihr und sah ebenfalls hoch zum Kreuz. 

"Das gehört meinem Dad, Carlisle. Er hat es von seinem Vater, der Pfarrer war.", erklärte sie leise, während sie das Schmuckstück fast melancholisch an sah. 

Sam warf eine kurzen Blick zu ihr hinüber. 

"Es sieht sehr alt aus.", sagte Sam genauso leise wie Janet, um diesen Moment nicht zu zerstören. 

Janet gab etwas von ihrer Familie preis, dachte Sam überrascht und freute sich doch zugleich. 

"Ja ... ja, alt ist es wirklich", sagte Janet mit einem leichten mysteriösen Lächeln. 

"Aber ... ich denke, du bist nicht hergekommen um etwas über meinen Vater zu erfahren. Außer du hast dich auch in ihn verknallt und wenn, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Er ist sehr glücklich mit meiner Mutter." 

"Ha ha", sagte Sam leise und schaute dann auf ihre Füße. "Meine Interessen liegen eher anderweitig." 

Janet warf ihr einen undurchsichtigen Blick zu und musterte sie kurz aber intensiv. 

"Da das geklärt wäre … komm schon." 

Janet ging zügig den Flur entlang und öffnete die letzte Tür. Nach kurzem Zögern trat Sam als erste in das Zimmer ein. Wie auch im Rest des Hauses versuchte sie sich unauffällig umzusehen, doch Janet durchschaute sie sofort. 

Mit einem leichten Lächeln setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und sagte: "Zwar weiß ich immer noch nicht warum du hier bist, aber wenn du schon mal hier bist ... kannst du dich auch gerne umsehen." 

Überrascht wegen Janets Angebot, aber einem geschenkten Gaul niemals ins Maul schauend, sah sich die Blondine nun offen im Zimmer um. 

Das Zimmer war recht schmal, doch durch die Fensterfront, die auf der linken Seite war, wirkte es viel größer und offener. Auf der rechten Seite stand ein großes, einladendes Bett mit vielen Kissen. Außerdem stand ein Schrank, der bis unter die Decke ging, gleich neben der Tür. Gerade zu befand sie ein breites Regal mit allen möglichen Büchern. 

Doch als Sam es genauer betrachtete, sah sie, dass es fast nur medizinische Bücher waren. Ansonsten wirkte das Zimmer sehr einladend und durch die dunklen Vorhänge und der vereinzelten Kerzen sehr gemütlich. 

Langsam ging Sam zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick nach draußen, doch als sie sich umdrehte, zeigte sich ihr ein Anblick der ihr hundertmal besser gefiel. 

Janet saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen, die sie über ihren Fußgelenken gekreuzt hatten, auf ihrem Bett. Ihre Arme hatte sie nach hinten aufs Bett gestemmt, sodass sie ihren Rücken durch bog. 

Mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck blickte sie hoch zu Sam und ihre Augen hatten einen Ausdruck in sich, den die Blondine für einen Moment als Faszination deutete. 

Doch dies war unmöglich wie sie sich wieder selbst mit einer imaginären Kopfnuss erinnerte. Wie konnte Janet SIE interessant finden? 

Sam schüttelte kurz den Kopf und musterte sie sehr ausgiebig. 

"Und … hast du genug gesehen?", fragte die Brünette sie.

"Ja … du hast ein sehr schönes Zimmer … und die Aussicht! Wunderbar!", sagte die Blonde breit lächelnd und deutete vorsichtshalber mit dem Daumen hinter sich, wo das Fenster war. Sie wollte nicht, dass Janet irgendetwas anderes dachte. 

Janet schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. 

"Genug davon, Sam … was möchtest du hier?", kam sie wieder auf ihre eigentlich Frage zurück.

"Ich will endlich mit dir darüber reden, Janet … und du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche …", sagte Sam und schaute sie aufmerksam an. 

Doch sie rührte sich nicht. 

"Ich werde diesmal auch nicht eher gehen, bis du mir gesagt hast, was Sache ist.", versprach Sam.

"Welche Sache? Die Sache, dass du dir seltsame Ideen eingeredet hast?", sagte Janet ruhig und blickte Sam direkt an.

"Gott Janet!", platzte es aus Sam regelrecht heraus. "Hör auf mit diesem ganzen Scheiß von wegen, dass ich nicht ganz dicht bin. Und dieses ganze ignorante Getue. Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe und was du getan hast. Was ist daran so schlimm? Ich will doch nur die Wahrheit wissen … mehr nicht." 

Für einen langen Moment sah Janet durchdringend an, bevor sie langsam ihr Gesicht abwandte. 

"Und was ist ... wenn du die Wahrheit nicht erträgst? Wenn sie so schlimm ist, dass du dir hinterher wünschen würdest, dass du sie nicht kennen würdest?" Ihr Stimme war leise, aber fest. 

Sam ging einen Schritt auf das Bett zu. 

"Ich ertrage es … es wird mich schon nicht umhauen … Ich ertrage es.", wiederholte sie den ersten Satz leise. "Gib mir doch eine Chance." 

Endlich blickte Janet wieder hoch, direkt in Sams Augen. Doch dann regte sie sich langsam und zog ihr Beine dichter an ihren Körper. Als wäre sie eine Dame aus viktorianischer Zeit. So sah sie in diesem Moment aus, mit ihren leicht schräg gestellten Beinen und ihren Händen, die auf ihren Knien ruhten.  
Immer noch hatte sie kein Wort gesagt, doch auch Sam schwieg.

Ohne die Still zu brechen, trat sie direkt vor Janet und während die Brünette sie musterte, sank Sam langsam auf ihre Knie. 

Ohne ein Wort nahm sie eine von diesen kleinen, behandschuhten Händen in die ihre und blickte hoch in diese wunderbaren karamellfarbenen Augen, die wieder etwas dunkler erschienen. 

"Vertrau mir. Bitte!", sagte sie leise und diesmal ... diesmal war Janet endgültig verloren.

Sie konnte nur noch nicken und mit einer Stimme, nicht lauter als ein Hauch, sagte sie: "Ich bin ein Vampir." 

Was darauf folgte, war … Stille.  
Sam starrte einfach nur auf Janets Hände und atmete ein und aus.  
Sie hatte den Satz gehört und sie hatte auch dessen Bedeutung verstanden.  
Sie wusste schon seit längerer Zeit, dass nur dies die Erklärung für all das sein konnte.  
Und doch … als Janet ihre wirren Gedanken bestätigte, war es, als wenn ein Orkan in ihr losbrechen würde.  
Fragen über Fragen stürmten auf sie ein.  
Doch das einzige was sie sagen konnte, war ein schlichtes Wort.  
„Oh!"

Aber auch Janets Reaktion war nicht besser.  
Fassungslos konnte sie nur blinzeln als sie Sams Reaktion registrierte. 

"Was? Ich sage dir, dass ich ein Vampir bin und alles was du sagst ist 'Oh'!"

Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen Schock, Überraschung und Ärger. Sie selbst schien auch nicht sicher zu sein was sie fühlen sollte, wenn man dem Gefühlschaos auf ihrem Gesicht glauben konnte. 

Sam zuckte nur unsicher mit den Schultern und stand dann auf.  
Janet musterte sie unsicher, als wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie nun vorhatte.  
Langsam ließ Sam sich auf das Bett sinken und vermied es, so gut wie es ging, dabei Janet anzusehen.

"Ich dachte es mir schon … und … naja … wie soll ich sagen? Es überrascht mich eigentlich daher nicht mehr so, wie es eigentlich sollte …", versuchte Sam ihre Reaktion zu erklären. 

"Wie konntest du es dir denken? Wir kennen uns doch erst so kurz!", sagte Janet nun leicht neugierig während sie Sam musterte.

"Ich bin nicht dumm … und du … ähm … hast mich schon immer mehr interessiert als die anderen.", nuschelte Sam verlegen.

Eine leichte Röte zog sich über ihr Gesicht und sie schaute betreten auf ihre Hände. 

Von Anfang an hatte sie Janet viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als es unter anderen Umständen der Fall gewesen wäre. Doch sie war immer anders zu ihr gewesen und Janet war auch anders … anders auf eine sehr anziehende Art und Weise. 

"Interessiert? Du warst an mir interessiert?", konnte Janet nicht anders als zu fragen als sie dies hörte.

Auch ihr kleines selbstgefälliges Grinsen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken als sie sah wie Sam da herumdruckste. Für einen Moment war es, als würden sie sich gar nicht mehr über so ein ernstes Thema unterhalten, sondern ganz normal in der Schule über einen Lehrer oder so etwas lästern, als wären sie Freunde. 

Sam schüttelte jedoch nur ihren Kopf. 

„Nein … ich war nicht an dir interessiert." 

Nun war es an Janet sie verwundert anzusehen. 

„Aber das hast du doch gerade behauptet … oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?", fragte sie irritiert. 

„Du hast nicht alles falsch verstanden … ich war nicht an dir interessiert … ich BIN an dir interessiert … mehr als das, Janet." 

"Was ... was meinst du damit?" 

Sam hatte sich gewünscht Freude in dem Gesicht der Brünetten zu erkennen, wenn sie dies endlich sagte, aber jetzt ... jetzt wo sie sich endlich getraut hatte, wurden eher ihre Alpträume wahr. 

Janet sah sie schockiert an und rückte sofort ein Stück von ihr ab.  
Das war nicht die Reaktion, die sich erhofft … gewünscht hatte. 

„Was ich meine ist, dass ich dich besser kennen lernen will … viel mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen möchte … ich möchte wissen, was dir Spaß macht, was deine Hobbys sind oder was du schon so alles erlebt und gesehen hast … dieses ganze Zeug eben …und … und dann möchte ich auch mit dir Ausgehen und die Zeit mir dir genießen." 

"Hast du schon wieder vergessen was ich bin? Oder hast du auf den Mond gelebt? Auch wenn die meisten Mythen über Vampire Mist sind ... sind wir trotz allem verdammt gefährlich!"

Ohne auf Sams Blick zu achten, stand Janet abrupt auf und ging zum Fenster. Für einen Moment sah sie still hinaus, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte.

"Auch wenn sich das wie in einem schlechten Liebesroman anhört, aber ... ich bin zu gefährlich als das du mit mir zusammen sein kannst." 

Sam, die noch leicht irritiert über Janets schnellen Platzwechsel war, achtete jedoch nicht auf sie. 

"Das heißt, du willst also doch mehr mit mir zu tun haben … obwohl du mich immer weg schiebst! Ich wusste es!", jubelte Sam und lehnte sich glücklich aufs Bett.

Fassungslos und mit leicht offenem Mund starrte diese ihre Gesprächspartnerin an, als diese beinahe auf ihrem Bett abfeierte.

"Sag mal hast du heute dein Gehirn ausgeschaltet bevor du hierher gekommen bist?", fragte sie inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so ruhig, sondern eher leicht genervt.

Sam holte ein paar mal Luft, ehe sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Nein … aber ich finde es sehr schön … mir gefällt das, dass du mich magst. Was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte sie Janet überschwänglich.

Sie ignorierte geflissen deren Frustration und lächelte sie breit an.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde lag sie auf dem Rücken und eine kleine Hand schloss sich um ihre Kehle. Geschockt entkam Sam nur ein kleines "Huh." bevor sich die Hand immer weiter um ihren Hals schloss. Immer schwerer fiel ihr das Atmen und kleine schwarze Punkte erschienen vor ihrem Gesicht, während sie auf einmal den kalten Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte und weiches Haar an ihrer Wange strich. 

"Gefällt dir das immer noch?", flüsterte eine kalte Stimme.

Geschockt und ängstlich blickte Sam hoch in Janets Augen, während diese immer enger zudrückte. 

Doch plötzlich löste sich der Griff um ihren Hals und Sam konnte nicht anders als keuchend und nach Luft schnappend an ihrer Kehle zu greifen. Janet stand inzwischen wieder am Fenster und musterte sie mit kalten Augen. Erwiderte ohne eine Regung Sams fast ängstlichen Blick. 

"Geh!", erklang Janets kalte Stimme. "Geh oder ich werde fortsetzen, was ich eben unterbrochen habe. Verstanden!"

"Janet …", flüsterte Sam leise und schlang ihre Arme um den Oberkörper. Sie zitterte leicht, doch sie versuchte es zu verstecken und die Schmerzen zu ignorieren.

Janet ging langsam auf sie zu. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie in Sams Richtung trat, wurde diese immer ruhiger, bis das Zittern vollends aufhörte. Sam beugte sich leicht vor und blickte Janet suchend in die Augen. Sie lieferte sich ihr vollkommen aus. 

"Bist du so blind? Wie kannst du mir nur vertrauen?", fragte Janet und strich vorsichtig, fast federleicht, mit ihren Fingerspitzen über Sams Kehle, über die Blutergüsse, die bald entstehen würden, und die sie erschaffen hatte. 

Sam erschauderte kurz unter ihrer Berührung, doch sie bewegte sich keine Zentimeter fort. 

"Weil du mich nicht töten würdest. Das würdest du niemals tun.", sagte Sam ruhig und beugte sich dabei noch viel weiter nach vorn, so dass sie fast Janet Bauch berührte.

"Ja ... und dies kann ich nur wenn du mich in Ruhe lässt, darum ... Geh ... lass mich alleine."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich die Kleinere nun vollends um und ohne einen Blick an Sam zu verschwenden, öffnete sie ihr Fenster und ließ diese alleine zurück.

Sam sah ihr einen Moment lang hinterher.  
Dann stand sie zügig auf und rannte schon fast zu ihrem Motorrad.  
Schnell schwang sie sich auf ihre Harley und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon.  
Ihre Gedanken rasten nur so durch ihren Kopf.  
Ich bin total verrückt geworden!  
Sie hätte mich umbringen können ... und doch …gab es 3 Dinge, deren ich mir absolut sicher war: Erstens, Janet war ein Vampir.  
Zweitens, ein Teil von ihr,- und ich wusste nicht, wie mächtig dieser Teil war - dürstete nach meinem Blut.  
Und drittens, ich war bedingungslos und unwiderruflich in sie verliebt.

Ende Kapitel 28


	30. Kapitel 29

**Wortanzahl:** 488 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 29**

Mehrere Tage stand Sam auf, machte Frühstück, ging zur Schule, fuhr wieder nach Hause, machte Hausaufgaben und ging schlafen.

Doch nichts davon berührte sie.  
Das einzige worüber sie nachdenken konnte, war ihre letzte Begegnung mit Janet und den daraus resultierenden … Erkenntnissen.

Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, hatte sie diese Nahtoderlebnis doch mehr beeinflusst als sie wollte. Genauso wenig wollte sie zugeben, dass sie zwar nun nicht direkt Angst vor Janet hatte, aber doch … einen gesunden Respekt.

Am auffälligsten in diesen Tagen war jedoch … sie konnte nicht aufhören Janet zu betrachten und ihre Gefühle minderte sich nicht. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, wie sie ironisch dachte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie beinahe die komplette Biostunde die Brünette aus ihrem Augenwinkel beobachtet hatte. 

Doch was sollte sie tun?  
Und … wollte sie wirklich etwas tun?  
Sie glaubte … nein wusste, dass Janet ihr nichts getan hätte, aber trotzdem sagte ihr Innerstes ihr, dass sie sich von dem anderen Mädchen fern halten sollte …

Wie jeden anderen Tag davor saß sie nun in der Cafeteria und starrte gelangweilt sowie frustriert auf ihr Essen. Auf einmal sah Sam hoch.  
Beobachtete sie jemand?  
Auf jeden Fall kam es ihr so vor.  
Doch als sie sich umblickte, sah niemand in ihre Richtung. 

Sie versuchte das stechende Gefühl, das sich in ihrer Magengegend breit machte, zu ignorieren. Es misslang ihr genauso, wie ihr Vorhaben Janet zu ignorieren. 

Das Essen von sich schiebend, stand sie auf und ging zügig aus der Cafeteria. Auf die Fragen der anderen ging sie nicht ein. 

Ich fahr nach Hause, leg mich hin und schlafe … vielleicht vergeht die Zeit dann schneller.

Auf einmal wurde sie jedoch in einen leeren Klassenraum gezogen.  
Wütend drehte sie sich um als sie endlich wieder ihren Stand fand.

"Was soll der Scheiß?", wollte sie wütend die Person anblaffen, aber dann sah se in vertraute karamellfarbende Augen.  
Und da erstarrte sie.  
Sam blickte sie an und wusste nicht was sie denken, geschweige denn sagen sollte.  
Sie wusste nur was sie fühlte und das war … gnadenlose Enttäuschung.

Anstatt Janets wohlgeformten Anblick sah sie die ebenso wohlgeformte, aber nicht so faszinierende Form von Alice. 

Janets kleine Schwester sah sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an, als könnte sie ihre Gedanken lesen und nach der letzten Enthüllung … traute ihr Sam das durchaus zu. 

"Sag mal, wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Alice sie leise.

Sie lächelte immer noch und ließ Sam auch nicht los. 

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte … Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst … Ich fahre nach Hause, mir geht es nicht sonderlich gut." 

Alice schaute sie belustigt an. 

"Lass mich bitte los, Alice.", sagte Sam leise und versuchte ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken. 

Tatsächlich ließ Alice sie los. Kurz wartete Sam, ob Alice sie wirklich gehen ließ, doch als sie sich ihr nicht in den Weg stellte, ging sie einfach.

Ende Kapitel 29


	31. Kapitel 30

**Wortanzahl:** 1675 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 30**

Nicht richtig müde, aber doch irgendwie erschöpft ließ sich Sam auf ihr Bett fallen. Leise seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen und streckte sich bevor sie sich auf die Seite rollte und die Decke über sich zog. Sie wollte einfach nur die Welt aussperren. 

Auf einmal hörte sie jedoch ein Klacken. Aufgeschreckt setzte sie sich auf und sah … eine peinlich berührt aussehende Janet, die Sams Fenster in ihrer Hand hielt. 

"Was zum Geier?", entwich es der Blonden geschockt als sie immer wieder von dem Loch in der Wand zu Janet mit ihrem Fenster sah. 

"Nun ja, ich wollte mit dir reden.", sagte diese leise, das Fenster immer noch festhaltend.

"Und da kannst du nicht die Tür nehmen? Hast du zu viel `Dawson's Creek´ geschaut?" Sam war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand nun vor der Brünetten.

"Naja, ich habe das Fenster nur aus den Angeln gehoben. Ich kann das ganz leicht wieder einbauen. Keine Sorge!", versuchte Janet die wütende Blondine zu beruhigen. 

"Super! Erst mich fast umbringen und dann noch mein Zimmer demolieren.", stöhnte Sam frustriert.

Sie ließ Janet einfach mit dem Fenster in der Hand stehen, ging wieder in ihr Bett und die Decke über ihren Kopf. Sie konnte hören, wie Janet das Fenster wieder einsetzte.  
Dann war es wieder still im Zimmer. 

Plötzlich spürte Sam wie ihr Bett sich leicht senkte.  
Eine Hand strich ihr kurz über die Schulter und blieb dann auf ihrem Rücken liegen. 

"Es tut mir leid. Sowohl das mit dem Fenster als auch mein Verhalten bei unserem letzten Treffen.", sagte Janet leise. 

"Aber hey, dein Fenster ist wieder heil!", versuchte sie Sam aufzumuntern.

Sam schnaubte empört auf und riss sich die Decke vom Kopf. Ihr Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab.

"Es tut dir leid? Das ist ja mal was neues. Sonst bin ich es doch immer, die sich für alles entschuldigen muss.", sagte sie ungläubig.

Schnell strampelte sie die Decke von ihrem Körper und drehte sich zur Seite, um Janets Hand abzuschütteln. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. 

Leise zog sich Janet zurück und rückte etwas ab von Sam. 

"Ich weiß … und du hast recht … aber ich möchte mich wirklich entschuldigen.", sagte sie leise und zögernd strich sie langsam Sams Haar glatt.

Sam ließ sich kurz diese Berührung gefallen, doch dann schob die Janets Hand weg. 

"Janet … mach es nicht noch schwerer als es für mich so schon ist.", bat Sam leise.

"Ich finde es schön, dass du dich entschuldigst … danke. Aber ich bin fertig … wirklich." 

"Lass mich wenigstens kurz erklären, warum ich hier bin, Ich wollte mich nämlich nicht nur entschuldigen.", gab sie leise zu und rückte nun vollends von Sam weg.

Von der anderen Seite des Bettes musterte sie nun die Blondine, äußerlich vollkommen ruhig. 

"Ach, was möchtest du denn noch? Fängst du genauso an wie Alice? Mir geht es nicht so gut …", blockte Sam weiterhin ab. 

Sie wollte so gern, dass Janet bei ihr blieb, aber … sie war es langsam leid, dass Janet sie immer wieder abwies und dann wieder zu ihr kam und die Nähe zu ihr suchte. 

"Nun … du weißt nun schon seit ein paar Tagen die Wahrheit und hast mit niemandem darüber gesprochen. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du … nun ja in Ordnung damit bist und es auch später niemanden erzählst. Uns ist es eigentlich verboten Menschen von uns zu erzählen. Ich habe eins der obersten Gesetze gebrochen und dich dadurch noch mehr in Gefahr gebracht.", erklärte diese leise und beobachtete dabei Sams Gesicht, um nicht die kleinste Reaktion zu verpassen. 

Sam rieb sich die Augen. 

"Ok, ich komme damit klar. Wie du vielleicht siehst, bin ich gut damit klar gekommen. Wem sollte ich das auch erzählen … Die würden mich für verrückt erklären. Und keine Angst, ich werde es auch später nicht erzählen und die Gesetze … das ist in Ordnung.", sagte Sam ausdruckslos.

"NICHTS ist in Ordnung! Verdammt, wenn irgendjemand das erfährt, werde ich nicht nur dran glauben und das ist meine Schuld!"

Wütend blickte Janet auf ihre geballten Fäuste, die auf ihren Knien lagen.  
Sam stöhnte abermals leise auf. 

"Janet, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun oder sagen? Von mir wird niemand etwas erfahren. Und da du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollst, klärt sich das auch. Es wird keiner wissen, dass wir miteinander zutun haben.", sagte sie müde.

"JA und das ist mein Problem!", brach es plötzlich aus Janet heraus. 

"Ich vertraue dir und weiß, dass du nichts sagen wirst. Ebenso weiß ich, dass ich dir fern bleiben sollte. Das ich dich nur so beschützen kann, aber … ich will das nicht!"

Immer leiser wurde Janets Stimme bis sie vollends brach. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie nur auf ihre Hände gestarrt, aber nun … nun sah sie endlich hoch und direkt in Sams Gesicht.

Sam konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Janet das wirklich gesagt hatte.  
Geschockt blickte sie in Janets Gesicht.

"Was? Du … du willst bei mir sein? Sicher, dass ich das gerade richtig verstanden habe ? Mit mir zusammen sein und ich meine nicht, wie eine beste Freundin.", fügte Sam noch zusätzlich hinzu. Sie wollte sicher sein … vollkommen sicher. Nicht, dass Janet sich wieder um entschied und wieder ging. 

Janet konnte nicht anders. Bitter lachte sie aus als sie Sam anschaute, bevor sie mit höhnischer Stimme weiter sprach. 

"Glaubst du ich hätte solche Probleme wenn ich nur deine Freundin sein will? Wäre dies der Fall gäbe es kaum Probleme, denn da hätte ich dich leichter ignorieren können. Aber jetzt? Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie klug, lieb und witzig du bist, ist dies einfach unmöglich. Wenn du wenigstens hässlich wärst, wäre es vielleicht einfacher aber nein ! Du bist auch noch verdammt sexy. Inzwischen stell ich mir fast andauernd vor, wie es wäre dich zu umarmen, zu küssen und mit dir zu schlafen ! Musst du so verdammt scharf sein?"

Mit jedem weiteren Wort wurde Janets Ton anklagender und auch ihr Blick, der auf Sam ruhte, passte sich immer mehr ihrem Ton an.

"Oh, vielen Danke für dein Kompliment! Was soll ich denn sagen? Du platzt einfach so in mein Leben, wirbelst alles durcheinander und willst dich dann verdrücken! Als wenn ich nicht schon genug andere Probleme hätte! Kaum das ich dich sehe, dreh ich wortwörtlich durch. Weißt du, wie oft ich erröte, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist oder wenn es um dich geht?"

Sam schaute Janet genauso anklagend an.  
Danach folgte … Stille.  
Sam atmete schnell ein und aus. Ihr war leicht schwindlig von dem Gespräch und vor allem, Janets Gegenwart. 

Auch Janet brach nicht das Schweigen. Starrte sie nur an, doch auf einmal fand sich Sam auf ihren Rücken wieder. Janets Hände umfassten ihre Handgelenke und drückten sie nach oben über ihren Kopf. Sam konnte nur überrascht keuchen als sie so überrumpelt wurde. 

Jedes weitere Wort wurde von Janets Mund, der nun auf ihrem lag, verschluckt. Weder ihr schmerzhaftes Stöhnen wegen Janets festem Griff, noch ihr lustvolles als die Brünette ihren Mund eroberte, war zu hören. 

Nur das Rascheln ihrer Kleidungsstücke als sie ihre Körper aneinander rieben, war zu hören.

Aus Luftmangel, der eher Sam betraf, trennten sie sich. Hastig atmete Sam ein und aus. Sie blickte in Janets, nun schwarze, Augen und noch immer hielt sie ihre Handgelenke fest. 

"Janet …", flüsterte sie leise. 

Janet, die wie gebannt ihre Halsschlagader anstarrte, blickte nun in ihr Gesicht. 

"Meine Hände …" 

Plötzlich war Janet weg. Sie hatte sich ruckartig von ihr wegbewegt und saß nun wieder ganz außen auf ihrem Bett. 

Sam rieb sich vorsichtig ihre Handgelenke und setzte sich dabei langsam auf. 

"Oh Gott. Es tut mir so leid! Ich … ich sollte gehen. Ich … werde verschwinden. Eine Freundin will schon lange, dass ich mal länger bei ihr bleibe. Ich werde dir nie wieder weh tun. Oh, Gott. Es tut mir so leid!"

Fahrig fuhr sie durch ihr Haar, ließ es zu allen Seiten abzustehen und es sollte eigentlich lustig sein, doch … es brach eher Sams Herz. 

Janets Ton wurde immer verzweifelter, ihr Selbsthass und ihre Schuldgefühle immer deutlicher und ihre Miene zeigte ein Mischmasch aus all diesen Gefühlen.  
Sam war selbst der Verzweiflung nah.  
Janet konnte nicht gehen!  
Nicht da sie nun wusste, dass sie etwas für sie empfand. 

So schnell es ihr möglich war, krabbelte sie zu Janet rüber.  
Sam drückte nun Janet nieder auf das Bett und schaute sie verzweifelt an.

"Bitte, bleib! Geh nicht!"

Ohne weiteres hätte Janet sich aus Sams Griff befreien können, doch zu sehr war sie über Sams Aktion überrascht.

"Und was? Damit ich dich umbringe? Dir die Knochen einzeln breche? Dich aussauge? Jeden Tropfen deines himmlisch riechenden Blutes in mir aufnehme bis du wie eine Puppe in meinen Armen liegst? Tod, ohne einen Funken leben? Willst du das? Willst du das?"

Immer lauter und drängender wurde Janets Stimme bis sie fast schrie. Sie sah direkt in Sams Augen, sich weigernd den Blick zu senken und dadurch mehr als alles andere zeigend, das es ihr ernst war.

Sam schaute zu ihr herunter. 

"Nein … aber du würdest es nicht tun. Ich weiß, was du bist … und habe keine Angst. Und wenn du es nicht wolltest … du bist stärker … doch das macht mir nichts aus.", sagte sie ruhig und versuchte Janet damit zu beruhigen und um ihr zu zeigen, dass ihre Sorgen unnötig waren.

Minutenlang herrschte nur Schweigen zwischen ihnen, während sie sich nur anstarrten. Doch während Sams Gesicht flehend und bettelnd war, zeigte Janet auf ihrem keinerlei Regung. Sie lagen einfach nur da und spürten die Kälte bzw. Wärme des jeweils anderen Körpers.

Endlich schien die Brünette jedoch eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben.

"Wenn dies so ist …", fing sie leise an und ignorierte das hoffnungsvolle Strahlen, das in Sams Augen auftauchte, "gibt es nun kein Zurück mehr für dich." und eroberte mit diesen Worten ein weiteres Mal Sams Lippen.

Dieses Mal … dieses Mal ließ sie diese jedoch nicht mehr los als sie Zwecks Luft stoppen musste. Womit Sam wirklich keine Probleme hatte …

Ende Kapitel 30


	32. Kapitel 31

**Wortanzahl:** 1055 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 31**

Das Hupen eines Autos schreckte Sam und Jacob aus ihrem gemütlichen Frühstück.

"Ist das für dich?", fragte Jacob beiläufig.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und räumte ihr Geschirr weg.

"So, ich muss los. Viel Spaß heute.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ja, dir auch.", rief er ihr nach.

Zügig ging sie den Flur entlang, schnappte sich den Helm und öffnete die Tür. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte Sam jedoch und schaute überrascht auf das Auto, dass in ihrer Einfahrt stand. Es war der silberne Audi von Janet Cullen.

"What the f … ?", entwich es ihr leise als sie langsam auf ihn zu ging.

Bis sie dort angekommen war, stand die Besitzerin des Autos auch schon an der Beifahrertür und hielt sie für Sam offen.

"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie diese mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was das soll aber … ich kann meine Tür auch selber aufmachen … Trotzdem danke und einen schönen guten Morgen wünsch ich dir.", plapperte Sam leicht nervös und umklammerte den Motorradhelm noch fester.

"Ach … ich dachte nur, ich hole dich ab, fahr dich zur Schule und wir können uns auf dem Weg dorthin unterhalten."

Ohne auf Sams Reaktion zu achten, hielt sie weiter die Tür auf.  
Was sollte sie auch sonst tun?  
Sie wieder zuschlagen?

Verlegen lächelte Sam und gab Janet einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie packte ihren Helm auf den Rücksitz, sowie ihre Tasche und setzte sich dann auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Wenn du willst, kannst du nun die Tür schließen.", sagte sie scheinheilig grinsend.

"Zu gütig.", war Janets trockene Antwort, bevor sie die Tür schloss und um das Auto herum ging.

Auf ihrer Seite einsteigend, ließ sie ohne ein Wort den Motor an.  
Man könnte denken, dass sie sauer wäre, doch ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. 

Es kurzen Moment herrschte Stille im Auto.  
Leise räusperte sich Janet.

"Bekomm ich denn keinen richtigen Guten-Morgen-Kuss?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

Mit Absicht sah sie nicht zu Sam rüber und konzentrierte sich übermäßig auf die Straße vor sich. 

"Ein Guten-Morgen-Kuss? Und warum solltest du den verdient haben?", fragte diese jedoch genauso scheinheilig, doch ihre zuckenden Lippen verrieten sie.

"Nun … vielleicht, weil ich sexy bin?", schlug Janet mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen vor und wandte ihren Blick von der Straße ab, um Sam direkt anzusehen.

"Oh ja … selbstverständlich!", sagte Sam ironisch und beugte sich zu Janet rüber.

Zärtlich küssten sie sich und Sam strich leicht über Janets Wange.

"Schau auf die Straße.", nuschelte Sam gegen ihre Lippen.

"Ich kann auch so fahren.", beruhigte ihre Geliebte sie jedoch und fuhr mit ihrer einen Hand durch das kurze Haar.

"Was hast du nur immer mit meinen Haaren!", beschwerte Sam sich gespielt beleidigt und zog sich auf ihren Sitz zurück.

Sie fuhr sich zwei drei Mal durchs Haar, damit sie nicht mehr ganz so strubblig aussahen.

"Und jetzt schau wieder auf die Straße. Ich will zwar nicht zur Schule aber ins Krankenhaus will ich noch weniger!"

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Janets Ton war scherzhaft, doch sie befolgte sofort Sams Befehl.

Trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders als Sams eine Hand in ihre zu nehmen und ihre Finger ineinander zu verschränken.

Zärtlich drückte sie zu, während sie einhändig das Auto durch die Stadt zur Schule manövrierte.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, bevor sich Janet leise räusperte.

"Wir sind bald da … hast du vielleicht Lust … bei mir und meiner Familie zu Mittag zu essen? Also, an unserem Tisch?"

Ihr Tonfall war nervös, doch ihre steife Haltung verriet ihre innerliche Anspannung.  
Sam schaute wie gebannt auf ihre und Janets Hand.  
Zärtlich strich sie mit ihrem Daumen über Janets Handrücken.

"Sehr gern. Wenn es deine Geschwister nicht stört … also, ich mein … wenn sie mit meiner Nähe kein Problem haben.", sagte Sam langsam.

Sie wählte ihre Worte mit bedacht, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihre Angst, dass sie als Person stören könnte, ausdrücken sollte.  
Wann hatte man schon mal mit Vampiren zu tun?  
Doch Janet schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können.

"Keine Sorge!", sagte sie mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln und blickte wieder kurz in Sams Richtung.

"Sie werden kein Problem damit haben."

Kurz wandelte sich ihr liebes Lächeln in ein regelrecht bedrohliches, doch dies geschah innerhalb einer Sekunde, sodass Sam sich sicher war, dass sie es sich eingebildet hatte.

Innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, hörte sie weiter ihrer Freundin zu.

"Meine Familie wird kein Problem sein, aber … was ist mit deinem Vater oder deinen Freunden?"

Sam zuckte jedoch nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

"Was soll mit ihnen sein?"

Sie schaute kurz aus dem Fenster und stellte bedauernd fest, dass sie bald bei der Schule sein würden.

Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder Janet zu.

"Nun … auch wenn sich die Welt in den letzten Jahrzehnten arg gewandelt hat … aber Homosexualität wird immer noch nicht überall akzeptiert. Vor allem in einer Kleinstadt … Ich möchte nicht, dass du darunter leidest. Selbst wenn wir uns deshalb etwas zurückhalten müssten …"

Mit jedem weiteren Wort hatten sich ihre Augen weiter verdunkelt und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde düsterer, doch der Griff um Sams Hand war immer noch zärtlich. 

"Hey … ganz ruhig. Mein Dad hat nichts dagegen. Er findet dich und deine Familie sehr nett. Und seit …" 

Hier stockte Sam und räusperte sich kurz. 

"Er möchte das ich glücklich bin. Und was die anderen betrifft … das ist mir egal … solange es dich auch nicht stört.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. 

"Mich stört es nicht.", erklärte Janet mit genauso fester Stimme und als würde sie Sam noch mehr beruhigen wollte, beugte sie sich schnell zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss.

"Dann ist ja alles geklärt.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Plötzlich seufzte sie frustriert auf.  
Janet blickte kurz zu ihr rüber.

"Wir sind da.", erklärte Sam ihre trübe Stimmung.

Doch Janets Lächeln blieb. Ruhig fuhr sie auf ihrem Parkplatz, parkte neben einem roten Cabrio und machte dann den Motor aus. Immer noch lächelnd wandte sie sich dann an Sam und ohne auf deren trübes Gesicht zu achten, zog ihr Gesicht an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. 

Die Blicke, die auf ihr Auto gerichtet waren, provokant ignorierend.

Erst als Sam eindeutig wieder Luft brauchte, löste sie sich von der Blondine und sagte mit einen frechen Grinsen. 

"Dann lassen wir die Spiele mal beginnen!"

Ende Kapitel 31


	33. Kapitel 32

**Wortanzahl:**1881 Wörter  
_

Kapitel 32

"Ist dir aufgefallen, dass uns alle anstarren?", fragte Sam die kleine Brünette grinsend. "Und ich meine wirklich alle! Selbst die Lehrer." 

Sams Stimme überschlug sich bald vor Belustigung, als sie Janet dichter an sich zog. 

"Lass sie. Sie sind nur eifersüchtig weil ich das schönste Mädel zur Freundin habe.", antwortete Janet ihr mit einem zwinkern als sie sich dichter an die Blondine drängte. 

Sam blickte zu Janet runter und zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben. 

"Wenn du meinst … du musst es ja wissen." 

Sie beugte sich leicht runter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Schopf. 

"Weißt du, dass dein Herz so doll schlägt, dass du eigentlich froh sein kannst, keinen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen?"

"Nun, daran hast ja dann du Schuld.." 

Leicht anklagend war ihre Stimme, aber Sams Augen zeigten eindeutig den Schalk.

Ohne sich von Janet zu lösen, stieß sie die Tür zur Cafeteria auf. 

Auch Janet trennte sich nicht von der anderen jungen Frau als sie die andere Hälfte der Doppeltür aufstieß. Doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht neckend erwiderte.

"Nun, dass kann ich ja wirklich nicht verantworten." 

Sie tat so als würde sie sich von Sam lösen wollen. Sofort schloss sich Sams Hand fester um Janets Taille. 

"Sag mal, wo willst du denn hin? Mein Herz kann ein wenig Action vertragen.", erklärte sie der breit grinsenden Janet.

"Und außerdem … ich brauche was zu Essen … du dich sicher auch, oder mein kleiner Vielfresser.", piesackte die Blonde ihre Begleiterin.

"Nun, wenn du das sagst … Notfalls fungiere ich auch gern wieder als deine Ärztin. Hab da ja inzwischen schon Erfahrung."

Grinsend zog die Brünette Sam wieder an sich und ging mit ihr in Richtung der Essenschlange. 

"Ha ha … sehr witzig.", sagte Sam, während sie sich ein Tablett nahm und sich einen Salat draufstellte.

"So schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht.", beschwerte sich Sam und wartete dann auf Janet, die ihr Essen noch bezahlen musste.

Langsam gingen beide auf den Tisch der Cullens zu und ohne das Sam es merkte, wurde sie etwas langsamer. 

Auf einmal stoppte Janet, mitten in der Cafeteria und zog Sam an sich. 

"Wenn du nicht willst, können wir auch woanders essen.", flüsterte sie und nahm Sams Lippen in einen sanften Kuss gefangen.

Sie standen zehn Meter vom Cullentisch entfernt und fünf von dem, wo Jessica und der Rest ihrer Clique saßen. 

Die Cafeteria war voll, doch dies war egal.  
Immer stiller wurde es im Raum und innerhalb von Sekunden war jedes Augenpaar auf sie gerichtet. 

Leise lächelnd löste sich Janet von Sam und flüsterte nur Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt. 

"Willkommen in einer Kleinstadt!"

"Ich wusste, dass es etwas gab, dass ich an der Großstadt vermisse.", flüsterte Sam ebenso leise zurück.

Sie blickte kurz über Janets Schulter.  
Mike sah sie an, als wenn ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. 

Grinsend wandte Sam sich wieder der kleineren zu und nickte in die Richtung des Tisches, an dem Janets restliche Familie saß. 

"Wollen wir?", fragte sie Janet und versucht eicht allzu nervös zu sein.

Sie hatte Angst, dass die anderen Cullens sie nicht verstehen würden. 

Janet schien ihre Miene jedoch deuten zu können.  
Aufmunternd drückte sie ihre Hand und zog sie dann weiter zum Tisch ihrer Familie. 

Mit einem Lächeln blieb sie vor ihrem Stuhl stehen und manövrierte Sam an ihre Seite. 

"Leute, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Sam, meine Freundin. Sam, das sind Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett. Alice kennst du ja schon."

Der Reihe nach deutete sie auf ihre Geschwister, deren Mienen nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. 

Während Alice fast euphorisch aussah und auch Emmett ein breites Grinsen trug, hatten Janets blonde Geschwister eher abweisende Mienen. 

Jasper, der große Blonde, der steif in seinem Stuhl neben Alice saß, zeigte keinerlei Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht. 

Anders als seine Schwester Rosalie, die Sam mit einem Mix aus Abscheu und Hass ansah und ohne ein Wort in die Richtung der beiden Frauen, sich an Emmett wand. 

Als Sam dies sah, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb.  
Ihr Herz schien still zu stehen.  
Sie hatte sich schon unwohl unter den Augen von Janets Mutter gefühlt.  
Und ihr Vater dachte sicherlich, sie wäre eine Verrückte.  
Aber nach ihrem Auftritt im Krankenhaus war dies auch kein Wunder.  
Und nun sah sie, wie Janets Geschwister au feie reagierten. 

Doch dann spürte sie, wie die kleine Hand ihre leicht drückte und sie damit wieder zum regelmäßigen atmen brachte. 

Janet zog Sam auf den Stuhl neben sich und warf ihr dabei ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu. Dann drehte sie sich leicht in die Richtung von Rosalie.  
Leise entrang ihr ein knurrendes Geräusch und ihre Haltung verkrampfte sich.  
Diese zog nur kurz die Augenbraue nach oben, doch sagen tat sie nichts. 

Still blickten sie sich an und schienen mit ihren Augen einen ganzen Dialog zu halten. 

Den anderen schien das nicht bewusst zu sein, doch Sam wünschte sich einfach nur weg. Sie wollte nie Streit in Janets Familie stiften. 

Vielleicht hätte sie doch lieber bei Jessica essen sollen?, fragte sie sich innerlich nervös, doch dann erklang Alices Stimme und nie war Sam so glücklich gewesen deren Stimme zu hören.

"Ok, bevor ihr euch gegenseitig umbringt. Habt ihr beide, also du und Sam, vor zusammen zum Ball zu gehen?", fragte sie Janet mit einem breiten Grinsen, das sie so oft trug. 

Sam verschluckte sich lauthals als Alice den Ball erwähnte.  
Hatte sie Alice gerade richtig verstanden?  
Sie sollte auf diesen Ball gehen und das in einem Kostüm? 

Sam spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen.  
Was, wie sich schnell herausstellte, nicht unbemerkt blieb.  
Grinsend wandte sich Emmett ihr und Janet zu und fragte spöttisch. 

"Man Janet, was hast du den mit der Kleinen gemacht, dass sie schon jetzt solche Angst davor

hat mit dir den Ball zu besuchen, dass sie schon bei dem Gedanken daran heult?"

Janet blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu Sam rüber.  
Sam hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt und versuchte im Boden zu versinken.  
Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

"Ich hab mich nur verschluckt.", nuschelte sie leise und versuchte sich dabei auf ihren Salat zu konzentrieren.

"Sicher, Sammy-Barbie, wir glauben dir", sagte Emmett immer noch leicht spöttisch, doch das Zwinkern in seinen Augen verriet ihn.

Er wollte nur verhindern, dass wieder so eine peinliche Stille entstand sowie seine Schwester und ihre neue Freundin unterstützen. Seit Jahren wünschte er sich, dass auch seine Baby-Schwester (den dies war sie, egal ob sie älter war oder nicht) glücklich wurde und ihre Liebe fand. 

Wenn dies nun in Form eines menschlichen Mädchens war ... dann nun gut, er würde sie unterstützen, selbst wenn er dadurch riskierte beinahe durch den Blick seiner Ehefrau getötet zu werden. 

Irgendwas von diesen Gedanken schien sich auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen, den als Janet ihn ansah, schenkte sie ihm ein kleines dankbares Lächeln.

"Ach, Sammy-Barbie?", fragte Sam mit sehr viel Spot in der Stimme. "Und wer bist du? Knut, der kuschelige Eisbär?"

Alice versuchte gar nicht erst ihr Lachen zu verstecken.

Ähnlich erging es auch Janet, die sich zu Sam beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

"Tja Emmett, da hast du eine ebenbürtige Gegnerin gefunden.", sagte sie grinsend und legte den rechten Arm um Sams Schultern.

"Das bedeutet Krieg!", knurrte Emmett gespielt ernst.

Rosalie schlug ihn in die Seite. Dieser Schlag hätte jeden anderen vom Stuhl gehauen, wenn nicht sogar die Rippen gebrochen, doch ihn schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören.  
Nein, er ignorierte Rosalie einfach und wandte sich nun an Janet.

"DAS werden wir noch sehen!", versprach er mit einem gespielt fiesen Lächeln.

„Oh Sam!", warf Alice nun ein.

„Du musst mich dir UNBEDINGT bei deinem Kostüm für den Ball helfen lassen. Ich werde dir sicher etwas GANZ tolles raussuchen!"

Sam konnte nur fassungslos in das leuchtende Gesicht von Alice sehen und das Gefühl der bevorstehenden Verdammnis steigerte sich mit jeder weiteren Sekunde.  
Dies änderte sich auch nicht als sie sich hilfesuchend an die anderen, die am Tisch saßen, wandte.  
Ein jeder trug entweder ein mitleidiges Lächeln oder ein schadenfrohes.  
Was alle jedoch gleich hatten, war der Blick des knappen Entkommens, welche alle in ihren Augen trugen.

"Ähm … also wenn es kein rosa, pink oder der gleichen ist … und auch keine Rüschen und Schleifchen hat … dann kannst du mir helfen.", sagte Sam diplomatisch.

Alice strahlte nun übers ganze Gesicht.  
Sam ahnte schon das schlimmste und setzte schnell noch einen Satz nach.

"HELFEN, Alice! Nur helfen … mehr nicht."

Kurz huschte über Alices Gesicht Enttäuschung, aber dann breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein breites Lächeln aus und Sam wurde klar, dass sie verloren war.

Es gab kein Entrinnen mehr und, wie ein Blick auf Janet zeigte, war dies auch allen klar und niemand würde ihr helfen.

Leise seufzend blieb ihr darum nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken.

"Okay ... werdet ihr den auch dort hingehen?", fragte sie um etwas von ihrer Misere abzulenken.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nicht aber da du nun mitkommst …", sagte Janet verschmitzt grinsend.

Sam blickt dann Alice und Jasper fragend an.

"Sicher kommen wir, oder Jasper?", fragte sie mit glockenheller Stimme.

Jasper nickte jedoch nur und blickte dann wieder auf seine Hände.  
Irritiert wegen seinem Verhalten, aber nicht nach hakend, blickte Sam dann in Richtung Emmett.  
Konsequent ignorierte sie dabei Rosalie, die sie immer wieder mit Blicken bedachte, die sie, wenn es möglich wäre, schon längst getötet hätten.  
Doch wenigstens Emmett schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln.

"Logo komm ich! Ich will unbedingt wissen was für ein Kostüm dir Alice andreht! Ich weiß auch schon als was ich komme!"

"Ach ja? Und als was?", fragte Sam ehrlich interessiert.

Rosalie schnaubte leise auf.  
Diesmal hatte Sam jedoch genug.

"Und was ist mit dir Rosalie?", fragte sie zuckersüß.

Rosalie sah sie einen sehr kurzen Moment erstaunt an, doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder eine Maske.

„Was sollte mit mir sein? Sicher werde ich kommen.", sagte sie hochnäsig.

"Und als was?", ließ Sam nicht locker auch mit Janets zweiter Schwester ein Gespräch anzufangen.

"Oh … DAS wird eine Überraschung … Mensch.", setzte Rosalie leise nach.

Sekundenlang starrte Sam die andere Blondine an, bevor sie ebenso leise sagte: "Ich mag Überraschungen ...Bitch ..."

Es war wirklich ein Glück für alle Anwesenden, dass es genau in diesem Moment zum Unterricht klingelte.  
Denn Rosalie war aufgesprungen.  
Hätten Emmett und Jasper sie nicht zurückgehalten, hätte sie sich schon lange auf Sam gestürzt.  
Aber auch Janet musste Sam zurückhalten, die ebenfalls aufgesprungen war und das andere Mädchen mit ihren Blicken erdolchte.

Beide ignorierten die Hektik in der Cafeteria und sahen sich stattdessen mit unverlogenem Hass und Abscheu an.

"Sam …", warnte Janet sie leise.

Sam löste ihren Blick von Rosalie und schaute in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

"Das bringt doch nichts … und das weißt du."

Langsam löste Sam sich aus ihrer angespannten Haltung.

"Du hast recht. Tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Rosalie und den Rest von Janets Geschwistern zu verschwenden, nahm sie ihren Rucksack und ihr Essenstablett. Sich schnell von diesem entledigen, entfernte sie sich aus der Cafeteria ohne auf Janet zu achten. 

Dies war ja nun ein wirklich tolles erstes richtiges Treffen mit Janets restlicher Familie gewesen, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Trotz allem konnte sie sich jedoch nicht ein leises trauriges Seufzen verkneifen als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Bioraum machte.

Ende Kapitel 32


	34. Kapitel 33

**Wortanzahl:** 640 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 33**

Frustriert schlug Sam schnell ihren Spinnt zu und wollte gerade weitergehen als Angela vor sie trat. 

"Hey.", sagte diese freundlich lächelnd. 

"Hey … du ich muss zu Bio … wir können …" 

Doch Angela unterbrach sie. 

"Ich weiß und ich wollte dir auch nur sagen, dass ich es toll finde … das mit dir und Janet." 

Sam sah sie einen Moment lang perplex an, ehe sie reagieren konnte. 

"Danke. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.", sagte sie leise und aufrichtig. 

"Kein Problem. Wir sehen uns dann.", sagte Angela und war auch schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden. 

Doch ihr Platz wurde schnell wieder von jemand eingenommen als Janet auf einmal neben Sam erschien. 

"Sam ...", sagte sie leise und sah diese traurig an. 

Besorgt musterte Sam die kleine Brünette. 

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Oder hat Rosalie irgendwas gesagt? Ich schwöre dir, wenn ja, dann kann sie was erleben." 

Schnell wandelte sich Janets trauriger Blick in einen der Irritation.

"Was? Ich dachte ... ich meinte ... willst du dich nicht von mir trennen?", fragte sie Sam verdattert.

Nun war es an Sam sie irritiert anzusehen.

„Nein … wieso sollte ich das wollen? Du hast mir gesagt, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt, sobald ich mich für dich entschieden habe und das stört mich in keinster Weise und DAS solltest du auch wissen."

Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, zog Janet Sam auf einmal an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Atemlos ließ sie die Blondine nach einigen Momenten los und blickte sie mit einem Blick voller Liebe an.

"Danke", flüsterte sie leise und hauchte einen weiteren kleinen Kuss auf Sams leicht geschwollene Lippen.

„Wow.", hauchte Sam atemlos und blickte Janet leicht verträumt an.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte sie neugierig, doch dann ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„Warte … dachtest du etwa, dass ich wegen so was meine Entscheidung noch mal überdenken würde?"

"Nun", druckste diese leicht herum, "... wenn es so gewesen wäre, hätte ich es verstanden. Selbst ich, die Rose seit Jahrzehnten kennt, würde mir manchmal wünschen, dass ich sie nie wiedersehen müsste. Und dies sage ich mit echter Zuneigung."

"Tja, bloß gut, dass ich mit dir meine Zeit verbringen möchte und nicht mit ihr … auch wenn ich es schade finde … das war nicht so der erfolgreiche Start, den ich mir gewünscht hatte.", sagte Sam betrübt und nahm Janets Hand in ihre.

"Keine Sorge", beruhigte diese sie jedoch.

"Außer Rosalie liebt jeder aus meiner Familie dich. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr mir Esme von dir vorgeschwärmt hat und auch Carlisle fand dich sehr sympathisch, auch wenn er es bedauert, dass er dich nicht unter besseren Bedingungen kennen gelernt hat."

Während sie sprachen, zog Janet ihre Freundin langsam zum Bioraum.  
Wie in einem Nachsatz fügte sie jedoch noch leise, ohne Sam anzusehen, hinzu.

"Vielleicht ... sollten wir uns in nächster Zeit jedoch eher bei dir treffen."

Sam seufzte kurz leise.

"Ja, die Umstände, unter denen ich deinen Dad kennengelernt habe, waren schon nicht die besten. Und was das andere betrifft … wenn du das möchtest, machen wir es so."

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Bioraum und ließ Janet zuerst reingehen.

"Gut ... hast du dann vielleicht Lust heute Nachmittag was zu unternehmen?", fragte Janet als sie sich setzte, eindeutig froh, dass Sam nicht sauer war.

"Sicher.", sagte Sam und sie strahlte dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

"Wie wärs … du musst mich so oder bei mir absetzen und dann kannst du doch gleich zum Essen bleiben … ich koche auch."

Doch dann stockte sie und fügte leicht verlegen noch etwas hinzu.

"Also, ich werde es zumindest versuchen."

"Das ... hört sich wunderbar an.", sagte Janet mit einem kleinen Lächeln und wandte sich dann dem Lehrer zu, der mit dem Unterricht begann und nicht mitbekam, wie sie leise die Hand ihrer Geliebten unter dem Tisch ergriff.

Ende Kapitel 33


	35. Kapitel 34

**Wortanzahl:** 3266 Wörter

**Kapitel 34**

"So, was möchtest du den gerne essen?", fragte Sam als sie ihren Rucksack in ihrem Zimmer ablegte.

Sie und Janet waren nach der Schule direkt zu ihrem Haus gefahren und da ihr Dad noch bei der Arbeit war, waren die beiden alleine. Nur sie beide in einem Haus und sie waren in einem Zimmer mit einem Bett, wie Sam unweigerlich einfiel.

Janet, die direkt hinter ihr stand, musste leise lachen.

„Ich glaube das, was ich gerne esse, habt ihr nicht hier.", sagte sie leise.

Sam sah sie irritiert an.

"Was mein … oh!"

Kurz herrschte Stille im Zimmer, ehe Sam sich leise räusperte.

"Musst du denn gar nichts essen ... außer na ja, Blut?", fragte sie neugierig, während sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte. Janet setze sich neben sie im Schneidersitz.

"Nein … ich könnte etwas essen aber das hätte für mich keinen Sinn … so als wenn du nur von Wasser leben würdest … irgendwann würdest du sterben."

"Oh ... das hört sich nicht sehr toll an. Eh ... wo bekommt ihr den das Blut her?", fragte Sam leise während sie mit ihrem Finger Kreise auf ihrer Decke zog.

Auch wenn sie sich brennend dafür interessierte, war sie sich doch nicht sicher, ob sie es wissen wollte. Konnte sie wirklich damit klar kommen, wenn Janet so brutal wie Brad Pitt oder Tom Cruise in "Interview mit einem Vampir" ist?

Janet beugte sich zu ihr rüber und setzte ihre Lippen leicht an Sams Halsschlagader. Sie konnte Sams schnellen Pulsschlag regelrecht schmecken. Zärtlich hauchte sie Luft über ihn und zog sich dann wieder zurück.

"Wir leben nicht von Menschenblut, falls es das ist, worüber du dir Gedanken machst… Außerdem würde ich dir das niemals antun. Nein, wir jagen Tiere. Wir sind, sozusagen, Vegetarier."

"Vegetarier?"

Sams Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen als sie dieses Wort aussprach. Janet berührte nur einen winzigen Teil ihres Körpers, aber selbst diese winzige Berührung schickte einen Schauer aus Erregung, aber auch Angst durch ihren Körper. Sie konnte weder die leidenschaftlichen Küsse vergessen, noch das Gefühl von den kleinen Händen um ihren Hals.

"Ja, Vegetarier", war Janets genauso leise Antwort als sie leicht mit ihrer Zunge über Sams Pulspunkt fuhr und gleichzeitig mit ihren Fingerspitzen immer wieder Sams Arme hoch und runter fuhr.

"Wenn gleich ... wir öfter damit zu kämpfen haben nicht in alte ... Gewohnheiten zurückzufallen."

Ihr Blick wich für keinen Moment von dieser kleinen Stelle an Sams Körper unter der das rote, lebensspendende Blut immer schneller rauschte.

Sam schluckte hart und versuchte nicht unter Janets hungrigen Blick zusammenzuzucken.

"Also … willst du wohl nichts davon essen, was ich koche?," fragte sie nervös.

Sekundenlang fixierte die Kleinere die Blondine, bevor sich auf einmal ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht ausbreitete und sie sich auf einmal löste. Innerhalb einer Sekunde saß sie auf Sams Schreibtischstuhl als wäre nichts gewesen. Ganz ruhig, saß sie mit überkreuzten Beinen und sah ihre Geliebte an, die immer noch auf ihrem Bett saß.

Als wäre nichts passiert, sagte sie ruhig. "Ich würde gerne, aber leider ... geht das leider nicht. Aber ich sehe dir gerne zu."

Ein unschuldiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ruhig strich sie mit ihren Händen ihre Kleidung glatt.

"Oh, könntest du das bitte lassen? Ich finde das sehr irritierend, dieses `nun bist du da und dann doch wieder nicht´.", sagte Sam leicht verärgert.

Sie stand dann auf und ging auf ihre Zimmertür zu, denn langsam plagte sie doch der Hunger.  
Was nach diesem missglücktem Mittagessen auch kein Wunder war.

Ruhig folgte Janet Sam die Treppe herunter und setzte sich dann gemütlich auf einen der Küchenstühle, während sie zu sah wie Sam anfing in der Küche herum zu werkeln. Es sollte wohl Nudeln mit irgendeiner Soße geben. Interessiert sah sie zu wie die Blondine einiges zusammen mixte, doch auf einmal brach sie die Stille.

"Bist du sicher, dass so viel Salz in das Nudelwasser gehört?"

Mit dem Salzstreuer noch in der Hand, drehte Sam sich um.

"Irgendein Kommentar von den billigen Plätzen?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Was... nein, nein, nichts. Ich dachte nur ...", wehrte Janet mit einem Lächeln ab und hielt ihre Hände entschuldigend hoch.

„Ist auch besser so. Salz kann sehr wehtun wenn man es als Wurfmittel missbraucht.", sagte sie und drehte sich dann wieder zum Topf um.

"Irgendwie glaub ich dir das auf's Wort", war Janets leise gemurmelte Antwort, während sie weiter zu sah wie Sam nun noch etwas Pfeffer in das Wasser tat.

"Ist auch besser so … aber sei froh das du nicht mitessen musst. Ich musste vorher nie kochen und nun muss ich das erst alles noch lernen.", sagte Sam mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Das ... kann ich kaum glauben.", war Janets trockener Kommentar als sie weiter Sam zusah. Diesmal griff sich die Blondine den Paprikastreuer und würzte damit die Bolognese.

"Äh Sam, du weißt aber schon das es nun sehr scharf wird oder?", fragte sie zaghaft.

"Sicher, deswegen mache ich das ja auch. Er ist gerne scharf. Meine …"

Doch hier stockte Sam und schaute abwesend auf den Topf.

Wieder nutzte Janet ihre Vampirschnelligkeit und war innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde bei ihrer Freundin. Vorsichtig schlang sie ihre Arme um deren Mitte und zog sie an ihre Brust. Sanft legte sie ihren Kopf auf deren Schulter.

"Hat sie gerne gekocht?", fragte sie leise und küsste vorsichtig Sams Nacken.

Sam konnte jedoch nur nicken. Denn sie befürchtete, dass sie sonst anfing zu weinen. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas an Janets Gesagtem auf.

"Woher weist du das überhaupt, dass sie …", sagte sie leise und beendete den Satz jedoch nicht.

Wenn Janet rot werden könnte, würde sie es in diesem Moment werden. Zumindest sah ihr Gesicht eindeutig leicht beschämt aus, als sie leise zugab.

"Na ja, im Krankenhaus ... du weißt schon ... ich hatte mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und hab vielleicht ... also etwas ... belauscht was in deinem Zimmer vorging."

Janet konnte spüren, dass Sams Körper sich leicht anspannte.

"Ok …", sagte sie langsam und versuchte nicht sauer zu werden.

Sie konnte verstehen, dass Janet sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, aber sie war selbst mit diesem Thema, wie sie es nur noch bezeichnete, noch nicht richtig fertig. Doch Janet schien ihren Stimmungsumschwung zu merken. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von Sam und ergriff danach deren Hand, die vorher nur auf der Küchenplatte gelegen hatte. Immer noch so vorsichtig als wäre Sam aus Glas hob sie deren Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste leicht ihre Fingerknöchel.

"Tut mir leid... ich weiß, dass ich dies nicht hätte tun sollen, aber ... an diesem Tag konnte ich nur daran denken, dass du beinahe gestorben wärst ... und mein Vater wollte mir nichts verraten wegen der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht ... bitte verzeih mir."

Nicht lauter als ein flüstern war ihre Stimme, während sie ihren Blick ins Sams bohrte.

"Schon gut.", sagte Sam leise und zog Janet in ihre Arme. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Janets Haare und schloss die Augen.

"Es ist in Ordnung … es ist nur so … ich komme damit noch nicht richtig klar. Sie war solange immer für mich da und nun nicht mehr … und Dad kann mir da nicht wirklich helfen … Er hat sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn gesprochen …", wisperte Sam und drückte Janet noch mehr an sich.

"Ich weiß ...", flüsterte Janet und schlang ihre Arme um das größere Mädchen. "Als ... als meine Eltern gestorben sind, empfand ich ähnlich."

"Also … sind Esme und Carlisle nicht deine richtigen Eltern?", fragte Sam zaghaft und löste sich leicht von Janet, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille in der Küche, ehe Janet leise anfing zu lachen.

Sam drückte kurz Janets Hände etwas fester und sah sie dabei irritiert an.

"Tschuldige", gluckste Janet immer noch leicht als sie hoch zu Sam sah.

"Nur. .. spielen wir wirklich so gut die Rolle der Familie? Wir versuchen es immer, aber ... wir sehen uns alle nicht ähnlich. Kann man wirklich glauben, dass wir verwandt sind? Hat dir Jessica, das Plappermündchen, nicht gesagt, dass wir alle die skandalösen Adoptivkinder von Carlisle sind?"

Sam schaute sie leicht betreten an.

„Doch, sie hatte es erwähnt. Ich habe es nur wieder vergessen. Es ist so viel passiert … ich muss mich um das Essen kümmern."

Sam drehte sich wieder zu den Nudeln und der Soße um, doch sie behielt Janets Hand in ihrer. Leise lächelnd strich Janet mit ihren Fingern über Sams.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm ... es freut mich, dass man uns für eine Familie halten kann. Carlisle und Esme ... haben so viel für mich getan, dass ich sie wirklich als meine Eltern ansehe. Genauso wie ich Alice, Emmett, Jasper und Rose als meine Geschwister sehe.", erklärte sie ruhig als sie zusah wie Sam die Bolognese umrührte.

"Das ist schön … das ihr einander habt. Und es ist sicher toll Geschwister zu haben. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass ich noch ein Geschwisterchen bekomme. Aber … naja …", sagte Sam und stellte den Herd komplett aus.

Jeder andere hätte Sam jetzt vielleicht gefragt, was bei ihren Eltern nicht geklappt hat oder warum ihre Eltern nicht neu geheiratet haben, doch Janet blieb still. Stattdessen ging sie zu einem der Hängeschränke und holte mehrere Teller heraus. Ohne einen Laut deckte sie den Tisch, während sie Sam nach einigen Sekunden der Stille fragte.

"Nun... ich kann dich beruhigen. Geschwister können auch sehr nerven, aber was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Möchtest du nun wirklich mit mir zum Ball gehen? Wenn du wirklich nicht willst, kann ich Alice bestimmt überreden dich in Ruhe zu lassen."

Sam goss die Nudeln ab und ließ kaltes Wasser drauf laufen.

"Naja … eigentlich wollte ich nicht zum Ball gehen, aber da du nun da bist, würde ich sehr gerne mit dir dahin gehen.", sagte Sam strahlend und löffelte sich Nudeln auf den Teller.

"Und du möchtest wirklich nichts?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.

"Eh... nein... wenn gleich es wirklich, wirklich lecker aussieht", war Janets schnelle Antwort.

Sam blickte sie ungläubig an und löffelte sich ein wenig Soße auf ihren Teller. Sie setzte sich und fing dann an zu essen.

"Uhm … naja … ich habe schon schlimmeres gegessen.", sagte sie achselzuckend und aß weiter.

Fassungslos sah Janet zu wie Sam Bissen für Bissen ihren Teller leerte. Immer leerer wurde der Teller und der Blick der Brünetten immer ungläubiger. Als wenn sie es gar nicht mitbekam, wanderte ihre eine Hand hoch an ihren Mund und ihre andere legte sich auf ihren Magen. In dieser Position sah sie weiter Sam zu.

Als Sam fertig war, realisierte sie erst wirklich, in welcher Position Janet ihr zusah.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leicht besorgt.

Ihr Blick blieb dabei an Janets behandschuhten Händen hängen.

"Ja, ja", winkte diese jedoch ab und atmete leicht aus.

"Ok … wenn du meinst … sag mal, warum trägst du denn nun überhaupt Handschuhe?", fragte Sam sie noch immer mit einem besorgtem Blick in den Augen.

Für einen Moment schwieg Janet, doch dann sagte sie leise: "Zu meinem Schutz."

"Willst du es mir erzählen?", fragte Sam vorsichtig.

Sie griff über den Tisch und strich zart über Janets Finger.

"Ich vertraue dir und wir sind jetzt ein Paar, also ... ja.", fing Janet an und ergriff mit einem Lächeln wieder Sams Hand.

"Manche Vampire ... haben bestimmte Begabungen. Durch die Verwandlung von Mensch in Vampir verstärken sich die ureigenen Fähigkeiten. Dies können normale Dinge sein wie z.B. bei Rosalie ihre Schönheit, bei Emmett seine Stärke, Esme ihre Güte und Freundlichkeit oder bei Carlisle sein Mitleid und dadurch seine Gabe dem menschlichen Blut so gut zu widerstehen." 

Hier stockte Janet für einen Moment, doch schon nach einigen Sekunden sprach sie weiter, aber diesmal ... diesmal vermittelte ihre Stimme ein Gefühl des Hasses. 

"Manchmal ... haben Menschen natürlich auch besondere Gaben. So wie es anscheinend bei mir, Alice und Jasper der Fall war. Alice kann nun in die Zukunft sehen, Jasper Emotionen beeinflussen und ich ... ich kann durch eine simple Haut-auf-Haut-Berührung Verletzungen, sowohl körperlicher als auch seelischer Natur, entdecken und, wenn sie nicht so stark sind, heilen."

„Oh … wow … das ist ja … wow.", sagte Sam sprachlos.

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie bevor sie weiter fragte.

„Deswegen hast du mich auf dem Dach so angesehen, als ich dir den Handschuh ausgezogen und deine Haut berührt habe?"

"Ja... und es tut mir leid."

Janets Stimme war leise, doch Sam konnte sie klar und deutlich verstehen.

"Aber warum denn? Es muss dir doch nicht leid tun … eher sollte ich mich entschuldigen.", sagte Sam mit jedoch mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme.

Sie stand ruckartig auf und fing an ihren Teller und das Besteck wegzuräumen.

"Sam?", fragte Janet leise und stand langsam auf.

"Was ist los?"

Die Blondine schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und räumte dabei die Töpfe weg.

"Nichts … schon gut."

Janet hielt sie jedoch am Arm fest und drehte sie zu sich um.

"Sam … was ist los ?", fragte sie nun etwas drängender.

"Was ... Hast du was bei mir gefühlt ?", brach es dann auf aus Sam heraus.

"Hast du die ganze Zeit gewusst, was ich gefühlt habe!"

Wütend blickte die Blondine in die Augen ihrer Freundin, selbst nicht verstehend warum sie so emotional reagierend. Sie wusste nur, dass sie in diesem Moment Verrat und Angst fühlte.

"Was soll das Sam? Ich habe es doch nicht mit Absicht getan. Und ich konnte es dir ja wohl schlecht erzählen, dass ich weiß wie du dich fühlst.", verteidigte Janet sich.

"Gott, fuck.", Sam konnte nicht anders als leise zu fluchen.

All diese Dinge, die sie in den Momenten gefühlt hatten, wo Janet sie berührt hatte. Sie hatte all dies mitbekommen. Jeden Augenblick des Ärgers, der Angst, der Wut und der ... Erregung. 

Erschöpft drückte sie ihre Handballen auf ihre Augen als wollte sie die ganze Welt in diesem Moment aussperren. 

"Sam?", fragte die Brünette leise.

Vorsichtig trat sie auf Sam zu und legte zaghaft ihre Hand auf dessen Arm. 

"Scheiße." ließ diese jedoch nur leise verlauten und weigerte sich hochzusehen.

"Du hast alles mitbekommen. Einfach alles! Weißt du wie das ist? Ich kenne selbst kaum meine Gefühle oder was ich von allem halten soll und du …!"

"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung jetzt sagen?", erklang auf einmal Janets Stimme mit einem scharfen Unterton.

"Ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht lesen. Nicht umsonst trage ich immer Handschuhe und außerdem kann ich sowieso kaum was bei dir empfangen!"

Sam zuckte sehr leicht unter ihrem Ton zusammen. Sie konnte Janet nicht ansehen. Ihre Stimme war anklagend und Sam wusste, dass sie ihr wehgetan hatte. Doch plötzlich kam ihr noch etwas anderes in den Sinn.

"Was meinst du damit, dass du bei mir nichts empfängst? Ich bin doch kein Radio."

Janet konnte nicht anders. Sie musste leise auflachen und immer noch mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, sprach sie weiter.

"Natürlich nicht, aber ... es ist. .. als hättest du einen Schutzwall um deinen Geist. Wenn du besonders starke Gefühlswallungen hast, höre ich davon ein leichtes Echo, aber sonst ... sonst bist du wie ein weißer Fleck. Ich empfange nichts von dir."

Sam runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich bin also was … ein Freak?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Nun ja... wenn du es so nennen willst."

Leicht zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war entschuldigend, als sie nickte.

„Na super.", nuschelte Sam frustriert und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Dann löste sie sich von Janet und ging zur Küchentür.

"Sam warte. Sammy! So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint!"

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie der Blondine den Weg versperrt.

"Das meinte ich nicht böse. Außerdem, wenn hier jemand der Freak ist, dann bin ich es wohl."

Sam fasste Janet an den Schultern und versuchte sich an ihr vorbeizudrängen.

"Ich wollte nur nach oben und du kannst doch mit", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus triefte, doch dann fügte sie noch mit leiser Stimme an: "… und bitte … nicht Sammy."

Still nickte Janet und folgte Sam die Treppe wortlos hinauf. Erst als sie wieder im Zimmer der Blondine waren, erhob sie wieder ihre Stimme.

"Es ... ich meinte es wirklich nicht böse, aber du ... verwirrst mich einfach nur."

Kurz huschte ein ironisches Lächeln über Janets Lippen, doch gleich darauf war sie wieder ernst.

"Meine Gabe ... war immer mehr Fluch als Geschenk. Doch als ich auf einmal nichts mehr spürte, war es als fehlte ein Stück meiner Selbst. Einerseits hasste ich dich dafür, aber andererseits ... hast du mich fasziniert. In meinem Kopf kreisten Fragen wie warum kann ich bei dir nichts empfinden, was ist an dir besonders, welche Geheimnisse birgt sie. Ich wollte unbedingt die Antworten dazu finden und ... das hat mir Angst eingejagt. Ich hatte es noch nie, dass mich ein Mensch so ... in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Selbst jetzt, wo ich einige Male unbeabsichtigt Einblick in deine Gefühle bekam, bist du für mich immer noch ein großes Rätsel und ... irgendwie bin ich darüber dankbar, den ... ich möchte die Lösung zu dir gerne selbst herausfinden... ohne meine Gabe."

Die ganze Zeit hatte Janet still nach draußen gesehen als sie geredet hatte, doch bei ihren letzten Worten drehte sie sich weg vorm Fenster und blickte Sam endlich an. Die hatte sich mittlerweile aufs Bett gesetzt und schaute Janet verblüfft an.

"Was... was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie leise.

Es war, als wenn sie vor Hitze vergehen würde. Sie breitete sich in aus und erfüllten sie komplett bis zu in die Fingerspitzen. Schon lange war sie nicht mehr mit so viel Glück und Freude erfüllt gewesen.

Sam hatte versucht, den leeren Platz in ihrem Herzen zu verbergen, doch es war immer vergebens. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie ihr langsam die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Doch während Träne für Träne über ihre Wangen lief, konnte sie doch nicht vergessen, dass Janet in ihr tiefstes Inneres vorgedrungen war. 

Ja, sie hatte es nicht mit Absicht getan, doch Sam hatte noch niemanden, selbst ihr Mutter, nicht ihr vollkommen wahres Ich gezeigt. Sie wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte ... einerseits war sie wütend auf die Kleinere und andererseits ... wollte sie einfach nur umarmen und küssen. 

Währenddessen realisierte Janet, dass Sam weinte. Keine Sekunde später war sie bei Sam und legte die Arme um sie. Sanft wiegte sie Sam hin und her.

"Nicht weinen. Irgendwie sage ich heute wohl nur Schrott. Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen Sams Haar und ihrer Schulter.

"Entschuldige dich nicht immer und es sind glückliche Tränen.", sagte Sam leise und strich ihr kurz durchs Haar.

Zärtlich griff sie Janet unters Kinn und brachte sie dazu, dass Janet sie ansah. Dann beugte Sam sich vor und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen. 

"Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren … es tut mir leid. Ich … niemand weiß so viel über mich wie du nun.", sagte Sam beschämt.

"Ich weiß ... und wie wäre es damit. Wir spielen 20 Fragen, nur das eben nur ich die Fragen beantworte?"

Janets Stimme war ruhig, doch ihr Lächeln und der kleine Kuss, den sie auf Sams Schläfe drückte, zeigte was sie nicht aussprach. Doch Sam grinste sie einfach nur an.

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du zu viel redest?"

"Was meins …", fing Janet an.

Sam drückte sie jedoch nach hinten aufs Bett.

"Halt einfach die Klappe.", sagte sie leise, drückte sacht ihren Mund auf Janets und schon bald waren alle anderen Gedanken verschwunden.

Das einigste was jetzt noch zählte, war den Körper des anderen zu fühlen und sie beide taten dies mehr als genug ...

Ende Kapitel 34


	36. Kapitel 35

**Wortanzahl:** 1549 Wörter

**Kapitel 35**

"Janet … oh nicht so fest drücken.", nuschelte Sam in den Kuss hinein.

"Mhm …", machte die Brünette nur.

Janet verlagerte sich ein wenig und drückte nun anstatt Sam, das Bett. Langsam wanderte der Mund der Kleineren immer weiter den Hals nach unten bis sie zu Sams Schlüsselbein kam. Widerstandslos ließ Sam dann zu, dass Janet ihr das Oberteil abstreifte und spürte gleich darauf wie Janet mit ihren behandschuhten Fingern ihre Sehnen und Muskeln nachzog.

Gott es fühlte sich so gut an, konnte sie nur denken.  
Doch... sie wünschte sich, dass sie Janets Haut fühlen konnte.  
Ja, sie wusste nun, was das für sie bedeuten würde, aber im Moment ... im Moment wollte sie einfach nur Janet spüren.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie den Kuss dieser, als sie auf einmal ein Räuspern hörte.

"Hmm, hmm. Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob du schon gegessen hast, aber wie ich sehe ... isst du gerade."

Wie in Zeitlupe löste Sam langsam ihre geschwollenen Lippen von Janets und wandte ihren Kopf langsam zur Seite, wo sie dann auch ihren Vater in ihrer Zimmertür stehen sah.

„ … Hallo Daddy.", brachte sie leise krächzend heraus, während ihr Gesicht langsam die Farbe eines Feuerlöschers annahm. Dies änderte sich auch nicht als ihr Vater einfach nur ein trocken „Hallo Tochter" erwiderte.

Janet kam langsam von Sam runter und kroch zur anderen Seite des Bettes. 

„Würdest du bitte unten warten?", fragte Sam leise und griff fahrig nach ihrem T-Shirt.

"Sicher … hallo Janet.", begrüßte Jacob die Brünette freundlich.

Janet saß noch immer auf den Knien auf dem Bett.

"Hallo Sir.", sagte sie freundlich lächelnd.

"Dad!", sagte Sam drängend und zog sich das T-Shirt dabei falsch herum an.

Jacob hob kapitulierend die Hände.

"Ich bin ja schon weg.", sagte er und verwand dann aus dem Zimmer.

"Okay ... das ist peinlich", war Sams leiser Kommentar als sie ihr T-Shirt glatt strich.

Gott, warum hatte sie auch vergessen die Tür abzuschließen? Sie könnte sich treten ...

"Ähm Sam?", sagte Janet leise.

Sam blickte sie fragend an. Janet rutschte neben sie und beugte sich dann über sie. Ihr Mund war ganz dich an ihrem Ohr. Leicht küsste sie Sams Ohr und hauchte dann sehr leise.

"Du hast dein T-Shirt falsch herum an."

"Auch wenn das mit meinem Dad peinlich war ... anziehen kann ich mich noch", flüsterte Sam genauso leise zurück mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue, bevor sie Janets Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihre Lippen auf denen ihrer Geliebten legten.

Sekunden lang war nichts weiter als Sams leises Stöhnen und deren Luft holen zu hören.

"Ich sollte nach unten gehen.", flüsterte Sam, nachdem sie sich widerwillig aus ihren Kuss gelöst hatte.

Janet zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Wer hat denn damit angefangen?", fragte sie ironisch und drückte Sam wieder aufs Bett, als sie aufstehen wollte.

"Janet …", sagte die Blonde und sah sie böse an.

"Nichts Janet", unterbrach diese sie jedoch und zog Sam für einen erneuten Kuss an sich.

Schnell hatten beide wieder ihre Umgebung vergessen. Erst ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie wieder aufstrecken. Schwer atmend legte Sam ihrer Hand auf Janets Brust und sah sie mit lustgetränkten Augen an.

"Okay, egal wie gerne ich dies fortführen möchte, wir müssen jetzt wirklich herunter."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie schnell auf und ging zur Tür. Ihrer Geliebten keinen weiteren Blick gönnen aus Angst rückfällig zu werden. Hastig lief sie die Treppe nach unten und stürmte schon regelrecht in die Küche. Ihr Dad stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und füllte sich gerade etwas von den Nudeln auf, die sie vor gut einer Stunde gekocht hatte.

Ohne auf den stürmischen Auftritt seiner Tochter zu achten, setzte er sich ruhig an den Tisch mit seinem vollen Teller und nahm seine Gabel in die Hand. Erst als er so nun saß, sah er hoch zu der nervös aussehenden Blondine und der Brünetten, die ihr langsam gefolgt war und nun hinter dieser stand.

"So, gibt es nicht irgendetwas, was du oder besser gesagt ihr, mir sagen wollt?", fragte Jacob gespielt unschuldig.

Sam trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Ja, weißt du Dad … ich wollte es dir schon eher sagen … und naja …", stotterte sie. 

Da griff Janet ein.

"Chief Swan, ihre Tochter und ich sind ein Paar und ich hoffe, dass sie nichts dagegen haben.", sagte sie sehr ruhig, doch mit einem leicht angespanntem Unterton.

Jacob fing in aller Seelenruhe an sein Abendbrot zu essen und ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken.  
Sam jedoch starb bald einem Heldentod. Das dachte sie zumindest.

Als sie einen Blick zur Seite warf und sah wie Janet gelassen an der Tür lehnte, wurde sie nur noch nervöser.

"Dad …", sagte Sam leise und schaute Jacob flehend an.

Dieser zwang sich jedoch einen weiteren Bissen herunter und sah nur auf seinen Teller, es innerlich genießend wie seine Tochter beinahe vor ihm verzweifelte. Ohne es zu wollen, fragte er sich jedoch wieder mal wie man so was Simples wie Nudeln verderben konnte. Er wusste nicht was Sam getan hatte (und ehrlich, er wollte es nicht wissen, den er bezweifelte, dass er dann was er herunter bekam), aber sie hatte sich Mühe gegeben ...  
Und das rechnete er ihr hoch an.  
Jacob blickte nun endlich auf und sah das Nervenbündel, das seine Tochter war, ruhig an. 

"Ja, Sam?", fragte er ahnungslos.

"Gott, nun sag doch etwas!", sagte Sam sehr laut und warf die Hände in die Luft.

"Du kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit einfach so rum sitzen und nichts sagen!"

"Doch ... kann ich, siehst du doch.", war Jacobs simple Antwort als er einen weiteren Bissen nahm, wobei er seiner Tochter einen unschuldigen Blick schenkte.

Dabei sah er auch eindeutig wie die Lippen von der Freundin seiner Kleinen verdächtig zuckten.  
Wenigstens diese schien nun ja schon verstanden zu haben, was hier vor ging ...  
Doch nun hatte Sam endgültig genug. 

"DAD!", schrei sie und stützte sich wütend mit ihren Händen auf den Küchentisch, ihren Vater fixierend.

„Sag ja oder nein oder sonst was … Nur sag schon endlich etwas!", sagte Sam laut, bebend vor Nervosität.

Leise aufseufzend, legte Jacob nun seine Gabel in seinen leeren Teller ab und wischte sich kurz mit einem Handtuch den Mund ab.

Diesmal lauter seufzend, stützte er seine Arme vor sich auf dem Tisch ab und legte sein Kinn auf seine ineinander verschränkten Finger ab. Ruhig musterte er die beiden jungen Frauen vor sich, bevor er langsam fragte. 

"Sam ... was denkst du den, wie ich reagieren sollte?"

Einen kurzen Moment sah Sam ihn irritiert an, ehe sie antwortete.

„Wie du reagieren sollst? Ich hoffe sehr, dass du positiv reagieren wirst. Das hoffe ich wirklich. Ich möchte dass du es akzeptierst. Doch auch wenn du es nicht solltest, was wirklich sehr schade wäre, werde ich Janet nicht verlassen.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Sam atmete ruhig ein und aus und versuchte nicht vor Unwissenheit verrückt zu werden. Leise trat Janet an sie ran und auch wenn man ein leichtes Zögern sah, legte sie ihre eine Hand auf Sams Schulter als beruhigende Geste. Nach einem kleinen Lächeln in Richtung der Blonden wandte sie sich an den Polizeichef.

"Mister Carter ... ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht gut kennen und das meine Familie... einen nicht so guten Ruf in der Stadt hat ... doch, ich habe wirklich Gefühle für ihre Tochter und wenn sie mir die Chance geben würden diese zusammen mit Sam zu entdecken ... wäre ich sehr dankbar." 

Ruhig war ihre Stimme, genauso wie ihre Augen, die unverwandt in die braunen des älteren Mannes sahen. 

"Das ist gut zu wissen.", sagte Jacob genauso ruhig.

"Nichts anderes erwarte ich von ihnen, Janet. Damit wir uns verstanden haben … ich habe nichts gegen eure Beziehung … überhaupt nichts. Aber tun sie meinem kleinen Mädchen weh, sind sie dran … Verstanden?"

Janet nickte knapp und ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich über ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Sicher … Ich habe es verstanden."

Jacob nickte ebenfalls und wandte sich dann seiner Tochter zu, die wie erstarrt dastand.

"Sammy … ist alles in Ordnung?"

Langsam erwachte die Blonde aus ihrer Starre und warf sich dann regelrecht in die Arme ihres Vaters. Vollkommen überrumpelt schloss Jacob Sam in die Arme und strich ihr sacht über den Rücken.

"Danke … du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet.", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr, wohl wissend, dass Janet jedes einzelne Wort davon verstand.

Sam löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung und ging dann zu Janet hinüber. Dabei konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich ein überglückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. 

"So … ich denke, ihr habt noch andere Dinge zu tun … oder habe ich das vorhin falsch gedeutet?", meldete sich Jacob noch einmal zu Wort.

Wie auf ein Stichwort wurde Sam knallrot und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Janets Schulter. Janet selbst konnte sich kaum ein Lachen verkneifen und zwinkerte Jacob zu. 

"Ich bin dann mal weg …", sagte er dann und ging an den beiden vorbei aus der Küche.

Kurz bevor er jedoch draußen war, drehte er sich noch mal um. 

"Ach und Sam … wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mein T-Shirt richtig herum anziehen, sonst kann man sich doch zu leicht denken, was du gerade getan hast.", wies er sie darauf hin.

Unter Janets leisem Lachen und Sams leisen Fluch ging Jacob ins Wohnzimmer.

Ende Kapitel 35


	37. Kapitel 36

**Wortanzahl: **2059 Wörter

**Kapitel 36**

"Es ist sehr schön hier.", sagte Sam leise und kuschelte sich noch enger an Janets kleinen Körper.

"Ich komme sehr gerne hier her. Hier ist es immer sehr ruhig.", meinte die Brünette und legte dabei den Arm um Sams Schultern.

Janet hatte sie mit einem Picknick überrascht. Ein paar Tage nach dem peinlichen, aber erfolgreichen Gespräch mit ihrem Vater, stand Janet kurz nach der Schule vor ihrer Tür. Sie hatte nicht gesagt, was sie vorhatte oder wo es hinging. Also hatte Sam sich überraschen lassen. Und so war sie auf dieser wunderschönen Wiese gelandet, in Janets Armen. 

"Ich mag es …", nuschelte Sam leise gegen Janets Hals und schloss die Augen. Sie genoss einfach nur die Ruhe und die Nähe der Frau, die sie sehr gern hatte.

"Danke, dass du mich hier her gebracht hast."

Sam legte den Kopf leicht schief und gab Janet einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mit einem leichten Lächeln erwiderte diese den Schmetterlingskuss, bevor sie sich löste und ihr Gesicht wieder in Richtung Sonne streckte. 

Fasziniert betrachtete ihre Geliebte wie ein kleines Lächeln die rosa Lippen der Brünetten umspielte, während die Sonnenstrahlen deren Haar fast rot erscheinen ließen. 

"Wie ... warum kannst du eigentlich in der Sonne sein?"

Überrascht wandte Janet ihren Blick wieder auf Sam, die sie neugierig betrachtete. 

"Warum sollte ich es denn nicht sein können?", fragte sie ehrlich interessiert.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte ihr Gesicht ebenfalls der Sonne entgegen und schloss dabei die Augen. 

"Naja … sonst seit ihr Vampire doch immer leichenblass und könnt nicht bei Tageslicht nach draußen gehen … So steht es in Büchern oder man bekommt es so in Filmen zu sehen. Nur nachts fühlt ihr euch richtig wohl und seit am stärksten.", antwortete sie leise. 

Janet lachte sehr leise auf.

"Nein, dass ist bei uns nicht so. Wir sind zwar sehr blass aber wir können problemlos in die Sonne gehen. Es bringt uns nicht um oder so was. Das sind alles nur Erfindungen von Filmproduzenten oder verängstigten Dorfbewohnern, die sich irgendwelche Krankheiten nicht erklären konnten."

Kurz herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden.

"Oh … ok, dann ist das auch geklärt …", sagte sie.

Eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht und machte dadurch deutlich, dass Sam ihre Unwissenheit unangenehm oder gar peinlich war. 

"Hey …", sagte Janet leise und stupste sie leicht an. "Ist in Ordnung. Du kannst es doch nicht wissen und du weist, dass du mich immer fragen kannst." 

Für einen Moment schien Sam zu zögern und Janet einfach nur unsicher anzusehen, aber dann ... dann schoss sie eine Salve von Fragen los: "Was ist mit Knoblauch? Warum stört euch das Kruzifix nicht? Gibt oder gab es Dracula wirklich? Von welchen Regeln hast du damals geredet? Seid ihr wirklich unsterblich und wie alt bist du dann wirklich? Warum seid ihr ausgerechnet hierher nach Colorado gekommen?"

Sams Redeschwall war immer noch nicht beendet, doch auf einmal lag eine kleine behandschuhte Hand auf ihrem Mund.

"Langsam, langsam … ich beantworte alle deine Fragen.", sagte Janet lächelnd und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sacht strich sie Sam über die Wange, ehe sie auf die Fragen einging.

"Also, Knoblauch kann uns nichts anhaben. Das ist wie das mit dem Sonnenlicht. Alles nur Aberglaube. Ja, wir sind wirklich unsterblich. Obgleich wir auch sterben können. Doch das nur wenn wir von einem Unseresgleichen umgebracht werden.", fing Janet an zu erklären.

Sam blickte hoch in ihre wunderschönen Augen, da Janet noch immer über sie gebeugt war.

"Und wie alt bist du nun?"

"Siebzehn.", sagte Janet automatisch.

"Und wie lange bist du schon siebzehn?", fragte Sam leise und blickte noch immer abwartend zu ihr auf.

Stille herrschte für einen Moment zwischen den beiden jungen Frauen als sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten, bevor Janet leise flüsterte. 

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Die Blonde nickte langsam.

"Ja … aber nur wenn du es mir auch erzählen möchtest. Ansonsten … bist du für mich siebzehn."

Sam verstand nicht warum, aber auf einmal zierte ein Lächeln Janets Lippen und diese gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss bevor sie sich löste.

"Ich wusste ... dass du was besonderes bist.", sagte sie immer noch lächelnd, doch dann wandte sie ihren Blick weg von Sam und hoch in den strahlendblauen Himmel.

Sekundenlang starrte sie still nach oben während ihre Freundin gegen die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch (die durch Janets Kommentar aufgetaucht waren) ankämpfte, doch dann fing Janet an zu erzählen. 

"Ich ... mein Traum war es immer Menschen zu helfen. Und so entschied ich mich, gegen den Willen meiner Eltern, Krankenschwester zu werden. Sie waren sehr empört gewesen, als sie es erfuhren, denn ich sollte doch Hausfrau und Mutter werden. Da hat man keine Zeit zu Arbeiten. Das könne ja dann der Mann für einen Übernehmen. Doch ich setze mich durch … dann … ich glaube es war ein paar Jahre später, brach die spanische Grippe aus."

Hier unterbrach Sam sie jedoch. 

"Aber … das war doch … so um … warte … 1900 ?", fragte Sam sie verblüfft.

Janet nickte anerkennend.

"Ja … fast. Von 1918 bis 1920 um genau zu sein. Es war einfach die Hölle. So viele Kranke kamen ins Krankenhaus … wir hatten kaum noch Platz, die Leute unterzubringen. Geschweige denn die medizinischen Möglichkeiten, die Leute zu behandeln. Einer nach dem anderen starb … Und in diesem ganzen durch einander traf ich Carlisle. Er ... er war schon damals besonders ..."

Janets Blick schien schon lange nicht mehr auf Sam und die Gegenwart gerichtet zu sein, sondern auf etwas anderes ... in die Vergangenheit.

"Er ... anfangs war ich einfach nur fasziniert von ihm. Wie er für seine Patienten kämpfte, an sie glaubte, hoffte ... Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwann schien ich ihm aufgefallen zu sein, denn von einem Tag auf dem anderen redete er mit mir."

Ohne dass Janet es bemerkte, verkrampfte sich Sam langsam in ihrem Armen. Unbeirrt sprach sie weiter, nicht ahnend welche Gedanken und Gefühle ihr Monolog, ihre Beschreibung von Carlisle, in ihrer Freundin ausgelöst hatten. Diese redete unbeirrt weiter. 

"War ich vorher schon von ihm fasziniert ... fing ich nun an ihn zu bewundern. Wie er mit den Patienten umging, wie er mit ihnen redete ... Er war und ist einfach der geborene Arzt." 

Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte Janets Lippen und wenn gleich Sam sonst es liebte Janet lächeln zu sehen ... wünschte sie sich nun es einfach von deren Gesicht wischen zu dürfen. 

"Er nahm mich unter seine Fittiche. Ich wurde bald seine persönliche Krankenschwester, durfte ihm auf seiner Visite begleiten und wenn er Hilfe brauchte ... war ich immer zur Stelle. Innerhalb ein paar Tage hatten wir den Spitznamen `Dreamteam´ weg." 

Ein kleines Kopfschütteln sowie ein leises Lachen begleitete diesen Satz, doch Janet bekam immer noch nicht die Reaktion von Sam mit, die sich inzwischen langsam von dieser löste. 

"Ausnahmsweise teilten sogar meine Eltern meine Meinung. Sie waren begeistert von Carlisle und erlaubten es mir sogar meine Freizeit mit ihm zu verbringen, da er mit angeboten hatte mir Unterricht zu geben. Nie habe ich jemanden getroffen, der so brillant war ... so offen für neue Dinge in der Medizin ... und der über mein `falsches´ Geschlecht hinweg sei. Ihm war egal, dass ich eine Frau war. Er sagte, dass ich eine wunderbare Ärztin sein würde, wenn es mir erlaubt sein würde. Ab diesem Moment wusste ich ... dies war der Mann mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte." 

Selbst als Janets Tonfall für einen Moment bitter wurde als sie über ihr Geschlecht und das damalige Rollenbild erzählte, nie verließ das Lächeln ihr Gesicht. Immer noch sah sie hoch in den Himmel und schien längst vergessene Szenen noch mal zu erleben. 

Aber nun hatte Sam endgültig genug.  
Abrupt stand sie auf.  
Ohne ein Wort sammelte sie schnell ihre Sachen ein und wollte wegstürmen.  
Einfach nur weg.  
Weg von diesem ehemals wunderbaren Picknick, weg von dieser vor einigen Momenten noch wunderbaren Szene und weg von Janet, die anscheinend doch nicht das für sie empfand, was sie, Sam, langsam anfing für Janet zu fühlen. 

Doch sie war noch nicht mal am Rand der Wiese angelangt als eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss und sie gnadenlos zurück riss. 

"Was?", schrie Sam wütend.

Bebend vor Zorn auf Janet, Carlisle, die Welt und sich selbst, weil sie spürte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.  
Sie blickte in das Gesicht, das sie mehr als andere liebte.  
Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können?  
Wie hatte sie sich das nur erlauben können?  
Jemanden wieder so weit an sich heranzulassen, dass jemand ihr wehtun konnte?  
Sam wollte sich von Janet losreißen, doch die Brünette ließ sie nicht los.

"Sam, Sam, SAM, was zum Geier ist los?"

Janets Stimme hatte nichts mehr dieser traumhaften Qualität, die sie eben noch beinhielt, doch sie reizte Sam genauso wie vorher, aber zumindest ... zumindest ließ sie nun endgültig den Knoten in Sam platzen. 

"Du ... Du ... DU SPINNST DOCH! Du fragst mich ernsthaft was los ist? Du fragst mich ernsthaft, warum ich wütend werde, wenn du mir erzählst, dass du deinen Adoptivvater liebst! Das du mit ihm dein Leben verbringen wolltest oder immer noch willst! Ach was sag ich, vielleicht teilen sich Esme und du euch ja Carlisle! Besorgt er es euch denn gut?"

Sam wusste, dass sie schon eine Grenze überschritten hatte, doch ihr war es egal.  
Sie wollte Janet verletzen genauso wie diese sie verletzt hatte.  
Sie sollte leiden wie sie litt.

Immer fester wurde der Griff um ihr Handgelenk und innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags stand Janet jedoch vor ihr. Sie war körperlich kleiner als Sam, doch in diesem Moment ... In diesem Moment kam es der Blondine so vor, als wäre Janet ein Riese. Jemand der auf sie hernieder blickte, sie mit einem Handgriff zerstören könnte und jetzt ... jetzt verstand sie wirklich wovor Jack sie gewarnt hatte. 

Ohne dass sie es merkte, wollte sie leicht zurück weichen, doch Janets Griff verhinderte dies. Ein Zittern ergriff ihren Körper als sie in Janets schwarze Augen blickte und ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt.

Sie wusste ... sie würde diese Wiese nicht lebend verlassen.

Leise, mehr zischend als wirklich redend, erklang Janets leise Stimme, die endgültig das Schicksal der Blondine besiegelte. 

"Wage es niemals, niemals wieder so was über Carlisle zu sagen. Hast du mich verstanden!"

Ihr war klar, dass sie nicken sollte, dass sie zustimmen sollte, aber es war unmöglich. Wenn sie schon hier sterben würde ... dann wenigstens aufrecht. 

"Wieso? Damit niemand erfährt was ihr da in eurem kleinen Haus treibt?"

Langsam verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. Nichts hätte deutlicher ausdrucken `Komm, trau dich, ich bin bereit´.

Sie hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen, dass Janet dieser Aufforderung nicht widerstehen könnte. Gnadenlos, fast brutal, spürte sie auf einmal Lippen auf ihre.

Zähne bissen in ihre Lippen.  
Eine Zunge, die gewaltsam in ihren Mund eindrang.  
Arme, die sie fest umschlangen und ein Körper, der sich schmerzhaft an sie drängte.  
Es war eine Qual ... aber es war auch ein Geschenk.  
Leidenschaft, Schmerz, Lust, beginnende Liebe, all dies vermischte sich in diesen einen Kuss und als Sams Lippen, rot, wund, schmerzhaft, frei kamen, entkam ihr nur noch ein Gemisch aus Stöhnen und Schreien. 

Betteln und Flehen wechselten sich ab, als Janet sie gnadenlos zu Boden warf und ihr Oberteil zerriss. Sie wollte sich wehren, aber sie genoss es zu sehr und sie hasste sich dafür.  
Hasste Janet dafür, dass sie so empfinden ließ.

Hastig, mehr schmerzhaft den gefühlvoll, fuhren Hände über ihre Arme.  
Fingerspitzen hinterließen ihre Spuren und Zähne markierten ihr Territorium.  
Ihr Körper schrie vor Schmerz, aber in ihrer Mitte sammelte sich die Hitze. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" mehr konnte sie nicht sagen.

Wörter der Liebe, des Hasses, der Wut, des Verrates. Alles war gleichgültig.  
Es galt nur noch dieser Moment, das Verlangen den anderen zu spüren und zu verletzen.  
Sie dafür zu verletzen wie sie es getan hat.  
Als sie ihre Gefühle gelesen hatte, sie ausspioniert hatte, ihr Innerstes erkundigt hatte, sie verraten hatte, sie angelogen hatte, ihr Gefühle vorgespielt hatte.  
Tränen entwichen ihr, doch ohne einen Moment des Innehaltens biss sie, kniff sie, kratzte sie, fügte sie Schmerz zu. 

Doch auf einmal ... hielten sie inne. 

Keuchend, fragend, sah Sam herunter auf Janets braunen Schopf, der sich an ihren Hals drückte.  
Erst in diesem Moment spürte sie es.  
Eine Zunge, die langsam über ihre Halsschlagader fuhr.

Ende Kapitel 36


	38. Kapitel 37

**Wortanzahl:** 1091 Wörter

**Kapitel 37**

Eine Bewegung ... und sie wäre tot.

Dies war so wahr wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, doch ihr Herz schlug immer noch im Stakkato, im Aufruhr wegen der vergangenen Szene und den involvierten Gefühlen.

Sekundenlang, minutenlang, stundenlang ... eine Ewigkeit verging bevor sich einer von ihnen bewegte.

Langsam, als würde es ihr Schmerzen bereiten, löste sich Janet von Sam. Ihre Augen blickten nun direkt in die blauen Augen ihrer Geliebten(?), die Angst, die Verzweiflung und tausend andere Gefühle so deutlich in ihnen erkennbar, doch kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen.

Krächzend brach Sam endlich die Stille.

"Ja-Janet ... bitte." Sie wusste nicht worum sie bat, aber es war genug.

"Es ... Es ... war nie so. Er ... ja, anfangs ... er war ... Gott ... Sam ... ich, du musst mich verstehen. Damals ... damals war eine Frau nur so viel Wert wie ihr Ehemann und Carlisle ... er war so nett und lieb ... und ja, auch zärtlich. Wir beide ... dachten, wir könnten vielleicht unser Leben zusammen verbringen, nicht mehr einsam sein mit einer Person, die unsere Liebe zur Medizin versteht ... Aber ... glaub mir ... ich habe ihn nie geliebt ... habe nicht mal annähernd, dass gefühlt, was ich für dich empfinde."

War Janets Stimme vorher noch so stark, so fest, gewesen, war es nun nur noch ein Hauch, brüchig und damit eine Verletzlichkeit enthüllend wie man ihr es nie zugetraut hätte.

Sam war so erschöpft. Hatte fast ihre ganze Energie aufgebracht um den Tumult ihrer Gefühle zu bewältigen und immer noch spürte sie noch dieser Angst in ihrem tiefsten Innersten ... doch in diesem Moment ... konnte sie nur eins tun.

Sanft legte sie ihre Hände auf Janets Wangen, umrahmte deren Gesicht, sich weigernd den Blick abzuwenden und genauso stark, fest und stur wie ihr Blick war auch ihre Stimme, nicht ahnend, dass sie durch diese simplen Worte noch so viel mehr von sich preisgab.

"Dann ... bitte ... erkläre es mir."

Tief durch atmend, schloss Janet ihre Augen, zu schwach sich den Gefühlen, die Sam preisgab, zu stellen.

"Er ... meine Eltern wollten das wir heiraten und ... Wir ... verlobten uns auch. Doch schon bald ... wurde uns beiden klar, dass dies ... Nicht ... unser Weg war. Er... Carlisle hatte damals schon Esme getroffen ... getroffen und verloren ... er vermisste sie, suchte in mir einen Ersatz ... eine Partnerin ... ein Mittel gegen seine Einsamkeit ... und bei mir ... war es ähnlich ... Nie ... hätte mich ein Mann berühren können. Zumeist, stießen sie mich mehr ab als alles andere ... das einigste Mal, dass ich etwas empfand war ... bei meiner besten Freundin ... bei einer Frau. Sam, verstehst du? Es war die Zeit des 1. Weltkrieges und kurz danach und ich, ich hatte Gefühle für eine Frau. Für eine Person des gleichen Geschlechts?"

Kleine Tropfen rannen aus Janets Augen über ihre Wangen und tropften langsam auf Sams Gesicht.  
Tränen aus Blut, Zeugen der Verzweiflung der Brünetten.

Sam wünschte sich so sehr sie wegwischen zu können, doch sie wusste die kleinste Bewegung und sie würde niemals die Wahrheit erfahren. Nie wieder würde sich Janet sich so öffnen können, so frei ihrer selbst gesetzten Mauern sein.

"Es war eine Lüge, eine Farce. Anders konnte man unsere Verlobung nicht nennen. Wir versuchten unsere ... Zuneigung für einander zu zeigen, doch auch wenn ich ihn liebte ... es war ... nicht so. Ohne dass wir es mitbekamen, wurde er das was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte ... Ein Vater, ein bester Freund, ein Bruder und noch so vieles mehr, doch am wichtigsten. Er wurde die einigste Person, die mir etwas zutraute, die mir vertraute. Du ... kannst nicht verstehen was das für ein Gefühl ist. Du bist in einer Welt aufgewachsen, wo Frauen so vieles dürfen und wenn nicht ... kämpfen sie dafür. Du hast Eltern gehabt, die dich bedingungslos lieben und dir helfen deine Träume zu erfüllen. Ich habe dies nie, NIE kennen gelernt. Erst Carlisle ... er war der erste und für lange Zeit der einigste, der mir zeigte, dass ich was wert war und bin."

Schaudernd als wäre ihr kalt, holte sie Luft, während ihre Tränen rote Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten.  
Ein Gesicht, das Sam trotz allem immer noch wunderschön fand ...

"Er... hatte mir damals noch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt ... über sich, die Welt ... über unsere Zukunft. Er wollte mich verwandeln, doch davor ... sollte ich erwachsen werden. Die Welt aus den Augen eines Menschen erkunden, doch dann ... zeigte sich, dass das Schicksal immer ihre Hand im Spiel hatte. Eine Woche vor unserer Hochzeit erlag ich der Grippe. Ich hatte kaum Überlebenschancen. Geschwächt durch 16, 18 Stunden Arbeit am Tag, der ständige Kontakt mit Kranken und ... auch meine eigenen Problemen, die immer in meinen Gedanken schwirrten, war ich ein leichtes Opfer. Innerhalb von 48 Stunden war ich gefangen in Fieberträumen, zu schwach zum aufstehen und noch zu stark zum sterben."

Die Tränen waren versiegt. Die Mauern bauten sich langsam wieder auf und Janets Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Bar jeder Gefühle, doch genauso aussagekräftig wie jeder anderer Moment dieser Begegnung, diesem Schneide- und Wendepunkt ihrer Beziehung.

Die Sonne war verschwunden, versteckt hinter Wolken, sie zurücklassen in den Schatten.  
Gefangen in ihnen ebenso wie in den Geistern der Vergangenheit.

Beide unfähig zu entkommen und beide wissend, dass sie es durch stehen mussten, das eine Flucht alles nur verschlimmern würde und das, was gerade zwischen ihnen angefangen hatte, für immer zerstören würde.

"Bitte ..."

Ebenso leise wie Janet war Sams Stimme. Ein Windhauch unter vielen, aber genug um Janets Augen zu öffnen. Verzweiflung blickte aus ihnen, als sie leise fortfuhr.

"Es war ... es war die einigste Variante ... Er liebte mich nicht wie eine Geliebte, aber er liebte mich wie eine Tochter ... und er war einsam. Genauso wie ich ... und als er mich fragte, ob ich bereit wäre die Ewigkeit mit ihm zu verbringen ... nickte ich ... gefangen in meinen Träumen, die mir zeigten, was ich niemals haben würde, was ich niemals tun werde. Freiheit, Familie, Liebe, Glück waren in ihnen, genauso wie ein Studium zur Ärztin, Freunde zu finden, Hosen zu tragen oder auch nur simples Auto fahren. Es gab so vieles was ich wollte und dieses Fieber ... nahm mir jegliche Chancen ... Carlisle rettete mich ... Er verwandelte mich, machte mich zu einer der seinen und ... verdammte mich zu einem Leben in Unsterblichkeit."

Ende Kapitel 37


	39. Kapitel 38

**Wortanzahl:** 2147 Wörter

**Kapitel 38**

Sie schwiegen.

Seit sie wieder ins Auto gestiegen waren, hatte niemand mehr ein Wort gesprochen. Sam war aufgestanden und hatte sich ihre Jacke, die sie vorher in der Hand gehalten hatte, angezogen und war mit zügigen Schritten auf Janets Wagen zugegangen.

Sie hatte sich nicht umgedreht, um nachzusehen, ob Janet ihr folgte. Sie war viel zu sehr mit sich und ihren Gefühlen beschäftigt.

Hatte sie das richtige getan?  
War es das Wert, dass sie Janet in ihr Herz gelassen hatte?

Wie in Trance öffnete sie die Beifahrertür, setzte sich dann und schloss die Tür. Sie nahm kaum war, wie Janet den Picknickkorb verstaute, sich danach neben sie setzte und den Motor anließ.

War jetzt alles vorbei?

Tränen drohten aus ihren Augen zu fallen, doch Sam schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht zu weinen.

Es durfte nicht vorbei sein …

Sie wusste, dass sie heftig reagiert hatte, aber sie brauchte Janet und deren Zuneigung.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Kaum das sie losgefahren waren, kamen wie auch schon bei Sam zu Hause an.

Janet stoppte den Wagen und stellte den Motor aus. Doch sie selbst stieg nicht aus.  
Sam blickte aus dem Fenster.

Im ersten Moment registrierte sie die Bewegung auf der Veranda nicht, doch dann erkannte sie plötzlich, wer es war.

"Jack?", murmelte Sam leise, mehr zu sich als zu Janet. Doch auch Janet blickte nun auf. Hastig stieg Sam aus und rannte regelrecht auf Jack zu.

"Was machst du hier?", zischte Sam leise und sah ihn wütend an.

Jack war zu perplex, um sofort auf Sams Frage antworten zu können. Doch dann trat noch jemand anders hinter Sam und diese Person ließ sein Blut kochen.

"Was macht sie denn hier?", knurrte er leise und warf der kleinen Brünetten einen bösen Blick zu.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an! Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt und ich sage es dir wieder. Halte dich aus meinem Leben raus!", sagte Sam sehr leise, doch das tat sie eher um ihren Zorn zügeln zu können.

"Das werde ich nicht!", zischte Jack wütend, während er weiterhin Janet fixierte.

"Nicht solange du so dumm bist und dein Leben riskierst."

Sam zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ach, ich riskiere mein Leben? Und wenn es so wäre? Was geht dich das alles an? Ich muss entscheiden mit wem ich mein Leben verbringen werde und das bist nicht du."

Sam schritt ein Stück zurück bis sie fast neben Janet stand. Kurz blickte Sam in ihr Gesicht, ehe sie Janets kleine Hand in ihre nahm.

"Egal was war … ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Vergiss das nie.", sagte sie zärtlich und strich dabei langsam mit ihrem Daumen über Janets Handrücken.

Jack starrte die beiden Frauen an. Nun ja, Sam war definitiv eine Frau, doch neben ihr stand ein Vampir.  
Ein Vampir, dessen Hand sie hielt.

"Du kennst sie doch überhaupt nicht. Geschweige denn das du dich für sie interessiert! Sie ist nicht blutrünstig! Sie hat mir mein Leben gerettet! Wer weiß, wo ich jetzt ohne sie wäre!"

Dieser Ausruf kam Jack wieder in den Sinn.  
Diese Sätze, die Sam ihn entgegen geschrien hatte.  
Konnte es sein, dass Sam sich nie für alle Cullens interessiert hatte sondern nur für eine bestimmte?

"Es tut mir leid … ich hatte nur Angst dich zu verlieren. Das würde ich nicht ertragen. Dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig.", flüsterte Sam nun leise und riss damit Jack aus seinen Gedanken.

"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Nein … das kann ganz einfach nicht sein.", blaffte er Sam regelrecht an.

Schneller als Sam es lieb war, stand er plötzlich vor Janet. Bevor er jedoch irgendetwas tun konnte, stand auch schon Sam zwischen den beiden. Sie hatte noch immer Janets Hand in ihre.

"Wag es ja nicht sie anzufassen!", knurrte sie leise und hörte sich beinahe wie ein wütender Hund an. Ihr war egal, ob Janet viel stärker war als sie.  
Ihr war es auch egal, dass sie nie eine Chance gegen Jack haben würde.  
Doch in diesem Moment war Sam alles egal.

Er würde Janet nicht wehtun, geschweige denn, anfassen.

"Sam …", sagte Janet sehr leise und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Das bringt nichts … bitte."

Sam schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und ließ Jack dabei nicht aus den Augen.

"Wenn er dich angreift, egal in welcher Form, dann greift er auch mich an. Und das mache ich ihm gerade klar."

Jack starrte sie perplex an.

"Du stellst dich zwischen mir und diesem … Monster?", stieß er atemlos hervor.

Sam machte einen Schritt nach vorn und holte mit der Hand aus. Schneller als Jack oder Sam jedoch hätten reagieren können, hatte Janet sie am Handgelenk gepackt und sie sehr sanft nach hinten gezogen.

"Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Sam sie wütend.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas tust, dass du später bereuen könntest.", sagte Janet schlicht.

Einen Moment lang blickte Sam sie ganz einfach nur an. Dann ließ sie die Hand sinken und lehnte sich erschöpft an Janet. Diese schloss sofort die Arme um sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Bringst du mich bitte ins Bett?", fragte Sam geradezu kindlich und blickte dabei bittend in ihr Gesicht.

"Natürlich ... aber vorher würde ich gerne mit ... Jack reden, Mr.-ich-bin-so-viel-sicherer-als-die-Cullens."

Janets Stimme war klar, aber unmissverständlich kühl als sie den jungen Mann ihr gegenüber musterte.

"Dann warte ich so lange?", fragte Sam eher als das sie es sagte.

Janet schüttelte jedoch ganz leicht den Kopf.

"Nein, dass wäre keine gute Idee. Aber … wenn du möchtest … du kannst auch bleiben."

Sam war mehr als nur dankbar, dass Janet ihr die Wahl ließ. Doch sie sah ein, dass es besser wäre zu gehen.

"Ich gehe schon nach oben … die Treppe hoch und dann immer drauf zu. Nicht das du wieder das Fenster nimmst.", sagte Sam leise lächelnd und gab Janet einen zögerlich Kuss auf den Mund.

"Danke. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen.", sagte Janet betroffen.

"Nachher …", sagte Sam nur und ging ins Haus, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

"Sam … Sammy.", rief Jack ihr nach und wollte schon in ihre Richtung gehen, als Janet ihn sehr fest am Handgelenk faste.

"Du hast kein Recht sie `Sammy´ zu nennen … im Übrigen kann sie es nicht ausstehen.", knurrte Janet bedrohlich.

"Was? Was kannst du nicht ausstehen? Vielleicht, dass du sie nicht so einfach aussaugen kannst und ihren Tod vertuschen kannst, weil ich über dich Bescheid weiß?"

Wütend riss er sich los von Janet als wäre diese mit der Pest infiziert, bevor er sich ihr doch freiwillig näherte bis nur noch Zentimeter zwischen ihnen war. Dicht standen sie sich gegenüber und starrten sich wütend an.

Wäre nicht der reine Hass in ihren Augen gewesen, wäre die Szene vielleicht lustig gewesen, denn Janet war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Jack, sodass beide ihre Nacken ziemlich neigen mussten um dem andern in die Augen blicken zu können.

"Durch deinen Hass auf meine Art siehst du nicht, was Sam will. Sie weiß, was ich bin und weiß auch, zu was ich alles fähig bin … doch trotz allem will sie bei mir bleiben. Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast … Sam hat sich zwischen uns gestellt. Sie hat sich einem Werwolf entgegengestellt, um einen Vampir zu schützen.", sagte Janet leise und versuchte dabei ihren Zorn zu zügeln.

Für einen Moment blitzte Verwunderung in Jacks Augen auf wegen Janets Enthüllung, doch dann erinnerte er sich an die Legenden ... an die Geschichte der Cullens.

"Du ... warst dabei? Nicht wahr? Du warst eine von denen, die dieses Abkommen geschlossen hat? Nicht wahr? Dann sag mir ... wie oft in den letzten Jahren bist du rückfällig geworden? Oder willst du das für Sam aufheben. Den ich HABE gesehen wie du sie ansiehst ..."

Hohn, Spott und das Verlangen Schmerz zu zufügen nichts mehr und nichts weniger machte Jack Stimme deutlich als er Janet ansah und beobachtete wie deren Augen ihn tiefschwarz ansahen.

Kurz konnte Jack sehen wie Schuld in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

"Wie sehe ich sie denn angeblich an? Und selbst wenn … es geht dich nichts an … genau das hat Sam dir wohl schon häufiger gesagt. Und du wirst dich auch in Zukunft dran halten. Sonst hast du ein schwerwiegendes Problem mit mir.", knurrte sie.

"Ach? Und was willst du machen? Mich beißen? Blitzmeldung. Vorher reiße ich dir den Kopf ab."

Ihm war eigentlich klar, dass er ruhig bleiben sollte. Das Abkommen stand auf dem Spiel, aber er sah immer nur die Hände dieser Vampirin auf dem Körper, der Person die er liebte, und dies konnte er nicht zulassen.

Als wenn sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, brachte sie genau diesen Punkt zur Sprache.

"Denk an das Abkommen. Ich werde weder dich noch Sam beißen. Hast du verstanden? Ich halte mich zurück wenn du dich von ihr fern hellst. Du hast Sam gehört."

"Abkommen? Und was soll das Spiel mit Sam? Glaubst du nicht, ich hab die Angst und Verwirrung in ihren Augen gesehen?", feuerte er jedoch gleich zurück.

„Das hat nichts mit der jetzigen Situation zutun. Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, die wir noch klären mussten und auch noch müssen. Das geht dich eigentlich auch nichts an. Sam will, dass ich bei ihr bleibe und das werde ich auch tun.", sagte Janet abweisend. „Und ich spiele nicht mit Sam.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

"Das sieht aus meinem Blickfeld aber ganz anders aus." Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber nichtsdestotrotz scharf und anklagend wie eine Klinge.

"Ach und wie sieht es deiner Meinung nach aus?", sagte sie so leise, dass ein normales Gehör sie niemals verstanden hätte.

"Als wenn du dich gleich auf sie stürzen wolltest. Deine Augen sind so schwarz … da sieht man nicht mal mehr die Pupillen.", antwortete Jack gerne auf diese Frage.

"Und das soll was bedeuten, deiner erhabenen Meinung nach?"

Das du Hunger hast. Riesen Hunger und ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, wenn dein heißersehnter Snack nur eine Tür entfernt ist."

Janet machte eine schnelle Bewegung und legte ihre Hand um Jacks Hals und drückte dabei langsam zu.

„Sie ist nicht mein Snack!", fauchte sie leise.

Langsam breitete sich ein fieses, kleines Lächeln auf Jacks Gesicht auf. Er hatte keinerlei Angst vor seiner Gegnerin und dies zeigte er ihr auch.

"Bist du bei ihr ... auch so beherrscht?"

Janet blickte ihn einen Moment lang an. Dann ließ sie ihn ruckartig los.

„Bei dir muss ich mich nicht beherrschen.", konterte sie schwach.

"Und was ist, wenn du vergisst, wer vor dir steht? Wenn sie dich unwissentlich reizt? Was dann? Was?"

Seine Stimme wurde kaum lauter, aber drängender und zusammen mit seinem Körper drängte er sie so immer dichter an die Hauswand bis er endgültig vollkommen über ihr aufragte, sie in seiner Gewalt hatte.  
Er glaubte so etwas wie Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufflackern zu sehen. Doch dies währte nur einen sehr kurzen Augenblick.

"Ich kann mich beherrschen. Ich habe es all die Jahre davor geschafft. Ich würde ihr niemals etwas antun … das könnte ich nicht."

Jetzt hatte Jack jedoch endgültig genug. Wütend schlug er mit seiner einen Hand gegen die Wand. Direkt neben Janets Kopf, sodass diese sogar den daraus entstandenen Windhauch spürte.

"Lüg mich nicht an. Nicht, wenn ich so deutlich die blauen Flecke auf Sams Körper gesehen habe und ihre Angst gerochen habe."

„Was willst du von mir hören? Ich bin bei Sam solange wie sie mich haben will. Sie kennt die Risiken und sie weiß auch, dass ich mich nicht immer beherrschen kann. Sam weiß das alle! Mehr kann ich nicht tun! Ich kann mich ganz einfach nicht von ihr fern halten."

Janet sah Jack einen Moment an, ehe sie sich aus seinem Griff wandte. Zügig ging sie auf die Haustür zu. Doch Jack riss sie mit seiner Hand schnell zurück und schleuderte sie brutal gegen die Wand.

"So lässt du mich nicht stehen."

Wütend fixierte er sie, doch bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, erklang auf einmal das Geräusch eines sich nähernden Autos. Automatisch sahen sie beide in Richtung Auffahrt.  
Jacob Carter fuhr mit seinem Streifenwagen um die Ecke.

Jack ließ sie zögerlich los. Janet rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht.

"Ich denke du solltest besser gehen.", sagte sie leise knurrend.

"Du hast Glück... aber dieses Thema ist noch nicht zu Ende."

Mit diesen Worten löste er sich endgültig von ihr und drehte sich um. Schnell verschwand er von der Veranda und lief in den Wald.

Jacob hatte sie noch immer nicht gesehen.

Janet öffnete flink die Haustür und lief die Treppe hinauf und dann den Flur entlang zu Sams Zimmer. Still öffnete sie die Tür, wo sie eine nervös auf- und abgehende Sam Carter vorfand.

Wortlos betrachtete sie die Unwissende, bevor sie einfach zu ihr ging und ihre Arme um sie schlang. Sie beide brauchten diesen Moment. Wollten die Wahrheiten und Ängste vergessen, die durch Jack aufgeworfen wurden.  
Brauchten einfach nur das Miteinander und den jeweils anderen.

Ende Kapitel 38


	40. Kapitel 39

**Wortanzahl:** 1390 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 39**

"Endet das heute Abend wie auf der Wiese?", durchbrach Sam die angenehme Stille, die zwischen Janet und ihr herrschte.

Janet wandte sich vom Fernseher ab und blickte sie fragend an.  
"Wie kommst du darauf ?" 

Als Sam antwortete, sah sie weiterhin den Fernseher an und verfolgte, anscheinend, interessiert dem Film. 

"Naja … Alles, was bisher wunderbar angefangen hat … endete in einem Chaos.", sagte sie traurig.

Sam traute sich ganz einfach nicht Janet dabei anzusehen, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass diese sich die Schuld an dem Streit gab. Janet drehte sich in ihren Armen zur Seite und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. 

„Sam …", sagte sie leise.

Doch Sam weigerte sich sie anzusehen. Es war kindisch, doch sie wollte ihr nicht zeigen wie nah ihr das ganze doch gegangen war.

„Samantha …", sagte Janet nun leise und griff ihr dabei sanft unter das Kinn.

Vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf zu sich hinüber und blickte nun in wässrige, blaue Augen. 

„Nicht weinen. Ich habe dir schon genug angetan. Ich möchte nicht, dass du je wieder wegen mir weinen musst. Nie wieder. Das verspreche ich dir." 

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich ganz einfach nur an.  
Eine einzelne Träne lief Sam langsam die Wange hinunter.  
Langsam beugte sich Janet vor und blickte sie dabei fragend an.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Sams Lippen und zeigte ihr so das, was auch immer sie tun wollte, mehr als willkommen war.  
Zärtlich küsste Janet die Träne von ihrer Wange und verweilte einen Moment so. 

„Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich verlieren würde.", wisperte Sam und kuschelte sich noch weiter an Janet. Sie hörte wie die Brünette leise die Luft einatmete.

„Dachtest du das wirklich? Hattest du keine Angst, dass ich dich …"

Hier stockte Janet und schluckte einmal. 

„ … dich umbringen würde?", beendete sie leise ihre Frage.

„Einen Moment lang schon. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich die Wiese nicht lebend verlassen würde. Du warst so wütend wegen mir und doch konnte ich ganz einfach nicht anders. Du hast mir mit deinem Gesagten so unendlich doll wehgetan.", sagte Sam aufrichtig und blickte dabei noch immer nicht in Janets Gesicht sondern schaute auf ihre verbunden Hände.

Janet drückte sachte ihre Hand und wartete. Langsam hob Sam den Kopf und blickte in ihre abgrundtiefen Augen.

„Das wusste ich nicht, Sam. Und es war auch nicht meine Absicht dir wehzutun. Ich … ich fand es so unglaublich wie du dich für mich eingesetzt hast. Trotz allem was davor vorgefallen war."

Janet strich ihr die ganze Zeit langsam und federleicht über die Wange und schaute ihr dabei fest in die Augen.  
Blau verschmolz mit Braun und ohne dass sie es merkten schmiegten sich ihre Körper noch enger aneinander.  
Sekunden verstrichen.  
Minuten zogen dahin während sie einfach nur ihren Gegenüber spürten.  
So viel war in letzter Zeit passiert, aber in diesem Moment gab es nur sie beide.  
Kein Jack, kein Jacob, keine Rosalie.  
Nichts und niemanden als sie beide.  
Sie beide wünschten sich, dass in diesem Augenblick die Erde stehen bleiben könnte.  
Sie wollten für ewig dieses Gefühl spüren ohne, dass gleich darauf wieder Chaos über sie hereinstürzte und alles wonach sie verlangten in Gefahr brachten. 

Sanft strich Janets Daumen immer wieder über Sams Wange, während deren Lippen sich zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln verzogen.  
Sie kannten dies hier nicht.  
Beieinander zu sein ohne gestört zu werden und sie genossen es.  
Sie genossen es, dass sie selbst bestimmen konnten, wann sie den Moment zwischen ihnen brechen wollten. 

Minuten waren vergangen bevor sie sich endlich von einander lösten.  
Ein leichter Kuss besiegelte die Trennung, bevor Sam ihr Gesicht von Janet wegdrehte und somit wieder in Richtung des Fernsehers blickte. 

Nichtsdestotrotz blieb ihr Körper in der vorigen Position, angeschmiegt an den kleineren von Janet, die immer noch ihre Freundin betrachtete.

Erst nach einigen weiteren Momenten löste auch sie ihren Blick und wandte sich nun auch wieder dem Film zu. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie ein schmächtiger Jüngling sein Hemd aufriss und eindeutig aufzeigte warum Glitzerpuder nur in Maßen zu nutzen war. 

Irritiert beobachtete Janet wie ein blass aussehendes Mädel den Jungen sowie seine aufgemalten Muskeln (der Maskenbildner verdiente wirklich keinen Oscar!) anschmachtete ... oder zumindest wollte die Schauspielerin dies wohl darstellen.  
So ganz war sich Janet darüber nicht sicher, da sich deren Mimik kaum veränderte.  
Es war wie ein Autofall diese Szene.  
Janet konnte einfach nicht wegsehen.  
Sie musste wie im Zwang zu sehen wie die beiden Schauspieler versuchten sich anzuschmachten. 

Doch endlich konnte sie den Bann brechen und sie fragte das, was ihr schon seit Anfang der Szene auf der Zunge lag. 

"Was ... was zum Geier gucken wir hier? Der Transvestit, der sich noch outen muss, und die graue Maus?"

Sam fing leise an zu lachen und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig weiter an Janet. 

„Und da fragst du mich, wie ich auf die Idee mit dem Knoblauch und dem Sonnenlicht gekommen bin." 

„Du kennst diesen Film?", fragte Janet entgeistert.

„Äh … weißt du … ich habe diese Filme nur zu Recherchezwecken geschaut.", versuchte Sam sich zu verteidigen. 

Janet schaute sie noch immer ungläubig an. 

„Filme? Es gibt noch mehr von denen? Und du hast sie alle gesehen?"

Sam kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase und traute sich nicht Janet an zusehen. 

„Tja … weißt du … ich habe sehr viel Recherche betrieben und da die Filme relativ neu waren, dachte ich mir, dass es nicht schaden kann sie mir anzusehen."

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille während Janets Gesichtsausdruck pure Ungläubigkeit ausdruckte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick jedoch wieder zurück zu dem Film, wo die beiden Schauspieler gerade eine Pseudo-Liebesszene hatte. 

Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu ihren Geliebten und am Ende konnte Janet nicht anders. Ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, fing sie auf einmal zu kichern an. Immer stärker wurde es bis sie sich sogar den Bauch halten musste, während Sam sie nun ebenfalls ungläubig ansah. 

„Was ist denn so lustig daran?"

Janet brauchte jedoch ein paar Minuten, ehe sie antworten konnte. 

„Du bist mit einem Vampir zusammen und du kennst eine ganze Familie von uns. Du weißt also wie es wirklich aussieht. Und trotz allem siehst du dir solche Pseudofilme an?"

"Nun ... ich konnte da ja schlecht dich selbst fragen und außerdem die Filme sind nicht sooooo schlecht.", war Sams verteidigende Antwort, während langsam wieder mal das Rot in ihre Wangen stieg. 

Gott, sie hasste das Janet diesen Effekt auf sie hatte. 

„Du brauchst jetzt nicht gleich rot werden. Wenn du es magst, dann kannst du es doch sehr gerne ansehen. Doch … das nächste Mal sag mir vorher bescheid. Ich werde mich dann anderweitig beschäftigen.", sagte Janet verständnisvoll.

Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich wieder ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. 

„Janet!", rief Sam erbost aus.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Janets Schulter. 

"Ich mag die Filme nicht sooo sehr!", verteidigte sie sich leise, während sie ihren Körper wieder an den kleineren ihrer Geliebten schmiegte.

"Ich mag einfach nur die Idee, dass es die eine Person gibt mit der man bereit ist den Rest seines Lebens zu verbringen und dafür auch bereit ist Opfer zu bringen. Ich weiß, dass die Schauspieler nicht gerade talentiert sind und viele Szenen sind wirklich einfach nur peinlich, aber ... diese Filme ... und die Bücher erinnern mich etwas an die Märchen die meine Mum mir immer erzählt hat. Egal was passiert, am Ende wird das Paar glücklich sein und ihr Happy End haben."

Immer leiser war ihre Stimme geworden, aber sie blieb stark. Sie wusste nicht genau warum sie Janet von ihrer Mum erzählte, aber sie wusste einfach, dass sie dies musste und die Janet vielleicht die Einzige sein würde, die sie wirklich verstand ...

„Es ist eine wundervolle Vorstellung. Und es wäre schon nicht schlecht wenn es so ablaufen würde. Vielleicht läuft es gerade bei uns so.", sagte Janet leise und blickte sie verträumt an.

Sam gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und schmiegte, wenn dies noch weiter möglich wäre, an sie.  
Es waren keine Worte nötig.  
Sie hatten gesagt, was nötig war.  
Jetzt galt es nur zu versuchen den Film zu genießen und mitzuerleben wie eine Liebe jede Art von Grenze überwand und ... ohne, dass sie es ahnten, stellten sie sich beide eine mögliche Zukunft mit dem jeweils anderen vor, während sie dieser Liebesgeschichte folgten die ihrer so ähnlich war.

Ende Kapitel 39  
_

**A/N:** Ich denke, ihr wisst welchen Film wir hier etwas veräppelt haben, oder? Wenn nicht... unser Tipp. Der Film und seine Sequels nutzen die gleiche Grundlage wie wir für unsere Fic. ;-)


	41. Kapitel 40

**Wortanzahl:** 2331 Wörter

**Kapitel 40**

Leise seufzend schmiegte sich Sam an den Körper, der neben ihr lag. Er war kalt, aber die Arme die um ihr lagen, schienen so stark zu sein und Sam konnte nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln als sie sich dichter an ihr Ersatzkissen schmiegte.

Sie wusste nicht wer neben ihr lag, aber sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen und sie wollte dieses Gefühl so lange hinauszögern wie es ihr möglich war. Darum behielt sie ihre Augen fest geschlossen und genoss einfach nur ihre aktuelle Situation.

Aus diesem Grund war es auch kein Wunder, dass sie schnell wieder in den Schlaf zurück glitt ohne zu merken wie sie die ganze Zeit von einem lächelnden Gesicht beobachtet wurde.

Verschlafen blinzelnd öffnete Sam jedoch ein, zwei Stunden später nun wirklich ihre Augen. Sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie sich erinnerte was in der letzten Nacht passiert war und warum sie immer noch ihre Kleidung trug anstatt ihren Schlafanzug, doch als ihr wieder alles einfiel, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Immer noch dieses Lächeln tragend, richtete sie sich langsam auf, erwartend ihre Geliebte neben sich zu finden.  
Doch dies war leider nicht der Fall.  
Janet war nicht neben ihr im Bett und beobachtete sie lächelnd.  
Sie war auch nicht im Zimmer und saß auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl um die Blondine zu betrachten. Sam war alleine und nichts zeugte davon, dass Janet überhaupt hier war.

Hatte sie sich alles nur eingebildet?  
Hatte der Streit mit Janet vielleicht doch eine ganz andere Folge gehabt als Sam dachte sich zu erinnern? Hatte sie die letzte Nacht und den Abend, wo sie gemütlich einen Film gesehen hatten, vielleicht nur geträumt um die Wahrheit zu vergessen?

Immer weiter steigerte sich Sam in diese Vorstellung herein und erst ein leises Klopfen an der Tür schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"He ...", ihre Stimme versagte, immer noch durch ihren langen Schlaf eingerostet und erst durch ein, zwei Räuspern war sie wieder benutzbar. "Herein!"

Sekundenlang starrte sie die Person, die in ihrem Türrahmen stand an, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen und am Ende konnte sie nicht anders. Hektisch warf sie ihre Decke weg und stand so schnell wie es ihr möglich war auf. In Sekunden war sie bei der Tür und warf ihre Arme um die leicht geschockte Person, die im Türrahmen stand.

"Aber, aber, was ist den los?", fragte besorgt die Stimme, die sie so liebte. "Was ist denn, Sammy?"

Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an den starken Körper, während ihre Gefühle, unfähig anders zu entweichen, ihren Körper schüttelten und ihr Vater mit beruhigender Stimme sie versuchte zu trösten.

Seine starken Hände, die sie früher so oft auf seine Schultern gehoben hatten, strichen über ihren Rücken und die darunter liegenden Muskeln darunter.

Leise seufzend beruhigte sie sich langsam.  
Genauso wie damals als sie ein Kind war, hatte ihr Vater immer noch die Fähigkeit sie mit simplen Worten und seinen rauen Händen, stark durch seine Arbeit, zu trösten.

Minuten vergingen bevor sie sich löste und sich dem fragenden Blick ihres Vaters stellte.  
Doch auch, wenn sein Blick neugierig war, sprach er die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, nicht aus.

Stattdessen schenkte er ihr nur ein kleines Lächeln und deutete mit seiner Hand an, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Ein simples "Das Frühstück steht bereit, Mylady." ergänzte seine Butlerdarstellung und zauberte damit wieder ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht seiner Tochter.

„Vielen Dank.", sagte Sam lächelnd und folgte ihrem Dad eilig die Treppe hinunter.

Schon bevor sie die Küche betrat, konnte sie riechen, was es zum Frühstück gab.  
Es gab ihr Lieblingsessen!  
Also zumindest ihr liebstes Frühstücksessen!

Mit einem Lächeln ging sie zur Küche, doch als sie im Türrahmen stand, konnte sie nicht anders. Sie stoppte mitten im Schritt und blickte verwundert auf die Szene, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete.

Das Lächeln, das eben noch ihr Gesicht geziert hatte, war verschwunden, doch innerhalb von Sekunden war es wieder da und es wurde immer breiter.

Immer sanfter wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck als sie zusah wie die Person, von der sie glaubte, dass sie ihr irgendwann ein "Ich liebe dich" sagen könnte, in der Küche herumwerkelte. Sie bemerkte kaum wie ihr Vater neben sie trat und ebenso wie sie die Szene betrachtete.

Erst sein leises: "Sie ist ein wirklich nettes Mädchen ... ich hoffe, ich darf sie noch öfter in deiner Gesellschaft sehen." riss sie aus ihrer Trance und wieder merkte sie wie ein leichtes Rot ihre Wangen überzog.

Unfähig was zu sagen, konnte sie nur leise nicken, und dankbar den Kuss annehmend, den ihr Vater auf ihre Wange drückte bevor er sich an seinen Platz am Küchentisch setzte.

In diesem Moment drehte Janet sich um und als sie sah, dass Sam in der Tür stand, legte sich auch auf ihr Gesicht ein Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen."

Zügig ging sie auf Sam zu und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wünsch ich dir auch.", sagte Sam nun leise.

Sie war wirklich noch hier!  
Sam konnte es ganz einfach noch immer nicht glauben, dass Janet doch nicht gegangen war.  
Sie war nicht nur geblieben. Sie hatte sich sogar mit ihrem Vater unterhalten und Frühstück gemacht. Auch wenn sie selbst nicht mitessen würde.

Sam setzte sich mit an den Tisch und blickte Janet weiterhin beim Frühstück machen zu. Währenddessen stieg ihr immer mehr dieses verlockenden Geruches in die Nase. Gott, sie bekam so einen Hunger, aber sie konnte einfach nicht den Blick von Janet abwenden.

Gekleidet in eine kleine, weiße Schürze und einer anderen Hose und T-Shirt als gestern (wann hatte sie Zeit gehabt sich umzuziehen?) stand sie am Herd und rührte das Rührei um.

„Dein Dad meinte, dass du Rührei sehr gerne isst und da dachte ich mir, dass ich es mache. Und das du ein kleiner Kaffee-Junkie bist.", fügte Janet noch zwinkernd hinzu.

„Uh … danke schön.", kam es genuschelt von Sam.

Jacob konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Seine sonst so seriöse Tochter so durcheinander zu erleben, war immer wieder ein Erlebnis für ihn. Zudem zeigte es ihm immer wieder, dass diese beiden vielleicht wirklich eine Zukunft hatten. Ihr Kabbeln, ihre Reaktionen aufeinander und all diese kleinen Dinge, die ihnen selbst bestimmt nicht auffielen, zeigten ihm besser als jede belauschte Liebeserklärung, dass es seiner Tochter und ihrer Freundin ernst war.

Zum Glück, wie er sich mit einem leisen melancholischen Lächeln erinnerte, bevor er sich jetzt selbst seinem Frühstück zuwandte, dass dieses Mal sogar schmeckte. Vielleicht konnte Sam bei Janet unterricht im kochen nehmen.  
Dieser Gedanke verdiente eindeutig weitere Überlegungen...

Währenddessen füllte Janet gerade ihrer Freundin etwas Rührei auf den Teller und stellte die volle Tasse Kaffee neben sie. Ohne sich umzudrehen griff sie dann danach hinter sich und griff nach dem Toast, den sie dann Sam reichte.

Dankend nahm diese ihn an und biss herzhaft hinein, bevor sie sich ihrem Rührei widmete. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen, das Janet unwirklich an ein ähnliches Geräusch von Sam erinnerte, genoss diese die Kochkünste ihrer Freundin.

Vielleicht sollte sie sie öfter einladen ...

Während Sam und Jacob aßen, herrschte aus irgendeinem Grund eine drückende Stille zwischen ihnen. Janet schien dies jedoch nicht zu bemerken.

Stattdessen hatte sie sich ruhig neben Sam gesetzt und schaute ihr sehr interessiert beim essen zu. Sam genoss es normalerweise Janets Aufmerksamkeit zu besitzen, aber in diesem Moment ... empfand sie diese etwas Seltsam.  
Genauso wie die Stille in der Küche.

Darum konnte sie nicht anders als sich leise zu räuspern und damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Anwesenden auf sich ziehend.

„Und wie war gestern dein Arbeitstag gewesen?", fragte Sam und blickte ihren Vater an, bevor ihr Blick kurz für einen Moment zu Janet huschte, ehe sie wieder Jacob ansah.

Dieser bemerkte jedoch mit einem kleinen Lächeln wie Sams Hand sich auf die blasse des anderen Mädchens legte. Ebenso wie er auch den Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, der kurz auf dem Gesicht der Braunhaarigen zu sehen gewesen war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Thema für das Frühstück ist.", wich Jacob ihr aus.

„Schließlich ... wir leben in einer Kleinstadt. Also was ist Schlimmes passiert? Ist eine Nachbarskatze entlaufen?", versuchte sie die Stimmung aufzumuntern und einem schiefen Grinsen als sie sich noch etwas Rührei auflöffelte.

Man, das schmeckte wirklich klasse.

Doch während sie aß, lauschte sie immer noch auf die Antwort ihres Dads. Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, meldete sich Janet zu Wort.

„Na, na, na. Auch in einer Kleinstadt kann Schreckliches passieren", sagte sie leise und mahnend, während sie Sam einen Blick zuwarf, den diese nicht deuten konnte.

„Ach kommt schon! So schlimm kann es doch nun wirklich nicht sein.", versuchte Sam es von neuem auch wenn sie Janets Blick beunruhigte.

„Trotzdem ... zeuge deinem Vater Respekt", war Janets ruhiger Kommentar, während sie Jacob mit einem kleinen Lächeln bedachte, dass dieser ebenso leicht erwiderte.

Nun wurde Sam, aber wirklich misstrauisch.  
Was war den mit ihrem Dad und Janet los?

Ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, wanderte ihr Blick von einem zum anderen, nach irgendwas suchend, wobei sie selbst nicht wusste was sie glaubte zu finden.  
Die beiden waren jedoch alleine gewesen als sie noch geschlafen hatte ... worüber hatten die beiden geredet?

„Oooook … was ist hier los? Worüber habt ihr geredet als ich noch geschlafen habe?", wollte nun Sam wissen und ihre Stimme wurde immer drängender.

Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Jacob senkte schließlich den Blick und seufzte leise.

„Nichts ...also nichts über dich ... ich habe ihr nur etwas über meinen Beruf erzählt, weil ich in letzter Zeit auch etwas öfters mit ihrem Dad zusammengearbeitet habe.", war seine ruhige Antwort, während er still in seinem Kaffee etwas Milch verrührte.  
Er brauchte im Moment etwas Süße.

„Wieso arbeitest du so viel mit Jantes Dad zusammen?", fragte Sam nun interessiert.

„In der letzten Zeit geschehen hier in der Nähe merkwürdige Unfälle, die wir als beiden ersten beiden Opfern für Unfälle hielten. Doch als noch mehr Leute verschwanden, fanden wir Hinweise darauf, dass es sich um ein wildes Tier handeln muss, das die Menschen anfällt. Und daher arbeiten wir mit dem Krankenhaus zusammen, um vielleicht rauszubekommen, was für ein Tier es sein könnte. Denn wir haben keine Ahnung."

„Tier? Ein Tier soll mehrere Menschen getötet haben? Was soll das den für ein Tier sein?", fragte Sam ungläubig und schaute zu Janet rüber, die sie jedoch nicht ansah.

„Nun ... zur Klärung dieser Frage haben wir eben das Krankenhaus und das Forstamt zur Rate geholt."

„Forstamt? Wenn ihr nicht einmal wisst was ihr jagt? Und warum ist nichts davon in den Nachrichten?", inzwischen war Sams Neugier geweckt, genauso wie ihre Sorgen.

„Wir wollen die Bevölkerung nicht in Panik versetzten und da wir nicht wissen, was es ist, können wir auch vor nichts genauem warnen. Tja … wir mussten sie hinzuziehen auch wenn sie genauso wenig wissen wie wir."

"Ihr tappt also vollkommen im Dunkeln und sammelt einfach nur noch die Leichenreste ein", war Sams simple Zusammenfassung. Ihr Kommentar war sarkastisch, aber ihr Blick war besorgt, während sie ihren Dad musterte.

„Sam!", mahnte Jacob sie leise an und war ihr einen vorwurfvollen Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid, Dad.", entschuldigte sie sich leise.

„Aber das ist was ihr tut, oder? Ihr tappt im Dunkeln und jagt irgendwas, wo ihr nicht mal wisst was es ist."

Leise seufzend blieb Jacob nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken, den was sollte er auch sonst tun. Es war ja die Wahrheit ... egal, wie sehr er sich das Gegenteil wünschte.

„Nun, solange ich noch die Chance habe, werde ich jedoch alles in meiner Macht tun um dieses Vieh einzufangen."

Sein Tonfall war ruhig, aber dieser eine Satz machte deutlich, dass dieses Thema beendet war. Aus diesem Grund hakte auch Sam nicht weiter nach als ihr Vater mit dem nächsten Satz das Thema wechselte.

„Nun, jetzt reden wir aber über etwas anderes. Wie weit sind den bisher die Vorbereitungen mit dem Ball? Dein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass Alice schon ganz aufgeregt ist."

Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete Jacob die kleine Brünette, die er in letzter Zeit öfter gesehen hatte und trank einen weiteren Schluck seines langsam abkühlenden Kaffees.

„Da haben Sie Recht. Wir wollten morgen in die Stadt fahren um ein Kostüm für Sam auzusuchen.", bestätigte Janet seine Aussage.

Dabei konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken wie Sam sich an ihrem Kaffee leicht verschluckte.  
Die Brünette lachte leise auf und drückte zärtlich Sams Hand.  
Jacob erging es fast nicht anders als Sam.

„Ach … Sam geht mit euch shoppen? Das ist mir wirklich neu. Ihre sonstigen Aktivitäten in Richtung Kleidung beziehen sich auf Katalogshopping und Online-Shopping."

„Und selbst dies nur soweit es nötig ist", konnte Sam nicht umhin leicht krächzend zu ergänzen als sie endlich den Kaffee aus ihrer Luftröhre ausgehustet hatte, bevor sie sich an Janet wandte.

„Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder? Warum habe ich nichts darüber erfahren?"

„Du hast Alice versprochen, dass sie dir bei deinem Kostüm helfen darf. Wenn auch mit ein paar Einschränkungen. Und da der Ball Ende dieser Woche ist, wäre es schon sinnvoller langsam ein Kostüm auszusuchen.", erinnerte Janet sie an ihr Versprechen gegenüber Alice.

Jacob konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen bei dem Anblick dem sich ihm bot. Seine Tochter hielt Händchen mit einer Frau und streitet sich mit eben dieser um einen Besuch in der Stadt.

Er schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.  
Aber solange sie glücklich war ...

Mit diesem Gedanken stand er ruhig auf, was die beiden Mädels gar nicht zu merken schienen, so vertieft waren sie in ihre Kabbelei.

Immer noch lächelnd stellte er sein Besteck in die Spüle, bevor er sich mit einem schnellen Kuss auf die Wange der überrascht hochsehenden Sam und einem Lächeln in Richtung der ebenfalls lächelnden Janet von den beiden Mädels verabschiedete und sie dann mitten in ihrer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit, die sie wieder aufgenommen hatten, zurück ließ.

Auf dem ganzen Weg zu seiner Arbeit blieb jedoch dieses kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, denn seine Tochter war wirklich in guten Händen.  
Egal, was mit ihm geschah.  
Sie würde es überstehen solange ihre neue Freundin bei ihr war.

Ende Kapitel 40


	42. Kapitel 41

**Wortanzahl:** 1152 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 41**

Erschöpft ließ sich Sam auf den kleinen Sessel fallen. Gott, sie war sooo müde.  
Doch gnadenlos rissen sie kleine Hände nur Momente später schon wieder hoch und zerrten sie in eine dieser ihr so verhassten Kabinen. Wie ein Hering in seiner Dose fühlte sie sich und nie hatte Sam solch ein Mitleid für diese kleinen Tierchen entwickelt wie nach diesem Tag. 

Doch was sollte sie auch tun?  
Sie war machtlos.  
Ebenso wie diese Fische war sie hilflos einer höheren Gewalt ausgeliefert.  
Waren es bei den Fischen jedoch die Fischer, war es bei ihr eine kleine, pixiehafte Schwarzhaarige, die den unschuldigen Namen Alice trug. 

Sam hatte jedoch schon nach einer Stunde in den Händen dieser Frau entschieden, dass diese eindeutig falsch benannt wurde. She-Devil oder Shopaholic wäre eindeutig passender gewesen als jeder normale Namen, den es für Sterbliche gab. 

Doch all ihr Gejammer, dass sowieso nur in ihren Gedanken stattfand, brachte nichts. Ohne darauf zu achten, zwängte Alice sie in das nächste Kostüm, dass einfach perfekt (nach ihrer Meinung) Sam passte.

Alle anderen, mit dem unwilligen Opfer voran, waren jedoch anderer Meinung. Nun, zumindest führte dies Sam als ein Argument in ihrem inneren Monolog an, der jedoch, wie schon erwähnt, unausgesprochen blieb. 

Kurz, am Anfang, hatte sie geplant ihre Zweifel und ihre Unwohlsein auszusprechen, aber nach einem Blick auf Alices strahlendes Gesicht und Janets leicht schadenfrohe Miene, die keine Hilfe versprach, hatte sie sich ganz einfach ihrem Schicksal ergeben und nur noch ihrem Geiste ihre Not geklagt. 

In diesem Moment hallte jedoch in gerade diesem ein markerschütternder Schrei wieder, als Sam endlich registrierte was Alice ihr gerade über den Kopf gezogen hatte, und diesmal konnte die Blondine einfach nicht mehr den Mund halten.

"Das... das... das ist ein Witz. Alice, bitte, sag mir, dass das ein Witz ist!"

Immer fassungsloser und verzweifelter war Sams Stimme geworden als sie sprach, doch Alice schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Immer noch strahlend lächelnd und die Blondine anerkennend musternd, wandte sie sich an Janet und fragte mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue: "Na? Was meinst du?"

Doch Janet antwortete ihr nicht. Sie musterte Sam von oben bis unten und blieb immer wieder an gewissen Stellen des Kostüms hängen.

„Janet!", fing Sam nun an zu jammern und durch die Bewegung wackelte das Stummelschwänzchen leicht auf und ab. Denn Sam trug nichts anderes als ein Playboy-Bunny Kostüm in weiß mit den passenden Ohren. Das Kleid reichte ihr knapp bis zu den Knien. Der Rest ihrer Beine wurde durch eine weiße Netzstrumpfhose bedeckt. Weiße, hochhackige Schuhe vollendeten das Gesamtbild. Zu guter Letzt trug sie eine weiße Fliege um den Hals und, wie könnte es auch anders sein, weiße Pulswärmer.

Minutenlang starrte Janet ihre Freundin wortlos an, bevor sie es anscheinend endlich schaffte ihren Blick von der errötenden Blondine ab zu wenden, auch wenn es ihr schwer zu fallen schien. 

Stattdessen blickte sie nun ihre Schwester an und fragte mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue.

"Auch wenn ich das Ergebnis eindeutig bewundere, aber ... wie hast du Sam in diesen Kostüm gekriegt?"

Alice ließ sich wegen dieser Frage jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und fing an Sam langsam zu umrunden, wobei sie sie aus allen Blickwinkeln betrachtete und zu beurteilen schien. 

Wie nebenbei beantwortete sie dabei leise, aber doch mit erkennbarem Stolz Janets Frage. 

"Tja, das ist eben Können." 

Danach zog sie jedoch Sam schon wieder in die Kabine zurück, während sie ihr Gesicht leicht missmutig verzog. Anscheinend war es doch noch nicht das passende Kostüm für den Maskenball nach ihrer Meinung, auch wenn Janet dies anders zu sehen schien. 

Zumindest ließ ihr leicht enttäuschtes Seufzen, das halb ein Stöhnen wurde als sie Sams Rückseite genauer zu Gesicht bekam, dies vermuten. 

„Alice ...", jammerte Sam als sie wieder aus dem Kostüm geholt wurde. „Können wir nicht für heute Schluss machen? Bitte!"

Alice achtete jedoch nicht weiter auf sie. „Nur noch eins ... das wird dir sicherlich gefallen und auch Janet.", meinte sie leise.

Keine 5 Minuten später hatte Sam ein neues Kostüm an und wollte gerade nach draußen gehen um es Janet zu zeigen als Alice sie leicht am Handgelenkt zurückzog. 

„Wir wollen doch Janet nicht ihre Überraschung zu verderben.", erklärte Alice sich als Sam ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. 

"Ok.", meinte sie daraufhin nur und drehte sich so hin, dass sie sich komplett im Spiegel betrachten konnte. 

"Überraschung? Wie Überraschung? Du ziehst mich doch sowieso noch zigmal um, so wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe!", war jedoch Sams frustrierte und leicht angespannte Reaktion. 

Wenn sie schon Barbiepuppe spielen musste, wollte sie wenigstens Janet sehen, aber anscheinend war selbst das nicht mehr ihr vergönnt. 

"Na, na. Jetzt sei keine beleidigt Maus. Schau dich erstmal richtig im Spiegel an. Diesmal wird dir das Kostüm hundertpro gefallen. Die anderen waren so und so eher für Janet. Nicht, dass wir die Sachen nicht trotzdem kaufen, aber ich denke, Janet wird die lieber für den Privatgebrauch wollen und was ihr dann mit ihnen macht, ist eure Sache ... Natürlich würde ich auch gerne zugucken, wenn ihr wollt ... Ich denke, Jasper hätte da auch nichts dagegen."

Fassungslos hörte Sam ihre Schwägerin-in-spe vor, während ihre Wangen sich immer heißer anfühlten. Hatte Alice zu viel Waschpulver geschnüffelt oder was war mit ihr los? Das war doch ein Witz ... oder zumindest hoffte Sam dies, doch die Miene der Kleineren blieb ernst.

Nun wirklich rot (und inzwischen hasste sie diese Farbe!) im Gesicht wandte sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Spiegelbild. Sie musste wirklich zugeben, dass ihr Kostüm nicht ... schlecht aussah.

Alice hatte sie in ein schwarzes Minikleid gesteckt, dessen kurzer Rock aufgebauscht wurde durch einen schwarzen Unterrock, der etwas länger als der Oberrock war. Große, blumenartige Muster, die sich durch ihre bordeauxrote (hey, vielleicht war die Farbe doch nicht so schlecht!) Farbe vom schwarzen Untergrund abhoben. Ihre Arme steckten in leichten Schmetterlingsärmeln, die nur bis zur ihren Ellenbogen hingen.  
Auch hier ragte das Unterkleid mit dem Abschluss aus schwarzer Spitze hervor und je eine große, ebenfalls bordeauxrote, Schleife betonte den Schnitt der Ärmel. Ebenfalls durch eine Schleife wurde das Dekolletee von Sam betont, dass durch ein eingebautes Korsett sowieso schon hochgepuscht wurde.  
Um das Kostüm zu vervollständigen reichte Alice ihr nun jedoch noch Netz-Overknees, die ebenfalls je eine schwarze Schleife trugen, sowie einen schwarzen Fächer. 

Kaum hatte Sam diese letzten Accessoires angezogen, spürte sie jedoch wie Alice weiter an ihr herumwerkelte. Ein schwarzes Samtband wurde um ihren Hals geschlungen und schwarze, extrem hochhackige Pumps (nach Sams Meinung) standen auf einmal vor ihr. 

Alles geliefert durch den Kostümservice Alice Cullen. 

Willenlos zog die Blondine auch diese letzten Dingen an, bevor Alice endlich zufrieden zurück trat und sie von oben bis unten musterte. Erst danach breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, während sie leise das Wort "Perfekt!" hauchte und leider Gottes ... Sam konnte ihr nicht widersprechen.  
Das Kostüm war wirklich perfekt.  
Die Frage stellte sich nur ... sah Janet dies ebenfalls so? 

Ende Kapitel 41  
_

**A/N:** Sams Kostüm (aber ohne Perücke) http :/ / www. karneval-megastore .de /product_images/ images/ big/118615-lady-versailles-kostuem-s-m_big .jpg  
Sams Bunny-Kostüm http :/ . de/ product_images/images/big/ 114303_bunnyBabe_big .jpg


	43. Kapitel 42

**Wortanzahl:** 1950 Wörter

**Kapitel 42**

"Er hat wieder angerufen."  
Sam war gerade dabei ihrem Kostüm den letzten Schliff zu geben. Persönlich fand sie sich viel zu aufgedonnert, aber da sie es Alice versprochen hatte (nach dem diese sie leicht bedroht hatte, was diese sogar offen zugab!), gab es für sie keine andere Chance. 

Ein letztes Mal strich sie vorsichtig ihr nun leicht gewelltes, schulterlanges Haar zurück, bevor sie sich zu Jacob umdrehte und ihn leicht irritiert ansah. 

"Wer hat schon wieder angerufen?" 

"Jack.", war die simple Antwort ihres Vaters und dieser eine Name erklärte alles. Seit der letzten Konfrontation zwischen Janet und Jack schien letzter sich geschworen haben, dass er Sam zur Besinnung bringt was in vielen Anrufen und einigen Besuchen resultiert hat.  
Ab und zu war er alleine, aber oft brachte er auch Daniel mit.  
Vielleicht, weil er hoffte, dass Sam diesen gerne wieder sehen würde?  
Sie wusste es nicht und wollte es auch nicht wissen.  
Das einzig wichtige war, dass sie es bisher geschaffte hatte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Die letzten Tage waren einfach wunderbar gewesen. Auch, wenn ihre Beziehung mit Rosalie immer noch angespannt war, saß sie nun fast jede Mittagspause am Cullen-Tisch. Ebenso hatten ihre anderen Freunde langsam ihre Neugier besiegt und gingen wieder normal mit ihr um. 

Doch das Beste ... das Beste war, dass keine Katastrophe und kein Streit ihre und Janets Zusammensein gestört hatten. Diese letzten Tage waren einfach perfekt und ... langsam, aber sicher glaubte Sam, dass Janet wirklich ihre erste große Liebe sein könnte.

Warum verstand Jack dies nicht?

Nur, weil Janet eine Vampirin war, bedeutete es doch nicht, dass sie Sam deswegen gleich aussaugen würde. Außerdem war es immer noch ihre Sache. Sie konnte über ihr Leben entscheiden und, wenn sie es riskieren wollte? Na und!  
Es war ihre Entscheidung.  
Sie hatte die Vor- und Nachteile abgewogen und am Schluss auf ihr Gefühl vertraut. 

Ja, sie hatte teilweise noch Angst vor Janet und ihrer Familie, aber gleichzeitig spürte sie immer mehr, dass sie Janet in ihrem Leben brauchte. Ohne, dass sie es richtig gemerkt hatte, wurde Janet der Planet um den Sam kreiste und der ihr Leben bestimmte. 

Ein wirklich kitschiger Gedanke, aber eindeutig zu ihrem Kostüm passend wie die Blondine mit einem weiteren kurzen Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte. 

Ja, eindeutig passend. 

Sie trug ein Regency-Kleid wie aus einem Liebesroman (okay, etwas sexier als normal, aber was solls! Es passte perfekt zu ihrem Plan!) und da durfte sie auch so was denken!

"Wie lange willst du ihn denn noch ignorieren?", riss ihr Vater sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Irritiert blickte Sam ihn an und versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, von wem er sprach. 

"Wen?", rutschte es ihr raus.

Jacob verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. 

"Jack ... Der Junge, der fast jeden Tag mindestens 1 Mal anruft. Der Junge, der alle zwei, drei Tage zu uns kommt und den du immer wieder nach Hause schickst ohne überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen zu haben."

"Aaaaaach der Jack..."

Ihre Antwort hatte nicht deutlicher ausdrücken konnte wie gleichgültig dieser ihr war.  
Nun, ganz war dies nicht richtig.  
Sie vermisste ihn.  
Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, dass er zu einem ihrer Freunde wurde.  
Ebenso wie sie auch angefangen hatte Daniel und Co langsam als Freunde zu betrachten.  
Doch dies war egal.  
Bei der Entscheidung zwischen ihm und Janet gab es so und so nie einen Kampf.  
Der Sieger stand von vornherein klar, egal wie Leid es ihr tat. 

"Ja, der Jack ... wie viele kennst du denn noch?"

Sam verdrehte die Augen und gab dabei ihrem Make-up den letzten Schliff. 

"Sam ... egal was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist ... rede mit ihm. Du wirst es sonst später nur bereuen, dass du es nicht getan hast.", riet Jacob ihr leise und betrachtete dabei eingehend ihr fertiges Kostüm.

"Nichtsdestotrotz ... du siehst hinreißend aus, Spätzchen."

Lächelnd betrachtete er sie bevor er sie vorsichtig in den Arm nahm, darauf achtend ihr Kostüm nicht durcheinander zu bringen.

„Danke, Dad.", sagte Sam leise und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Kurz sahen sie sich beide einfach nur an, ehe Jacob sich leise räusperte. 

„Ich denke, du solltest langsam nach unten gehen. Janet wird bald hier sein und sie wird dich sicherlich begutachten wollen.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Das trage ich auch nur für sie.", sagte Sam stolz und ging an ihrem Vater vorbei die Treppe hinunter.

Ruhig folgte ihr Jacob die Treppe herunter und während sie selbst ihren Mantel schon herausholte, ging er schnell ins Wohnzimmer wo schon seine Kamera bereit lag. Schließlich sah er seine Kleine so selten im Kleid, dass er diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen konnte.

„Dad!", beschwerte Sam sich lautstark als sie sah, was er in der Hand hatte. Jacob zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und hob die Kamera hoch.

„Nur eins, Sam. Komm schon.", bat er sie.

Ein paar Sekunden blickte er sie flehend an, ehe Sam den Mantel wieder auszog.

„Ok, ok, ok … aber nur eins!", gab Sam nach und lächelte ihn süß an.

Genauso zurücklächelnd, trat er einen Schritt zurück und suchte nach den perfekten Winkel um seine Kleine abzulichten, doch bevor es so weit war, klingelte auf einmal die Tür. 

Schnell drückte er den Knopf und schon war Sam an der Tür, nervös ihr Kleid glatt streichelnd, bevor sie mit einem breiten Lächeln die Tür öffnete. 

„Hey Sam. Bist du …", fing Janet an, doch mitten im Satz hielt sie inne. Wie gebannt starrte sie Sam an, die aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus kam.

„Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen wird. Und wie findest du es?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

„Großartig …wunderbar … einfach unbeschreiblich.", sagte Janet leicht stockend und blickte nun auch das erste Mal an Sam vorbei.

„Guten Abend, Chief Swan."

"Guten Abend, Janet, du siehst wirklich hinreißend aus.", erwiderte er lächelnd ihre Begrüßung.

"Du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich von euch beiden ein Foto mache, oder?", fragte er ruhig, konsequent den vernichtenden Blick seiner Tochter ignorierend.

„Nein, wieso auch.", antwortete Janet, zog schnell ihren leichten Mantel aus und legte ihn über die Terrassenumrandung.

Sie stellte sich neben Sam und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Sam? Du müsstest auch hersehen.", versuchte Jacob die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tochter wieder auf sich zu lenken. Doch es klappte nicht.  
Was auch wirklich nicht verwunderlich war.  
Denn Sam konnte ganz einfach nicht den Blick von Janet und ihrem Kostüm lösen.

Janet war eine Krankenschwester ... also zumindest vermutete Sam, dass dies ein Krankenschwester-Kostüm war ... auf jeden Fall war es jedoch keins, dass man normal im Kostümshop kaufen konnte ... oder zumindest in keinem normalen ... eher vielleicht in einem für Erwachsene ... ja, das könnte eher stimmen. 

Nicht, dass Sam dies störte, dass Janet dies trug, aber ... mussten andere Leute IHRE Freundin in diesem Outfit sehen?

Einem Outfit, dass aus einem kurzen (extrem kurzen!) Faltenrock und einem Neckholder-Top mit einem sehr, sehr einladenden Ausschnitt bestand. Beides war weiß und das Top hatte noch rote Streifen, sowie ein kleines rotes Samariter-Kreuz auf der Brust.

Zwar hatte das Oberteil auch einen Kragen, doch anstatt etwas zu verdecken, betonte er eher noch mehr Janets Oberweite.

Als würde das kleine Stethoskop dies nicht schon tun würde ... 

Sich leicht die Lippen leckend, schaffte es Sam jedoch ihren Blick von diesem verlockenden Anblick loszureißen um dann den Fehler zu machen mit ihren Augen nach unten zu wandern wo sie Janets Beine in weißen Netzholder-Strümpfen sah. 

Obwohl ihre Freundin eher klein war, schien sie in diesem Outfit ellenlange Beine zu haben.

Sam war so fasziniert von diesem Anblick, dass ihr kaum der kleine, weiße Schwesternhut, der ebenfalls ein rotes Kreuz als Aufdruck hatte, auffiel. Festgesteckt in Janets Haar, dass aus diesem Anlass hochgebunden war, sodass ihr nur einzelne Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, bildete es einen wunderbaren Kontrast zwischen ihrem braunen Haar und der fast strahlenden Weißheit des Kostüms. 

Nicht, dass Sam dies auffiel. 

Ihr Blick war immer noch auf bestimmte andere Aspekte von Janets Kostüm gerichtet und erst ein lautes Räuspern ihres Vaters, das durch ein leises, weibliches Kichern begleitet wurde, riss sie aus ihrem Bann. 

Immer noch gefesselt, schaffte sie es endlich hoch zu blicken und ja, sah so direkt in die amüsierten Augen ihrer Freundin, die sie mit erhobener Augenbraue ansah. 

"Ich denke ... ich brauche nicht mehr fragen, ob dir mein Kostüm gefällt." 

Sam schaffte es gerade so mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und wandte sich mühsam von ihrer Freundin ab. 

Erst nachdem sie sich selber geräuspert hatte, war es ihr möglich eine vernünftige Antwort herauszubringen. 

"Nein, also ich meine... du siehst wirklich hinreißend aus." 

Lächelnd blickte sie Janet an, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. In genau diesem Moment drückte dann auch ihr Vater den Knopf der Kamera. 

Doch außer ein kleines Augenrollen und einem "Daaad!" ging Sam darauf nicht ein. Zu sehr genoss sie Nähe von Janet und deren Anblick. 

Darum störte sie es auch nicht als Jacob sie und Janet so positionierte wie er es wollte für ein oder zwei oder auch drei weitere Fotos.  
So verbrachten sie die nächsten zehn Minuten.  
Den Anblick des jeweils anderen genießend unter dem lächelnden Blick von dem sonst so strengen Chief Carter. Er selbst war es jedoch dann, der die beiden Mädchen daran erinnerte, dass es Zeit zum Aufbruch war. 

Mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange, sowohl für Sam und auch Janet, verabschiedete er die beiden und leicht berauscht verließen sie das Haus, wo Sam jedoch erstmal überrascht fast direkt in der Haustür stehen blieb.  
Mit großen Augen sah sie womit Janet hergefahren war.  
Ein Aston Martin stand in der kleinen Einfahrt.  
Ein Auto, das teurer als das Haus der Carters war, stand in deren Einfahrt. 

"Willst du da stehen bleiben oder kommst du?", fragte Janet, da Sam sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte.

"Mit diesem Auto bist du gekommen?", fragte die Blonde ungläubig.

"Ja ... oder siehst du noch mehr Autos?"

Sam ging jedoch nicht auf Janets neckischen Unterton ein.

"Oh mein Gott ... das ist deiner?"

Sie kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.  
Ein Aston Martin V12 Vanquish ... sein schwarzer Lack glänzte im Licht der langsam untergehenden Sonne, während seine geschmeidige Linie Sams Finger zucken ließen sie nachzufahren.  
Gott, dies war eindeutig ein Auto nach ihrem Geschmack.  
In 5 Sekunden von 0 auf 100 km/h mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 306 km/h.  
Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gleich anfing zu sabbern ... 

Doch bevor dies geschah, zog sie auf einmal eine Hand näher an dieses Prachtstück. Aus ihrer Bewunderung gerissen, sah sie hoch in das wieder mal amüsierte Gesicht ihrer Freundin. 

"Ich denke mal, ich brauche auch hier nicht fragen, ob es dir gefällt, oder?", war ihr simpler Kommentar, bevor sie die Beifahrertür für Sam öffnete.

Diese konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, bevor sie hinein glitt und ihre Finger langsam über das Leder der Innenausstattung fuhren ließ.

Mein, Gott, was dachte sie sich eigentlich?

Sie war mit einer Frau zusammen, die direkt aus einem Playboy entstiegen sein könnte und einen Aston Martin fuhr!  
Glaubte sie wirklich, dass sie zueinander passten?

Abermals riss Janets Berührung sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ist auch alles in Ordnung mit dir? Wenn du willst, kannst du später mal eine Runde alleine mit ihm drehen."

Janet zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, ehe sie den Wagen startete und losfuhr.  
Lächelnd nickte Sam.  
Was sollte sie auch anderes tun?  
Sie würde einfach die Zeit, die ihr mit Janet noch blieb, genießen und wenn es vorbei sein sollte ... dann musste sie eben einfach versuchen weiter zu machen.  
Jetzt ... jetzt würde sie jedoch erst einmal diesen Abend genießen und hoffen, dass ihr Plan auf ging. 

Ende Kapitel 42

_  
**A/N:**  
* Janets Kostüm (mit weißen Handschuhen): h ttp:/ / ecx. images- / images /I/ 41O2heBIohL._AA280_. jpg


	44. Kapitel 43

**Wortanzahl:** 3073 Wörter

**Kapitel 43**

„Ich hasse es, dass mich alle so anstarren.", murmelte Sam leise Janet zu.

Fahrig zupfte sie an ihrem Kleidsaum um es noch weiter nach unten zu ziehen. Doch es nützte nicht sehr viel, da das Kleid richtig saß.

Janet nahm schnell ihre Hände in ihre und drückte sie sanft. 

„Nimm die Finger weg. Das Kleid sitzt perfekt. Du siehst perfekt aus. Und das finde wohl nicht nur ich sondern auch der Rest der Leute hier." 

Mit dieser Aussage hatte sie auch vollkommen Recht. Zumindest, wenn man all die Jungs in Betracht zog, die Sam, aber auch Janet, mit ihren Augen fast verschlangen.

Die meisten waren für ihr Glück so clever dies zu tun, wenn ihre jeweilige Begleiterin nicht hinsah, aber einige waren auch nicht so klug und hatten ihre verdiente Strafe bekommen.  
Zumindest sah Sam dies als Grund an, dass so viele ihrer Klassenkameraden, einschließlich Mike, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihre Arme oder ihren Bauch rieben.  
Da schienen einige Treffer wohl gut platziert gewesen zu sein. 

Doch bevor Sam weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, schlang sich auf einmal ein starker Arm um ihre Taille. 

Überrascht schrie die Blondine leise auf und blickte irritiert auf, direkt in das Gesicht von ... Dracula? 

„Verdammt Emmett! Willst du das ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe?", fragte Sam ihn wütend und verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf dem Arm.

Auch wenn ihn das nicht stören würde, beruhigte Sam dies ungemein und ließ sie ihren `Angstschrei´ gut kaschieren. 

„Na das wollen wir doch nicht oder Barbie?", neckte Emmett sie, zog seinen weiten, schwarzen Umhang noch enger um sich und leckte sich dabei demonstrativ über seine falschen Fangzähne. Das alles war schon komisch genug, doch wenn man bedachte, dass er sein Gesicht noch blasser geschminkt hatte und einen Anzug unter dem Umhang trug, konnte Sam sich ganz einfach ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. 

„Ok … was ist so komisch?", fragte er beleidigt und blickte kurz an sich herab.

„Das … es ist … so … klischeehaft.", versuchte Sam sich nach Kräften zu erklären. 

"Gar nicht waaaahr!" 

Seine Stimme ähnelte eher dem eines schmollenden Kleinkindes, doch sein Mund zuckte amüsiert und schien nur knapp ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. 

Auf einmal schob sich jedoch jemand an Sam vorbei und sie damit von Emmett wegdrückend. Diesmal konnte dieser das Lächeln nicht verkneifen als sich Rosalie besitzergreifend an ihn schmiegte und seinen Kopf für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich herunter zog. 

Unweigerlich kam Sam bei diesem Anblick in den Sinn, dass das Kostüm des Pärchens wirklich passend war. 

Tiefschwarzer Satin hüllte ihre beiden Körper ein.  
Doch während Emmetts dem klassischen Dracula ähnelte, schien Rosalie eher Vampirella nachzuahmen. Zumindest sprühte ihr Kostüm eher von Sexappeal als von Schrecken, aber nun ja ... irgendwie passte dies ja auch. Schließlich waren Vampire seit jeher der Inbegriff von Sex gewesen. 

„Oh bitte, Rose. Es reicht! Sam macht sich schon nicht an Emmett ran. Also übertreib es nicht so.", konnte sich Janet einen bissigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Diese reagierte jedoch nicht weiter darauf. Ohne ihrer Schwester einen Blick zu gönnen, warf sie mit ihrer Hand ihr Haar über ihre Schulter, wobei ihr Schmetterlingsärmel hin und her schwang. Dieser endete genauso in Zacken wie ihr Rock, der gerade Mal zur Mitte ihres Oberschenkels reichte.

Würden Vampire Kälte empfinden, würde sie vielleicht frieren, denn sonst trug sie nur noch eine breitmaschige, karogemusterte Strumpfhose und High-Heels.  
Dafür war zumindest ihr Oberteil regelrecht züchtig mit einem Ausschnitt, der durch Schnüre zusammengehalten wurde und einem großen Stehkragen, der ihren Hals zum Großteil verdeckte. Den letzten Schliff für ihr Kostüm war jedoch ihr dunkelroter Lippenstift, den auch nun Emmett etwas auf seinen Lippen trug. 

Der Farbton ähnelte jedoch leicht dem inneren seines Umhangs und dem Kettenband an dem ein großes Kreuz über sein weißes Hemd hing.  
Ganz der Gentleman-Vampir, den er darstellen wollte, trug er auch eine schwarze Samt-Weste und eine simple schwarze Hose. Es war außer der Kette und des Umhanges ein normaler Smoking, aber ihn schien es eher zu schreien 'Schaut her, ich könnte ein GQ-Model sein!'

Zusammen mit Rosalie gab er ein Bild ab, bei dem Sam wirklich verstehen konnte warum so viele ihrer Klassenkameraden bei dem Anblick der beiden stehen blieben. 

Sam schüttelte jedoch nur ungläubig de Kopf und zog Janet dichter an sich. Janet schien dies jedoch als normal anzusehen und so versuchte auch Sam dies einfach zu ignorieren.

Stattdessen wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin und sagte ruhig: "Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich könnte etwas zu Essen vertragen." 

Janet löste ihren Blick von Rose, die Sam wieder einmal Blicke zuwarf, die bekanntlich töten würden. 

„Sicher … daran habe ich nicht gedacht." 

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie wieder Sams Hand in die ihre und zog sie von Rose und Emmett weg in Richtung des Büffets. Kaum waren sie da, holte sie schnell einen Teller und fing an für ihre Freundin aufzukellen. 

Diese betrachtete sie amüsiert, bevor sie sich ihre Frage nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.

"Janet ... weißt du wie alt ich bin?"

„Sicher …", antwortete Janet zerstreut und blickte auf.

Sam sah sie noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen an. 

„Wieso?", fragte sie nun und gab Sam den vollen Teller in die Hand.

Unbeirrt spielte Sam das Spiel weiter und nahm Janet den Teller aus der Hand, bevor sie ihn gleich darauf schon wieder auf den Büffettisch stellte. Immer noch grinsend trat sie dichter an sie heran und schmiegte ihren Körper an den der Kleineren, bevor sie auch ihre Arme um sie schlang. 

"Nun ... dann noch einmal ... wie alt bin ich? Bin ich für dich noch so jung, dass du mir mein Essen zu Recht machen musst? Oder doch schon so alt, dass du eher ... mich vernaschen willst?" 

Lasziv grinste sie auf Janet herunter, neugierig auf eine Antwort wartend, aber sich nicht zurückhalten könnend die verlockenden Lippen ihrer Freundin in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss einzufangen. 

„Nun … DAS muss ich mir noch sehr genau überlegen aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja dabei helfen.", neckte Janet sie nachdem die beiden sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. 

„So ungern ich euch beide auch bei eurem Dirty-Talk unterbreche aber ich würde sehr gerne etwas von den Kartoffeln essen.", unterbrach sie eine gespielt strenge Stimme.

Sam drehte sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu der Stimme um und blickte eine rosa Prinzessin an. 

„Sorry Jess.", sagte sie und schnappte sich ihren Teller mit der einen Hand und mit der anderen Janets Hand.

Ohne auf die Prinzessin mit ihrem Ritter zu achten, der mehr sie und Janet beachtete als Jess selber, zog Sam ihre Freundin vom Büffet weg. 

Schnell waren sie beide wieder mitten im Gedränge und suchten nach einem freien Tisch, doch dies war gar nicht nötig. Obwohl Alice so klein war ... ihr Winken war unübersehbar. 

Schnell manövrierte Sam sich und ihre Freundin zu dem Tisch an dem auch schon die restlichen Cullens saßen und begrüßte sowohl Alice als auch Jasper mit einem Lächeln. 

„Sam, du siehst einfach nur großartig aus.", begrüßte Alice sie begeistert und warf ihr dabei einen wissenden Blick zu. Dieser entging natürlich Janet nicht.

„Ach … Sam hat sich das Kostüm ganz allein ausgesucht?"

Sam musterte übertrieben neugierig ihr Essen und fing auch sogleich an davon zu essen. 

„Wer sollte ihr auch sonst dabei geholfen haben? Du weißt doch … wenn ich ihr geholfen hätte, wäre sie eine kleine Prinzessin geworden." 

„Ach so wie du?", konnte Janet sich nicht verkneifen.

Alice blickte sie empört an. 

„Ich bin keine Prinzessin. Ich bin eine Fee!", sagte sie und betonte das letzte Wort fest. Was man ihr auch genau ansah. Trotz ihrer kleinen Statur sah sie fast ... bedrohlich aus ... aber auch nur fast. 

Alleine ihr Kostüm verdarb schon etwas den Eindruck. Ein türkisfarbenes Korsett, das durch dünne Neckholderträger gehalten wurde, betonte ihre Oberweite, die sie wütend hervor geschoben hatte.  
Dabei fielen ihre weißlichen, kleinen Flügel auf ihrem Rücken sogar noch mehr auf. 

Aber Sam konnte trotzdem nicht anders als leicht zu grinsen. Selbst als Alice aufstand und ihre Hände in ihre Taille stemmte, war es einfach sinnlos. 

Durch ihr Aufstehen präsentierte sie einen verspielten Minirock, der in Zacken endete und aus zwei oder drei dünnen lagen Tüll bestand. Alle in verschiedenen Grün- und Türkisfarben gehalten und genauso bonbonsüß aussehend wie das komplette Outfit. 

Es war einfach unmöglich Alice in diesem Outfit ernst zu nehmen. Egal wie spitz und stachelig ihre schwarzen, kurzen Haare in allen Richtungen abstanden. 

Zum Glück schien Sam jedoch nicht die einzige zu sein, die dies dachte. Auch Janet schien sich mühsam ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken und Jasper legte beruhigend seine Hand auf den Oberarm seiner Freundin. 

Er selbst war eher schlicht gekleidet in einer Uniform eines Konförderiertensoldaten. Doch irgendwas war daran seltsam.  
Neugierig musterte Sam das Kostüm, das Jasper wie angegossen passte, aber gleichzeitig einfach nicht so ... luxuriös aussah wie die seiner Geschwister.  
Nein, es sah eher ... alt aus ... abgetragen ... benutzt. 

„Sag mal Jasper … woher hast du dieses Kostüm?", fragte sie neugierig und musterte ihn noch immer interessiert.

„Das habe ich schon etwas länger im Schrank zu hängen.", antwortete er nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, gepresst auf ihre Frage. 

Sam runzelte verwundert die Stirn.  
Sie wurde ganze einfach nicht schlau aus Jasper.  
Bei ihr benahm er sich immer sehr komisch und ohne dass sie es wollte, störte sie sein Verhalten viel mehr als das von Rosalie. 

Doch bevor sie ihn darauf ansprechen konnte, spürte sie auf einmal Janets Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Inzwischen saßen sie nebeneinander. 

Janet neben Alice, dann Jasper und neben Sam saß Emmett mit Rosalie an seiner anderen Seite.  
Sie alle hatten eine Aura von ... ja, von irgendwas. 

Sam konnte es nicht definieren, aber sie verstand warum ihre Mitschüler sie in Ruhe ließen. Doch dies war der Blondine gerade recht. 

Besonders, wenn sie wie jetzt spürte wie Janet ihren Rock leicht hochschob und federleichte Kreise mit ihren Fingern auf ihrem Oberschenkel fuhr. Die kleine Hand wanderte immer weiter nach oben und zog ihre Kreise dabei immer kleiner. 

Dies störte Sam herzlich wenig, doch sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als Janets kalte Haut auf ihrer zu spüren. Auch wenn sie Janets weiße, lange Handschuhe wunderbar passend zu deren Kostüm fand, wollte sie im Moment nichts sehnlicher tun als sie ihr auszuziehen. Sie wollte Haut-auf-Haut-Kontakt.  
Janets kalte Haut auf ihrer warmen.  
Am besten, wenn sie beide nackt waren und in einem weichen Bett lagen, welches mit seidenen Laken bespannt war, und zu einer Zeit, wo sie ganz alleine waren und sie sich so viel Zeit nehmen konnten wie sie wollten. 

Doch bevor sie diese Vorstellung weiter ausbauen konnte, erklang auf einmal ein verächtliches Schnauben. 

"Janet, lass die Finger von deinem Spielzeug. Ich kann diesen sabbernden Welpenblick auf dem Gesicht deines Girltoys nicht mehr ertragen." 

Sam spürte wie sich die kleine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel verkrampfte und sich leicht in ihre Haut grub. Vor Schreck keuchte Sam leise auf, doch Janet bemerkte dies momentan nicht. 

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", knurrte sie Rosalie wütend an.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden ... oder ist sie so gut im Bett, dass sie deinen kompletten Verstand herausgefickt hat." 

Sam hatte noch niemals Rosalie so reden gesehen und nach den Blicken der anderen am Tisch Sitzenden, schien dies wirklich etwas Besonderes zu sein. 

Sie alle sahen die blonde Schönheit mit einem Mix aus Schock und Ärger an. Doch auch Verständnis und leichte Nachsicht zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern von den anderen drei Cullens.

Nur Janets zeigte reine unverfälschte Wut und als sie Sam Hand ergriff und sie daran wütend hochzog, folgte Sam widerstandslos dem Befehl. 

"Habt ihr gehört? Der alte Smith ist jetzt auch verschwunden!"

"Wirklich? Ich hab von meiner Mum gehört, dass Larry, diese Fischer der immer im Dinner's isst, auch seit zwei Wochen vermisst ist!"

Je näher sie Jessica und ihrer Gruppe kamen, desto besser konnte Sam deren Gespräch hören und unweigerlich fiel ihr wieder die Unterhaltung mit ihren Vater ein. Bevor sie jedoch Janet darauf ansprechen konnte, ob sie etwas Näheres wusste, hatte Mike sie schon entdeckt. 

"Hey Sam! Hey Janet! Wir haben noch zwei Plätze frei."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln und einem simplen "Hallo!" begrüßte Sam ihre Freunde, bevor sie und Janet sich auf die Plätze setzten, den Mike ihnen gezeigt hatten.

„Ihr seht wirklich klasse zusammen aus.", sagte Angela strahlend und zwinkerte zu den beiden herüber. 

Angela selber trug ein knappes, bauchfreies Top und eine weite Puffhose an. Das alles war in einem angenehmen Türkis gehalten und ähnelte sehr stark dem Outfit der Jasmin aus `Aladin´. 

Nickend stimmte Mike, dem dies zu der in seinem Ritterkostüm einen kleinen Jungen ähnelte, doch sein musternder Blick zeugte eindeutig, dass er ein Teenagerjunge war. 

„Warum sitzt ihr nicht bei deinen Geschwistern?", sprach Jess dann jedoch Janet an auch wenn es sehr zaghaft klang.

„Wir haben sie ständig um uns und da ihr Sams Freunde seid, dachte ich, dass wir uns ruhig mal bei euch hinsetzen können." 

„Das ist toll … wir sehen Sam viel zu selten. Sie ist ja ständig beschäftigt.", konnte Angela sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Die anderen fingen an zu lachen. Sam und Janet stimmten mit ein und eine ganze Weile brauchten alle ehe sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Als sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten, konnte Sam jedoch nicht mehr an sich halten und stellte die Frage, die ihr schon im Kopf herumschwirrte seitdem sie sich den Tisch genähert hatten. 

"Worüber habt ihr euch vorhin eigentlich unterhalten?"

„Oh … na über die ganzen Vermisstenfälle. Es verschwinden immer mehr Menschen und noch immer weiß niemand so genau wer oder besser gesagt was dafür verantwortlich ist.", antwortete Mike nun etwas leiser.

„Ist denn schon wieder jemand verschwunden?", fragte Sam beunruhigt und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich weiter zu Janet rüberlehnte.

Still strich diese eine einzelne Strähne vom Haar ihrer Freundin zurück als sie ebenfalls auf die Antwort von Mike zu warten schien. Trotzdem bemerkte Sam, dass Janets Körper irgendwie angespannt war. 

Doch hier, in diesem Moment, konnte sie dies nicht ansprechen weswegen sie der kleineren nur kurz einen fragenden Blick zu werfen konnte, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die anderen richtete. 

„In dieser Woche sind wieder zwei verschwunden. Dieses Mal weiter in Stadtnähe. Vorher waren es nur Wilderer oder Wanderer gewesen." 

Kurz stoppte Jess hier als ob sie nicht sicher war, ob sie es sagen sollte oder nicht, aber dann sprach sie weiter. 

"Aber hat dir dein Dad nichts darüber erzählt?"

„Naja … schon aber er wollte mir nicht so wirklich viel darüber erzählen.", sagte Sam langsam. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Janet rüber und blickte sie fragend an.  
Janet schüttelte jedoch nur kaum merklich den Kopf.  
Leise räuspernd meldete sie sich jetzt jedoch zu Wort. 

"Ich denke wirklich, dass dies kein Thema für den Ball ist ... meint ihr nicht auch? Also, was habt ihr für heute noch geplant?"

„Na dem Ball wollen wir noch alle zu Mike fahren und noch ein wenig weiterfeiern. Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr gerne mitkommen. Oder Mike?", fragte Jess ihn lächelnd.

„Kein Problem. Es ist genug Platz bei mir.", sagte er achselzuckend.

Doch seine Augen sagten eindeutig, dass er sich darüber freuen würde. Immer wieder wandte sein Blick über Sams Körper, ebenso wie es auch die anderen Jungs am Tisch taten.

Seltsamerweise sahen sie zwar auch Janet an, doch dies nur für wenige Sekunden und mit einem für Sam nicht richtig definierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Es war eindeutig Verlangen drin, aber auch etwas ... anderes.  
Etwas, dass Angst ähnelte, aber dies war so nicht richtig. 

Bevor sie jedoch weiter über dieses Mysterium grübeln konnte, antworte Janet Jess. 

"Nun ... ich hab nichts dagegen. Was meinst du, Sam?"

Das kam ihr jetzt gerade sehr ungelegen.  
Nicht das sie es nicht wollte.  
Doch heute Abend war es nicht gerade sehr passend. 

„Uh naja weißt du … ich hatte eigentlich was anderes vor aber wenn du möchtest, dann können wir gern hingehen." 

Sie lächelte Janet an, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, doch ihre Freundin schien sie trotzdem zu verstehen. 

"Nun ... dann müssen wir wohl leider absagen.", wandte sie sich an die anderen und blickte sie allesamt entschuldigend an.

Doch die anderen schienen es zu verstehen. Viel zu gut, wenn Sam die leicht lüsternen Blick auf den Gesichtern der Jungs richtig deutete.  
Doch auch den anderen Mädels fielen diese auf und so war es kein Wunder, das reihum entnervtes Stöhnen zu hören war. 

"MIKE!", sprach Jess dann aus was alle dachten. "Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse. Nicht alle haben so wie du nur das Eine im Kopf." 

Und wieder mal war Sam sehr glücklich, dass niemand von ihnen Gedanken lesen konnte und das meist nur Janet es schaffte, sie zum erröten zu bringen.  
Ansonsten wäre sie nämlich bei diesem Satz knallrot geworden. 

Sam konnte jedoch nicht anders und wechselte abermals das Thema. Sie stand auf und reichte Janet ihre Hand. 

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte sie leise und mit einem süßem Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Mit dir doch immer" war die simple Antwort als sie Sams Hand nahm und sich auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ. 

Im Moment lief gerade ein schnelles Lied, doch als sie ihre Position eingenommen hatten, erklangen auf einmal die Takte eines ruhigeren Liedes.  
Hin und her.  
Ein Schritt zurück, ein Schritt vor.  
Hitze ... Kälte ... Schnell ... Langsam ...  
Ohne, dass sie es merkten, ergänzten sie sich beide perfekt und fanden innerhalb von Sekunden ihren Rhythmus. 

Doch dann bemerkte Sam zu was sie tanzten und sie konnte nicht anders als leise aufzulachen. 

"Passt perfekt, oder?"

Auch Janet konnte nicht anders als leise zu lachen. 

"Ja ... und ... ich bin froh, dass du gerne in meine ... unsere persönliche Mysteriewelt eingetreten bist." 

Sekundenlang starrte Sam ihre Freundin an, beinahe aus dem Takt geratend, aber dann konnte sie nicht anders. "Gott, kitschiger ging es schon nicht mehr oder?"

Sie fand es ja total süß was Janet gesagt hatte, aber es war einfach zu unreal, sodass sie nicht anders konnte.  
Sie konnte nur noch kichern. 

„Ich denke nicht." wisperte Janet leise und drückte sich weiter an Sams warmen Körper. 

So tanzten sie die ganze Nacht.  
Nur Augen für den jeweils anderen habend und einfach nur die Nähe des anderen genießend.  
Egal was die anderen dachten, was Janets Familie dachte, nur sie beiden waren wichtig und als Sam Janet darum bat mit zu ihr zu kommen ... konnte diese einfach nur wortlos zustimmen.  
Sowohl zu dieser Bitte als auch zu dem, was sich schon den ganzen Abend über angekündigt hatte. 

Ende Kapitel 43

_  
**A/N:**  
* Emmetts und Rosalies Kostüme: http: / / wp-content/ uploads/ 2008/10/ vampire-costumes. jpg  
* Alices Kostüm: http: / www. halloweenplayground. com/images/ legavenue/   
* Jaspers Kostüm: http :/ / images2 .fanpop. com/ image/photos/ 13200000/MajorJ-Whitlock-twilight-series-13213197-375-500. jpg

* Das Lied zu dem sie tanzen heißt "Welcome to Mystery" by Plain White T


	45. Kapitel 44

**Wortanzahl:** 2599 Wörter

**Kapitel 44**

„Und du bist dir sicher?", fragte Sam nun zum wiederholten Male. 

„Nun mach schon. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es in Ordnung geht.", versicherte Janet ihr nochmals schmunzelnd.

Sam drehte zaghaft den Zündschlüssel um und startete den Motor. 

„Oh Wahnsinn." 

Wie eine Katze schnurrte unter ihr der Aston Martin und Sam war es als würde sie fast direkt all diese PS in ihren Händen halten.  
Es war einfach unglaublich, dass sie a) wirklich in einem Aston Martin saß, b) dies sogar hinter dem Steuer, c) ihn jetzt sogar für ein ganzes Stück fahren durfte und d) Janet überhaupt so verrückt war dies zu erlauben. 

„Du musst auch losfahren.", erinnerte Janet sie. 

„Oh ja … sicher.", kam es zerstreut von Sam.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten die beiden in angenehmer Stille. 

„Wow … ich kann's noch immer nicht glauben. Ich bin mit einem Aston Martin gefahren. Einem Aston Martin!", rief Sam noch immer verblüfft aus als sie vor ihrem Haus parkte.

"Wahnsinn ..." 

Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Doch all dies trat in den Hintergrund als Janet sich vorbeugte und einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückte. Es war nur simpler Lippen-auf-Lippen-Kontakt, aber es war mehr als genug um Sams Gedanken zum Stillstand zu bringen.

Ein kleines Lächeln verzog ihre Lippen als Janet sich einige Sekunden von ihr löste und als sie sich ansahen, konnte Sam nicht anders als noch breiter zu lächeln. 

„Ok … du bist definitiv noch interessanter und beeindruckender als dein Auto." 

Janet zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Und ich dachte schon, dass ich euch zwei alleine lassen muss.", sagte sie leicht spöttisch.

Sam zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein und versuchte dabei ihr Korsett angenehmer zu platzieren. 

"Das kannst du gerne, aber vorher muss ich endlich aus diesen Klamotten raus. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich bald keine Luft mehr bekomme." 

Daraufhin stiegen die beiden schnell aus und gingen Hand in Hand zur Haustür. Dort blieben sie stehen und Janet blickte Sam abwartend an. 

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du noch mit rein kommst. Du kannst dir dann auch was Angenehmeres anziehen." 

Während sie dies sagte, schloss sie die Tür auf und hielt diese weit für Janet geöffnet. Dankbar lächelnd ging diese an ihr vorbei, Sam somit eine sehr einladenden Blick auf ihre Rückansicht liefernd.

Schnell hatten die beiden das Zimmer der Blondine erreicht. Diese schnappte sich schnell etwas bequemere Klamotten, sprich ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans, und war schon fast aus der Tür als sie Janet sagte, dass auch diese sich doch umziehen solle. 

Damit sprach sie die Tasche mit Sachen an, die die Kleinere vor einigen Tagen in ihrem Zimmer versteckt hatte, denn ohne das sie es richtig kontrollieren konnten, blieb Janet bisher immer in der Nacht und da brauchte sie Klamotten zum Wechseln. 

In einigen Minuten hatten sich Sam aus ihrem Kostüm gewunden und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. 

Vor ihrer Tür blieb sie jedoch noch für einen Moment still stehen und atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und Janet sich zeigte. Es wurde Zeit ihren Plan umzusetzen. 

Janet drehte sich, da sie Sam gehört hatte, um und knöpfte sich währenddessen den letzten Knopf ihrer Bluse zu. 

„Hey Fremde. Ich erkenne dich ohne dein Kleid kaum wieder.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Selber hey. Tja, dann musst du mich wieder besser kennen lernen.", konterte Sam und trat auf Janet zu. 

Grinsend blickten sie sich an. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie sich, bevor sich Sam auf einmal ein Herz fasste. 

Ohne die Risiken oder was man auch immer in so einer Situation bedenken sollte, zu beachten, beugte sie sich leicht herunter und fing erneut Janets Lippen in einen Kuss ein, ihre Arme um die kleinere schlingend. 

Diese verstand fast sofort, was sie vorhatte.

Langsam fuhr Janet mit ihrer Hand unter Sams T-Shirt und strich behutsam über ihre Haut, Sam veranlassend ihre Freundin noch fester an sich zu ziehen und sie beide auf das Bett sinken zu lassen.  
Gott, sie liebte es diese kleinen Hände auf ihrem Körper zu spüren, wenn nur ... ja, wenn nur auch diese nackt wären.  
Sie wollte Haut auf Haut spüren. 

Mit einer etwas schnelleren Bewegung schob Janet ihre Arme nach oben und zog ihr das T-Shirt aus. Ohne darauf zu achten wohin, schmiss sie das T-Shirt irgendwo neben sich.

Mittlerweile keuchte Sam leicht und lehnte sich weiter nach hinten um die kleine Brünette eingehender betrachten zu können.  
Gott, sie liebte diesen Anblick.  
Sich hungrig die Lippen konnte Sam nicht anders als sich zu revanchieren. 

Mit flinken Fingern öffnete sie schnell einen Knopf nach dem anderen von Janets Bluse unter dem amüsierten, aber auch regelrecht brennenden Blick eben dieser.  
Kleine Hände fuhren langsam an ihren Seiten entlang bis sie zu ihrem BH-Verschluss angelangten. Nie den Blick von Sams Augen lösend, öffnete sie schnell den Verschluss.

Genauso langsam wie sie ihn geöffnet hatte, führte sie langsam die Träger Sams Arme herunter bis der BH nutzlos im Schoß der Blonden lag.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er verschwunden.  
Irgendwo in den Weiten des Raumes, darauf aus, dass er am nächsten Morgen gesucht und gefunden werden musste.  
Doch dies war im Moment unwichtig.  
Gerade waren nur sie wichtig.  
Sie, nur sie … Janet und Sam … Sam und Janet.  
Sie sahen einander nur an.  
Blau und braun.  
Mehr schien in diesem Moment nicht zu existieren.  
Dass beide halbnackt, auf einem zerwühlten Bett lagen, interessierte sie herzlich wenig. 

Janet strich Sam zärtlich und federleicht über die Wange. 

"Weißt du, dass du einfach nur phänomenal bist?", hauchte sie leise und beugte sich noch weiter über Sam, sodass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten.

"Das sagt die Frau, die perfekt und wunderschön zugleich ist!", flüsterte Sam gegen Janets Lippen, legte dann ihre Hand in ihren Nacken und küsste sie sachte. Vorsichtig lösten sie sich aus ihrem Kuss.

"Zieh die Handschuhe aus.", befahl Sam ihr leise, sanft aber dennoch bestimmt. Janet blickte sie einfach nur an.

"Bitte!", hauchte Sam und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss. "Ich werde dir schon nicht wehtun."

Janet zog erst den einen und dann den anderen Handschuh aus. Ihre Hand schwebte nur Millimeter über Sams Gesicht. 

"Du würdest mir niemals wehtun.", hauchte Janet und strich ihr über die Wange. Und als nichts geschah, beugte sie sich hinab und küsste Sam auf die vollen Lippen. 

Durch Janets schnelle Aktion überrascht, brauchte sie einen Moment, ehe sie auf Janets stürmischen Kuss reagieren konnte. 

Janet lag nun komplett auf ihr und fuhr mit ihren Händen über Sams Körper. Sam stöhnte in ihren Kuss und rückte Janet so zurecht, dass sie genau auf ihrer Hüfte zur Ruhe kam.  
Nach Atem ringend, lösten sie ihren Kuss und schauten einander an.

"Bin ich nicht zu schwer?"

Sam lachte leise und mit vor Lust, rauer Stimme.

"Sollte das nicht eher ich fragen?"

Janet strich zärtlich über Sams Oberschenkel nach oben bis sie an ihren Brüsten anlangte.

"Hast du vergessen wie stark ich bin?"

"Niemals, meine Liebe, niemals.", hauchte Sam leise und streifte Janet die offene Bluse ab und löste langsam ihren BH.

"Bist du dir sicher?", hauchte Janet so leise, dass Sam dachte, sie hätte es sich nur eingebildet. Sie beugte sich vor und verteilte kleine Küsse auf Janets linker Brust während sie die andere zärtlich streichelte. Janet stöhnte und bog sich Sam entgegen. 

"Warte … bitte …" 

Sofort hörte Sam auf und sah Janet verwirrt an. 

"Was? Hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragte Sam bestürzt und ließ Janet nun gänzlich los. Doch Janet nahm wieder ihre Hände und küsste ihre Handflächen.

"Nein … du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich will bloß sicher sein, dass du das auch wirklich willst …"

Sams Anspannung löste sich und sie lachte leise.

"Wenn ich es nicht wollte, dann wären wir jetzt nicht hier … oder?"

Janet sah sie immer noch unsicher an.

"Bitte Janet, glaube mir. Ich will dich! Mehr als jemanden anderen in meinem Leben. Ich habe das Gefühl als wenn ich von innen heraus verbrennen würde, wenn du mich berührst. Und solange ich dir nicht wehtue …"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht denn Janet legte zwei Finger auf ihren Mund.

"Schsch … Was habe ich gesagt? Du würdest mir niemals wehtun und ich spüre immer nur sehr intensive Gefühle bei dir … Und außerdem bin ich viel, viel stärker als du!", spottete Janet leise und grinste dabei.

Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an und Sam brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

"Was ist denn so lustig, Missy?"

"Sie uns doch an …"

Dabei deutete Sam auf ihren und Janets halbnackten Körper und ihre momentane Stellung.

"Mhm, jetzt wo du es sagst …", hauchte Janet, beugte sich nach unten und saugte leicht an Sams rechter Brustwarze.

"Gott … Janet!", schnurrte Sam leise und strich Janet zärtlich über den Rücken bis sie bei ihrem Hintern ankam. Sie legte beide Hände drauf und drückte leicht zu. 

Nun war es an Janet leise aufzustöhnen.

Angespornt durch diesen Laut ließ Sam ihre Hände zärtlich weiterwandern.

Janet war vom saugen zum leichten beißen übergegangen, was Sam zur Raserei brachte. 

"Wenn du damit nicht gleich aufhörst, werde ich allein davon kommen.", stöhnte sie laut und krallte sich in Janets Hintern. Dies veranlasste Janet mit ihrem Tun aufzuhören und Sams Hose aufzuknöpfen.

"Nun, dass wollen wir dich nicht, oder Sam?", fragte Janet mit einem lüsternen Blick in ihren Augen, die vor Hunger, Hunger auf Sam, schwarz geworden waren.

"Nein.", wimmerte Sam leise als Janet die Hose endlich ausgezogen hatte und nun ihre Oberschenkel leicht massierte.

"Bitte Janet. Ich brauche dich!"

Fahrig fuhr Sam über Janets kühle Haut und genoss das Gefühl den Körper ihrer Freundin zu erforschen und von ihr erforscht zu werden aber … aber sie brauchte mehr.

"Du bist viel zu ungeduldig … Genieß es einfach.", hauchte Janet ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie danach hart und stürmisch.

Genießerisch kam Sam diesen wunderbaren Lippen entgegen und versuchte so viel wie möglich von diesem Mund zu fühlen. Doch dann entzog sich Janet ihr und Sam konnte ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken aber dieses wandelte sich bald in ein lustvolles als die Zunge der Brünetten ihre rechte Brustwarze umfuhr. 

Währenddessen massierte, zwickte und zwirbelte Janets linke Hand ihre andere. Vor Verzücken bog Sam ihren Rücken durch und schob sich noch näher an ihre Bettgespielin.

Diese löste sich nach einigen weiteren schwindelerregenden, schönen Momenten von ihr, doch nur um der jeweiligen anderen den gleichen Genuss zubereiten.

"Bitte … mehr, oh bitte …", konnte Sam nun nicht mehr unterdrücken und Janet … Janet erbarmte sich ihrer endlich, denn auch sie hielt es kaum noch aus. Sie brauchte mehr. 

Mit federleichten Küssen wanderte sie Stückchen für Stückchen Sams Bauch zurück. Flink schlüpfte ihre Zunge in den Bauchnabel, der unter ihr liegenden Blondine. Doch sie verweilte hier nur kurz. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen umfuhr sie kaum spürbar den Umriss von Sams Slip bevor sie ihren Mund den Weg folgen ließ. 

Zart fuhr sie über Sams, immer noch, bedeckter Mitte, die inzwischen genauso wie ihre feucht war und das Verlangen, dass sie beide für einander fühlten, deutlich zeigten. Vorsichtig pustete sie auf dieses verlockende Gebiet, was Sam veranlasste vor Wolllust aufzustöhnen. 

"Was willst du? Sag es mir, Liebste.", fragte die kleine Cullen. "Meine Finger?"  
Sacht strich sie ein weiteres Mal über Samanthas Mitte.  
"Oder meinen Mund?"  
Diesmal leckte sie mit ihrer Zunge über den Stoff.

Ihren Kopf mit einem Stöhnen zurückwerfend, konnte Sam nur noch wimmern.

"Bitte Janet. Bitte, irgendwas, solange du es bist."

Bei diesem Ausspruch fühlte die Angesprochene wie ihr totes Herz einen Sprung tat aber sie wollte Sam (und auch sich) nicht mehr auf die Folter spannen.

"Dann … dann will ich dich kosten!", und zog mit einem Ruck den Slip ihrer Angebeteten von ihrem Körper herunter und warf ihn hinter sich ins Zimmer. Ihr war egal was damit passierte.  
Wichtig war nur noch der Genuss den sie ihrer Geliebten bereiten würde.

Vorsichtig platzierte sie sich zwischen Sams Beinen und betrachtete diesen Teil von Sams Körper, den sie bisher immer nur in ihrer Fantasie gesehen hatte.

Leicht, fast behutsam, berührte sie ihn endlich mit ihrer Zungenspitze und schmeckte … den köstlichsten Geschmack den sie je mit ihren Lippen kosten durfte.  
Sie brauchte mehr!  
Mehr von diesem Genuss!  
Mehr von Sam!

Immer wilder fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge in Sams Mitte.

Liebkostete ihre inneren und äußeren Lippen.  
Kostete ihren Saft und neckte ihren versteckten Punkt. 

Erst als Janet merkte, dass ihre Geliebte kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo. Kaum spürbar hauchte sie Sams Mitte an und nahm ihren wunderbaren Duft in sich auf bis Sam sich etwas beruhigt hatte. 

Sams Bitten und Betteln, das sie fortfahre und es beende, war wie Musik in ihren Ohren. Sie wünschte sie könnte es länger genießen, doch irgendwann war auch ihre Geduld aufgebraucht. Trotz einem Verlangen, dass sich mit jeder weiteren Minute ihres Liebesspiels verdoppelt und verdreifacht hatte, teilte sie sanft die Lippen ihrer Geliebten und betrachtete ihren bisher verdeckten Kern. 

Gott, wie konnte man nur so vollkommen sein, fragte sie sich während Sam sich hin und her wandte. Immer wieder flehte sie Janet an Gnade walten zu lassen aber diese ließ sich Zeit und genoss den Anblick der sich ihr bot.

Leicht strich sie mit ihrer Fingerspitze über Sams Kern. Kühle Haut traf auf erhitzte und dieser Kontakt war beinahe genug damit die Blondine kam. 

Halb schluchzend, bog sie ihren Rücken durch und brachte nur ein ersticktes: "Janet. Bitte!" heraus.

Langsam, so langsam, schob Janet sich nach oben und fing Sams Mund mit ihrem. Zärtlich öffnete sie deren Mund mit ihrer Zunge und ließ sie sich selbst schmecken.  
Immer wieder fuhr ihre Zunge in dieses verlockende Gebiet, dass Sam ihr anbot. 

Währenddessen fuhren deren Hände fieberhaft über den Körper der Vampirin und presste ihren Unterleib gegen den der über ihr liegenden.

Zärtlich glitten die Hände der Brünetten wieder den Körper ihrer Freundin hinunter und legte ihre rechte Hand flach auf Sams Mitte. Kühl lag die Vampirhaut auf der Menschenhaut, doch anstatt sie zu kühlen, entflammte sie Sam noch mehr. 

Und endlich, endlich zeigte Janet Gnade. 

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung stieß sie ihren Mittelfinger in die Glut ihrer Geliebten und allein die Kühle ihrer Haut brachte Sam zu dem lang ersehnten Höhepunkt.

Ihre Hände links und rechts von ihr in die Bettdecke gekrallt, bog sie ihren Rücken durch und öffnete ihren Mund zu einem stummen Schrei. Immer und immer wieder spürte sie wie die Wellen des Orgasmus über sie hinwegrollten und sie fort trugen in ihr unbekannten Sphären. 

Doch ebenso wie vorher, zeigte Janet keine Gnade. Ohne Pause stieß sie weiter in Sams nasse Glut und traf fast ohne Unterlass diesen einen speziellen Punkt. 

Dann fügte sie noch einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzu. Weiteten, eroberten und hoben Sam in neue Höhen. Ein Orgasmus wurde zu zwei Orgasmen und zu dem gesellte sich ein dritter. 

Am Ende hatte Sams Betteln sich vollends geändert.  
"Bitte Janet. Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr."

Und endlich zeigte Janet, dass sie das Wort `Gnade´ kannte.

Zärtlich umfuhr sie ein letztes Mal Sams Mund und umspielte deren Zunge bevor sie sich neben ihrer Freundin hinlegte und sie in ihre Arme zog. 

Müde nuschelte Sam an ihre Brust.

"Du warst … du warst …"

Lachend drückte Janet die Blondine kurz und unterbrach sie.

"Deine Sprachlosigkeit ist genug und jetzt schlaf."

Nur durch Janets Vampirsinn konnte sie Sams Antwort hören.

"Aber du?"

Schnell drückte die Brünette ihrer Bettgefährtin einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

"Sei ruhig und schlaf. Ich kann warten. Die Nacht ist noch jung."

Doch Sam hatte diese Antwort kaum noch mitbekommen. Tief und fest schlummerte sie glücklich in den Armen der Frau, die ihr Herz erobert hatte.

Ende Kapitel 44


	46. Kapitel 45

**Wortanzahl:** 1859 Wörter

**Kapitel 45**

"Schön guten Morgen!" 

Janet blickte von ihrer Zeitung auf und ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. 

"Guten Morgen, mein Schatz." 

Mit diesem Satz war sie aufgestanden und stand nun so plötzlich vor Sam, dass diese kurz zusammenzuckte. 

"Du sollst das nicht immer machen.", beschwerte sich Sam.

Janet legte ihre Hände auf die Taille der Blonden und zog sie an sich. 

"Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir." 

Sam beugte sich nach vorn und kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem stürmischen Kuss trafen, flüsterte Sam leise aber für die Vampirin laut und deutlich: "Dir wird schon etwas passendes einfallen." 

"Sooo …", kam es von Sam noch etwas atemlos als sie sich zu Janet an den Frühstückstisch setzte und sich ein Brötchen schmierte.

"Ich wäre sehr gerne heute morgen neben dir aufgewacht!"

Janet, die Sam genau beobachtete, blickte sie entschuldigend an. 

"Tut mir leid. Ich dachte du würdest gerne ein paar Minuten Ruhe haben und etwas schlafen wollen … Nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht!", fügte Janet mit einem wölfischen Grinsen noch hinzu.

Unter Janets Blick errötete Sam leicht und zog die Ärmel von ihrem Longshirt noch weiter über ihre Hände. 

"Naja … wenn du so unersättlich bist.", konterte sie schwach.

Daraufhin musste Janet laut loslachen. Für Sam war das noch immer der schönste Klang, den sie jemals hören durfte.

"Ich hätte doch eine schlagfertigere Antwort von dir erwartet.", bemerkte Janet noch immer lächelnd.

Sam zog eine Schnute. 

"Ich bin noch müde! Das zählt nicht! Und du bist schuld!"

Janet zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und grinste nun noch mehr als vorher. 

"Aber gestern Nacht hattest du keine Einwände gehabt." 

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Na gut. Du hast gewonnen." 

Ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille in der Küche. 

"Gibst du mir mal bitte die Marmelade?", fragte Sam.

"Nein!", kam es von Janet.

Sam schaute sie nun überrascht an. 

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Weil du mich geärgert hast!", klagte Janet nun in weinerlicher Stimme. Der Effekt ging jedoch verloren, da sie immer noch grinste.

"Dann eben nicht.", meinte Sam daraufhin nur und langte über den Tisch.

Plötzlich jedoch, für das menschliche Auge nicht sichtbar, ergriff Janet ihr Handgelenk. 

"Was ist das?", fragte sie ruhig doch ihr Grinsen war verschwunden.

Sam schockierte und beeindruckte noch immer wie schnell Janet von einer Emotion in die nächste rutschte.

"Was meinst du?"

"Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Samantha Carter. Du weißt genau wovon ich rede. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum du lange Sachen trägst. Also woher kommt das?", fragte Janet sie von neuem und deutete dabei auf ihr Handgelenk, welches grün und blau gefärbt war.

"Naja … das warst du. Gestern Nacht.", antwortete ihr Sam.

Sie wollte sich von Janet lösen doch die Brünette verringerte ihren Druck nicht. Für einen Außenstehenden sah es wie ein leichter Griff aus.

Zumal Janet sie nur mit zwei Fingern berührte doch ein Vampir konnte schon mit einem Finger viel mehr bewirken als ein Bodybuilder mit zwei Händen.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

Sam zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

"Mein Gott. Ich wusste, dass das passieren kann. Du bist nun mal um einiges stärker als ich." 

Janet ließ sie noch immer nicht los. 

"Hast du noch mehr?"

Daraufhin erwiderte Sam nichts. Musste sie auch nicht, da sie bei der Frage schuldbewusst den Blick gesenkt hatte.

"Wo?", fragte Janet nur.

Als Sam sich diesmal ihrem Griff entziehen wollte, ließ Janet sie. Sie stand auf und zog in einer fließenden Bewegung das Longshirt aus. 

So stand sie nun, nur noch im BH bekleidet da und sah dabei auf ihre Füße.  
Ja, sie waren noch da.  
Genau dort, an ihren Beinen, wo sie hingehörten. 

Sie traute sich nicht aufzusehen denn sie wusste, dass Janet wütend sein würde und auch enttäuscht, da sie ihr davon nicht erzählt hatte. 

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine kalte Hand auf ihrer Wange. Durch diese Berührung blickte sie auf und schaute in Janets traurige Augen.

"Tut es sehr doll weh?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein! Es sind doch nur blaue Flecken."

"Aber ich habe dir wehgetan obwohl ich dir versprochen habe, es nicht zu tun.", antwortete Janet ihr traurig.

Sam strich beruhigend über Janets Hand.

"Janet … Bitte! Ich wusste, dass es passieren kann. Ich wusste auch, dass du die Kontrolle verlieren könntest. Doch das hast du nicht. Es war wunderschön für mich. Ich will dass du das weißt. Und mehr zählt dabei nicht."

Janet zog Sam daraufhin an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf einen der blauen Flecken auf ihrem Schlüsselbein. Wortlos legte sie beide Hände auf Sams Brustansatz und schloss die Augen. 

Sam spürte wie die Wärme sie durchströmte. Und so schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden. 

Sie sah an sich herunter.

Die leichten Schmerzen waren, genauso wie die blauen Flecken, verschwunden. 

Sam blickte Janet fest in die Augen. 

"Danke." 

"Nicht dafür, meine Liebe." 

Sie sahen sich einfach an und Janet streichelte Sam scheinbar gedankenverloren über den Arm. 

"Du solltest dir etwas anziehen. Und dann schnell zu Ende frühstücken." 

Während Sam ihr Longshirt wieder anzog, ließ sich Janet auf ihren Stuhl nieder. 

"Warum? Haben wir etwas vor?"

Auch Sam setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber und aß ihr Brötchen weiter. 

„Wir gehen heute zum Baseball. Alice hat vorhin angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass heute der perfekte Tag dafür ist." 

"Baseball? Ihr spielt Baseball?", fragte Sam überrascht als sie nach ihrer Kaffeetasse griff und einen kleinen Schluck nahm.

„Sicher … warum auch nicht? Es ist unser Nationalsport.", antwortete Janet und fing wieder an, die Zeitung zu lesen.

„Und du auch?", konnte Sam sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

"Natürlich!"

Janets Miene war regelrecht entrüstet als sie Sam ansah. 

„Jeder richtige US-Amerikaner spielt doch mindestens einmal dieses Spiel oder guckt wenigstens die Spiele!"

„Ich hätte es nur nicht von dir gedacht.", gestand Sam und lächelte sie schief an.

"Warum denn das?"

Langsam stieg Janets Augenbraue immer höher, während sie ihre Freundin neugierig musterte. 

„Du bist nicht gerade groß ... und na ja ... da du viel mit Alice shoppen gehst, dachte ich, dass du nicht gerne solchen Sport spielen würdest ... und ... du bist klein.", sagte Sam und zuckte dabei entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Aber schon als die Blondine ihren ersten Satz gesagt hatte, wusste sie das sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. 

Janets Miene verdüsterte sich mit jedem weiteren Wort und anstatt, dass Sam den Mund hielt, sprach sie einfach weiter. Darum war die kommende Reaktion wirklich keine große Überraschung. 

"Klein", fing Janet an und Sam hatte nie gedacht, dass ein Wort so erschreckend ausgesprochen werden konnte, "Klein, du nennst mich klein! Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich gute und respektable 1,64 m groß bin!"

Mit jedem Wort oder fast eher mit jeder Silbe war Janet etwas lauter geworden, wenn gleich sie Sam für keinen Moment anschrie. 

Dafür starrte Janet jedoch ihre Freundin mit wütend blitzenden Augen und in die Seiten gestemmten Armen an, während sie vor ihr stand und auf die sitzende Sam herunterstarrte. Wie ein kleiner Gartenzwerg, dessen Schaufel von jemanden verlegt wurde und sich darüber aufregt ... und für diesen Gedanken wollte Sam sich jetzt eindeutig selbst treten und ein Dankesgebet losschicken, weil sie dies NICHT laut gesagt hatte und Janet es so nicht gehört hatte. 

"Aber im Gegensatz zu mir bist du klein.", versuchte Sam sich zu verteidigen.

Die Betonung lag auf `versucht´. Denn Janet funkelte sie noch immer wütend an und kam nun langsam auf sie zu, die Arme noch immer in die Seiten gestützt. Sie beugte sich weit über Sam und starrte sie aus fast schwarzen Augen an. 

"Janet ... ok ... ich finde du bist groß. Sehr groß sogar. Du bist wie geschaffen für mich." 

Sekundenlang blieb Janets Blick auf Sam fokussiert, doch dann schien sie sich zu beruhigen. 

Leise schnaubend setzte sie sich wieder hin, wobei sie immer wieder leise grummelt: "Aber so was von. Ich bin nicht klein. Meine Größe ist vollkommen normal und perfekt. Phh, nennt mich klein. Jung wie ein Küken und nennt mich klein, obwohl sie von der Welt doch gar keine Ahnung." 

Diesmal war Sam jedoch so intelligent sich einen weiteren Kommentar zu verkneifen. Egal wie sehr Janets Monolog sie an ihre Oma erinnerte. 

Noch so einen Aufstand am frühen Morgen konnte sie wirklich nicht vertragen ... aber nun ja, zumindest wusste sie jetzt, was sie nie, ja, wirklich NIE als Spitznamen nutzen durfte. 'Kleine' war offiziell von der Liste möglicher Spitznamen gestrichen!  
Und Janets Alter sprach sie sicherheitshalber auch nicht an.  
Die Brünette war zwar ein Vampir, aber eindeutig auch eine Frau mit all ihren kleinen ... Unsicherheiten.

Als Sam jedoch versuchte nach einem anderen Thema zu suchen, öffnete sich die Haustür und keine Minute später stand ein erschöpft aussehender Jacob Carter in der Tür. 

"Morgen Dad." "Guten Morgen Chief Carter." kam es gleichzeitig von den beiden Mädchen. 

Überrascht jemanden in seiner Küche zu sehen, blieb er überrascht stehen.  
"Morgen.", begrüßte er sie jedoch nach ein, zwei Sekunden und ging dann zügig zur Kaffeemaschine.  
Er brauchte Kaffee und davon viel.  
Sehr viel.

Erst als er einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Tochter und ihre Freundin (was zum Teufel suchte Janet hier eigentlich?) ihn neugierig musterten und erst dann fiel ihm wieder auf, wie er aussah. Seine Uniform war feucht und schmutzig.  
Sowohl mit Dreck als auch mit Blut, was man jedoch zum Glück nicht vom anderen Schmutz unterscheiden konnte.  
Zumindest nicht farbmäßig.

Er wollte sich vor dem Nachhausegehen eigentlich noch im Revier umziehen, aber er war so müde und hatte vergessen, dass Sam ihn sehen könnte, das es ihm am Ende egal war. Er wollte nur noch sein Bett nach dieser Nacht. 

"Meine Fresse Dad. Wo bist du denn gewesen?", entfuhr es Sam als sie ihren Vater genauer musterte.

So viel Dreck an jemandem hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.

Doch plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel und sie blickte zu Janet hinüber. Diese hatte kurz ihre Augen geschlossen. Doch als Sam zu ihr rüberblickte, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und Sam verstand.

Ihre Iris war pechschwarz und Janet biss sich fest auf ihre Unterlippe. 

Ihr Vater musste hier raus und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Sam stand hastig auf und trat auf ihren Vater zu. 

"Aber das ist ja auch egal. Ich denke du solltest nach oben gehen und dir etwas anderes anziehen. Und duschen. Du solltest unbedingt duschen gehen.", sagte sie ausdrücklich.

Sie hatte wirklich Glück, dass ihr Vater so müde war, denn widerstandslos folgte sie ihrem Befehl und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad.

Sobald sie sicher war, dass er wirklich im Bad war, drehte sie sich um und blickte Janet fragend an. 

"Tut mir leid.", brachte diese nur gepresst heraus.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte die Hände fest in einander verschränkt. Sam hockte sich neben sie und legte sanft ihre Hand auf Janets. 

"Blut?", fragte sie einfach nur.

Janet nickte knapp und verkrampfte sich noch ein wenig mehr. 

"Komm, lass uns verschwinden. Etwas frische Luft und es wird dir im Nu besser gehen."

Leicht zwinkert, schnappte sich Sam schnell ihre Jacke, bevor sie sich auch Janets Hand griff und sie schnell nach draußen zog, den gedeckten Kaffeetisch unbeachtet zurücklassend.

Ende Kapitel 45


	47. Kapitel 46

**Wortanzahl:** 2135 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 46**

Als Sam beobachtete, wie die Cullens sich auf das Baseballspiel vorbereiteten und dabei so schnell rannten, dass man sie fast nicht mehr sah und den Ball so kräftig warfen, dass er über das ganze Feld flog, konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein leises "Wow, dass ist ja wie bei Wormhole X-trem!" entwich.

Natürlich war es nicht leise genug für das Gehör von Vampiren, weshalb Sam auf einmal Emmett neben sich stehen hatte.

"Wormhole X-trem?", fragte er sie mit einem Grinsen.

Rot werdend, erklärte Sam stotternd, was sie meinte.

"Das ist … äh … eine Science-Fiction Serie und da gab es mal so eine Folge mit Armbändern, welche die Hauptpersonen … nun ja … so stark und schnell wie euch gemacht haben."

Doch anders als Sam erwartet hatte, lachten Emmett und die anderen sie nicht aus. Ganz im Gegenteil, wie Emmetts nächster Kommentar bewies.

"Oh! Ja, dass war sooo cool! Vor allem als der Colonel aus Versehen die Wand zerstörte!"

Ohne es zu merken, breitete sich auf Sams Gesicht ein leicht albernes Lächeln aus und sie diskutierte mit Emmett schnell die Vor- und Nachteile der Serie.

Gerade als sie ihm jedoch erklärte, dass dieser weibliche Major doch eindeutig eine Affäre mit der Chefärztin der Basis hatte, klinkte sich Jasper ein.

"Unterhaltet ihr euch ernsthaft über das Liebesleben fiktiver Personen?", fragte er mit einem ungläubigen Blick und zog damit den Blick der beiden auf sich. Doch während Sam wieder leicht rot wurde, hob Emmett nur eine Augenbraue.

"Und das kommt von dir, Mister General Hospital?"

Mit einem Nicken in Jaspers Richtung erklärte er Sam.

"Seit Bestehen der Sendung guckt er das und du willst gar nicht wissen wie er gefeiert hat als Col. Danning und Stacy Monroe endlich geheiratet haben."

Jaspers Unwohlsein sehend, konnte sich die junge blonde Frau einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

"Nun ja aber sie hatte ja auch viel erlitten. Sie MUSSTEN ja auch endlich ein Happy End bekommen!"

Ohne es richtig zu merken, waren die beiden Vampire und das Menschenmädchen schnell in eine Diskussion über die besten TV-Pärchen und Serien vertieft, ohne die ungläubigen Blicke ihrer jeweiligen Partner zu sehen. Diese Blicke wanderten jedoch zu den `Eltern´ der Familie als Esme aufmunternd meinte.

"Nun ja, sie scheinen ja schon gemeinsame Hobbys gefunden zu haben!"

Carlisle nickte zustimmend.

Den Blick zu den tratschenden Jungs und dem Mädchen zurückwendend, konnten sich Alice, Rosalie und Janet nur leicht schütteln als sie hörten und SAHEN welche Position als bester Filmkuss gut war. Auf das Bild von Jasper eng umschlungen in Emmetts Armen hätte jeder der Drei gerne verzichtet.

„Okay, jetzt hab ich aber endgültig genug!", erklang gleich darauf jedoch die genervte Stimme von Rosalie, die sich zwischen die Drei zwängte und so Sam von den beiden Jungs trennte.

Kaum war sie jedoch da schlang Emmett seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. "Ach komm schon, Rose. Sei nicht eifersüchtig. Würden wir einmal gefilmt werden, würden wir hundertpro den besten Filmkuss machen." Zwinkernd sah er zu ihr herunter, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte um dies gleich zu beweisen.

Augen rollend wandte Sam ihren Blick von den beiden ab und genoss lieber wieder den Anblick von Janet in ihrem Baseballoutfit.

Es war nur eine simple Baseballuniform, wie sie sie schon oft gesehen hatte, aber an Janet... huh. Einfach nur huh!

Die Uniform schmiegte sich regelrecht wie eine zweite Haut an sie. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Basecap, das sie leicht schräg auf ihrem Kopf hatte. Das alles machte sie einfach nur mehr als anziehend für Sam.

„Ich würde nicht ganz so auffällig starren. Es könnte Janet aus dem Konzept bringen und ich habe keine Lust zu verlieren." sagte Emmett leise zu ihr, als sich die Cullens in zwei Teams aufteilten.

Er grinste ihr kurz zu und rannte dann zu den anderen. Genau in diesem Moment trat Esme neben sie und legte sanft eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Wir beide werden aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu sehr schummeln. Das tun sie jedes aber auch jedes Mal."

Lächelnd nickt Esme zu, die, obwohl sie als Vampirin die Kälte nicht spürte, eine dicke Daunenjacke über ihr Baseballoutfit trug, dass dem von Janet ähnelte. Um genau zu sein war Emmett der einzige, der nicht so ein Outfit trug. Zwar hatte jeder von ihnen einen persönlichen Touch zu seiner Uniform hinzugefügt wie etwa bei Carlisle einen Schal, doch sie alle trugen professionelle Sportkleidung. Einzig Emmett trug stattdessen eine Art Jogginganzug. Doch bevor sie die anderen richtig mustern konnte, blickte Alice auf einmal hoch und sagte: "Es kann losgehen."

Sam öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was losgehen würde, als Esme dicht neben sie trat.

„Sieh zu.", sagte sie einfach nur und schaute dabei Alice gespannt an. Und dann verstand Sam, warum die Cullens nur bei Gewitter Baseball spielen konnten.

Alice warf den Ball und es krachte. Es war so laut, dass Sam sich beinahe die Ohren zu halten musste. Doch es war kein Donner, der von einem Blitz begleitet wurde, der diesen Lärm verursachte.

Nein, es war der Ball, der mit ganzer Wucht von Jasper zurückgeschlagen wurde und weit ins Feld flog. All dies geschah nur in Sekunden und in Sekunden war der Ball auch schon gefangen. Direkt aus der Luft. Emmett war dafür nur knapp 4 Meter hoch gesprungen. Eine Leichtigkeit. Für Vampire zumindest.

Doch Sam konnte gar nicht lange darüber nachdenken, den schon ging das Spiel weiter.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Janet. Nach und nach schlug ein jeder von ihnen den Ball, jedes Mal von Alice geworfen und jedes Mal begleitet von einem Geräusch, dass den Himmel eifersüchtig machen würde.

Doch plötzlich hielt Alice mitten in der Wurfbewegung inne und starrte gerade aus.

„Sie kommen."

Sam wollte gerade fragen, wer oder was kommt, doch dann sah sie sie schon.

Sie bewegten sich so schnell, dass Sam nur Konturen sah, aber sie sah irgendwas und sie kannte nur eine Art von Wesen, die sich so schnell bewegen konnten.

Vampire.

Und ... nach der Reaktion der Cullens, waren es nicht die freundlichen Vampire von Nebenan.

Es waren drei und so wie gingen, war der in der Mitte ihr Anführer. Er war ein wenig größer als die anderen beiden und war afroamerikanischer Abstammung mit Haaren zu Rasterlocken geflochten, wobei ihm eine der Strähnen ins Gesicht hing.

Neben ihm ging ein weiterer Mann mit langen, leicht verfilzt aussehenden Haaren, die einen Blondton hatten den Sam bisher nur bei Draco Malfoy gesehen hatte.

Vielleicht war er Fan von Harry Potter?

Die dritte im Bunde war eine weibliche Vampirin mit einer wallenden, roten Haarmähne, die fast einen halben Kopf kleiner als ihre Begleiter waren.

Hmm, dass war wohl die Ginny zu dem Draco und der andere war dann Blaise und Sam musste wirklich überlegen was Janet letzte Nacht mit ihr gemacht hatte, dass sie heute immer so leicht mit ihren Gedanken abschwief

.  
Doch dann standen die Drei auch schon vor den Cullens und alle weiteren Gedanken verschwanden aus Sams Kopf als sie sie genauer musterte. Sie alle trugen einen Mischmasch aus Klamotten, die teilweise schmutzig, mit Laub gespickt oder leicht zerschlissen aussahen.  
Kannten sie keine Waschmaschine?  
Selbst Sam wusste, dass man so nicht rumlaufen konnte.

Doch bevor sie auch nur noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran (oder ihre aktuell sehr verrückten Gedankengänge) verschwenden konnte, drang eine melodische Stimme an ihr Ohr.

"Hallo ... verzeiht, dass wir so in euer Gebiet eingedrungen sind, doch wir haben euer kleines Spiel gehört und fragten uns, ob ihr nicht vielleicht noch 3 Spieler benötigen könntet.", sprach der Afroamerikaner leise.

"Nun, warum nicht. Gegen neue Bekannte und Freunde haben wir nie etwas einzuwenden."

Ruhig trat Carlisle vor seine Familie als er dem anderen Mann antwortete.

"Aber vorher, denke ich, sollten wir uns erstmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Carlisle. Neben mir ist meine Frau Esme."

Mit einem leichten Nicken und einem Lächeln begrüßte diese die Neuankömmlinge, bevor sich Alice zu Wort meldete.

"Ich bin Alice und dies ist Jasper.", begrüßte sie die anderen und ergriff dabei Jaspers Hand.

Rosalie nickte ihnen einfach nur knapp zu und überließ es Emmett, dass sie vorgestellt wurden.

"Hey. Emmett und Rosalie.", sagte dieser salopp und grinste sie dann an.

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, doch die Rothaarige durchbrach sie.

"Und wer seid ihr beiden?", fragte sie neugierig und musterte sowohl Sam als Janet durchdringend. Beide standen etwas weiter hinten in der Gruppe, unauffällig von den anderen umringt, doch die drei neuen Vampire schienen dies kaum zu beachten.

Erst als Carlisle wieder sprach und mit ruhiger Stimme das letzte verbliebene Paar vorstellte, wandten sie ihren Blick ab von den beiden Frauen. Auch Esme versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden und speziell von Sam abzulenken, als sie ruhig fragte: "Und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?"

Leise lächelnd und dabei Zähne, die Sam unweigerlich eine Gänsehaut beherrschte, enthüllend, sprach zuerst wieder der Anführer.

"Laurent werde ich genannt. Neben mir seht ihr meinen guten ... Freund James und unsere gemeinsame Freundin Victoria."

"Victoria? So wie bei Wickie und die starken Männer? Teilst du dir dann den auch deine Männer?", entfuhr es Sam ungewollt und zog somit sämtliche Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich. Sowohl geschockte als auch wütende.

Auch Janet sah sie an, wobei ihr Blick eindeutig wütend und auch ihr Griff um ihr Handgelenk war nicht mehr locker, sondern wurde immer fester.

"Was den? Versteht ihr es nicht? Vickie - Wickie, ihr versteht? Oder kennt ihr die Serie nicht?", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen, doch reitet sie sich damit nur noch weiter in die Bredulge als. Janets Griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde immer fester, bis Sam beinahe vor Schmerz wimmerte, doch war sie stark genug dies nicht zu zeigen.

Carlisle beschloss, dass es Zeit war einzugreifen.

"Spielen wir gemischte Teams? Oder ihr gegen uns?"

Laurent wandte den Blick nun ihm zu.

"Ihr wärt uns zahlenmäßig überlegen.", stellte er einfach nur fest.

"Unsere Tochter und ihre Freundin wollten eh gehen also wäre dies überhaupt keine Problem mehr."

Sam bekam dieses Gespräch nur noch verschwommen mit, denn Janets Griff wurde ganz einfach nicht lockerer und sie hatte nun schon das Gefühl, das ihre Hand nicht mehr durchblutet wurde.  
Sie konnte nicht anders.

Leicht wimmernd sank sie zu Boden, während sie versuchte ihre Hand aus Janets Griff zu lösen.

Leise entwich ihr: "Janet, bitte, lass los, du tust mir weh."

Diese einfache Aussage hatte mehr Wirkung auf ihre Umgebung als es normaler Weise der Fall gewesen wäre.

"Sie ist ein Mensch?". entwich es Victoria erstaunt und trat dabei einen Schritt näher.

Janet hatte Sams Hand losgelassen und stellte sich nun vor sie.

"Und wenn es so wäre?"

Sam wiederum versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken und blieb auf ihren Knien sitzen.

"Ein Snack für Zwischendurch wie clever", meldete sich nun James zu Wort als er Sam mit seinen blutroten Pupillen betrachtete und langsam einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, während er weiter sprach.

"Ihr habt doch bestimmt nichts dagegen zu teilen, oder? Unser letzter Snack war leider etwas blutarm ... nun, zumindest war er das als wir ihn zurückließen."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen als er sich leicht über die Lippen leckte wie eine Katze, die eine Schüssel mit Sahne geleert hatte.

Carlisle trat ihm entgegen und blickte ihn fest in die Augen.

"Sie ist kein Snack für Zwischendurch. Sie ist ein Teil dieser Familie."

Laurent zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben und trat nun, genauso wie Victoria, neben James.

"Eine interessante Wahl. Ein Mensch ... hm ... da müsst ihr euch sehr gut unter Kontrolle haben.", sagte er und ließ dabei weder Sam noch Janet aus den Augen.

Diese half Sam auf und ging mit ihr langsam auf den großen Geländewagen zu.

Kurz drehte sich Janet noch einmal als sie sagte: "Ich werde Sam nach Hause bringen. Ihr Vater erwartet sie bestimmt schon.", bevor sie Sam weiter fast den Weg entlang schob.

Währenddessen reagierte ihr "Adoptivvater" nun auf den Kommentar von Laurent.

"Wir sind ... Vegetarier.", erklärte Carlisle und führte es aufgrund der irritierten Blicke der drei Vampire etwas genauer aus. „Wir ernähren uns nur von Tierblut und leben in Frieden mit den Menschen."

Er sprach noch weiter, doch Sam konnte nichts mehr hören da sie und Janet nun den Wagen erreicht hatten.

"Setzt dich bitte rein.", sagte Janet leise und versuchte ihr Wut zu zügeln.

Sam tat wie ihr geheißen, schloss die Tür und schnallte sich dann.

In der Zeit war Janet eingestiegen, hatte den Wagen gestartet und fuhr mit rasantem Tempo in den Wald hinein. Sam wollte fragen, was los sei, warum Janet sich so beeilte, den schließlich waren die Cullens doch in der Überzahl, doch kaum hatte sie ihren Mund geöffnet, warf Janet ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

Schnell schloss sie ihren Mund wieder, sich still das schmerzende Handgelenk reibend und sich fragend was eben passiert war, während sie immer schneller sich ihrem Zuhause näherten ohne das ein Wort zwischen ihnen fiel.

Ende Kapitel 46


	48. Kapitel 47

**Wortanzahl:** 2000 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 47**

"Sag mal hast du den Verstand verloren? Was glaubst du was das waren? Irgendwelche durchgeknallten Wanderer? Nur falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein mag ... es waren Vampire ... VAMPIRE! Wenn du willst, kann ich es dir gerne buchstabieren. Vielleicht verstehst du es dann besser."

Janet schrie sie schon seit einer guten halben Stunde ununterbrochen an. Erst hatte Sam versucht sie zu unterbrechen und sich zu rechtfertigen, doch dann bekam sie mit das es zwecklos war. 

Besser als das sie mir wieder die Hand abschnürt, dachte Sam im Stillen und drehte den Wasserhahn auf die kälteste Stufe. Denn mittlerweile schmerzte es doch sehr, doch sie traute sich nicht Janet darauf anzusprechen. Wer wusste schon wie da ihre Reaktion ausfallen würde. 

Ein riesiger Bluterguss überzog ihr Handgelenk und färbt sich bereits zu einem dunkel blau-rotem Farbton. 

Vorsichtig strich Sam darüber und zuckte leicht zusammen. Doch trotz ihres Versuchs es zu verhindern, entfuhr ihr ein leises "Auh." 

Als wäre nie was passiert, wandelte sich Janets Miene von einer Zehntelsekunde auf die andere. Besorgt stand sie nun vor Sam und nahm sanft das inzwischen regelrecht bläulichschimmernde Handgelenk in die ihre. 

Vorsichtig strich sie mit den Fingern ihrer anderen Hand darüber, bevor sie langsam ihren Blick hob. 

"War ich das? Bin ich daran Schuld?"

Ihre Stimme klang so leise, so schwach, von der starken Persönlichkeit, die Sam in den letzten Wochen kennen gelernt hatte, war nichts mehr zu hören. 

"Ja.", wisperte Sam nur leise und entzog ihr Handgelenk vorsichtig Janets Griff.

"Soll ich ... ?", fing sie an doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Wieder hielt sie ihr Handgelenk unter den Wasserstrahl und sah dabei zu wie das Wasser ihre Haut traf. 

Janet machte einen Schritt zu ihr, doch bevor sie Sam wieder berühren konnte, klingelte auf einmal das Telefon. 

Der Blondine einen letzten Blick zu werfend, entfernte sie sich etwas um das Telefonat anzunehmen.

Diese bekam das jedoch kaum mit.

Wie hypnotisiert blickte sie auf den Bluterguss, während ihre Gedanken immer wieder um diese eine Frage kreisten.  
Hatte Jack Recht gehabt?  
Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass Janet eine Gefahr für sie war.  
Sie wollte mit ihr zusammen sein ... sie machte sie glücklich.  
Sie li ... sie mochte Janet ... sie könnte sie lieben.  
Sie wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Janet nach ihrem Blut gierte.  
Sie wollte nicht sehen, dass Janet sie mit ihrem kleinen Finger umbringen könnte.  
Sie wollte keine Angst vor Janet haben.  
Doch man bekam selten was man wollte.  
Die Welt richtete sich nicht nach den Wünschen einzelner.  
Die Zeit dreht sich nicht auf einmal rückwärts, nur etwas so passiert wie man es nicht will.  
Nein, das Leben und das Schicksal nahmen immer seinen eigenen Weg.  
Menschen, Vampire und all die anderen Wesen waren nur simple Schachfiguren in diesem Spiel.  
Hilflos ausgeliefert und unfähig etwas zu ändern.  
Wenn eine Weggablung im Schicksal kam, musste eine Entscheidung gefällt werden und dann musste man mit dieser leben.  
Egal wie die Folgen waren. Egal, wie sehr man es vielleicht nachher bereute ... 

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Berührung auf ihrem Arm, welche sie zusammen zucken ließ. 

Mit geweiteten Augen blickte sie auf und sah direkt ... in Janets Augen, in denen die blanke Angst geschrieben stand. 

"Sam?", hauchte sie leise und trat wie von selbst einen Schritt zurück.

"Nein ... nicht. Ich habe nur einen Schreck bekommen ... mehr nicht.", sagte Sam panisch und war mit zwei Schritten bei Janet angelenkt. 

Doch diese drehte sich von ihr weg und mied ihren Blick, doch Sam wollte und konnte dies nicht zulassen. 

Sanft, aber doch bestimmt legte sie ihre Hand auf Janets Wange und drehte langsam deren Gesicht in ihre Richtung. 

"Es. War. Nur. Ein. Schrecken.", sagte sie nachgültig und betonte jedes Wort einzeln. 

Endlich erwiderte Janet ihren Blick, doch dann senkte sie ihn wieder und fast unhörbar flüsterte sie: "Vielleicht ... vielleicht hatte Jack doch Recht. Ich BIN eine Gefahr für dich ..." 

"Was? Was erzählst du denn da? Du bist keine Gefahr für mich. DU wolltest mich nur beschützen! Du hast nichts falsch gemacht ... Ein paar blaue Flecken sind nicht schlimm.", sagte Sam leicht aufgebracht 

"Und was ist wenn ich dir das nächste Mal etwas breche? Was dann?", fragte Janet noch immer sehr leise und schaute sie dabei jedoch nicht an. 

"Das würdest du nie tun und selbst wenn ... dann weiß ich, dass du es nicht mit Absicht getan hast. Gut, ich gebe zu wenn du mich wandeln würdest, würde das keine Rolle mehr spielen ... aber egal ...", redete Sam vor sich hin und bemerkte überhaupt nicht, was sie gerade sagte.

"Dich verwandeln? Spinnst du? Ich würde die nie, wirklich NIEMALS verwandeln!", unterbrach sie Janet auf einmal.

Wütend griff sie nach Sams Oberarmen, doch trotz ihrer Wut war die Berührung diesmal federleicht und dies fiel Sam noch mehr auf als das was Janet gerade schrie. 

"Ups.", rutschte es Sam raus und sie nahm schnell Janets leicht bebende Hände in ihre. 

"Das wollte ich nicht sagen. Ehrlich ... das ist mir einfach nur so rausgerutscht." 

Sekunden lang blickten sich die beiden Frauen einfach nur an, ehe Janet kurz die Augen schloss. 

"Gut ... das ist auch besser so. Ich könnte dich töten bei dem Versuch dich zu verwandeln und ... das will ich ganz einfach nicht riskieren." 

Immer leiser war die Stimme der Brünetten geworden, bis sie schließlich vollends verstummte.  
Hilflos sah Sam ihre Freundin an.  
Was sollte sie nur tun um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen?  
Um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen? 

Auch, wenn sie vor kurzem etwas Angst vor Janet gehabt hatte, war sie immer noch die Frau ... Vampirin ... auf jeden Fall die Person, die ihr so viel bedeutete und die sie nicht verlieren wollte und wenn Janet sich weiter solche Vorwürfe machte, konnte dies wirklich passieren. 

Suchend sah sich die Blondine um. Irgendwas musste es doch geben um Janet abzulenken. 

In diesem Moment fiel ihr Blick jedoch auf ihr Handy.  
Natürlich!  
Warum war sie nicht vorher drauf gekommen?  
Jetzt war nur zu hoffen, dass es klappte ... 

"Du ... wer hat dich eigentlich angerufen? Ist alles okay?"

Neugierig und ein kleines bisschen flehend, dass sie den Themenwechsel akzeptierte, sah Sam ihre Freundin an. Dieser schien erst unsicher zu sein, aber sie dieses Thema wirklich fallen lassen sollte, doch am Ende nickte sie leicht, bevor sie sagte: "Es war Carlisle. Er hat mir erzählt zu welchem Ergebnis sie bei der Verhandlung mit den drei Vampiren gekommen sind!"

Sam wartete auf das große `aber´.  
Und es kam auch sogleich eins. 

„Sie werden für die nächste Zeit hier in unserem Gebiet leben. Auch wenn wir ihnen das jagen von Menschen verboten haben … ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob sie sich daran halten werden. Doch es ging nicht anders." 

Sam runzelte leicht die Stirn und wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzten, als Janet jedoch weiter sprach. 

„Merda!", kam es sehr leise von ihr und sie ballte die Hände zur Faust. 

"Was? Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Auch wenn ihr das Wort bekannt vorkam, wusste sie ganz einfach nicht wo sie dieses zuordnen sollte. 

„Was?", fragte Janet mehr als nur verwirrt und blickte zu Sam auf.

Sam fiel sofort auf, dass ihre Augen keineswegs schwarz waren. Sie schimmerten in ihrem herrlichen Karamellton, so wie sie es liebte.  
Also können wir Hunger von der Liste streichen.  
Doch was war es dann?

Immer noch fragend sah sie ihre Freundin an und machte eine "Und?"-Geste, damit diese endlich die Frage beantwortete die ziemlich offen im Raum stand. 

Janet schien dies auch endlich zu merken und fuhr sich anscheinend peinlich berührt durch ihr Haar. 

"Uh, sorry ... durch meine Eltern und mein Medizinstudium hab ich, uh, den leichten Tick in Latein zu fluchen." 

Mit jedem Wort wurde Sams Grinsen immer breiter und breiter. Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Janet, ihre Janet, hatte eine Tick und das auch noch einen recht interessanten und irgendwie lustigen noch dazu. 

Trotzdem war sie nun wirklich neugierig was sie den nun überhaupt gesagt hatte. 

"Uuuuund?", fragte sie lang gezogen und blickte Janet mit einem Lächeln an. 

„Das beideutet … scheiße.", erklärte Janet nun ihr Wort. 

Sam wusste sie sollte die ganze Sache ernst nehmen, schließlich waren drei amoklaufende Vampire in der Nähe, aber Janet so peinlich berührt zu sehen, war einfach zu gut um es einfach so hinzunehmen. 

Darum konnte sie nicht anders als anzufangen zu lachen, bevor sie auf einmal ihre Freundin an sich zog und ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. 

"Gott, du bist einfach nur süß!" 

Janet schlang ihre Arme um Sam und zog sie noch weiter an sich. 

„Schön, dass du dich darüber amüsierst. Und eins will ich dir noch sagen … Ich. Bin. Nicht. Süß." 

"Doch! Bist du!", war jedoch Sams einziger Kommentar als sie ein weiteres Mal Janets Lippen eroberte. 

Langsam und zärtlich küssten sie sich und gaben dem jeweils anderem die Sicherheit, die er im Moment brauchte. 

Leise nach Luft japsend löste Sam sich dann doch aus dem Kuss und legte ihre Stirn genau auf Janets. 

„Ich liebe dich." 

Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass sie erstarren würde.  
Hatte sie das gerade richtig verstanden?  
Hatte Janet ihr gerade wirklich gesagt, dass sie sie liebte? Gott, was sollte sie sagen?  
Liebte sie Janet auch? Sie kannten sich erst so kurz!  
Und ja, sie hatte noch nie etwas empfunden wie bei Janet, aber war das Liebe?  
So eine Liebe wie ihre Eltern sie empfunden haben? Eine Liebe, die ein zerstören konnte? Gott, nein. 

Ohne, dass sie es merkte, zog sich Sam von Janet zurück.  
Sie konnte gerade einfach nicht deren Kontakt ertragen. 

„Sam … habe ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Janet bestürzt und ließ ihre Freundin los.

Denn diese einfache Umarmung schien schon zu viel für sie zu sein.  
Doch was sollte Sam ihr antworten? Verwirrung, Angst, Hoffnung, Liebe(?).  
So viele Gefühle stürzten auf sie ein und nein, sie konnte damit im Moment einfach nicht klar kommen. 

"Nein ... nein, es ist nichts, nur ... ich hab vergessen, dass ich was für meinen Dad erledigen sollte ..." 

Sie war nicht fähig Janets Blick zu erwidern. Es war zu viel und ihre Angst war zu groß, dass sie vielleicht das vollkommen falsche sagen würde. 

„Sam … bitte. Sag mir was los ist. Was habe ich falsch gemacht?", fragte sie von neuem.

Doch plötzlich spiegelte sich Erkenntnis in ihrem Gesicht wieder. 

„War es falsch? Das ich das gesagt habe?"

"Was? Nein! Natürlich nicht, nur ... ich muss wirklich das ... das Ding für meinen Dad machen." 

Kurz hatte Sam Janets Blick erwidert, aber nun hatte sie sich wieder umgedreht und blickte woanders hin. Sie sah nichts, aber dies war auch egal. 

Alles war besser als Janets karamellfarbene Augen, die so verletzlich aussahen. 

Einen kurzen Moment sagte niemand etwas. 

„Du musst nichts erwidern, wenn du es nicht möchtest. Du musst mich nicht anlügen nur, weil es vielleicht das ist, was ich gern hören würde, Sam. Vergiss das nicht … Ich werde einfach gehen. Carlisle will noch mit mir reden. Soll ich heute Abend wieder vorbei kommen?", fragte sie unsicher. 

Sekundenlang blieb Sam still, immer noch mit ihrem Rücken zu Janet stehen, bevor sie leicht nickte und leise sagte. 

"Nein ... ja ... nein, ich meine ... Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich heute brauche. Vielleicht können wir morgen oder so ja was unternehmen, okay?"

Unsicher drehte sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihre Freundin über ihre Schulter hinweg an.  
Ohne dass sie es merkte, biss sie sich auf ihre Lippe als sie endlich wieder Janets Blick suchte. 

„Oh … in Ordnung. Ich werde dann …" 

Janets Stimme verlor sich im Raum und einen Moment lang stand sie unsicher da, ehe sie mit schnellen Schritten an Sam vorbei, die Treppe hinunter ging. 

Sam sah ihr einfach nur still hinterher, unfähig sich zu rühren und unfähig zu verstehen was in ihrem Kopf vorging. 

Am Ende blieb ihr einfach nur übrig sich in ihr Zimmer zurück zu ziehen und vielleicht würde sie dann auch irgendwie verstehen was hier eben passiert war.

Ende Kapitel 47


	49. Kapitel 48

**Wortanzahl:** 1737 Wörter  
_**Kapitel 48****  
**  
„Sam! SAM! Kommst du?"

Kurz den Kopf schüttelnd, drehte sich Sam endlich zu ihrer Freundin um. Die sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue an und stand wartend bei ihrem Auto.

Trotzdem war ihr Blick leicht besorgt und die Blondine konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln als sie dies sah.

Trotz des … Moments vor 3 Wochen war Janet immer noch die perfekte Freundin wie vorher gewesen. Sie hatte Sam den Freiraum gegeben, denn diesen dringend brauchte nach Janets … Liebeserklärung.

Sie bekam auch jetzt noch ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch durch die Erinnerung an Janets Worte, doch gleichzeitig begleitete auch ein mulmiges Gefühl diese Erinnerung.

Tagelang hatte sie überlegt, was sie tun … was sie sagen sollte, doch Janet schien die zu wissen und benahm sich ganz normal.

Bald verschwand wieder dieses Gefühl der Spannung in ihrer Beziehung, doch Sam konnte sich nicht entspannen.

Immer und immer wieder hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Ob nun Zuhause oder in der Schule oder unterwegs. Stets glaubte sie Blicke auf sich zu spüren, doch nie sah sie jemanden. Genauso wie sie auch gerade eben niemanden gesehen hatte.

Darum ging sie einfach nur mit einem Lächeln zu Janet und stieg ins Auto ein. Sie sagte dieser auch nichts über ihre … Paranoia. Der gerade erschaffene Frieden zwischen ihnen sollte nicht schon wieder gestört werden.

Wie auch schon in den letzten Tagen riss Janet sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist … doch irgendwas beschäftigt dich.", stellte die Brünette leise fest und fuhr vom Hof der Carters.

Unruhig rutschte Sam auf dem Beifahrersitz herum. Sie hatte ganz einfach nicht geglaubt, dass man ihre innere Unruhe ansehen würde. Doch eine kleine, behandschuhte Hand ergriff ihre und strich beruhigend über ihren Handrücken.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Ich will dich nicht drängen. Ich möchte nur helfen."

Sam war sich ganz einfach nicht sicher, ob sie Janet von ihrem `Verdacht´ erzählen sollte. Am Ende entschied sie sich jedoch dagegen. Janet war so wieso schon angespannt wegen den drei neuen Vampiren. Da sollte sie sich nicht noch wegen Sams dummen Ängsten Sorgen machen.

„Es ist nichts … ich mach mir nur Sorgen um Dad."

Es war zwar nicht die gesamte Wahrheit, aber sie würde Janet zweigen, dass sie sie nicht ausschloss.

„Oh …", sagte Janet leise und blickte zu ihr hinüber.

„Es geht im schlechter auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will. Doch wenn ich ihn frage, dass wechselt er immer das Thema.", wisperte Sam und blickte dabei auf ihre verschlungenen Hände.

„Inwiefern?", hakte die Vampirin nach, doch Sam wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte oder eher wie sie es erklären sollte.

„Die Morde belasten ihn ziemlich … Er … nun, ich kann ja schlecht sagen: `Dad, es waren Vampire. Sie jagen jedoch nicht mehr hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen. ´ Ich bezweifle, dass er das versteht und wieder anfängst besser zu schlafen anstatt sich Sorgen zu machen."

"Nun ..."

Hilflos verstummte Janet, bevor sie einfach Sams Hand ergriff und diese drückte. Leise sagt sie: "Ich weiß, aber das wird schon. Glaub mir. Bald werden andere Dinge die Erinnerungen daran verdrängen und er wird wieder wie vorher."

Kurz huscht über Janets Gesicht ein seltsamer Blick, der fast traurig wirkt, doch bevor Sam fragen kann, woran die Vampirin dachte, trug diese schon wieder ihren normalen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn du das sagst.", meinte Sam nur genauso leise und sah dann die restliche Fahrt aus dem Fenster.

Sie konnte ganz einfach nicht aufhören an ihren Vater zu denken. Es fiel auch kein Wort zwischen den beiden und dafür war Sam irgendwie dankbar. Auch wenn Janet nichts dafür konnte und versuchte zu helfen wo es nur ging, war sie dankbar, dass sie nichts weiter dazu sagte. Janet hielt einfach nur ihre Hand und spendete ihr damit mehr Trost als mit all den Worten, die sie zu ihr sagen könnte.

Schneller als Sam gedacht hatte, waren sie bei der Schule angekommen.

„Musst du heute wirklich gehen? Kannst du nicht noch etwas bleiben?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Sekundenlang sah Janet Sam regungslos an, ihre schwarzen Augen fixiert auf Sams blauen, bevor sie bedauernd ihren Kopf schüttelte und dies sagte, was die Blondine sich schon gedacht hatte.

"Es tut mir Leid ... aber ich hab seit zwei Nächten nicht mehr gejagt und muss dringend jagen, bevor ich dir wehtue."

„Ok … das dachte ich mir schon.", meinte Sam und versuchte dabei so tapfer wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ich wird dann mal los … will ja nicht zu spät kommen. Bring mir was Schönes mit."

Sam beute sich zu Janet hinüber und gab ihr einen kurzen aber dennoch leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ehe sie ausstieg und sich dabei ihre Tasche auf den Rücken zog.

„Ich bin ja heute Abend wieder da. Viel Spaß.", verabschiedete Janet sich lächelnd von ihr und Sam sah ihr noch ein paar Sekunden hinterher. Erst dann drehte sie sich um und ging langsam auf die Eingangstür zu.

Auf dem ganzen Weg spürte sie Janets Blick auf sich, doch dies bewirkte nicht, dass sie Gänsehaut bekam.

Eher das andere Augenpaar, dass sie auf sich spürte, veranlasste dieses Gefühl, aber als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie nur Janet, die ihr leicht lächelnd hinterher sah.

Sich innerlich schüttelnd, betrat Sam das Schulgebäude und schimpfte sich für ihre idiotischen Ideen, doch schon einige Stunden später sah sie wie Recht sie mit ihren Vorahnungen hatte…

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Müde lehnte schlang Sam ihre Hände um das Gelände des Zaunes des Schuldaches, bevor sie sich von diesem wieder löste und sich gähnend streckte.

Der Schultag war fast vorbei und sie war einfach nur k.o.

Es war wirklich anstrengend so zu tun als würde man sich für den Unterricht interessieren. Vor allem, wenn man nicht mal eine vernünftige Ablenkung hatte an die man denken konnte oder die man eher beobachten konnte.

Leise seufzend, stützte sie sich wieder mit den Händen auf das Gelände und blickte auf den Schulhof mit der irrationalen Hoffnung doch irgendwo diesen einen, bestimmten Audi zu sehen.

Doch natürlich war dies unmöglich. Egal, wie sehr sie sich das Gegenteil wünschte.

Plötzlich spannte sich jedoch ihr ganzer Körper an. Schon wieder. Sie spürte es.

Es wanderte über ihre Beine, ihren Po, ihren Rücken und blieb an ihrem Nacken hängen. Sie spürte es. Es war so stark, dass sie fast erstarrte. Doch sie war nicht so schwach. Sie war kein ängstliches Kaninchen, das vor Panik erstarrte.

Kurz, aber heftig schluckend, drehte sie sich schnell um. Sie würde ihn endlich sehen. .. dessen war sie sich gewiss.

Doch als sie sich umdrehte, war das ganze Schuldach leer. Niemand. Weder Mensch, noch Tier ... noch Vampir war zu sehen.

Sie war alleine auf dem Dach ... so wie sie immer alleine war, wenn sie es spürte.

Diese Angst, diese Panik ... dieses Wissen an einer Klippe zu stehen ... nur einen Schritt vom Tod entfernt.  
Eine falsche Bewegung, ein starker Windhauch ... und sie war Tod ...  
So oft hatte sie es in den letzten Wochen gespürt.  
So oft hatte sie dieses Gefühl in ihren Träumen verfolgt, doch immer war es nur ihre Imagination gewesen.

Sie war immer alleine gewesen ... alleine, aber beschützt durch Janet und ihre Familie ... alles Personen... Vampire, die heute nicht um sie waren.

Klopf. Klopf.

Sie wollte sich einreden, dass ihr Herz ruhig pochte.  
Das alles in Ordnung war, doch es war unmöglich.  
Ein Stakkato, angetrieben aus Herz, trieb ihr Herz an.  
Ihr Atem, immer schneller atmete sie ein und aus. Egal wie sehr sie es verhindern wollte.

Sie schimpfte sich für ihre Dummheit. Es war niemand da, doch der Angstschweiß brach ihr aus.  
Sie spürte es immer noch. Immer noch fixiert auf ihren Hals, freigelegt durch ihren V-Ausschnitt ... Langsam, ängstlich trat sie einen Schritt vom Dachrand weg ... und näher an den Abgrund, doch sie ging weiter.

Sie musste zur Tür gelangen. Musste dorthin wo andere waren.  
Schritt für Schritt. Einer, noch einer und noch einer.  
Sie war fast da ... die Angst ließ nach ... ES ließ nach.  
Sie war fast in Sicherheit.

Die Tür öffnete sich ... und schloss sich hinter ihr.  
Sie war in der Schule, in Sicherheit und Arme schlangen sich um ihr.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund, jegliche Chance auf einen Hilfeschrei verhindern. Ihr Rücken presste sich an eine Brust. Ein Körper, größer als sie, stärker als sie, mächtiger als sie, hinter ihr.

Sie war hilflos und der Abstand vom Abgrund bestand nur noch aus wenigen Zentimetern. Atem auf ihrem Hals. Das Blut floss schneller in ihren Adern.

Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Ihre Pulsader pochte verlockend.  
Eine Zunge, die sie reizte. Lippen, die sie küssten. Ein Mund, der ihren Hals ... ihre Ader liebkoste.

Sie sah den Abgrund. Sah den Boden. Sah die Gewissheit.

Finger, die zärtlich durch ihr Haar strichen, es aus ihrem Gesicht strichen. Wie ein Liebhaber. Eine Liebkosung.

Eine Geste der Zärtlichkeit und Worte der Liebe, die in ihr Ohr geflüstert wurden.

"Du wirst bewacht... doch wir sind stärker ... schneller ... besser ... Lös' dich von ihnen und komm zu uns ... oder wir zeigen dir was wir wirklich können ... komm zu mir ... oder ich komme zu deiner kleinen Krankenschwester und ihrer Familie ... Ich werde sie alle töten ... einen nach den anderen und du wirst zusehen ... still ... leise ... verängstigt ... wie der kleine Mensch, der du bist ..."

Worte, so zärtlich, so sanft, strichen zärtlich über ihr Ohr. Lippen folgten. Zähne knabberten an ihrem Ohrläppchen und genossen die Weichheit ihrer Haut.

Hilflos ... so hilflos ... so zärtlich wurde ihr Kopf zur Seite gedreht und so zärtlich küssten Lippen die ihren, bevor leise Worte an ihren Mund geflüstert wurden und ... sie war alleine.

Zitternd, hilflos, sank sie zu Boden.  
Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden ...  
Sie wusste es nicht wie viel, doch Zeit verging. Stetig, unaufhaltsam.

Ebenso wie die Arme, die sich ein weiteres Mal um sie schlangen. Es würde passieren.  
Ebenso wie die Zeit dahin floss, konnte sich Sam nicht anders, als die Umarmung von Janet zu erwidern.

Immer und immer wieder.

Immer und immer wieder, unaufhaltsam sagte diese ihr, dass sie Sam beschützen würde, das Sam fliehen müsste ... das alles vorbereitet sei ... doch Sam wusste die Wahrheit ... wusste sie, seitdem sie James leise geflüsterte Worte gehört hatte.

Diese, die er gegen ihre Lippen gehaucht hatte, als er ihr einen Kuss und noch so viel mehr geraubt hatte.

Ende Kapitel 48


	50. Kapitel 49

**Wortanzahl:** 1270 Wörter

**Kapitel 49****  
**  
„Lass das! Pack nur die wichtigsten Sachen ein!"

Ohne darauf zu achten, ob Sam ihrem Befehl folge leistete, packte Janet selbst auch Sachen für ihre Freundin zusammen, während sie gleichzeitig ihr Handy ans Ohr hielt.

Endlich schien ihr Anruf durch zu kommen.

Anstatt jedoch lang zu erklären was eben stattgefunden hatte, hörte Sam Janet nur den simplen Satz „Es geht los." Sagen, bevor sie auflegte und Sams kleine Reisetasche zuzog.

„Ich habe irgendwas vergessen! Irgendwas …", wisperte Sam leise und achtete kaum auf ihre Umgebung. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Janet sie leicht am Arm packte und die Treppe mit nach unten zog. Erst als sie fast an der Haustür angekommen waren, keuchte Sam auf.

„Dad!"

Janet riss währenddessen die Tür auf und zog die erstarrte Blondine mit sich. Sam versuchte sich zu wehren und sich aus dem Griff zu lösen, doch es war zwecklos. Gnadenlos zerrte Janet sie zu ihrem Auto und erst als Sam drinsaß, löste die Vampirin den festen Griff um ihr Handgelenk.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie dann das Auto umrundet und saß auf dem Fahrersitz. Sam wollte diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzen und wieder aussteigen, doch Janets Arm hinderte sie daran.

„Janet! Bitte … wir können ich nicht hier lassen.", versuchte sie panisch die Vampirin umzustimmen. Diese achtete jedoch nicht auf sie. Stattdessen fuhr sie mit Vollgas aus der Einfahrt.

„Verdammt Janet!", schrie Sam sie nun an und schlug wütend auf das Armaturenbrett vor sich ein.

Doch diese ignorierte sie weiterhin. Egal was die Blondine sagte oder tat, Janet ignorierte sie. Innerhalb von Minuten waren sie auf der Hauptstraße und mit jedem weiteren zurückgelegten Meter wurde Sams Ahnung, wohin ihre Freundin sie bringen wollte, stärker. Sie schienen direkt zum Denver International Airport zu fahren und Sam hatte keine Chance dies zu verhindern.

Leise, fast ängstlich, versuchte sie Janet ein letztes Mal zum Anhalten und/oder umkehren zu bringen.

„Bitte Janet. Mein Dad ist genauso in Gefahr."

Endlich reagierte diese. Zwar wurde das Auto nicht langsamer aber wenigstens wandte sich Janet zu ihr hin.

„Sam ich bitte dich. Vertrau mir. Deinem Dad wird schon nichts passieren!"

Janet wollte, dass Sam ihr vertraute und dies tat sie auch, doch … die Kleinere wusste nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die ganze Fahrt über sprach niemand auch nur ein Wort. Sam starrte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster und hoffte dabei inständig, dass Janet recht haben möge.  
Das ihrem Vater nichts passieren würde.  
Denn wenn dies so sein sollte, wusste sie nicht, wie sie damit leben sollte.

Ein leises Klingeln zerriss die Still und holte Sam unsanft aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wir sind gleich da … ja … 20 Minuten … ok … Die Tickets hast du schon? … sehr gut … bye."

"Tickets? Was für Tickets?", fragte Sam. Gott, sie hoffte nicht, dass Janet das meinte, was sie dachte, dass diese meinte. Wie sollte sie sonst...

„Flugtickets … wir werden dich außer Landes bringen." meinte die Brünette und warf ihr kurz eine Blick zu ehe sie wieder auf die Straße vor sich blickte.

"Und wohin? Darf ich das noch erfahren oder wird wieder einfach so über meinen Kopf entschieden?"

Wütend sah Sam ihre Freunde an, die immer noch seelenruhig das Auto lenkte.

„Kanada. Erst mal und dann werden wir sehen. Bis Alice genaueres weiß."

Kanada? Hatte sie das gerade richtig verstanden?

„Warum machst du dir es so schwer ? Verwandel mich und dann wäre alles okay."

Doch Janet ging nicht auf Sams Anspielung, nein, eher Sams Spitze ein. Stattdessen sagte sie einfach nur: "Das Thema hatten wir schon und auch unser Trip nach Kanada steht nicht zur Debatte. Ich hoffe, du magst Eishockey."

Mehr als nur wütend verschränkte Sam die Arme vor der Brust und starrte wieder nach draußen.

„Ich HASSE Eishockey.", murrte sie und schwieg dann wieder die restliche Fahrt.  
Sie benahm sich kindisch, aber es musste sein.

So hatte sie zumindest Zeit etwas zu planen und ... da sie wirklich einen Plan hatte als sie beim Flughafen waren, war dies wirklich der richtige Weg gewesen. Doch nun musste sie es erst mal schaffen.

Sie betete auch, dass Alice ihr nicht dazwischen funken würde und sich mehr auf James als auf sie konzentrieren würde. Das würde ihr einen gewissen Vorsprung verschaffen … und dann …

„Wir sind da. Ich gehe nur schnell rein und suche Jasper und Alice. Ich bin keine 5 Minuten weg.", unterbrach Janet ihre Gedanken und wollte aussteigen, doch Sam hielt sie zurück.  
Fragend blickte Janet sie an.

Sie ging darauf nicht ein, beugte sich vor und küsste sie zum Abschied. Leise, für einen Menschen vielleicht unhörbar, flüsterte sie: "Danke... ich... ich mag dich wirklich sehr."

Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie nicht diese Worte sagen konnte, die Janet so gerne hören wollte, aber sie schaffte es einfach. Es war zu schnell und auch, wenn es das Ende war...sie konnte einfach nicht den Mut dafür finden.

Sie war schwach... sie war so schwach wie James es von ihr behauptete, doch nicht so wie er es dachte. Nein, sie war viel in einem anderen Bereich schwach, aber dies war viel schlimmer als das was er meinte. Doch darüber durfte sie nicht nachdenken. Nicht jetzt. Dafür war keine Zeit. Darum lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und lächelte Janet entschuldigend an.

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte Janet leise und strich ihr kurz durchs Haar, ehe sie ausstieg und in der Menge verschwand.

Traurig sah Sam ihr hinterher ... sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass es anders war, doch es war unmöglich.

Doch sie musste ihre Gedanken auf das aktuelle Problem richten.  
Wie sollte sie hier unbemerkt von 3 Vampiren wegkommen?  
Fieberhaft wanderte ihr Blick umher bis er auf den, noch steckenden, Schlüssel stieß.  
Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein?  
Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein sich zu selbst, wenn auch nicht durch eigener Hand, umzubringen ?

Sam sah noch einmal kurz aus dem Fenster, ehe sie sich hinters Steuer setzte und das Lenkrad in die Hand nahm. Anscheinend sollte es so einfach sein.

Gedanklich flehte sie Janet um Verzeihung an und hoffte, dass sie es verstehen würde.  
Sie wollte sie doch nur schützen … sie und ihre Familie. Die sich nur wegen sie allein in solche Schwierigkeiten befanden. Sie war Schuld... und sie würde es wieder gut machen.

Vielleicht war es dieser Gedanke, aber ohne mehr lange zu grübeln, drehte sie den Zündschlüssel um und fuhr den Wagen aus der Parklücke. Immer schneller und schneller entfernte sie sich vom Flughafen und immer mehr kreisten ihre Gedanken um das, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Sie konnte nur noch an James und seine Worte an sie denken. Die Worte, die ihr am meisten Angst machten.

_'Ich werde sie alle töten... einen nach den anderen und du wirst zusehen... still... leise... verängstigt... wie der kleine Mensch, der du bist…'__  
_  
Doch sie musste dies verdrängen. Durfte nicht daran denken ... Durfte nicht daran denken, wie recht er hatte. Sie war nur ein Mensch. Ein kleiner Mensch ... doch sie würde auch als kleiner schwacher Mensch alles tun um die zu beschützen, die sie liebte.

Selbst, wenn es sie umbrachte ... und dies würde es tun ... so wie er es versprochen hatte.

_'Komm zu mir, ma petit ... Komm zu deiner alten Kunstschule ... und lass uns ... Spaß haben ... Ich erwarte dich, ma petit...'__  
_  
Es war unausweichlich. Dies wusste sie und dies hatte sie akzeptiert. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, denn nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Nicht, wenn sie still das Gebäude ansah, dass sie in ihrer Kindheit so oft für ihren Zeichenunterricht besucht hatte. Es war so weit ... und sie war bereit.

Für Janet.

Ende Kapitel 49


	51. Kapitel 50

**Wortanzahl:** 1267 Wörter

**Kapitel 50****  
**  
Ihr Atem ging stockend.  
Sam versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen.  
Sie konnte das … sie war stark …  
Panik stieg in ihr hoch.  
Nein, sie konnte es nicht.  
Sie konnte noch umdrehen und in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren.

Doch dann kam der Gedanke an Janet wieder hoch.  
An die glückliche Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht haben.  
Nein … sie bereute nichts.  
Ihr Leben hatte wieder einen Sinn bekommen … dank Janet.  
Nun würde sie etwas für sie tun.  
Und das kleinere Übel war, dass sie ihr Leben dafür geben musste.  
Für Janet würde sie ihr Leben geben, um ihr den bevorstehenden Schmerz und das Leid zu ersparen.

Während sich Sam innerlich auf ihr neues Zusammentreffen mit James vorbereitete, vergaß sie ganz in welche Situation sie Janet, die anderen Cullens, ihren Vater, Jack und ihre anderen Freunde brachte.  
Sie vergaß, welche Selbstvorwürfe sich Alice und Jasper machten.  
Wie sehr ihre Freunde und ihr Vater sie vermissen würden.  
Aber vor allem vergaß sie die überwältigende Angst, die Janet fühlte, als sie Sams Verschwinden bemerkte und die alles verschlingende Verzweiflung, die sie ergreifen würde, wenn sie nach Jahrzehnten des Suchens ihre Seelenverwandte so schnell wieder verlieren würde.

Nach einem letzten, tiefen Atemzug stieß die junge Blondine die Tür zu ihrer alten Kunstschule auf.

Trotz all der Jahre, fand sie sich schnell zurecht und fand den Ballettsaal. Zwar war sie selbst nur einmal dort gewesen, bei ihrer Einführung, doch wusste sie genau wo er lag. Immer wenn sie zu ihren Zeichenstunden gegangen war, hatte sie all diese Mädchen mit ihren Turnbeuteln, die sich schnatternd über Plies und Pirouetten unterhalten haben, getroffen.

Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür und trat leise in den großen, verspiegelten Saal. Leise schloss sie die Tür und trat langsam und doch selbstsicher, in die Mitte des Raumes.

Vorsichtig sah sie sich um.  
Wo war er nur?

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Er wollte sie … schon seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen … nein … gerochen hatte.  
Ihr Blut … es roch so gut.  
Endlich … endlich würde er es genießen können.  
Jeden Tropfen würde er mit Genuss trinken.  
Tropfen für Tropfen bis ihr lebloser Körper in seinen Armen lag.  
Bis ihre strahlend blauen Augen matt zu ihm hochblicken würden und ihr Geist genauso gebrochen war wie ihr Körper.  
Wie eine Puppe würde er jedoch erst mit ihr spielen und wenn er genug hatte … würde er ihren leblosen Rest wie ein Spielzeug wegschmeißen.

Mit diesem Gedanken stürzte er sich regelrecht auf Sam und drückte sie auf den kalten Boden.

Ihr Atem ging schnell und sehr flach.

Genießerisch sog er ihren lieblichen Duft ein.

„Hallo meine Hübsche!", hauchte James ihr ins Ohr und beugte sich tiefer über ihr Gesicht. „Hast du mich vermisst? Ich habe dich vermisst, aber ich habe mir die Wartezeit gut versüßt. Jede Minute hatte ich eine neue Idee wie wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können. Du freust dich doch darauf, nicht wahr, meine Prinzessin?"

Wie bei der Persiflage von Zärtlichkeit, streichelte er mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange.

"Und … ich habe mir zudem eine besondere Überraschung ausgedacht. Schließlich … dürfen wir deine kleine Doktorin nicht vergessen."

Leicht drehte er ihr Gesicht zur Seite. Neben ihr lag eine Videokamera und ein kleines rotes Licht zeigte, dass sie jede Bewegung, jedes Wort und jedes Gefühl der beiden aufzeichnete. James hatte alles genau geplant und er würde seinen Plan durchführen.

Er würde sein Ziel erreichen, diese köstliche Blondine zu verschlingen und gleichzeitig diesen arroganten Cullens zeigen, dass niemand ihn herausforderte. Mit jedem Moment auf diesem Film würden sie sehen, was ihrem kleinen Menschlein passiert war und wie groß ihr Versagen war.

"Du bist ja so still … Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Willst du deiner Liebsten nicht noch etwas sagen? Wie sehr du sie liebst? Damit sie dich versucht zu rächen?", hauchte er wieder zärtlich und umschloss dann fest ihren Hals und drückte langsam zu.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Geschockt und wie aus weiter Ferne, erlebte Sam mit, wie James sie zu Boden warf. Es war … es war als wenn ihr Geist außerhalb ihres Körpers stehen würde, als wenn er neben ihr stand während der blonde Vampir sie zu Boden riss und sein Gift verspritzte.

Sie hörte und sah wie James mit ihr spielte, doch es war als wenn sie sich selbst vor den Schmerzen und dem Geschehen schützen wollte. Doch dann erwähnte er Janet und all ihre Schutzmauern brachen. Es war ich egal, was mit ihr geschah aber Janet … sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er Janet etwas antat.

Von einem Moment zum anderen spürte sie James Griff um ihren Hals, die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken und … sie spürte auch die Angst die ihren Körper beherrschte.

Doch ebenso schnell wie sie dieses Gefühl registrierte, wurde es auch schon wieder verdrängt von ihrer Wut. Niemand tat Janet weh wenn sie es verhindern konnte!

Wütend funkelte sie zu James hoch. Mit leiser aber glasklarer Stimme sagte sie ruhig.

"Wage es! Wage es und du wirst erleben, dass auch ein kleiner, hilfloser Mensch dein Verderben sein kann!"

Lachend warf der blonde Vampir jedoch nur seinen Kopf in den Nacken als Sam dies sagte.

"Was willst du kleines Menschenmädchen machen? Mich mit deinen Fingernägeln kratzen?"

Flink nahm er ihre eine Hand in seine und fuhr leicht mit ihren Fingern über sein Gesicht.

"Oder willst du mich beißen mit deinen ach so spitzen und harten Zähnen?"

Ihre Hand loslassend, umfuhr er wie ein Liebhaber ihren Mund mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers.

"Oder … willst du mich als Geist verfolgen, wenn ich dich genossen habe?"

Damit beugte er sich wieder herunter und strich mit seiner Nasenspitze über ihr Brustbein ihren Hals hoch, ihren Duft tief einatmend.

"Wenn ja … habe ich eine Überraschung für dich. Du gehörst mir. Nicht nur dein Blut, sondern auch dein Körper, ma petite. Du wirst meine Gefährtin und mir nach deiner Wandlung helfen die Cullens samt deiner Doktorin zu zerstören."

Nun war Sam doch etwas verunsichert.

"Nein, dass wirst du nicht tun! Das kannst du nicht!"

Leicht verstärkte er seinen Griff um ihren Hals und leckte über ihre Halsschlagader.

"Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", raunte er.

Innerlich tief durchatmend, blickte sie ihren Peiniger tief in die Augen. Zeigte ihm ihre Angst, aber auch ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit.

"Wenn du das tust … sobald ich meine Wandlung vollendet ist, werde ich dich in Stücke reißen. Langsam und mit Genuss."

Doch ihr Kontra störte James nicht. Nein, eher im Gegenteil. Er war ein Jäger und er liebte es wenn seine Beute sich wehrte. Dies machte das Erlegen noch so viel besser und keine Beute würde er jemals so genießen wie diese widerspenstige Blondine. Sie würde eine würdige Partnerin sein, sobald er ihren Willen gebrochen hatte.

Doch zuerst wollte er eine Kostprobe, bevor er die Jagd beenden würde. Ohne auf das Winden des Körpers unter ihm zu achten, fuhr er mit seiner einen Hand über ihren Busen, ihren Bauch und ihre Oberschenkel.

Ja, er würde den Kampf gegen ihren Widerstand genießen.

Seine Augen wanderten ihren Körper wieder hoch, sahen das ängstliche Zucken und Winden bis er in diesen kristallblauen Augen die nackte Angst sah. Und nichts hätte ihn mehr erregen können.

Ihr Wimmern und die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunter rannen, ignorierend, nahm er sich den ersten Vorgeschmack für sein Mahl und drückte seinen Mund mit Gewalt auf ihren, eroberte und zwang ihre Zunge zurück und genoss das Beben ihres Körpers.

Ihm war es egal, dass sie sich vor Tränen und Angst schüttelte, dass sie ihn schlug und versuchte ihn zu beißen.

Er schmeckte nur ihren wunderbaren Geschmack, der gewürzt war mit ihrer Verzweiflung.

Ende Kapitel 50


	52. Kapitel 51

**Wortanzahl:** 1453 Wörter

**Kapitel 51**

Sam hatte noch nie solche Angst und Verzweiflung gespürt wie in diesen Minuten als sie in der Gewalt dieses Vampirs war, der so anders als ihre geliebte Janet war.

Sie wollte stark sein. Wollte ihn nicht die Genugtuung geben ihren Schmerz, ihre Angst zu sehen aber vor allem … vor allem wollte sie nicht, dass Janet es sah.

Sie hatte die Videokamera nicht vergessen und wusste, dass James die Aufzeichnung ihres Kampfes nutzen würde um Janet Schmerzen zuzuführen.

Doch dann spürte sie wie seine Hand ihren Körper entlangfuhr über ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch bis hinunter zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Sie spürte wie seine Finger ihren Körper erkundeten so wie vor einigen Tagen Janet.

Doch anders als bei ihr spürte sie kein Verlangen, keine Leidenschaft und nicht dieses alles verschlingende Brennen. Nein, alles was sie spürte war Abscheu, Angst, Furcht und Hass. Hass auf ihn weil er ihr dies antat und Hass … Hass auf sich selbst weil sie so schwach war. Das sie ihn nicht von sich stoßen konnte, seinen Mund von sich stoßen konnte und ihn dann auch noch die Genugtuung gab, zu weinen.

Nach einer, für Sam endlosen, Zeit löste James seine Lippen von ihren.

Fast zärtlich strich er mit seinen Finger über ihre Wange und ließ ihn dann langsam ihren rechten Arm entlang streichen währen er sanft sprach.

"Weißt du, ich genieße es wenn meine Beute sich wehrt und du hast es SO gut gemacht. Doch nun wird es langsam Zeit für den nächsten Akt."

Mit diesem letzten Wort brach er mit einem `Knack´ ihren Arm.

Schmerz! Alles verschlingender Schmerz!

Dies war das einzige, was Sam in diesem Moment spürte.

Ein Schrei drang aus ihrer Kehle und endete in einem lauten Schluchzen.

"Gott, nein!"

Grinsend ließ der Vampir den menschlichen Arm los.

"AH! Ma petite, dass ist Musik in meinen Ohren! Leider wird deine kleine Florence Nightingale bald hier auftauchen. Darum müssen wir das weitere Spiel auf später verschieben. Jetzt wird es Zeit für meine Mahlzeit."

Damit riss er ihr das Oberteil vom Körper, sodass sie im BH dalag. Vor Schmerzen schrie sie laut auf, als er dabei ihren gebrochenen Arm mitriss. Schwer atmend biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe um zu verhindern, dass ihr weitere Geräusche entwichen.

Nach einigen Momenten glaubte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Mit einem leicht höhnischen Lächeln, das ihre Erschöpfung und den Schmerz nicht vollständig verbergen konnte, sagte sie.

"Wenn ich einen Partner nehme, muss er klug sein. Florence Nightingale war eine Krankenschwester, du Idiot!"

Doch ihr Kommentar störte James nicht. Lachend strich er weiter mit seinen Händen über ihren halbnackten Oberkörper und sah auf sie herunter. Inzwischen saß er auf ihren Hüften, sodass ihre Becken immer wieder aneinander rieben und Sam spürte wie erregt der Vampir war.

"Wehre dich ruhig, ma petite. Doch ich habe nun Hunger! Ich bin jedoch nett. Du darfst ein paar letzte Worte an deine Cullens richten, bevor wir zum Hauptgang kommen."

Verzweifelt biss sich Sam auf die Lippen um zu verhindern, dass ihr die Worte, die sie schon so lange in sich spürte doch nie gewagt hatte zusagen, entwichen. Sie würde Janet dies nicht antun …

Sie spürte wie James mit seinem Finger über ihren Körper fuhr, doch auf einmal war die Berührung nicht mehr sanft, sondern schmerzhaft. Unterdrückt vor Schmerzen aufstöhnend, öffnete sie schlagartig ihre Augen, die sie geschlossen hatte, um ihre Gefühlsregungen vor ihrem Folterer zu verstecken.

Geschockt blickte sie erst in seine blutroten Augen voll Hunger hinunter und dann zu seiner Hand auf ihrem Körper.

Ein langer Riss von mehreren Zentimetern zog sich über ihren Bauch.

Wie gebannt, beobachtete sie wie er danach seinen Kopf senkte und leicht, mit einem Gesicht verzogen vor Genuss, dass herausperlende Blut aufzulecken. Wie um nichts zu vergeuden, leckte er noch ein zweites Mal über die Wunde, die er selbst geschaffen hatte.

Mit einem befriedigten, aber immer noch hungrigen Ausdruck, hob er leicht seinen Kopf und sah zu ihr hoch.

"Mhm, lecker. Du bist sooo … delikat. Sicher, dass du deiner Geliebten nicht noch etwas mitteilen willst?"

"Fick dich!", konnte Sam nur noch ausspucken.

Ihr war es als wenn ihr Körper vor dem Erstarren war. Doch nicht aus Angst sondern aus Wut. Mit jedem Wort und jeder Tat von James wurde sie wütender. Mit jedem Moment schwoll ihre Wut auf ihn und auf sich weiter an. Doch sie war machtlos.

Ihr einer Arm lag gebrochen neben ihr und der andere wurde, ebenso wie ihre Beine, niedergedrückt. Doch wenigstens ihr Mund war noch nutzbar und so wurde sie jetzt wieder den Kampf mit ihm aufnehmen.

Zornig funkelte sie ihn an, doch er gab ihr nur ein Lächeln.

"DAS Problem werde ich auch gleich lösen!"

Danach beugte er sich wieder runter und fuhr wieder mit seinem Fingernagel über ihre Haut, sodass ein neuer Riss entstand. Auch bei diesem leckte er das Blut auf. Von unten nach oben fuhr er über die von ihm erschaffene Wunde nach.

Kurz unter ihrem Bauchnabel endete sie doch er stoppte nicht. Wie ein Liebhaber saugte er leicht ihre Haut in seinen Mund und biss kurz aber fest hinein.

Sie die Lippen leckend, blickte James langsam zu ihr auf und richtete sich auf, sodass er wieder genau in Sams Gesicht blicken konnte.

"Sicher, dass du keine letzten Worte sagen willst?", fragte er sie.

Sam starrte ihn jedoch nur wütend an und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander.

"Nun, wenn du still bleiben wirst, werde ich dich weiter genießen."

Damit presste er seinen Mund wieder auf ihren und besorgte sich mit Gewalt Einlass für seine Zunge. Danach setzte er sein vorheriges Spiel fort.

Immer wieder ritzte er ein neues Stück ihrer weichen Haut auf, genoss ihr Blut und verhöhnte und reizte sie in die Kamera zu sprechen, um sich von Janet zu verabschieden.

Doch Sam blieb still. Jede weitere Wunde, jeder weitere erzwungene Kuss, jede Berührung ihres Körpers und jedes seiner Worte versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

Sie musste stark sein. Nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für Janet. Sollte sie jemals dieses Video sehen …  
Nein, Janet sollte sie nicht so schwach sehen.  
Wenn … wenn James sie wirklich wandelte, würde sie Janet nur das Ergebnis zeigen.  
Niemand würde erfahren, was ihr passiert war.  
Nicht wenn sie es verhindern kann!  
Doch vorher …. Vorher würde sie sich an James rächen!  
Aber selbst ihr Verlangen nach Rache verhinderte nicht, dass sie immer schwächer wurde.

Mit jedem weiteren Tropfen Blut, dass James wie den edelsten Wein trank, fiel es ihr immer schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder ihre Auge offen zu halten. Immer schwerer wurden ihre Glieder, sodass James am Ende sogar ihren gesunden Arm los ließ. Sie stellte nun endgültig keine Gefahr mehr für ihn da aber sie war noch nicht gänzlich besiegt.

Mit einem immer stärker werdendem Verlangen fuhren seine Hände über ihren Körper, rissen ihre Hose von ihrem Körper und ließen sie langsam aber sicher, in seinen Mund verbluten. Sie musste etwas tun und als er seine Aufmerksamkeit ihren Beinen zuwandte, ergab sich ihre Chance. Mit ihrer verbleibenden Kraft griff sie mit ihrem gesunden Arm nach der Videokamera.

James war so darauf fixiert keinen Tropfen ihres Blutes zu vergeuden, dass er ihre Bewegung gar nicht registrierte. Doch dann schlug Sam mit all ihrer verbleibenden Kraft die Kamera auf den Kopf. Mit einem lauten Krachen zerbrach sie und fiel zur Seite.

Erschöpft und wissend, dass ihr Ende nun wirklich bevorstand, sank Sam zurück auf den Boden. Furchtlos blickte sie in die blutroten Augen ihres Peinigers. Sie würde sterben doch Janet würde nie sehen, was vor ihrem Tod mit ihr geschehen war.  
Kraftlos hörte sie James wütendes Knurren.

"Jetzt hast du mich wütend gemacht!", bevor er sich auf sie stü hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Dies war das Einzige, was zählte. Und sie hieß die Dunkelheit willkommen, die ihre Sinne betäubte.

_Sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Adern rauschte.__  
__Jeder einzelne Nerv stand in Flammen.__  
__Sie hatte das Gefühl, von innen heraus zu verbrennen.__  
__Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch jede Bewegung schmerzte so sehr, dass sie vor Schmerzen laut aufschrie.__  
__Sie spürte die langsam zunehmende Kälte in ihrem Körper.__  
__Ihr Blick trübte sich immer weiter, bis die Welt um sie verschwamm und langsam dunkler wurde.__  
__Jeder einzelne Atemzug brannte in der Lunge.__  
__Sie schloss die Augen und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal.__  
__Sie würde sterben und das allein …__  
__Doch dann spürte sie einen Luftzug und sie öffnete noch ein letztes Mal, träge ihre Augen.__  
__Und dann sah sie das schönste Gesicht, dass sie je gesehen hatte.__  
__Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, schloss sie wieder die Augen und sie wusste, sie würde nicht alleine sterben.__  
__Denn sie war bei ihr …__  
__Wenn sie bei ihr war, würde alles leichter gehen.__  
__Selbst das sterben …_

Ende Kapitel 51


	53. Kapitel 52

**Wortanzahl:** 1442 Wörter

**Kapitel 52**

Das Leben war grausam … undurchdringlich. Es wurde niemals fair gespielt. Doch wenn man versucht sich an die Regeln zu halten, wird man gnadenlos in Stücke gerissen. 

Sie blickte in den wolkenlosen Himmel und suchte nach etwas, dass nicht da war oder das niemand außer ihr sah. Sie hätte es verhindern müssen, egal wie.

Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick zurück in das Zimmer. Sie hatte das Video gesehen und es zerriss sie innerlich noch immer. Niemand sollte so etwas durchmachen. 

Eine stumme Träne ran ihr die Wange herunter. Sie wischte sie forsch weg. Da lag die Liebe ihres Lebens, rang mit dem Tod und sie heulte sich die Augen aus. Sie hatte die Verletzungen gesehen, doch als sie das Video sah, hätte sie schreiend den Raum verlassen und James noch einmal töten können. 

"Hey … es ist vorbei.", flüsterte Alice und legte ihre Hand auf Janets Schulter. 

Langsam entspannte die Brünette sich und löste ihre verkrampften Hände. 

"Das hätte nicht passieren müssen. Sie hat nichts getan … sie ist unschuldig!", flüsterte Janet leise.

"Janet, dass hättest du nicht wissen können. Es war ihre eigene Entscheidung."

"Aber du hättest es wissen müssen!", fuhr sie Alice zornig dazwischen.

"Du weißt genau, warum ich es so spät gesehen habe, Janet ! Lass bitte deine Wut nicht an mir aus."

Janet seufzte leise.

"Ja … du hast ja recht … Es tut mir leid, Alice."

"Ist schon gut.", schlug Alice mit einem versöhnlichen Ton an.

"Du machst dir doch nur Sorgen … das verstehe ich vollkommen!"

Janet schloss die Augen und lehnte sich leicht gegen sie.

"Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Ich kann nichts für sie tun. Es kommt mir so vor als wenn ich bei ihr immer meine Handschuhe tragen würde. Ich konnte sie ja nicht mal heilen."

"Aber du hast doch ihre Schnitte und die Bisse geheilt …"

"Gott und was hat sie davon? Gar nichts! Ich hatte einen intensiven wenn auch kurzen Blick in ihre Psyche. Und schon das zerrt an meinen Nerven, da ich ihr nicht helfen kann."

Alice drehte Janet komplett zu ihr um und hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

"Janet … Ich kann dich verstehen! Genauso wie Jasper. Wir haben gar nicht bemerkt, dass Sam verschwunden war. Erst als es schon zu spät war … Bitte mach dir keine weiteren Vorwürfe. Du musst jetzt stark sein … für Sam!"

"Du hast recht! Aber wird …"

Janet unterbrach sich selbst und lauschte. Alice warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Janet … was?"

Doch die Brünette hab nur ihre Hand und stand weiterhin wie erstarrt da. Dann, als wenn Janet nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, stürmte sie wieder in das Zimmer. 

-*-*-oOo-*-*- 

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blinzelte gegen das helle Neonlicht.

Wo … war sie? Was war passiert?

Sekundenlang starrte sie still aus dem Fenster, doch dann kamen innerhalb weniger Momente alle Erinnerungen wieder.

Die Kunstschule! James, der sie zu Boden warf!  
Seine verhöhnenden Worte! Seine Erregung! Seine Folter!  
Ihr Hass … und ihren Scham weil sie so schwach war!  
Aber was war dann passiert?

Doch eine Bewegung, die sie nur in ihrem Augenwinkel wahr nahm, riss sie aus ihren wirren und düsteren Gedanken.

„Ja … Janet.", hauchte sie sehr leise und fing gleich danach an zu Husten.

Ein furchtbarer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper, sodass Sam leise stöhnte.

Schnell, so schnell, dass Sam es nicht mal mehr sah wie es passierte, war Janet an ihrem Bett und strich ihr vorsichtig das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Berührung sollte Sam beruhigen, doch es hatte die gegenteilige Wirkung, was der Herzmonitor neben ihr deutlich zeugte.

Leicht beschämt blickte Sam herunter auf ihr Bettlaken, doch Janets leise Worte ließen sie wieder aufblicken. "Huh, anscheinend sollte ich wirklich einen Herzmonitor mit rumschleppen. Er sagt mir öfter mehr was über dich als du selber."

Ihre Stimme sollte wohl witzig wirken, doch die Anspannung und ... auch die Vorwürfe waren nicht zu überhören.

„Du bist böse, oder?", fragte Sam sehr leise, denn sie wusste, dass Janet sie auch so verstehen würde.

Dabei blickte sie wieder auf ihre Hände, die sich nur sehr leicht von der weißen Bettdecke abhoben. Doch auf einmal ergriff eine andere Hand eine der Ihren. Diese war genauso hell wie die ihre, doch anders als die ihre, war sie nicht schwach und sah nicht kränklich aus, sondern stark und gesund.

Die kleinen Finger strichen über ihre Hand und langsam hob Sam ihren Kopf. Bis sie in Janet wunderschönen Augen blickte, die sie so sehr mochte.

„Ich bin sauer … sehr sogar. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich getan … wenn … weißt du, was für einen Schreck ich bekommen habe, als du weg warst?"

Unfähig zu antworten, wandte Sam wieder den Blick ab. Stattdessen sah sie aus dem Fenster. Alles war besser als diese Vorwürfe zu sehen.

„Bitte Sam. Sieh mich an. Ich bitte dich."

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, wandte Sam ihren Blick wieder Janet zu. Denn dieser Ton in Janets Stimme hatte sie mehr getroffen als die vorherigen Worte. Es war die bloße Angst, die aus der Vampirin sprach und das war etwas, was sie kaum von ihr kannte.

"Janet ... bitte ... verstehe doch ... ich MUSSTE es tun ... ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass er dir oder deiner Familie etwas an tut. Lieber wollte ich sterben als das dir was passiert. Verstehst das bitte!"

Ihre Stimme war flehend, aber doch fest. Sie würde nicht abweichen von ihrem Standpunkt.  
Egal, was Janet sagen würde.

„Ich verstehe dich … ich hätte genau das selbe für dich getan … doch … was er dir angetan hat! Mein Gott … das … ich hätte es verhindern müssen. Ich hätte da sein müssen und dich beschützen. Wie ich es dir versprochen habe … nicht du mich."

"Janet ... du hast mich beschützt. Du kamst zur richtigen Zeit und hast mich gerettet ... du warst so wie immer meine Heldin, meine Retterin."

Lächelnd sieht Sam ihre Freundin an, bevor sie Janets Hand an ihre Lippen hält und einen sanften Kuss dagegen drückt.

"Meine persönliche Superwoman und Florence Nightingale in einem."

Janet setzte sich neben sie auf ihr Bett und strich ihr langsam und vorsichtig über die Wange.

„Aber wenn ich früher da gewesen wäre, dann hätte er dir das nicht angetan … ich habe … ich habe das Video gesehen … ich werde mir das nie verzeihen können."

"Video?"

Kurz huschte über Sams Gesicht ein verwirrter Ausdruck, doch dann erinnerte sie sich und Erkenntnis war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

"Video ... ja, das Video ..."

Eine kurze Zeit schwiegen sie, ehe Sam leise weiter sprach.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass du das sehen musst. Ich dachte, dass ich es vernichten könnte. Das ist dazu noch Zeit hätte."

"Glaubst du, dass wäre dann für mich leichter gewesen? Das es weniger schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn ich nur deinen verstümmelten Körper vorfinde?"

Janets Stimme war leise und doch schwang ein leicht angespannter Ton mit.

„Du hättest nicht dergleichen sehen sollen.", wisperte Sam leise und mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

In sich versunken blickte sie auf ihre Hände, bevor auf einmal kleine Finger ihr Kinn gewaltsam hoch drückten und sie in die kalten Augen ihrer Geliebten blickte. 

Leise, fast grollend wie ein Tier, erklang Janets Stimme. 

"Was meinst du damit?" 

Unter diesem festen und harschen Ton zuckte Sam leicht zusammen und versuchte den Blick von Janets Augen abzuwenden. Doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht und so musste sie, wohl oder übel, auf die Frage antworten.

„Ich war in dem Glauben zu ihm gegangen, dass er mich töten würde. Doch … er hatte vor mich zu verwandeln. Und wenn er dies getan hätte, hättest du niemals dieses Video oder meine Verletzungen zu Gesicht bekommen."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dies hätte es für mich einfacher gemacht?"

Leise, fast schon zu leise für Sam, sprach Janet diese Frage aus und blickte ihr noch immer fest in die Augen.

„Ich hatte es gehofft …"

Ein fast lautloses Seufzen entwich Janet, bevor sie auf einmal aufstand. Besorgt blickte Sam sie an. "Bitte! Geh nicht!"

Einen Moment lang blieb die kleine Brünette mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen, ehe sie sich langsam umdrehte und ihr fast schon ängstlich über die Wange strich. Doch dies schien ihr nicht genug zu sein oder zu viel?

Sam konnte die Geste nicht deuten. Ebenso wenig wie sie verstand warum Janet auf einmal in ihr Bett stieg und sich neben sie legte. Sie wusste nicht warum ihre Freundin es tat, aber... es tat ihr nicht leid.  
Nein, eher freute sie sich.  
Schließlich gab es ihr Hoffnung, dass sie es vielleicht doch nicht verdorben hatte mit ihrer Idee, Janet zu retten.

Ende Kapitel 52


	54. Kapitel 53

**Wortanzahl:** 1442 Wörter

**Kapitel 53**

Ein leises Klopfen ließ Sam zusammen schrecken. Sie drehte sich schnell um und sah niemanden anders als eine sanft lächelnde Janet in der Tür stehen.

„Hey Süße. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Dein Dad hat mich rein gelassen." 

Lächelnd trat Sam zu ihrer Freundin und schlang vorsichtig ihre Arme um die Kleinere. Zwar war sie nun schon seit einigen Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus, doch ihr Körper war immer noch nicht ganz verheilt. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders als sich so eng wie möglich an Janet zu schmiegen und deren Lippen in einen Kuss einzufangen. 

Ein Lächeln spürte sie gegen ihren Mund und ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, erwiderte sie es. Ebenso wie sie sich glücklich weiter an Janet kuschelte als diese ihre Arme um sie schlang.

Als Reaktion strich sie ihrer Freundin sanft durchs Haar und kuschelte sich regelrecht noch weiter in ihre kleinen Armen. 

„Und was hast du heute vor? Wollen wir zu dir fahren?" 

Kurz spürte Sam nur wie die Brünette ihren Griff um sie verstärkte, doch dann löste sie sich leicht und sah sie an. 

"Das... ist eine Überraschung. Zieh dir nur etwas Wärmeres an." 

Sam sah sie nur einen Moment lang fragend an, ehe sie sich aus der Umarmung löste und auf ihren Schrank zuging. 

"Reicht ein extra Pullover und ein Schal dazu?", fragte sie über die Schulter und zog sich den Pullover über. 

"Ja, das reicht vollkommen", war Janets simple Antwort und zog Sam auch schon mit sich als der Pullover angezogen war. 

Neugierig folgte die Blondine ihre Freundin die Treppe herunter, rief ihrem Dad ein "Bye!" zu und schon waren sie in Janets Auto. In Nullkommanix waren sie auch schon unterwegs, aber Sam wollte nun wirklich wissen wohin es ging.

„Komm schon, Janet. Wohin fahren wir?", fragte Sam und konnte ihre Ungeduld nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. 

Janet legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und strich sanft über ihn. 

„Nur nicht so ungeduldig, Sam. Wir sind ja bald da." 

Doch so schnell waren sie nun doch nicht da. Sie fuhren fast 20 Minuten bevor Janet endlich langsamer wurde, was Sam nun auch veranlasste ihre Verhörmethoden abzubrechen. 

Neugierig sah sie sich um, doch sie verstand immer noch nicht was sie hier wollten. 

„Gut ... wir sind am Wasser. Nun verstehe ich, warum ich mich warm anziehen sollte. Aber was machen wir hier?", fragte sie weiter, doch Janet ging darauf nicht ein. 

Plötzlich stoppte sie den Wagen und stieg aus. Sam tat es ihr gleich, umrundete den Wagen und griff zögerlich nach Janets Hand. 

Sie waren verständlicherweise nicht am Strand von La Push, sondern einem der Nachbarstrände, doch dieser sah ähnlich aus. Es war wie eine kleine Bucht, die von Felsen und Bäumen umgeben war. Dadurch war sie sehr abgeschieden und versprach Ruhe. Und genau in der Mitte der Bucht war eine kleine Picknickdecke ausgebreitet, auf der ein Korb stand. 

Fragend drehte sich Sam zu Janet um als sie dies sah, doch die schenkte ihr nur ein Lächeln und nahm ihre Hand um sie vorsichtig zu der Decke zu führen. Sanft half sie Sam sich zu setzen, immer auf deren Verletzungen achtend, bevor sie sich neben sie setzte. 

„Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht ein wenig abschalten willst. Nach allem was passiert ist. Und hier ist es recht abgeschieden.", sagte Janet leise und legte einen Arm um Sams Schulter. 

Sie kuschelte sich sofort an die Brünette und schloss genießerisch die Augen. 

Seufzend genoss sie das Gefühl von Janets kaltem Körper an ihrem warmen und auch, wenn sie immer noch ab und zu Schmerzen spürte, wollte sie doch in diesem Moment einfach nur alles vergessen.  
Wollte vergessen, dass sie beinahe vor ein paar Wochen gestorben wäre.  
Wollte nicht mehr daran denken, dass immer noch zwei des Vampirtrios frei herumlaufen.  
Wollte vergessen, dass sie immer noch manchmal James Gesicht sah anstatt das von Janet.  
Nein, an all das wollte sie nicht denke. Sie wollte nur den Moment mit Janet genießen und entspannen. 

„Danke, Janet.", wisperte sie leise und nahm langsam Janets Hand in ihre. 

Diese erwiderte zärtlich den Druck, bevor sie sich leicht löste und sich dem Picknickkorb zuwandte. 

Neugierig musterte Sam ihre Freundin und fragte mit einer ebensolchen Stimme. 

"Und was hast du da drin alles für mich versteckt?" 

Erwartungsvoll sah sie Janet an, genau wissend, dass was auch immer drin war, ihr Gefallen würde. Sie kannte die Vampirin erst seit einigen Wochen (egal, ob sie nun das Gefühl hatte sie schon eine Ewigkeit zu kennen oder nicht), aber so gut kannte sie sie doch schon. 

„Schau nach.", sagte Janet einfach nur leise und stupste ihr leicht gegen den Arm. 

Das ließ sich Sam natürlich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Zügig öffnete sie den Korb und fing leise an zu lachen. 

"Nun... du weißt es nicht, bevor du es ausprobiert hast", und mit diesen Worten ergriff Janet eine der Erdbeeren, verzierte das Ende mit Schokoladensauce und hielt Sam das Stück an den Mund. 

Ein winziges Lächeln zierte deren Mund als sie langsam in das rote, saftige Fruchtfleisch biss und genoss wie etwas des Fruchtsaftes an ihrem Mundwinkel herunter ran. Genießerisch leckte sie ihre Lippen, wobei sie nie Janet aus ihren Augen ließ. 

„Hmm ... sehr lecker.", hauchte sie beinahe schon und beugte sich über Janet. 

Diese kam ihr entgegen und küsste ihre Blonde langsam und bedächtig. Nach mehreren Sekunden löste sie sich vorsichtig und legte Sam auf die Decke. Herunter lächelnd auf die Blonde nahm sie eine weitere der roten, knackigen Früchte und tauchte sie diesmal in Sahne, bevor sie dann mit der Spitze die Lippen ihrer Freundin umfuhr. 

Den Blick nie von Janet abwendend, fuhr Sam dann mit ihrer Zungenspitze über ihren Mund, die leicht geschmolzene Sahne aufleckend und sich dabei wünschend, dass sie etwas anderes schmecken könnte. 

„Schmeckt's?", wisperte Janet beinahe schon zu leise für Sam. 

Sie nickte jedoch nur schwach und legte ihre Arme in Janets Nacken und zog sie zu sich herunter. 

„Ich will mehr!" 

Doch diese löste sich ohne große Mühe von Sam und während diese auf der Decke lag und zu ihr hochblickte, kniete Janet neben ihr und blickte auf sie herunter. Ein weiteres Mal nahm die Kleinere eine Erdbeere an ihren Stiel und drehte sie provokativ in der Schokoladensauce. Langsam floss die braune Flüssigkeit über das Obst und verdeckte so immer mehr vom roten Fruchtfleisch bis sie fast Janets Finger erreicht hatte. 

„Ahhh.", machte Sam leise und öffnete dabei ein Stück ihren Mund. 

Wie in Zeitlupe senkte Janet die Erdbeere über ihren Mund bis sie fast ihre Lippen berührte. Aber jedoch nur fast. Die Schokoladensauce lief langsam an der roten Frucht hinab und tropfte in Sams Mund. 

Vorsichtig biss sie ab, doch als Janet ihre Finger wegziehen wollte, hielt Sam auf einmal ihr Handgelenk fest. Langsam nahm sie mit ihrer anderen Hand den Rest der Erdbeere aus Janets Finger, bevor sie diese zu ihrem Mund führte, der immer noch mit Schokolade und Erdbeersaft verschmiert war.

Niemals den Blick von den karamellfarbenen Augen abwendend, fing sie an langsam Janets Zeigefinger mit ihrer Zunge zu umfahren und so die danebengegangene Schokoladensauce aufzunehmen. 

„Schmeckt noch besser als die Erdbeere.", sagte Sam schmunzelnd und leckte noch einmal sanft über Janets Finger. 

Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Wieso war ihr das noch nicht früher aufgefallen? 

„Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Janet beunruhigt und sah ihr forschend in die Augen. 

Sam antwortete ihr jedoch nicht. Stattdessen blinzelte sie fassungslos auf Janets blasse, dünne Finger, bevor sie schließlich doch ihren Blick hob und die Besitzerin dieser Pianistenfinger ansah. 

"Was ... warum trägst du keine Handschuhe?", fragt sie leise, hilflos nach Worten suchend und wieder mal verloren in einem Gefühlschaos der anderen Art. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich noch daran wie Janet ihr gestanden hatte, welche Gabe sie hatte... 

„Ich wollte sie nicht anziehen. Ich empfinde eh nur sehr wenig bei dir und ... na ja ich wollte auch wissen ... ob es dir besser geht.", sagte Janet stockend und blickte etwas verlegen zur Seite. 

Sam wusste nicht, ob sie ihre Freundin anschreien oder küssen sollte. Einerseits fühlte sie sich verraten, da Janet doch eigentlich genau wusste wie sie über dieses spezielle Eindringen in ihre Privatsphäre dachte, aber andererseits... war es auch einfach nur süß. 

Und ehrlich gesagt... wäre sie in der Position der Vampirin gewesen, hätte sie wohl ähnlich gehandelt. 

„Danke." 

Mehr brachte Sam ganz einfach nicht heraus, ehe sie Janet wieder zu sich herunter und ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf die von der Brünetten presste. 

Zärtlich erwiderte diese den Kuss und wenn dieser etwas leidenschaftlicher wurde und Hände sich Wege unter Kleidungsstücke fanden, nun, das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte mit der aber weder Sam noch Janet Probleme hatten...

Ende Kapitel 53


	55. Kapitel 54

**Wortanzahl:** 511 Wörter

**Kapitel 54**

„_Du gehörst mir! Deine Seele, dein Geist und dein Körper. Alles gehört mir und ich kann es nutzen wie ich es will und niemand kann und wird dich retten!", erklang James stimme, während er direkt über ihr stand._

___Sie wusste nicht wie sie hierher gekommen war oder wo sie war aber sie wusste … nie hatte sie solche Angst als sie in diese rubinroten Augen sah.__  
_

_Sie wollte um Hilfe schreien, darum flehen, dass sie gerettet wird, dass irgendjemand kam, bevor James das Verspechen, das in seinen Augen stand, wahr machte.__  
_

_Doch wie gebannt konnte sie nur zu ihm hochsehen.__  
_

_Hilflos, beraubt sich zu bewegen, darauf wartend ihren Tod zu finden … so lag sie da.__  
__Leicht sich die Lippen leckend, kniet er sich nun neben sie.__  
_

_Sein Körper war so dicht, nah an ihrem, dass sie die Eiseskälte, die er ausstrahlte, mit jeder ihrer Pore spüren konnte.__  
_

_Und dann … dann spürte sie seinen Mund auf ihren.__  
_

_Brutal zeigte er ihr seine Kräfte und seine Willen als er seine Zunge in ihren Mund zwängte.__  
__Sie wollte ihm keine Schwäche zeigen, doch ebenso wie sie machtlos gegen ihn war … war sie auch machtlos ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.__  
_

_Fest umschlangen seine kalten Arme ihren schlanken Leib und wie ein Mantra hörte sie ihren Namen aus seinem Mund._

„Sam! Sammy! SAM! Wach auf!"

Panisch riss sie ihre Augen auf, doch alles was sie sah, war helle fast weiße Haut und sie spürte starke Arme, die sich fest um ihren Körper schlangen.

Immer noch gefangen von James versuchte sie mit all ihrer Macht sich zu befreien und endlich … konnte sie sich von ihm lösen. Zitternd kroch sie so schnell wie möglich von James weg und blickte sich verstört nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. 

Doch dann … erblickte sie … Janet! Verwirrt sah sie sich um … wo war sie nur? 

Einige Augenblicke später registrierte sie endlich wo sie war. Sie war in Janets Zimmer, in dem Haus der Cullens und Janet … Janets Arme waren es gewesen, die sie um sich gespürt hatte. 

Immer noch zitternd strich sie sich durch ihre Haare und sah hoch zu Janet. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich still an, doch dann stürzte Sam sich auf ihre Geliebte und schlang ihre Arme um sie. 

Sie verbarg ihr tränennasses Gesicht in deren Nacken und … genoss dies Gefühl in Sicherheit zu sein. James war nicht da … sie war gerettet … Janet hatte sie gerettet. 

Minuten vergingen in denen sie nur das Gefühl den Körper des anderen zu fühlen.

Beruhigend drückte Janet einen kleinen Kuss auf Sams Schopf. 

„Besser?", erklang die ruhige Stimme der Brünetten. 

Wortlos nickte ihre Geliebte und ebenso still … ließ sie zu, dass sie wieder zurück ins Bett gelegt wurde. 

Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, lagen sie nebeneinander, die Arme um einander und so den Geist von James zu vertreiben. Doch während Sam mit dem Gefühl der Sicherheit, dass nur Janet ihr vermitteln konnte, langsam wieder einschlummerte … traf diese eine Entscheidung, das Leben von ihnen beiden für immer verändern würde.

Ende Kapitel 54


	56. Epilog

**Wortanzahl:** 981 Wörter

**Epilog**

Der Abend war klar und am Himmel sah man keine Wolke. Ein perfekter Abend für einen Spaziergang im Wald zu Zweit.

Lächelnd drehte sich Sam zu Janet um, die knapp hinter ihr ging. 

"Das ist wirklich eine wunderbare Idee." 

Immer noch lächelnd, blickt sie ihre Freundin an, die sie die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen ließ. Bei jedem Schritt, bei jeder Bewegung spürte Sam den Blick von Janet auf sich. Fast als würde sie ihren Anblick in sich einsaugen wollen und ohne, dass sie es wollte, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Es war berauschend und zugleich beängstigend so angesehen zu werden, doch irgendwie passte es zu ihrer Beziehung mit der kleineren Frau.

"Dachte ich mir auch.", sagte Janet leise und ging nun neben ihr. 

Fast schon zögerlich nahm Janet ihre Hand und hielt sie federleicht fest. Und als Sam auf ihre Hände blickte, runzelte sie die Stirn.

"Warum hast du deine Handschuhe wieder an?" 

"Gewohnheit", entgegnet Janet mit ausweichendem Blick und blickt wieder nach vorne. 

"Ok.", sagte sie langsam und konnte jedoch nicht das mulmige Gefühl, dass sich in ihrem Magen ausbreitete, verhindern. 

Schweigend gingen sie beide neben einander her bis sie tief im Wald waren. Dort blieb Janet auf einmal stehen. Sam bemerkte dies nur aus den Augenwinkeln und war schon ein, zwei Schritte weiter gegangen, bevor sie anhielt. Fragend schauend, drehte sie sich um. 

"Was ist denn Janet?" 

Doch die kleinere Frau blickte sie nicht an. Sie ließ ganz einfach nur Sams Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

"Ich hatte einen speziellen Grund, warum wir hier sind. Ich wollte das nicht bei mir oder bei dir zu Hause tun." 

Immer stärker, immer drängender und immer überwältigender wurde dieses Gefühl in Sams Magen, doch immer und immer wieder stieß sie es von sich. Es spielte keine Rolle. Es durfte sie nicht beeinflussen. Dieses Gefühl, diese Erinnerungen, die Janet heraufbeschwor mit diesem Satz ... nein, all dies war unwichtig, doch Sam konnte es nicht verhindern. 

Ihre Stimme verriet einen Hauch ihrer Angst als sie halb verständnislos fragte. 

"Was meinst du damit?" 

Doch genau dieses Gefühl bestätigte Janet mit ihren nächsten Sätzen. 

„Was ist damit meine? Wie kannst du das nicht ahnen oder wissen! Ich hätte das von Anfang an nicht zulassen dürfen. Es war ein Fehler das zu tun und das wurde mir jetzt klar." 

Wäre der Inhalt nicht genug gewesen, hätte alleine Janets Stimme gereicht um jegliche Hoffnung von Sam zu zerstören. 

Kalt, ohne jegliches Gefühl warf ihr die kleinere Frau diese Sätze entgegen und zerstörte so Sams Welt innerhalb von Sekunden. 

Doch war es so nicht von Anfang an gewesen? Ein Lächeln, eine Berührung, ein Wort. Egal was es war. Wenn es von Janet kam, gab es für Sam nichts Wichtigeres. Die Brünette wurde zu Sams Welt und da ... da war es auch nur verständlich, dass diese sie auch zerstören könnte.  
Doch so einfach wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Es gab immer Hoffnung. 

Hatte ihr Janet dies nicht bewiesen? Sie musste sich daran festhalten. 

„Janet bitte. Ich weiß, ich habe mich dumm verhalten. Aber ... das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Es geht mir besser! Wirklich! Bitte Janet ... du weiß, dass ich dich liebe!" 

Als ihr diese Worte über die Lippen kamen, war es für Sam das natürlichste der Welt. Als wenn sie es schon immer gesagt hätte und es auch immer so gemeint hätte, wie in diesem Moment. 

Doch anscheinend schien Janet dieses Gefühl nicht zu teilen. Schock beherrschte ihr Gesicht, bevor sich auf einmal Trauer in ihren fast schwarzen Augen abzeichnete. 

"Ach Sam... spiel dir und mir doch bitte nichts vor... Es war wirklich nur ein Spiel... für uns beide, aber nun wird es Zeit aufzuwachen und die Kindereien sein zu lassen." 

„Nein!", hauchte Sam leise und trat verzweifelt einen Schritt auf sie zu. 

„Nein. Bitte nicht, Janet. Tu das nicht. Es war nie ein Spiel. Bitte. Das war es nie für mich gewesen. Und das weißt du! Nimm meine Hand ... dann spürst du es. Bitte. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere! Tu mir das nicht an." 

Immer noch sah Janet sie mit diesem Blick an und immer noch verstand Sam es einfach nicht, verstand nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Doch eins verstand sie genau. Sie hörte Janets Worte als wären sie die einzigen Wesen auf der Welt. 

Totenstill kam ihr der Wald vor und nur ihr Herz schaffte es die Stille zu unterbrechen, die Janets ruhig gesprochenen Sätze heraufbeschworen hatten. 

"Für mich war es nur ein Spiel ... und ich bin es leid, mit dir zu spielen." 

Sam hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Janets Worte erdrückten sie und zwangen sie in die Knie.  
Sie sackte in sich zusammen und versuchte wieder Luft zu bekommen ... doch das gelang ihr nicht.

_`Für mich war es nur ein Spiel... und ich bin es leid mit dir zu spielen.´__  
_

Dieser eine Satz war alles, was in ihrem Kopf vorhanden war. Immer wieder hallte er wieder.  
Wie eine kaputte Schallplatte wiederholte er sich ohne Halt, ohne Rücksicht, ohne Vorsicht, ohne Gedanken daran was er Sam antat. 

Sie keuchte leise auf und schlang die Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper. Wimmernd, unfähig diesen Laut ihrer Verzweiflung zurückzuhalten, klammerte sie sich an ihren eigenen Körper fest... nun da, Janet ihr jeden anderen Halt genommen hatte. 

Was sollte sie nun tun? Wie sollte sie jetzt leben? Ohne Janet? 

Dieser eine verzweifelte Gedanke beherrschte ihren ganzen Körper und ihre Gedanken. Doch langsam fing sich die Welt um sie herum an zu verdunkeln und die Konturen schienen lückenlos in einander überzugehen. 

Janet war weg. Sie war allein. Die Person, die ihr in den letzten Wochen Halt gegeben hatte, war weg. So schnell verschwunden wie sie auch in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war. Keine Spur blieb zurück, nur das Echo von diesen leicht gesagten Worten.

_`Für mich war es nur ein Spiel... und ich bin es leid mit dir zu spielen.´__  
_  
Ende

**A/N:** Jaaaa, das ist wirklich das Ende... aber keine Bange. Wir haben einen zweiten Teil geplant, wo wir all die Plotstränge, die wir eingeführt haben, zusammen führen. So manches, was ihr bisher vielleicht überlesen habt, wird danach auch viel mehr Sinn machen!

Vielen Dank für die Unterstützung und die Reviews. Wir hoffen wir sehen euch auch bei der Fortsetzung wieder!

LG

Shadowdancer & Blood-Angel


End file.
